I Belong To You
by Katydid50
Summary: Not your average vampire and hunter story. Will Stephen ever get over his past and can Kina escape hers? Drama, forbidden love, heart ache and action. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not your average story. It's told from all sides, written by two authors (Myself and Kerospirit91 on Gaia).  
**

Stephen brushed a lock of silver hair away from his blue-green eyes. He growled inwardly, his eyes narrowing from the light of a street light. He hated cities and people, yet he couldn't survive without the later. He burst into a run, passing the street light and heading deeper into the city where drugs, violence and unlawfulness was everyday news, where no one would care if a person or two went missing.

The wind brushed her blonde hair across her face and she watched the streets from below. From her appearance, most people who guess she was about nineteen years of age; and was carrying a gun. But in this city, that wasn't extremely odd either.

Kina Caling was her name, and vampires were her game. She was a young slayer, somewhat trained from herself, and her older brother. But she was just as good as he was, even not naturally better.

She searched the darkness, knowing she would find a vampire. It was getting harder and harder to pinpoint them nowadays since they blended so well.

Stephen inhaled deeply, catching the scent of a human. Good. He was hungry. He followed the scent trail until he finally found the lost little lamb. It didn't take long, not at all. He pinned the man up against the wall just inside the alleyway, biting into his throat and ignoring the man's struggling which grew weaker as he drank. Finally, the man went limp and Stephen disposed of the body, just chucking it in a dumpster.

He walked out of the alleyway, wiping the blood off his face using his red jacket sleeve. He looked around before taking off running, heading for the shadows.

She seemed to blink and it there it was; the smell of blood. Normally, someone not trained in the field of vampires wouldn't be able to detect it. But it was there, she was sure of it. She glanced up from her spot and looked down into the darkness of the alleyway. Something was moving in the shadows--running actually. She smirked, jumping down around the corner and into the path of the creature. "Don't even think about it," she hissed to it, pulling out the gun from her jacket.

Stephen growled inwardly, skidding to a halt only a few feet away from a young woman. He could tell immediately that this was no ordinary human. "Hunter," he hissed, barely audible even to himself. To her he asked, "What do you want?"

She scowled, then smirking. "What the hell do you think I want? You _reek_ of blood," she told him, her nose cringing at the smell. She was definitely a very acute-sensed human, accurate at most everything as she was trained. "You have some issues I need to take care of." She added, "Did you hear this was a no-feeding zone?"

Stephen raised a single eyebrow as he looked at her. "Is that right? Actually, I did hear somethin' about that. About a moment ago, from you," he said. His irritated mood seemed to have drastically changed to one of ...playfulness? Surprisingly, yes. "What're you gonna do about that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Great. A vampire with a sense of humor. Just what I need," she said with a sarcastic tone. She put her gun back, deciding that it would be too quick. No. If this one wanted games, she'd give it a few. She pulled out a switchblade from her pocket, it extending a lot longer than a natural sized one. Plus, it was pure silver. "I think I want a fight. How about you?"

Stephen couldn't help grinning at her sarcastic remark. Now he seemed amused. His moods seemed to be as changeable as those of a pregnant woman, at best. He tilted his head slightly, watching her with interest. "Oh, but I don't really feel like fighting," he said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

She stepped forward, putting her hands down at her sides. "I think you forfeited your right of backing out when you killed that poor loser down the alley," she told him in a quiet tone. She shrugged. "Just saying," she continued forward, not at all afraid of the vampire. He looked young for one, but certainly not inexperienced. He would've gone wacko by now at even the sight of a slayer if he was new.

"Eh, he would've died eventually anyway," Stephen said, shrugging. Though she continued forward, he held his ground. He didn't even take a step back and showed no intention of it. Then a thought came to him. "And how do you know I killed him in alleyway? Have you been watching me?" he asked curiously.

She glanced up at him with a mild shrug. "Why should I tell you? For all you know, I've really been following you for the past week, trying to bust you so bad that I had a reason to finish you off," she then smirked that devilish smile. "I watch the alleyways, and it's all over you. You've had so much blood, he has to be dead."

"Wow, my very own stalker," Stephen said. He absolutely loved turning people's words around. He smirked a bit as he added, "That gives a really nice ego boost." He looked at her evil smile, saying, "Of course he's dead. I already knew that."

She gave a curious look, then smiled. "Oh? So you admit it now?" she questioned him, gripping the switchblade a little harder and taking another step forward, but now to the side. She was trying to circle him around, maybe put his back to the dead-end side of the alleyway. It'd make it a bit easier.

"When did I deny it?" Stephen asked, tilting his head a bit. He seemed to do that quite a lot, mostly when he was confused or curious. He kept his head turned towards her, never letting his gaze drift from her own. Some would say that his gaze was piercing, that he looked right into your soul. He didn't look into your soul, but if it freaked people out, he could work with it.

She kept her pacing slow and slightly to the right, to move him if he kept himself facing her. She was still trying to get him trapped in the alleyway; although vampires can move high and fast, so she doubted that it'd give her much more of an edge.

"No, I guess you didn't deny it either," she said with a serious tone. She returned the look, as if fighting it with her own.

Stephen didn't reply anything, simply watching her. He finally turned his whole body towards her, as his neck was getting a bit tired from the strain since she seemed intent on trying to get him to turn his head right off his body without even touching him. "Hmm.... So how long have you been stalking me?" he suddenly asked.

Kina shrugged. "To be honest, a mere ten minutes. I wasn't searching anyone in particular, just keeping watch over all the alleyways from the rooftops," she commented to in reply. She felt she was set in her step finally, and paused, not moving forward or to the side. "How long have you been a vampire? And how long have you been here?"

Stephen couldn't help but smile. "Oh, that hurts. You could have lied and said ten days," he said, still smiling. At her questions, he didn't say anything, making it look like he was thinking. "Well, let's see.... none of your business and.... none of your business." How he managed to pull off saying that in a teasing tone was, well, weird.

"Why lie? There's no point to it. It only makes the situation worse sometimes." She put on her scowl. "Fine. You want to play that way, let's go," she said with a serious tone. If he didn't want to cooperate, then she wasn't going to keep him around any longer. Plus, if she began to communicate with him, it made it harder for her to kill him. It was like making a friend, then having to kill him because he was an enemy in the end.

She squeezed the dagger one last time and stepped forward, jumping light on her tiptoes to lunge forward at him, her knife swinging out. She was fast, faster than the average human.

But she wasn't fast enough. Fast or not, she was no match for vampiric speed. Stephen stepped to the side, avoiding getting hit before he reached forward, aiming to grab her wrists with one hand and attempting to grab her throat with the other.

Her eyes caught the fast motion and she knew that she wouldn't be able to match his speed, no matter how hard she tried. His hands darted out and immediately her instinct told her to keep her neck down. Her wrist was captured, but she tried to duck below his hands. Immediately, she kicked out with her legs, aiming to knock out his legs from under him.

Stephen watched as she dug out of his grip, his right hand grabbing nothing but air. He hadn't even seen the kick coming. His legs came right out from underneath him, landing on the ground with a grunt. But the beauty was, he still had a grip on her wrists, and brought her down with him which left them in a less than appropriate position.

She thought he might've let go of her wrists before falling, but instead pulled her down with him, making her drop the knife to the side to avoid any injury. She let out a silent gasp of surprise, trying to roll with the sudden fall she had to partake in. Her mind searched for a way out of this release, firmly pulling on her wrists.

Stephen, once he realized what had happened, smirked. He took one wrist in one hand and the other wrist in his other hand. He pulled her down to the ground before rolling her onto her back, pinning her wrists to the ground on either side of her head, him looming over her. "Well, this is an interesting change of events," he said.

Kina glared at him for a second, then smirked. "Oh bite me," she said sarcastically, not taking her words to heart in any way. She lifted up her legs, giving her best attempt to slip her legs under him and hopefully push him completely over her head and possibly to the ground.

"I might just do that," Stephen said, leaning down so his face was only inches from hers. He frowned when he felt her legs manage to get underneath him. He put all of his weight on her legs, not supporting himself at all what's so ever. He wasn't exactly light, so he would love to see if she could manage to life him.

She growled to herself; there was no way in hell she was going to let herself get beat this easily. She felt his weight go to her legs and she tried her best to lift him up by those, but failed with all his weight there. So immediately she pushed upward from her top, using her arm strength to instead try and roll him on his back.

Stephen let out a grunt as he landed on his back, but he still didn't let go of her wrists. He looked up at her, not really sure how exactly that had happened. His eyes changed from ones of surprise to annoyance as they narrowed into a light glare.

She gave a mocking smirk. "Who's the one to bite now?" she told him. She pushed all her weight she could down evenly on his legs and wrists, feeling for any slight movement. Without her knife, she wasn't quite sure what she would be able to go to him...there wasn't much more to kill him. She was aware of the grip on her wrists, trying to use that to keep her balance on his arms.

"Still me," Stephen said, smirking. He spread his arms as far as he could, forcing her to stretch her arms as well, her torso lowering down closer to him. "Not the smartest thing you've ever done," he said, his breath warm against her face despite the chill of his body. He looked up into her eyes for a few moments before asking her, "What ya gonna do now?"

Kina stared him down, forcing herself not to flinch in the face of a vampire. She felt stupid, wondering what the heck her father, or her brother would do in this situation. She searched her head, knowing what she'd have to do. She needed to get out of the position she was in--it was odd and not helping her at all-- and she needed to get the knife...the knife and her gun were her only sources of weapons, and the gun was hardly a use unless she was able to get her arms on it, which the vampire was currently holding. She waited, thinking it in. Then, with her weight, she attempted to push off and let herself up, but only if she was able to get out of his release.

Despite how she tried to get free, Stephen had an iron grip and wasn't going to let her go. He raised his head, holding her down. He reached up to her ear and whispered into it, "You should have known better than to take on a vampire older than your great-grandparents. Stick to hunting newly-turned vampires." He paused for a moment, turning his head and breathing in the smell of her hair. He then went back to her ear, whispering, "Here's a little something to remind you of that." He leaned down an inch or two, biting and piercing her earlobe before releasing it, licking at the drops of blood that seeped out of the hole.

She didn't let her gaze falter, and she didn't whimper or scream at the bite, but her body did shudder. She felt the pain, taking it in. Her adrenaline was racing and she felt her heart automatically pump. She gasped slightly, but then regained herself. "You don't scare me...I've taken on vampires far older than you before," she told him. He obviously didn't know who she was, but she would make sure he knew. Her family was well known, and she wasn't going to let it die at her end.

Stephen smirked mid-lick, drawing his tongue back into his mouth. "Then I would have expected much more of a challenge," he whispered into her ear before going back to earlobe but sucking on it instead of licking the blood away. He truly didn't mean to seem like he was trying to turn her on, her blood just tasted really good. Better than any of the crap blood he'd had in the past weeks, months even.

She didn't move, but inside was pretty much steaming with anger. "I'm out of practice..." she muttered bitterly. Which was true. She hadn't gotten a vampire in quite a few months, much less on her own in awhile. There was a story to that she wouldn't tell him now. She tried to pull from his grip, irritated.

Stephen didn't make any indication that he had heard her. After a few more moments, he reluctantly released her ear. Her blood was, in fact, quite delicious and would have enjoyed feeding from her neck, but he knew his time was growing short. He gripped her wrists tightly then dug his right boot into the ground, using it to flip them over so he was on top once more, looking down at her.

Her heartbeat seemed to calm down and she started to get into the state of mind she was taught to have around vampires; she was stupid for letting him see her out of control, bringing unnecessary thoughts about the Caling name. No doubt she would have heard mocking comments from her family at this.

She glared up at him, her mind still searching. The gun rested at her side and she longed to grab it and shove the barrel where his beating heart would've been. She was fully aware of the dull pain where her ear was, now pierced no doubt. "I'm surprised you wouldn't have just killed me," she said to him.

"Well, we can't all be heartless killers now can we?" Stephen asked. He glanced up at the sky for a moment before looking back down at her. The sky was starting to loose its darkness with the approaching dawn. "Besides, I like you. You got spirit, something I haven't seen in a long time." He then leaned down, his face only an inch or two from hers. "Til next time." Then he leaned down more, kissing her deeply and leaving a drop of her blood on her lips as he pulled back. Then he didn't waste any time in releasing her and getting up, walking away rather quickly, his figure growing smaller as he walked off.

She got up rather slowly for her standards, and watched him walk off. She touched her fingertips to her lips for a second, the taste of blood only faint to the thought of him kissing her. It almost seemed to make her heart stop.

Her mind wandered and now she thought she was confused. Killing him...just seemed too harsh now that he had spared her. Her thoughts were grumbled up and she didn't know how she felt about the whole incident.

When he was gone, she started to walk, walk slowly, since she felt a little beaten both physically and mentally here. She was heading home, to the darkness of her own home. She had no school, thank goodness. Maybe she could get some sleep.

**Read and review please. If I get enough good feedback, I'll put up more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get any reviews at all, I'll put up the next chapter anyway. For anyone that reads it, try and guess whose characters are whose.**

Stephen quickly made his way deeper into town, to the places where only people that have nothing to loose, or have guts, wander. He slipped into an alley between two abandoned warehouses. He pushed open the door to one, sliding it before closing the door behind him. Inside, there were crates all over, some in large stacks that nearly reached the ceiling, a good fifty feet above his head. He started climbing up one of these large stacks, reaching one of the wooden beams, climbing up onto it and laying down on it, with one leg hanging off and the other laying out straight along the beam. He really needed to find somewhere less dangerous to sleep, but oh well. He laid his arms across his stomach and let his eyes drift shut, dozing off.

Kina fell asleep what almost seemed instantly, the moment she hit the couch in her two room apartment. It was a small place, but definitely cozy and cheap enough for a 19 year old to be living in. Her thoughts went back to the battle and she was trying to determine her mistakes. But her feelings seemed to block it, shooting back to the being she had been battling; _him_.

He was a vampire, and an interesting character that was for sure; and that _kiss_. She growled to herself, pulling into a deeper sleep. She had no idea what to do then and there about him. As a slayer, he was supposed to die by her hands...but she somehow, she doubted she could.

It seemed like only moments from the time Stephen fell asleep to when he woke up, only a minute after the sun had fallen beneath the horizon. His eyes shot open, glowing in the incredibly dim light. He yawned largely before sitting up, easily keeping his balance on the thin piece of wood. He stretched his arms before jumping down, landing on the crates before climbing down them. He made his way out of the warehouse, in search of his nightly... victim? Somehow that didn't sound right. Prey? It made him sound like some kind of animal, but it was closer to the truth than victim.

Kina woke up by her alarm clock, and she climbed off the couch, quickly changing and eating before she headed just as the sunset portrayed itself over the horizon. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood for hunting tonight, but she placed her gun in the holster, putting a knife in her side pocket, and adding one alongside her calf in a strap. She doubted she could face him again and fight him, but she'd be out there anyways.

She kept to the rooftops, retreating to the darker area of town and sitting up at her usual spot. She could see a lot, especially alleyways and clubs. Clubs. That sounded like fun. She dropped down from her spot on the rooftop, deciding to possibly have a drink in the nightclub. No one asked ages, since no one truly cared.

Stephen stuck to the shadows, slipping from one patch to another until he finally reached a good spot. He knew really went out and search for his prey, rather waiting for them to come to him. He stood in the shadows just inside an alley across the street from a club. He didn't really like clubs, or large groups of people, but he figured he might just get an easy meal if he stuck around long enough.

The club was a nice place for a bit of break, especially from the beating of the previous night. His picture still seemed stuck in her head and she hoped to shake it off. Delicately, she wandered to the bar, asking for a simple alcoholic drink that was light on the alcohol. She wouldn't get buzzed, she knew better than that.

There was quite a bit of noise, but the music was great and she could see a lot of people dancing, having a grand time. She smiled, amused at the scene of them. But around there, she knew there would be vampires, romancing away and gaining prey all in one night. That was her job later in the evening. She just had to find them first.

Stephen didn't have to wait long. One girl half dragging her drunken friend past. Unfortunately, he didn't feed from drunks; that only made _him_ drunk. So the drunken girl would have to find her own way home. He watched as the girl stumbled away from him. He just grinned, his fangs still red with blood. He picked up the lifeless body, chucking it in the nearby dumpster before licking the blood from around his mouth.

The feeling inside the club was exciting and Kina couldn't help but smile. It was a fun place to be, but she refused to have a drink after her first one, which was still very light and kept her in a good state of mind. The air seemed to grow hotter and she had to step outside for a second. She stayed relaxed, letting her heartbeat slow for a bit.

But that's when a couple of guys surrounded her. She knew they weren't human, but they weren't exactly the oldest of vampires either. "Hey, what to come for a ride, sweetheart?" one questioned her, pulling the charming card. But she wasn't fooled, smirking. "Better back off, vampire," she told them politely, not really in the mood to kill tonight. They laughed. "Oh? A slayer, I take it?" one called, and they bared their fangs, waiting to attack. She got in a stance, a hand darting to her pocket where her silver-bulleted gun rested.

Stephen suddenly came to a stop. That voice. He recognized that voice. He looked over at the club only to see that slayer. That girl. His eyes widened at just the sight of her. He honestly hadn't expected to see her only the night after... after her pierced her ear. His eyes suddenly narrowed when he spotted the vampires surrounding her. He growled deeply, sounding more like a feral animal than a man. Even though he had only technically bitten her in the ear, he still didn't like other vampires being near her when it was her blood running through him.

There were three of them in site, and she was sure that was it that was circling her at the moment. She could see their forms really well even in the darkness and one had the eyes of a newblood just about out of control. Another one was fairly old, while one looked calm enough to be experienced for awhile. That was the one she had to take out first.

The oldest one jeered. "What are you going to do, cutie? You can't take all of us, much less me," he snarled with a smirk.  
It was her turn to smile. "Oh? You don't think so?" she said. "Come at me then." She kept her hand in her pocket, her fingers winding around the gun, then prepared at the trigger.  
The oldest one flashed his fangs, then jumped. The moment he lifted off the ground, her gun was out and aimed. She fired, aiming for the heart. Her gun was her forte, her best weapon.

Stephen jumped a bit at the sound of a gunshot. Oh, that sound brought back horrible memories, and from not long ago either. He winced a bit at a sharp pain at the side of his ribcage, but ignored it. He looked around before stepping forward, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind telling his to just leave her. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked once he was a few feet away. He thought he'd run into the oldest of the lot before, but he wasn't sure.

The oldest one fell back and landed hard on the ground. The silver bullet was burning at his body, the way he withered in pain, his hands clawing at his unbeating heart.  
Kina glanced up at the sound of Stephens voice and was almost caught-off guard but the vampires who were stepping towards her. She raised her weapon at them, fending them off. "Don't try it," she told them.  
The middle-aged one turned towards Stephen. "She's ours. Back off," he hissed with a low growl, obviously over cocky. The youngest one looked prepared to spring at her any second while the oldest one was either recovering, or just close of dieing.

Stephen glanced at the oldest vampire but didn't say anything to him. His eyes narrowed at the middle vampire, holding back a snarl. The vampire obviously wasn't from around here, otherwise he would have heard of Stephen. He was well-known as a ticking time bomb. He would have random outbursts where he killed everything in sight, vampire and human. "Actually, she's mine," he said before looking over at her. "By the way, how's your ear?" He just _had_ to bring that up.

She kept the gun on the youngest vampire was probably near about out of his boots. She looked over at the vampires. "First of all, its fine, thanks," she told him, bringing a hand to show him sarcastically where the hole was. She then glared at them both. "Second of all, NO ONE owns me. I own myself because I am my own person," she explained with a growl.

The middle-aged eyed him for a second. "You bite her in the ear, and you automatically think she's yours? I don't think so! We were here first, and it's a new night. You should've killed her when you had the chance, buddy." By now, the oldest had died.

Stephen just completely ignored the girl. She may have been a hunter, but she obviously had no idea how vampire society worked. He glared at the vampire, stepping forward and grabbing him by the throat, lifting him into the air. "Unless you want to become my next meal, I suggest you shut that hole in your face and get lost." Then he threw him into an alleyway, straight into the side of a dumpster. Stephen had no patience with vampires younger than himself. Perhaps that was why he dumped his own fledgling off in the care of his sire.

"And take the body with you," she called after the one who had crashed into the dumpster. The middle-aged one slowly got up, hurt from hitting the dumpster. He came over, glaring at Stephen, and with a hiss, picked up the elder of their group. The newest vampire paused, hesitating to follow him. He could smell the blood strongly, and he wanted to jump at her. But somehow, he was able to regain control and slowly followed after the middle-aged one. "This isn't over," he growled, then disappearing.

Kina put her gun down, looking over at Stephen.

Stephen just watched the vampire with emotionless eyes, ignoring the glare and the hiss he received. He turned his attention to the youngest vampire, watching him as he followed after his comrades. He glanced back at the middle, now older, vampire and just stuck his middle finger up at him.  
He let his hand fall back to his side when they disappeared, looking over at Kina. How much trouble could this girl get into, really? Of course, he wasn't really surprised that she got into trouble seeing as she had just put her gun down while in the presence of someone she was supposed to be hunting, and someone, he imagined, she would have more of a reason to kill.

Kina really had no idea what to say to him. The inner-ego of hers wanted to say, 'Hey, I could've handled my own' but the smarter person in was saying, 'Yea, and it would've been a close match. No guarantees there.'

Why didn't her hand come up? She wondered this to herself. She outta shoot him right then and there, while she had the chance, but she couldn't. She groaned to herself, placing her gun away, and leaning back against the wall. She paid no attention to him right now, wanting to sort her feelings out. It was as if she liked him...and she knew it. She probably was going to go get a drink after this, 'cause she was obviously not in her right state of mind.

Stephen just watched her, his unusual colored eyes never leaving her face. More questions popped into his mind when she didn't shoot him, when she actually put her gun _away_. He raised a single eyebrow in question, though he didn't say anything. He stuffed his hands into his pocket, even though he knew they wouldn't find any warmth.

She glanced over at him, not quite sure how her mind was working. Maybe she would try to sort it out and for the moment, have his company so she could see what was going on. She sighed. "So...would you like a drink, or something?" she asked him, beckoning towards the nightclub. It was still bouncing with business but it was growing quieter as the rowdy customers began to head home, drunk off their asses.

Stephen blinked in obvious surprise at her proposal. "Um, sure?" He wasn't entirely convinced there wasn't something behind this. An ambush perhaps? Or maybe she just wanted to get him drunk out of his mind _then_ kill him. He glanced over in the direction of the night club. He didn't like crowds, but he figured that things would start settling down about now.

She beckoned with her hand and nodded towards the club. "Come on then," she said quietly. She went inside, finding that the slower, more jazz-like music was on, rather than the exciting techno. It was probably around two or three in the morning she guessed and people were on their way to sleeping; or having a heck of time in hotel rooms. She didn't care.

She walked to one of the tables near the bar.

Stephen followed her into the club, but glanced around suspiciously. Even though he had spared her once and just, most likely, saved her life, he still didn't trust her. Hunters couldn't be trusted. The music that was playing reminded him of the early ninety's, or was it eighty's? He couldn't even keep track anymore.  
He followed her over to a table, taking a seat across from her. He was aware of a couple people giving him strange looks, but completely ignored them. He was sure some of them may have seen him around, but he doubted they actually realized who, and what, he was.

She rubbed her hands on her forehead, defiantly sure she wasn't going to be able to do any hunting tonight...not in the mind state she was in. She looked up at him, just as one of the bartenders came over. She ordered another light alcoholic drink. "And you?" She glanced over at him. "It's on me," she was sure he was probably suspicious, as he should be, but she wasn't going to try anything tonight.

Stephen let his gaze drift around the bar before it landed on one of the bartenders that was taking their order. He glanced at the hunter before looking back to the bartender. He ordered, but it was anything but light. It would probably get a human drunk with just one drink, but he knew he could handle it. He'd had it before after all. Besides, if he didn't make it back to his warehouse, he could always crash at his sire's place.

When their drinks came, she started with a sip of hers. She looked up at him. "So...thanks for defending me, I guess," she said quietly. It truly was a miracle to actually hear her thank someone, much less a vampire. She never relied on anyone in her life, except maybe her family when she was training. After that, she was on her own, for life. "I still find it odd you would consider me 'yours'. How did that happen?"

Once their drinks finally arrived, he took a drink from his before glancing over at her. He didn't say anything in response to her thanks. No thanks was needed since he had his own reasons for keeping her alive. At her question, he chuckled softly. Oh how little she knew. "Well, it comes from an old tradition from when I was first turned," he told her, not caring if anyone heard him. "You see, back then, if a vampire bit a human, but let them live, that human's life was seen as belonging to said vampire as... payment for letting them live." He paused to take another drink before continuing. "That tradition has long since been abandoned by all but a few, the few who are old enough to remember it."

She glanced over at him, quiet for a second as she thought of that. "Oh," she said simply. Then she became curious. "Why did you do it?" she asked him, eyeing him slightly suspiciously, but then also with curious wonder.

She knew quite a bit of vampires and vampire history but somehow she couldn't remember that. Mainly because she was more into modern time vampire stuff, not history.

Stephen chugged down the rest of his drink, setting the empty glass down on the table. He could feel a slight buzz, but nothing close to being completely drunk. He looked over at her once more, taking in her question. "Like I said, you've got spirit." He then ran his tongue over his lips before adding, "Plus you taste good." She could take that how she wanted, but he was actually referring to the kiss.

She wasn't sure how to react to that. She ended up smiling slightly, since she didn't know what to do. She had finished her drink. She leaned back in her chair slightly, glancing over the life of the bar. It was definitely on the slower end now, with there being the night owls, the occasional night creature Kina decided not to encounter, and the drunks.

She turned back to look at him, "Do you like it? Being a vampire?"

Stephen held in a chuckle at the sight of her smile. She looked a bit... confused? Nah. Maybe a bit out of her depth, but maybe confused was the right word for it. He yawned largely, though managing to keep his fangs hidden. At her question, he blinked in surprise. Titling his head a bit, he thought for a minute. Did he like being a vampire? "I suppose," he said slowly. "I never really thought about it."

She nodded, showing that she was indeed listening to what he was saying. Immorality, powers, what more could one mortal ask for? But then again, there was a bit of a limit to such things. She wouldn't call them weaknesses really, just guidelines. "You weren't forced into it, were you?" she questioned him curiously.

"Well, I didn't have a choice if that's what you're asking," Stephen said, crossing his arms and putting them on the table as he leaned forward a bit. "So, yes, I guess you could say I _was_ forced into it." Even though it could have sounded that way, his words didn't carry a trace of bitterness. He was sure his sire was regretting turning him with every encounter of theirs. He knew _he_ was.

She nodded. "Oh. Okay," she said quietly, feeling quite sorry for him. He had his advantages to getting changed, but she also understood that there was a bit of sorrow for that race of species; vampires were immortal to the night; cold and lonesome in her eyes.

She started on her drink, evidently out of questions for the moment.

Suddenly, a familiar voice calling his name made Stephen shudder and grimaced inwardly a moment before the person slammed into his side, knocking him right off his chair and onto the ground. He landed with a grunt, taking a moment before sitting up, looking down at the young man wrapped around his waist. He glared at him, pulled him off, and shoved him an arm's length away. "What have I told you about touching me?" he asked, sounding incredibly pissed off.  
The young man looked a bit dazed, and maybe even a bit confused. "Erm, not to?"  
"Exactly!" Stephen practically screamed.

Kina glanced up from her drink. "Who's your friend?" she questioned the vampire, eyeing him curiously for a second. He looked much younger, and probably newer into the vampire world, as the way he acted....much less mature that the average vampire.

"My fledgling," Stephen said, shooting a glare at the young man. "What are you doing here and where's Seth?"  
"Um..." The young man looked around, looking for Seth. "... I don't know."  
"Figures. I dump you with him, then he dumps you with me." Stephen got to his feet, glaring down at the young man who looked hurt. "Oh, don't give me that look."

She looked at the young one, and smiling at the thought of there being another. She sighed, knowing that even though they were new vampires, she'd probably not be able to get these either, because they were in relation, in a way, to Stephen.

Her career was going down the drain within a few days...

Stephen glanced over at the hunter and said, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I have to go find his leash... and my sire." He then looked down at the young man and said, "Get off your ass and follow me." Then he just started to walk away.  
The young man sighed and got to his feet, looking over at the hunter. "It was nice meeting you," he said quietly.  
"TENZIN!"  
Tenzin winced and hurried after Stephen, obviously not wanting to get his sire any angrier than he already was.

She smirked to Stephen. "Yes. Best find that leash...wouldn't want anything getting him now, would we?" she said with a smile. She finished up her drink, paying the bill and heading out just as they were leaving. "Nice meeting you too, Tenzin," she said, after hearing his name.

She turned to walk the opposite direction they were, deciding that maybe she would try to get some business done tonight after all. Maybe find that newblood she had seen earlier.

Stephen stormed out the door, Tenzin following cautiously behind. With a sire like Stephen, it was amazing he was still alive, and in one piece, and didn't have emotional scarring. Stephen stalked down the side walk, his gaze darting around in search of his good-for-nothing sire. "You know, there's a reason I dropped you off with him," he snapped. "You know I'm no good as a sire. That's why I dumped you with him."  
"Really? I thought it was just because you hated me," Tenzin said quietly.  
"Oh, I hate most people, so don't take it personally," Stephen told him.

Kina went back to her usual spot, taking quite steps and sighing as she overlooked the whole city. It really was quite pretty at night, without all the racket that went on during the day. Plus, there was a whole new life to it when normal humans were asleep in their own mental world.  
Quiet steps take place behind her and she felt a hand cover her mouth. Immediately, her hand went for her gun in her jacket, but that was grabbed a hold of too. "Careful, sister. We wouldn't want you to hurt family, now would we?" a voice mocked from behind her. Instantly, she relaxed, laughing, "Derek!"  
Derek was her brother, a fellow hunter like her. His face was full of joking and teasing and his blonde hair stood up in spikes; many could tell they were related. "What, no hello for your dear 'ol brother?" Derek was only about 2 years older than she was.  
Kina gave him a brief hug. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him with a smile. "Where's Dad? I thought you guys were tracking some big shot vampire."  
Derek's face sudden dropped, and her eyes looked down. "Dad? Well, he's...."  
Kina's smile stopped. "What? What happened?"  
Derek looked up. "The vampire got him. I barely made it out, Kina."

Stephen let out a deep sigh and came to a halt. He looked up at the sky and guessed they still had a good number of hours to search, but the city was just too big. "You'll stay with me today," he said to Tenzin who just nodded in response. The two of them continued on their way, taking a detour on the way back to Stephen's warehouse. Why would Seth just suddenly vanish? What had happened? Had he done something bad and had to go into hiding...again?

Kina just about dropped down to her knees for a second, and she had to hold back tears as well. Their father had been the one that had trained them in the ways of hunting and slaying vampires. He had been one of the best, probably THE best in the whole country at what they did. And now, there was some vampire out that had bested him, along with her brother...that was an obvious danger.  
She eyed Derek for a second, noticing now the gashes in his outfit, the scars and wounds he had, he was hiding. "Come on, I'll take you to my home. How far away is this vampire?"  
Derek shook his head. "He's close, possibly in this town. I'm not sure. We have to be careful. He hunts regular humans, but he also finds a challenge in going after hunters as well. And we're among the few in this area."  
Kina growled to herself. "Come on," she repeated. Home was just around the corner. They made it to the apartment just fine. "You can tell me all about it."

Stephen was so relieved when they finally made it to the warehouse. He wanted just one night where he didn't have to worry about stuff. He walked in and suddenly realized his plans were gone. "Seth!" he snarled, storming in and glaring at the man sitting on one of the crates. "What the heck are you playing at!?"

"I'm not _playing_ at anything," Seth replied calmly. "I just need to hide for a while."

Stephen just tilted his head, not hearing as Tenzin closed the door behind him. "So? I don't care! What was with you just dumping Tenzin off at a nightclub?"

Seth shrugged and said, "You were there. I thought he would be safe."

"With _me_? Are you insane?" Stephen asked.

"...Have you been taking your medication?" Seth asked.

"No, of course not," came the reply.

Kina got into the apartment quickly, closing the door and closing the windows. She made some food, a frozen pizza...Derek loved those. She allowed him to have her spot on the couch, getting some more clothes from storage that he would fit in. Finally, when he felt comfortable, she sat on the floor across from him to listen to his story.

Derek sighed, knowing he would have to tell her eventually. "Dad and I finally were able to track down that big shot vampire after about a year of tracking across the country. He had been on a killing spree around the country and finally began to hit up on slayers in particular. Fortunately enough, it's so underground in the slayer world that the regular humans don't know what's going on and haven't heard of all the kills, yet. Finally, when we encountered the bastard, we found him on his own territory. Some house about fifteen minutes from here, no far. Dad was a little nervous because he knew he was after slayers and he knew you moved down here, so Dad went and jumped at it without getting you or anyone else. Him being the best, he thought that maybe him and I alone could handle it."

Derek took a drink quietly, pausing. Then he continued. "The battle lasted about ten minutes and the vampire only seemed to mess with our heads. He had some lackeys that were fighting us too, and they had gotten a few good hits. One in particular had gotten me across the ribs and I couldn't help Dad as he held back with another newblood. Dad was getting hurt, bad, and the vampire was tormenting him, physically and mentally. He was telling Dad that he was going to finish me off and then go for you. How he knew that Dad had another kid, I don't know. I just hope he doesn't know where you live, Kina."

Kina nodded. "We'll see. I'd like a go at this vampire, for Dad's sake."

Derek shook his head. "You don't stand a chance." He hesitated, then finished his story. "The vampire got Dad so worked up that Dad became out of control. In a little bit, I'll tell you something we figured out while on the road, but for now, let me finish. Dad hit the vampire pretty hard, but the vampire got him pinned down with another few of his newbloods. He finished off Dad with a bite and killed him. Dad died...in pain, I could tell."

Kina gulped, suddenly her thoughts going to her recent encounter with Stephen. Her hand went to the piercing on her ear, which throbbed slightly.

"You did WHAT?!" Stephen slammed Seth back against the wall, his nails digging into his sire's upper arms. "You're an idiot I swear."

"Oh please, you never cared before. What's changed? I mean, besides your little hunter girlfriend," Seth replied.

Anyone could tell it was taking all Stephen had not to slit his sire's throat.

"Caling." Stephen looked over at Tenzin who finally spoke. "That's the hunter he killed."

"Caling? Where have I heard that name before?" Stephen asked, releasing Seth's arms. His anger seemed to vanish like mist.

"That's your girlfriend's name. Kina Caling," Tenzin told him.

"You've done your research," Stephen commented, for once not looking entirely disappointed or disgusted by his fledgling.

"I haven't been able to do much else," the youngest vampire told him.

Then Stephen turned towards his sire. "You left him ALONE?! There's a reason I left him in your care!"

Kina shook her head. "We have to kill him. As soon as possible. Before he gets more," she said to him. "Do you know where to find him?"

Derek shook his head. "He moves too often. No set home," he explained. He finished up his pizza, wincing as Kina determined to apply some medicine to his ribcage. The wound had been pretty deep and Derek was lucky he hadn't fainted from bloodloss right then.

"How'd you get away?" she questioned him curiously.

Derek smirked. A nice chance to brag. "I was so pissed off that I killed off two-thirds of the newbloods there and got away fast enough from the rest. The big shot was so engulfed with the obsession of dad being dead that he didn't chase after me. I think I left my mark on his lackeys, but sadly not him. It's going to take a lot if we're going to take him down."

Kina growled to herself, finishing up with the medicine. "Well, we have to try. He's going to come after you most likely, thus me. I'm not leaving you alone. At least not until you heal"

Stephen shot a glare at Seth from the other side of the warehouse where his sire sat against the wall, bleeding from a gash on his forehead. He was aware of Tenzin giving him a nervous look, but Stephen wouldn't allow him to help Seth. He glanced at Tenzin, giving his fledgling a stern look that said 'Don't ever end up like him'.  
Tenzin knew Stephen meant well, but his methods were... odd, at best. He looked down at his feet, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor. He still hadn't gotten used to being cold all the time. Suddenly, he looked over at Stephen as he spoke. "You think I should have bitten her other ear as well?"  
Tenzin tilted his head slightly. "Why?"  
"Well," Stephen said. "It would look really suspicious for her to only have one ear pierced."

Kina paused, leaning back against the wall. "So...what's the thing you were going to tell me that you and Dad found?"  
Derek then smirked. "Oh. Right." He finished up his can of soda. "Well, seems like some of the fellow hunters have found some sort of power enhancement charms. They only seem to work for hunters because of our enhanced senses, and it helps ALOT. Kind of evens the playing field, if you know what I mean."  
Kina gave him a curious look, smiling. "How so?"  
Derek lifted out one of his hands, and within his palm, it was like blue flames were forming in his hand. "An elemental gift. We don't understand it at all, but it works. It's like it digs into your soul and pulls out that hatred for the stupid bloodsuckers. They don't much like the flames...it does hurt them, but doesn't necessarily set them on fire. Plus, not every hunter has the same gift. Dad's was like ice."  
Kina watched the flames. They were entrancing. She smiled, liking the idea. "Do you have one of those things for me?"  
Derek smiled. Of course she'd want one. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket. The thing looked like a simple marble, but pierced through by a chain. The chain was as black as could be. He tossed it to her. "Power charms. Put it on your neck and wrap it as tight as you can...you don't want them to grab those and yank it off. It can weaken you too, like taking away apart of your spirit too."  
Kina nodded, putting it on. She decided she'd test it when the time came, since it took from her energy. She got up, stretching.

Stephen sighed deeply and looked over at Tenzin who appeared to have fallen asleep. He shook his head before moving his gaze to Seth who also appeared to have fallen asleep. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants before climbing up the stack of crates to the beams above. He climbed up, finding his normal spot and normal position. He yawned largely before letting is eyes drift shut. But when he did, he could see that girl. Kina. He didn't try to push it away. He knew he had some sort of crush on her, though he would never admit it out loud.

She looked out the window as the sun began to rise on the horizon. She yawned, the business of the night tiring her out. She looked at Derek who looked like he was about to doze off as well. "Go to sleep, bro. We can figure the rest of this out later tonight."  
Derek yawned in unison with her, then nodding. He curled up on the couch, not thinking about the nights events.  
Kina sighed and leaned back against the wall, before going to the side closet and grabbing a pillow and blanket. She passed out near the door, her mind thinking of the night. Her father was dead, and that made her upset. But, becoming a hunter had hardened her completely. The vampire was her and Derek's business now and they'd have to finish their duty soon enough, whether it meant they died trying or not.  
Kina was a little nervous though....her vampire, would he be involved in this? She didn't know and she knew it wasn't him, or he would've killed her right away two nights ago. Slowly, she dozed off to sleep, unsure what the evening would bring.

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen slept soundly the whole day, not waking once. When he finally did wake up, he was the first of the three. He yawned largely and stretched his arms before looking down. Tenzin and Seth were still asleep. He slid off the beam, landing with ease on the crates before climbing down. He walked over to his sleeping fledgling and kicked him lightly. "Wake up," he snapped.  
Tenzin's eyes snapped open before he sat up, looking around quickly. "We're going hunting." He looked up at Stephen and sighed. He stood up, following his sire out of the warehouse, throwing the sleeping Seth a cautious glance before following Stephen out. He had never liked being around Seth, and much preferred Stephen, even with all the insults. Seth was creepy and way too into killing.

Kina yawned as she got up. Derek was already up, moving around. He had lifted her up off the floor and put her on the couch during this time. He was in the kitchen, searching the fridge for more food. "You don't eat too much, do you?"  
Kina came up behind him. "Nope, not really." He subsided with finding a TV dinner. It was obvious she couldn't cook too well either.  
"Hurry up," she told him. "I'm going to head out and go to the usual spot. You can come out if you want. Are you feeling well for me to go ahead and go without you?"  
Derek nodded with a smirk. She was younger than him and treated him like a younger brother all the time. "Go have fun. Just don't do anything stupid til I get there."  
"I never do," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. She walked out, going to her place on the roof. She loved it up there.

Stephen led Tenzin along the alleyways. Seth obviously hadn't taught him anything in the past year. Tenzin seemed to not know anything about actually surviving, though he was a fast learner. That was good considering Stephen wasn't the best teacher. His blue-green gaze wasn't exactly easy to see, but it wasn't that hard if you were looking right at it. Suddenly, he came to a halt, Tenzin running into him from following so closely. He shot a soft glare at his sire and said, "What's up?"  
Stephen didn't respond, only looking up at the roof where a figure was walking. He jaw hung open a bit, though he closed it and shook his head, continuing on his way.

Kina looked the other way, searching the darkness. She wasn't supposed to get involved in any fights for the moment, but if she saw one, she wasn't going to pass it up without trying to break it up. Derek wouldn't be too happy, but it gave her a chance to test her new power.

She stared down, looking through the alleyways. She sighed, deciding that the past weeks events had absolutely drained her of her motivation. But...the death of her father inflamed it. She would find that killer, and soon.

Stephen led Tenzin down along the many alleyways in search of a meal, but his mind was obviously elsewhere. He wanted to see that girl again, hunter or not, but how could he when his own sire had murdered her father? Did she even know? He hoped not. What if she thought that he was somehow involved? No. He wasn't that sly. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. He could tell Tenzin was starting to get a bit off. _Heh. Fledglings,_ he thought.

Kina scowled as she couldn't see anything, but she could sense something there. She decided to move on; truly, Derek was in no condition to fight and she was itching to try out the new power. She moved from her spot, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She had no idea where to look, but she decided the 'house' near the end of town, as Derek had described. He'd figure out where she went soon enough.

Stephen continued along the streets until he finally found someone. A lovely little couple out for a midnight stroll? So it seemed. He hid in the shadows, waiting for them to get close enough before he lunged forward, pinching a nerve at the back of the man's neck, immobilizing him. The woman screamed and started to run only to get a caught by Tenzin, her scream cut off by shock as his fangs sunk into the side of her neck, her body held back by his arms.

Kina continued on the streets, and the scream instantly caught her attention. She pulled out her handgun, making sure the clip was loaded with the right bullets. She then turned in the direction of the scream, dropping down near the scene. She turned the corner and pointed the gun, finding that vampire and Tenzin.

She froze, her gun aimed. She was speechless, unsure what to do or say. Her heritage was saying, shoot them while they're occupied, but her feelings were doing else.

Stephen hadn't even started feeding yet when Kina dropped in. He looked over at her, his face showing no fear. He wasn't scared even though she had a gun pointed at him. He was aware of the soft sounds coming from Tenzin as he fed, a mixture of a soft growl and a purr. He never took his eyes off Kina, his blue-green gaze never leaving her face. He knew she was struggling with what to do. He knew _he_ wouldn't be and wasn't. He wasn't going to kill her, otherwise he would have by now. A single question appeared in his eyes. _Well? What are you going to do?_

Kina felt her hands start to shake, and that would throw off the shot. Her whole then felt a small shake and she mentally growled to herself. No! She couldn't do this...he was a vampire, she had to kill. But....she couldn't. She caught his glance and she felt her hands slip from the gun and it dropped with a 'clank'. With it, she felt herself slump to her knees.

She couldn't kill him. She wouldn't be able to do it. She liked him too much. Her feelings were becoming aware of her own mental self.

Stephen watched the gun fall to the ground, the sound it made echoing in his ears as it hit the pavement. He started walking towards her, his interest peaked. She was a hunter. Why hadn't she shot him? He walked right up to her, then knelt down and picked up the gun. He moved his gaze from the weapon to her. Then he spotted something. A single eyebrow raised in interest at the marble on her neck. He reached forward with his empty hand, running his fingers along the chain connected to the marble.

She glanced up to look at him, and still she felt her mind to be shot without a word to say towards him. Her body seemed to freeze down on her knees and she knew she was at his mercy if he killed her; but she didn't care. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't kill him.

As his fingers touched the necklace, she glanced down. She had almost forgotten about that, since she hadn't been use to using it or had the need to really use it. She muttered quietly, "It's a power charm. My father found them before he died," she said, almost in a whisper.

Stephen moved his gaze back up to her face. "I heard about your father. I'm sorry. I never faced him, but I did respect him," he told her. He had learned early on to respect one's opponent, and he had a deep respect for the Caling name. He glanced down and grabbed one of her hands, holding it palm up and handing her the gun, closing her fingers around it. "You may want to hold onto that," he said. "There's a lot of creeps around here." And, with that, he got to his feet, walking over to Tenzin. "Release her," he said. Tenzin immediately did as he was told, the woman dropping to the ground, holding her neck in shock. Stephen continued walking, Tenzin following after despite not having finished his meal.

Kina got up slowly as he began to walk away. She looked at the gun, unsure what to think. Then she thought of his words, giving him a sudden shocked look. She wasn't shocked because he released the girl without feeding, but rather because he recognized her last name; Caling. She started at him, then called, "Wait! If you know his name, do you know who killed him too?" she questioned. "I need to find the vampire."

Stephen paused when she told him to wait and looked over his shoulder at her, curious. He just stared at her, but didn't say anything for a minute. "Yes, I know who killed him," he said quietly before looking ahead again and continuing on his way.  
Tenzin sent Kina an anxious glance before following after Stephen, rather closely, like a child trailing after their father.

Kina took that glance from Tenzin to heart and she felt that somehow the killer was connected to the vampire and his young newblood. It made her worry, as she should be. She didn't call after Stephen, knowing that probably he wouldn't tell her. She stood there, silent for a second. She wondered how the vampire felt towards her, seeing as he didn't kill her either.

She didn't know what to do, besides turn around and go to Derek. It looked like they would have to track down the vampire the old-fashioned way. And if the vampire stepped in to help the killer, she didn't know what she would do. She needed to kill the killer, that was true.

Tenzin glanced over his shoulder every few yards, just to make sure they weren't being followed. Then he asked, "Why didn't you tell her?"  
Stephen was silent for a few moments, as if trying to figure out how to answer. "It's complicated," he told him.  
"But you don't even like Seth," Tenzin pointed out. He was still bitter at his sire's sire for practically abandoning him.  
Stephen didn't say anything more. He knew Tenzin was right, and if the time came to choose between Seth and Kina, Seth was on his own.

Kina turned in her step and retreated back to where she originally promised to meet Derek. He was there, a look of seriousness and stubbornness on his face. "You weren't trying to go find him on your own, were you? No offense, sis, but you don't stand a chance."

Kina gave him a look of distaste, then shook her head. "I was at first, but then I got caught off-guard by a scream, and went to check it out." She didn't finish the story, knowing he'd come up with his own conclusion as to what happened. She then turned. "Come on. Let's go to the place where you saw him last."

Derek nodded and they both headed towards the ends of town, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with good ease, and almost the same stance. Many could tell they were siblings.

Stephen's gaze darted around. He felt like they were being watched. He growled inwardly and shook his head, quickening his pace. He could tell Tenzin was uneasy as well, but, then again, his fledgling was never quite at ease. Perhaps it was because he was so young, or maybe it was because he thought Stephen would abandon him again. He wouldn't. He made that mistake before.  
It didn't take long for them to reach the warehouse. He watched Tenzin head straight for the door, then pause and look back at him. "You coming?"  
"No, I'll be back before the sun rises though," Stephen said. He could see Tenzin get anxious at the thought that he might never come back. "Don't worry. I'll just be on the roof."  
And with that, he took off further down the alley, reaching the fire escape and started climbing up it.

After a good amount of walking, the pair reached the house where Derek and his father had fought the vampire. Derek kicked in the door, and the place definitely looked dead. No one had been there for a long time, as they could tell.  
Kina growled to herself. "I wonder where he's hiding now...he's hiding out somewhere."  
Derek nodded his agreement, taking in a breath for second with a saddened look on his face, before stepping back outside into the night air. He sighed. "Well, we have to track him."  
Kina nodded, looking around the place one last time. She was looking for clues, but could find none. They both headed back towards the darker part of the city, figuring vampires would more likely be there.

Stephen pulled himself up onto the roof of the warehouse. It was large and flat. ...Perfect. He looked around and sighed, his breath forming a faint cloud around his mouth. It was getting colder. He pulled his jacket closed. _I really need to get a shirt, _he thought. He then just sat down where he had stood, in the middle of the roof. He then laid down, crossing his arms and placing them underneath his head. He looked up at the sky, the night sky glittering with stars.

Derek yawned. "I don't know if I can make it through the whole night tonight, Kina. Maybe we should get a full amount of rest for once, then go after the monster tomorrow," he suggested.  
Kina gave him a look, then sighed. "I'm not really all that tired. If you want to head home, I promise I won't go looking for the vampire. I'll just kinda chill out tonight, maybe bag a newblood or two."  
Derek shrugged. "Fine. I'll see you in the afternoon, or tomorrow night then," he commented, then ran off in the direction of the home.  
Kina continued on more slowly, kind of going towards the darker end of town. She reached them and there were abandoned homes, warehouses, and apartments that seemed like the prime place for vampires. Maybe if she was lucky, she might find an easy target or two.

Tenzin, even though Stephen would have expected him to go inside, was still hanging around outside, even though it wasn't safe. He was still kind of hungry and that woman hadn't filled him completely, thanks to Stephen. Though he wasn't really angry. He paced around outside in the alley, his gaze darting around. He looked up. What was Stephen doing up there anyway? He sighed and shook his head, turning to the door and walking up to it. He grabbed the handle and walked in. He closed the door behind him, wincing as the sound echoed through the building. He looked around, realizing quickly that Seth wasn't there. He shivered and walked deeper into the building, exploring among the crates.

Kina continued on and the town seemed to get darker and gloomier. She was getting closer to the warehouse, although she wasn't aware that's where her vampire lived, nor that her father's killer was hiding there.  
She could feel her body start to grow cold and was a little nervous; her heart beat gave that away. She took in deep breaths, aware that vampires had extra-sensitive senses, and fear wasn't one you wanted to have, nor a loud heartbeat. It was quiet and she wondered if she'd regret coming around there, by herself.

Stephen suddenly sat up. The sound of footsteps reached his ears. It wasn't the actual footsteps, but echoes of it. He stood up, looking around. He walked to the edge of the roof, peering over the edge. He blinked in surprise when he spotted Kina. What was she doing in this part of town? He tilted his head but just kept an eye on her, looking over her.

She hadn't seen Stephen, so she wasn't aware he was watching. She continued on her way through, keeping as quiet as she could possibly. No one was out and it made her wonder if most of the newbloods had followed the killer, and if Derek had taken them all out. She smirked slightly, proud of her brother.

She sighed, thinking maybe she wouldn't find anyone tonight. It bummed her out really, to not finding an enemy, or a friend for that matter. But she had already seen him earlier that night.

Stephen thought for a minute then smirked. Since she was here, he might as well give her a heart attack. He hurried over to the fire escape, climbing down it then out of the alleyway, following her scent trail, though silently. He couldn't keep the evil grin off his face as he crept up behind her. Then he leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "What are you doing here?"

She felt her body jump as she turned, but she did her best to try and keep it unapparent. She turned around rather quick, her hand darting towards her gun, but she recognized the voice immediately. She growled, glaring at him. "You jerk," she snapped. "Don't scare me like that." She moved her hand out of her jacket pocket where her gun was kept, bringing it down by her side.

Stephen couldn't help but grin. "Sorry, couldn't help it," he told her. It was much too good of an opportunity to waste. He chuckled softly at her slight anger, amused. "But seriously, what are you doing here?" he asked, his amusement fading to curiosity. This wasn't a safe place, even for a hunter, especially a female one, a female one _alone_.

She made a face, then shrugged. "Searching. For newbloods, vampires in general and..." She paused for a second. "_him_." He would understand who she was talking about. "I don't have anything better to do, really. My company is sleeping, and I'm not tired. Too much stuff to do and care of, y'know?" she asked him. "What about you? You never got to feed."

Stephen knew exactly what she meant by 'him'. She was searching for Seth. Had Seth not been his sire, Stephen would've handed him over to her tied up in chains with a bow on his head, just like a Christmas present. At her question, he simply shrugged. "I'll get something later tonight, or tomorrow. One night won't kill me," he said. He then raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm guessing your brother didn't notice your piercing, or that you only got one ear done. That's interesting."

She wondered how he knew about her brother, as she hadn't mentioned him, but she didn't care to ask. "I didn't mean to ruin your catch. She screamed though," she responded. "Plus...I'm kinda supposed to stop you. But, I couldn't."

Her hand went to her ear and she rolled her eyes. "If he did notice, he didn't say anything. He's not one to ask questions about what I do." She then smirked, her tone becoming joking. "You wanna pierce the other one so he won't notice?" She was joking, and she wondered if he'd take it as a joke.

Stephen just shrugged. "Eh, it's ok. I'm sure that couple was grateful to you," he said. Had he been on his own, the woman wouldn't have had a chance to scream because he never went after more than one person at a time. He would've taken out the woman before she could do anything, because she would have been alone.  
"...But you couldn't. Now, _that's_ interesting," he murmured, half to himself.  
At her comment about her ear, he raised a single eyebrow in interest. "Is that offer?" He grinned as he asked this. He would gladly pierce her other ear if she wanted him to.

"Actually, she's probably more traumatized than anything right now, I bet. I left her there, didn't bother to make up stories or anything. Maybe she'll think it was a dream or something," she commented, shrugging. She bit her tongue at the mention of her not being able to, but muttered quietly, "I don't know why..."

She looked at his smile, and made a surprised face. "Somehow, I wonder if I'd make it out alive," she said in response. "You had waayyyy too much fun at it last time." But it hadn't hurt too bad. It actually almost felt good.

Stephen chuckled softly. She had just left the woman there? Well, her boyfriend had probably taken her home once he was able to move again. He didn't think anything more of it, even though the boyfriend had seen everything and the chances of him reporting it the police or something was pretty good.

He grinned and said, "But having fun isn't a crime." He stepped forward, leaning forward a bit so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Besides," he whispered. "You know, deep down, you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

She considered that probably leaving the lady there was maybe a mistake, but who would believe them? After all, in the real world, vampires were myths, of course. The bloodloss would make her dizzy too, possibly sick.

His voice seemed to make her shiver, especially there right by her ear. She didn't say a word, but she knew he was right. It had felt good, and at the time when it happened she had hated him and didn't want to admit it. But now, it was different. There was something about him.... he was making her heart race.

Stephen smirked slightly. He could hear her heart beat, and the way it started beating faster. His breath was a warm contrast to the air around them, and it must have come as a welcome to the skin of her ear. He leaned down, opening his mouth and letting his fang brush against her earlobe as he did so. If she didn't want him to do this, he wouldn't, all she had to do was say so.

She almost let out a moan to herself, but she bit back. His fang brushing her ear made her feel like she was on Cloud Nine and she was definitely not going to push him away now. It felt way too good. Her heart kept on going, seemingly faster with him so close. She was aware of her feelings now and she looked up at him....he wanted to bite her. How did he feel about all of this?

When she didn't push him away, Stephen bit her earlobe, his fang going right through it. He didn't release it like he had last time. No, he went straight to sucking on it, blood seeping out of the hole in it. He felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine. Her blood tasted like... her blood for him was like chocolate for any human. And the fact that the blood flow wasn't nearly as fast as from a human's neck or wrist just left him wanting more.

She gasped, biting back a cry as his fang pierced it through; but then the sensation of him taking the blood felt good. She could feel his reaction as he had to be enjoying it. It felt too good and she was inwardly surprised at herself for allowing this from a vampire; it was just odd, hunter to be with a vampire. But...it felt too good. Almost like a drug addiction.

She leaned back on the wall, allowing him to continue. Boy, she knew she had to be crazy for him, or crazy in general to allow this to happen.

Stephen heard her gasp and it only went to increase his want for her blood. It was as if she was taunting him. He could tell she was enjoying this. She certainly was an odd one, but he wasn't going to complain. After a few more moments, he stopped sucking on her ear, swallowing his mouthful of blood. He opened his mouth, sliding his fang out of the hole in her ear. He leaned his hands against the wall, one on either side of her. His breathing was heavy and if his heart beat, he was sure it would be racing just as fast as hers was.

Her breathing was heavy like his, but it seemed to slow when he stopped. She looked up at him as if trying to find his glance to see what he was thinking, smiling a small smile. Her voice was quiet, almost in a whisper but she knew he could hear her just fine. "We both must be crazy..." she told him. After the bite, she was sure it wasn't enough to fill him, and she wondered how he was controlling himself after that.

Stephen closed his eyes for a moment or two, but when he opened them again, he looked down into her eyes. At her words, he smiled softly. "I guess so," he murmured. Far from calming the hunger pains in his stomach, that little taste of blood had awakened his hunger. He tried to hide it, and did for the most part, but his eyes took on a red tint.

She looked up at him, her eyes catching his, and the reddish tint. She wasn't stupid to know what that meant. She froze there, between his hands. "You....okay?" she asked him curiously. She didn't know what to do. She feared that he might bite her, but somehow there was a trust there that he wouldn't kill her. Biting her was pushing it though, because some vampires could lose control and take just about all blood that one person had.

Stephen lowered his head, staring down at the sidewalk beneath their feet. He didn't say anything, though his breath was still shaky. He tried to fight it, he really did, but he was hungry, and she was there, still bleeding a bit from her ear. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her blood in the air sending his irises completely red. His hands moved closer to her before grabbing her upper arms, pinning her to the wall. He didn't even look at her. He raised his head as he leaned forward, avoiding looking her in the face. He opened his mouth, one of his fangs already red. He ran his fangs along the skin of her neck before biting down.

She was caught off-guard and suddenly felt like her body should fight, but her arms were pinned back. She gasped, but this time admitted a quiet cry, that probably only he could hear, when he bit her. She wasn't hurt and his bite felt even more like a drug there at her neck, but it surprised her. She was scared, not of him, but rather of his control. What if he killed her?

She closed her eyes and decided she'd have to trust him. The chill this time went up her spine and she felt cold, even with his breath and the bite. Fighting could make it hurt more than it should, and she didn't want to do that.

Stephen drank her blood by the mouthfuls, his body trembling with the pleasure of feeding. Her blood tasted even better at the neck. As he fed, he was sure she was feeling the affects of bloodloss. He finally gained enough control, and fed enough to get rid of the hunger pains, to force back his vampiric instincts. He pulled his fangs out of her neck, gently running his tongue along the bite to get any last drops of blood. A small trickle of her blood seeped out of the side of his mouth, running down along his jaw.

It felt like it took a lot longer than it did, but at one point she couldn't feel the bite anymore, although she could sense his mouth there. She felt her body start to sway when he was finished and she couldn't look up at him. Her knees had locked as she leaned up against the wall. Finally, when she did look up to meet his glance, she just about dropped, the blackness taking over her vision. He had taken a lot, but she didn't regret it. After all, it had been her fault that he hadn't fed in the first place.

Stephen's eyes widened and he caught her easily, holding her in his grasp. He picked her up, bridal style. He looked down at her, his gaze softening. He looked around before turning and heading back home. It didn't take long and once he arrived, he walked through the door. Seth was nowhere to be seen and Tenzin didn't say anything.

Stephen carried Kina over to an old worn mattress, setting her down on it. It wasn't the best, and most people probably would have thrown it away long ago, but it was all they had. He grabbed a nearby blanket, laying it over her, knowing it was probably colder in here for her than him, since he was always cold. He looked down at her face. He smiled softly before leaning forward. He gently kissed her forehead, whispering against her skin, "Thank you." He walked over to one of the crates and reached into it, pulling out a box of bandages and Band-Aids and what not. He pulled out a large square patch which was a cross between a bandage and a Band-Aid. He pulled off the covering before walking over to Kina, gently turning her head and placing the patch over the bite, the patch sticking to her skin.

She could still hear him in a sense, although she was unable to respond since she was practically unconscious. She fell into a deeper sleep, out of bloodloss, unconsciousness, and of course, the major lack of sleep she had because he practically haunted her. She dreamed big time, mainly of the events that had just recently happened; memories were typically her dreams all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

She slept a long time, through the day and into the early evening. Finally, she woke up, yawning but completely caught off-guard by her surroundings. She didn't remember much of the night before til she felt the bandage around her neck. She glanced around, shivering and pulling the blanket back.

Stephen was back up on his beam, still fast asleep. Some of his jacket was hanging over the edge so it wasn't very hard to see him if you looked up.  
Tenzin, however, was finally awake before his sire. He stared out of the shadows at Kina, anxious about the fact that there was a hunter in their home, even though Stephen had said it was alright. He would have crept back more, but he was already against the wall.

Kina looked up as she saw the jacket, eyeing Stephen up there for a second; wasn't in her opinion as the best place to sleep, but if he liked it, it was his home.

She got up from the mattress, looking around for a bit. She decided she might wait around for the vampire to wake up, but she continued to look around, not really snooping just eyeing from her spot near the mattress. She had a sense that someone was there, besides Stephen, probably the newblood Tenzin, but she didn't call out. She didn't want to disturb his sleep.

Tenzin's eyes widened in shock as one of the old baseballs they'd found in one of crates went soaring through the air, hitting Stephen right in the head. In his shock of being hit, Stephen bolted up right, losing his balance. He slipped off the beam but managed to grab it, keeping a hold on it to keep from falling down onto a pile of crates. He looked around, trying to spot who had thrown the ball at him.  
Stephen looked around, spotting Seth. "Seth! You're a dead man!" he snarled. He swung himself over to the vertical beam, sliding down it to the ground. By the time he got to the ground, Seth had taken off out of the warehouse, Stephen chasing after him.

Kina watched the whole thing, frozen in her step just as Tenzin had been. She then moved to follow the two out, and she hadn't met Seth yet, nor knew who he was as the killer. She stepped out into the early night air and felt a little warmer out there than in the warehouse. She looked around for her vampire, or possibly the other one. Maybe even Tenzin. They probably moved too fast for her to follow. She was surprised at the sudden attack by Seth and why he would throw it at the other one, but she didn't care. For all she knew, they were brothers.

"He'll be back soon," Tenzin said quietly as he walked out of the warehouse behind Kina. "Stephen never takes long to catch Seth." He kept a distance between the two of them. He still didn't completely trust her simply because she was a hunter. He jumped as he heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like two animals fighting, but these animals came out of some horror movie.

She glanced over at him, figuring he was the one she had sensed earlier inside the warehouse. She looked over the horizon, nodding in acknowledgement of what he said. She winced, knowing it was best to stay out of the two vampires' way with the fight. She looked back over at Tenzin. "Y'know, I'm not going to kill you, right? You're his newblood, after all," she explained to him, not stepping towards him because she didn't want to make him more tense. She turned to watch the vampires from the distance, but more or less listening to the noise.

Tenzin didn't say anything, but just glanced at her. He knew Stephen trusted her, but he didn't. She was a hunter. That was reason enough not to trust her. He glanced to the distance when the noise ceased. He couldn't see who had gotten the shit beat out of him, but he could easily guess it was a close match. Stephen, for as long as Tenzin had known him, had matched Seth in strength, speed and cunning.

She glanced towards the direction of the noise, then her eyebrows rose in curiosity as to who won. She wasn't stupid, and she wasn't going to go walk out and find out, they'd come home. She still didn't even know Seth's personality and his feelings towards a human, or a hunter for that matter.

Tenzin watched as Stephen slowly made his way over, limping a bit. Blood was seeping out of a large gash on his leg as well as scratches all over his chest and one particularly long one across his forehead. "Are you ok?" he asked once his sire was close enough.  
"Do I look ok?" Stephen snapped. He grimaced and turned his head, spitting out some blood onto the ground before looking back at the two. He raised a single eyebrow in interest when he spotted Kina. "Ah, so you're finally awake," he said, limping a bit closer.

She looked at him, wincing. She felt bad for the vampire, knowing that it had to hurt, but would hurt ten times worse if he was human. She wasn't sure what to say because she doubted she could do anything to help; they healed on their own.

She nodded when he talked to her. "Yea...sorry about sleeping so long. I haven't had the best sleep in awhile," she responded.

Stephen tilted his head slightly when he saw her wince. He looked down at himself, only then seeing the extent of the damage. He mentally shrugged and looked back up at her. "It's not as bad as it looks," he told her. Actually, the only really bad one was the one on his leg and that would probably be gone two nights from now.  
He slowly nodded to her response. He guessed he could understand that with her father's death and all.

She looked at the cuts. "I'm glad you heal faster, but you guys shouldn't fight like that," she told him. "You're the same species after all," she added quietly with a shrug. She then gave a small smile. "Thanks for letting me stay last night." It was better that he hadn't just dropped her off somewhere near where he normally saw her.

"Same species? The guy's my freaking sire," Stephen told her. It was obvious there was an uneasy relationship between him and Seth, even worse than his relationship with Tenzin. At her thanks, he just smiled. "Well, I couldn't have just left you there. Any vampire could have easily come and finished you off." And he couldn't let that happen now could he? Oh no. She was his. And he didn't like losing things, and people, that belonged to him.

Seeing Seth, then looking at Stephen, she could see a bit of resemblance as far as personality went and she smiled at the thought; they were the same, yet different at the same time. "Then why'd he chuck a baseball at you?" she questioned curiously.

Dying by a vampire, just what she needed. But then again, at the rate she was going, that was what she was in for, for sure. Especially if her and Derek were going to find the killer anytime soon, she would be in for it, or as close to dead as could be the vampire was capable of taking their father out.

"Because he's a loser," Stephen replied. He knew Seth could hear him but didn't care. His sire knew how he felt about him. The two had never gotten along and most of the time they kept their distance from one another.  
He then tilted his head slightly, reaching his hand forward. His fingers gently brushed against the earlobe he had pierced only last night. It seemed to be healing well enough with no sign of infection.

She smirked slightly; although Seth was his sire, they seemed to act like brothers more and more, seemingly fighting and had hatred towards each other.  
She took in a breath as his fingertips touched her. She brought a hand up to touch his slightly, just in recognition. She held nothing against him even after last night, and to be honest, she was glad to have helped him with his hunger.

"You certainly are an odd one," Stephen said quietly, moving his gaze from their hands and her ear to her face. She, a hunter, had allowed him, a vampire, to feed from her, and she hadn't fought back. She had allowed him to get that close, had allowed him the opportunity to kill her, and yet there she was, just standing there in front of him. "Why?" he asked. Why had she not fought back? Why had she let him feed from her? Why had she not tried to kill him?

She looked at him to meet his gaze. "Because..." she said quietly. It was like her inner-instinct as a hunter had totally been demolished; she didn't kill him. She _couldn't_ do it. It was because since the night he had spared her from the battle and simply bitten her ear, that she had started to like him. And that kiss. "...I like you. A lot," she responded to him. She did like him a lot...too much for a hunter. But she didn't care. Already her career as a hunter was dying. She couldn't kill him.

Stephen just waited patiently for her answer. When he finally got it, he did honestly look surprised. "Uh...." He had no idea how to respond to that. He felt the same, but it sounded... weird, actually hearing it coming from her. But then, this brought on another problem. Her job. How could she possibly have feelings for him and still hunt his species? It wasn't going to work. And her brother was bound to find out sooner or later. And then there was the fact that Seth killed her father. Oh fun.

She looked at him, searching for an answer; a solution. This was mass chaos. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if he even felt the same way she did, although she guessed he did since he hadn't killed her yet.

No answer seemed to come and she was about ready to step away and go. She was trouble here, and she'd probably just make his life more complicated. After all, what could a vampire do with a hunter?

Stephen shook his head, trying to get his thoughts into order. "You know how many complications that comes with right? For you, I mean," he said. He only had one complication: His sire. She had her brother to deal with, and her career. He sighed softly, glancing over at Tenzin who just watched silently. He then looked back at Kina. "You know your brother _will_ find out about this right? Even if he's blind enough to not notice the patch and the other pierced ear."

She nodded her agreement, her sadness showing on her face. "Yea. I know he'll find out. It wouldn't surprise me if he already knew," she told him quietly. "But I don't know if he'll be upset. He may be, but I'm still his sister," she explained to him. She knew she was taking a long shot, but she knew Derek; he would be disappointed, but he wanted her to be happy. Never had she really been with a guy before and he often picked on her for that, saying she was going to be alone for the rest of her life.  
She glanced up at him. "What about you? It may be too complicated for you. After all, if I was a vampire, I wouldn't want to be caught dead with a hunter either." She didn't blame him.

Stephen listened silently, taking in her words. At her question about him, he just smiled. "I'm here now aren't I?" he asked. He didn't care if other vampires saw him with a hunter. As far as he was concerned, they had reason to be thanking him. If she stopped hunting vampires because of him, that was one less hunter other vampires had to worry about. And he didn't care what his sire thought.

She smiled back, his remark kind of amusing. She sighed, leaning back against the wall as she was trying to think it through. It wasn't like she could just shove him away, it wasn't that easy. She'd been thinking of him night and day, and he seemed to haunt her like a dream or a nightmare, but in a good way.

She looked up at him. "I can stop killing vampires, but I still have one last battle I have to take," she said to him quietly. For him, if it could work out, she'd stop killing. But, she had a promise to keep to Derek and revenge for her father.

Stephen slowly nodded. He knew which battle she meant. She wanted revenge for her father, and he couldn't blame her. But then, another question came to him. He knew that she knew that he knew who killed his father, but he wasn't telling her. He was surprised she didn't hate him. But if she didn't now, he was sure she would when she found out. Not if, but when. He knew she would find out soon enough, and when she did, if she would allow him, he would fight at her side.

She looked up at him. "You know who it is...and I'm not going to ask you to tell me if you don't want to. All I ask is that you don't take his side," she told him, her hand touching his for a couple of seconds. "I know I can't kill you, but Derek can. And we _have_ to finish the vampire off," she explained once more. Hopefully soon they would get this battle out of the way. She then smiled as something came to mind. "Y'know, you know my name in full. You never did tell me yours." It was silly to think she had fallen for someone, and yet she didn't know his name.

Stephen nodded. He wasn't going to take Seth's side. Seth probably didn't realize that though. Stephen, though he hated Seth, had never tried to kill him. He tilted his head slightly when she _finally_ asked his name. He chuckled softly and told her, "Stephen ShainDiac." The ShainDiac's had been one of the most powerful, wealthy and influential families in Western Europe for most of the sixteen hundreds. After their first born son, Stephen, had gone missing, the family seemed to slowly lose everything until finally they disappeared completely, leaving nothing behind to tell they had ever been there.

She smiled at his laugh. "Stephen," she muttered, more or less to herself. She was happy she finally knew his name, so now he wasn't just simply a vampire to her. She sighed, and saw that the sun was completely down. "Well, Stephen," she repeated. "Derek's probably going to be wondering where I'm at. But I do have one more favor to ask you, if you don't mind," she questioned him quietly. "Since you know who the vampire is, if you could tell them that we want to settle the battle tonight. If he could meet us on the center grounds in town, on the rooftop of the old Wychester building at midnight tonight, we can fight and stop having to search. Otherwise, we will find him, and he'll just look more and more like a chicken," she explained quietly. Her and Derek were truly tired of searching , and she hoped the vampire would comply. If not, they'd have to continue their search.

Stephen stiffened noticeably at her request, though he nodded. He obviously wasn't happy about doing this, but he would. "You'd better get home," he said quietly. He looked over at Tenzin who was starting to fidget. "Hungry?" he asked his fledgling who just nodded. "Alright." He turned back to Kina and said, "Be careful." Then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before leaning back, turning around and walking away, Tenzin trailing after him.

Kina nodded her agreement; Derek would be going insane by now, wondering where she was since she hadn't come home and went vampire searching earlier that night. For all he knew, a vampire got her; well, in a sense, one did.

She smiled as he kissed her cheek and she watched the two vampires leave before she climbed the fire escape to the rooftops again; they were so much quicker and she was less likely to be seem. She ran home, making it home in a good ten minutes to find Derek fuming on the couch.

Stephen led Tenzin along the streets and alleyways, quickly searching for anyone or anything. Finally, they managed to find their meals, making quick work of them and getting rid of the bodies. Stephen led his fledgling along the streets once more, knowing they'd both have to be in top condition for later tonight. Plus he still had to find Seth.

Derek glanced up at her as she walked through the door. "Where the hell have you been?!" he demanded. "I was worried sick, and I know you haven't been home before last night!" He started to yell and already she felt the mother-hen vibe coming from home. She sighed, deciding she would take on his bickering since it was bound to happen soon anyways. Let him blow steam now before she told him the news.  
Derek kept on going for a good three minutes before he started to cool down and let her talk. She paused for a second. "First off. I'm sorry, I had a bit of a run in with this guy I like..."  
Derek's interest immediately peaked. "Guy? You?" He laughed slightly at this. "Don't tell me you stayed with him all night..."  
Kina glared at him. "Not in the way you're thinking, no," she told him with a stern glance. She placed a hand over the bandage on her neck, but didn't say anything.  
He took the motion as a bit of a hint, and finally he caught site of her ears, and his eyes widened. "This guy....is he....NO!" He started yelling again.  
Kina started to 'ssshh' him. "Derek! Derek! Calm down! I'm still human; it's not what you think. He didn't hurt me, I promise!"  
Derek was angry. "Hurt you? HURT you? He bit you, on both ears! And I bet I know what that bandage is too! You FED the flippin' bloodsucker too! Kina, what the hell has gotten into you?"  
Kina shook her head. "I like him, Derek. You're going to have to deal with it. He's nice though, I promise. He bit me, but he spared me too. He doesn't want me dead. And, he's going to help us finish our battle tonight..."  
Derek paused for a second. "He knows who it is?"  
Kina nodded. "And we're going to fight him tonight, granted he shows up."

"Oh? And why should I bother showing up?"  
Stephen glared at Seth, his eyes narrowed from both anger and serve annoyance. "Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" he asked.  
"Answer my question first," Seth snapped from where he sat in the chair.  
"Because it'll be your chance to finish what you started, and to prove you're not a coward," Stephen said, holding back from lashing out and hitting Seth over the side of the head.  
Seth had that look again. The one that told he was thinking. "And you're trying to get me to fight with your girlfriend and her brother? You're a freak, you know that?"  
"I get it from you," Stephen replied calmly.

Kina nodded. "At midnight, we meet him at the old building in the center of town. If he shows up, we get to finish this. And Stephen said he wouldn't take the vampire's side," she explained.  
Derek nodded. "Alright." He got up. "I'm going to go get some pizza first, then I'll meet you nearby there and we can meet him together." Derek walked out, leaving Kina by herself once more.

Stephen stormed off, Tenzin cautiously following, though keeping out of range in case Stephen decided to take his temper out on him. Seth had agreed to come and at Midnight, but he had somehow managed to get Stephen pissed off.  
Stephen led the way through the city, not going anywhere in particular. He could see lights in the distance. The smell of baking food hung in the air. Pizza? He had long since been vampire by the time pizza had been invented, so he didn't know what it tasted like, but humans seemed to enjoy it.

Kina felt she didn't need to eat at the moment, actually a little nervous and kind of sick to her stomach because of all this. She went to her spot on the roof that she was normally sitting, probably two minutes outside where they were meeting Seth at.

Derek went to get pizza, smiling to himself we he got his few slices. He stepped outside with his food, leaning up against the brick wall; the city sure had one of the greatest pizza places he ever had, and he figured that had to be the only reason Kina had moved there in the first place.

Stephen looked over at Tenzin when a sigh escaped from him. Obviously his fledgling missed eating pizza. He chuckled softly before looking back at the shop. His interest was peaked when a figure stepped out of the shop. He walked a bit closer, though still keeping a distance between himself and the person. The man seemed familiar from somewhere. Then it hit him. This man looked a lot like Kina. _That must be her brother,_ he thought. But what he didn't realize was that the light from the shop was making his and Tenzin's eyes glow.

Derek finished up another one of the slices, and continued to lean up against the wall. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the glow from their eyes; instantly, he was aware of what they were. He hesitated, his hand almost going to his gun for a fair warning shot, but there were a few people about and they'd get suspicious.

Derek scowled; he didn't want to shoot them right now anyways, since he needed everything he had for later. He walked a few steps towards them, somewhat away from the people. "I can see you. You can come on out," he called out to them. "Your eyes gave you away."

Stephen chuckled to himself before walking out of the shadows. His gaze fixed on the young man, his steps confident and, some could say, defiant. He wasn't scared of this man, even though it was obvious he was a hunter. He was fully aware of some people glancing in their direction, staring at him, at his wounds. But, for the most part, they had nearly healed. He could hear the hesitant footsteps of Tenzin following behind him and guessed his fledgling was a little less confident than he was.  
He walked right up to the man, a soft smirk on his face. "Who says we were hiding?" he asked.

Derek smirked, holding his head up and walking with the same kind of strut that Stephen did. "I guess I did, didn't I?" he said in response. He didn't know who this vampire was or why he dared to walk up to him, in the open. Maybe it was because humans were watching that they knew they could; Derek couldn't fight them in the open like this.

He looked at Stephen, his glance somewhat neutral, yet prideful. "What do you want?" he asked him, "I don't want to bring a fight here. I've got better things to do tonight," he added quietly.

"Oh, I know. I know exactly what you've got going on tonight," Stephen told him. It was actually quite amusing, talking with this hunter who had absolutely no idea who he was and the hunter couldn't do a thing to him. "Besides, who says I'm looking for a fight?" He wasn't, he was just trying to mess with this guy's head, Kina's brother or not.

He glanced at him for a second. "How do you know? You're not him...." he said. He would know who the vampire was, since he could remember by looks. He then shrugged quickly. "I didn't say. I asked. I just don't normally see vampires out around here," he replied.

Stephen chuckled softly. He was definitely enjoying himself. "Well, I don't normally come around this way, but I've got time to kill," he said. He glanced back at Tenzin just to make sure he wasn't getting himself in trouble. No, his fledgling was just standing there, as usual. He looked up at the sky before looking back at the hunter. "Well, I'd better be going." He then started walking, walking right past the hunter. But after taking a few steps past him, he stopped and said, "Oh, and say hi to Kina for me." Then he continued on, Tenzin following even more closely than usual.

Derek watched for a bit, more in shock and speechless than anything. He thought it through his head, figuring either Kina had fought the vampire OR this was the one who she liked, a lot.

Derek glared at him for a second, and since he was already too far he'd have to warn him later, not to hurt her; the typical older brother threats. He glanced at his watch, and it was darn near an hour til the meeting time. He wandered towards the roof where they would be meeting, figuring he could rest a bit before it was time.

Meanwhile, Kina was trying to get herself in the mind-state. She wasn't quite at the place they were meeting, but a few rooftops over. She was practicing a bit, more with the dagger and hand on hand, instead of her gun so she didn't waste ammo. She was scared, but she wouldn't admit that to her brother or anyone else.

Tenzin cast an anxious glance over his shoulder at the hunter. If there was one thing Seth had taught him, it was to never turn your back to a hunter. And while that sounded like good advice, Stephen seemed to be ignoring that bit of common sense at every turn. He looked back at his sire, wondering what was going through his mind. "Stephen? What are we going to do until the fight?" he asked timidly.  
"Wait." Was Stephen's only response.

Derek met up with his sister as he saw her along the way. He watched her for a bit as she went through the motions, smirking as he remembered each and every one from when their father had trained him, almost right beside her training. He pulled out his own hunting dagger, practicing with her, but careful to hurt her. The time was drawing closer and closer and soon it was almost time.

Kina sighed. "Lets go over to the roof now," she told him and Derek nodded. They were both quiet, not saying anything. It was time to finish what had started maybe a few years ago when Derek and their father left to track him.

Stephen could feel the tension in the air, and he wasn't even at the rooftop yet. It seemed as if the city itself was holding its breath, just waiting to see what would happen. He could hear Tenzin pacing somewhere behind him, but didn't snap at him. Finally, he started walking, hearing Tenzin running after him to catch up. They slowly made their way in the direction of the building, knowing Seth was watching their every move.

When they reached the roof where the meeting place was held, they glanced over at each other. They nodded, a smirk on Derek's face, making Kina smile slightly. They shouldn't be nervous, although they were; but nervousness made you jumpy and their dad had taught them control. Kina took in a breath, looking at her cloak. One minute til midnight. One minute til possibly the biggest night of her life...or maybe even her last.

A clock somewhere in the city stroke midnight, its bell tolling. The sound echoed through the city, through the streets and shadows. Three figures climbed up onto the roof, making their way towards Kina and Derek. As the three stepped out into the moonlight, it showed Seth at the lead with Stephen and Tenzin following him, the three forming a triangle. Seth had an emotionless expression, Stephen looked deep in thought and Tenzin looked as jumpy and nervous as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek didn't seem all too surprised although his eyes widened a bit as he saw Stephen and the young newblood who had been trailing behind him earlier. But soon, his surprise was substituted with anger as he saw Seth in the lead. He hadn't seen him around town too much, but he had remembered him completely from earlier.

Kina was completely blown out of the water mentally. She had seen Seth, been close to him for awhile and he hadn't taken her out at all the many times he had the chance to, even the time she had been unconscious from Stephen's bite. And Stephen and Tenzin were there, on his side! She knew she couldn't kill him, and she wouldn't. But Seth was in trouble.

Seth came to a halt a few yards away from the hunters, Stephen and Tenzin stopping on either side of him. Stephen pulled himself from his thoughts, looking over at Kina and her brother. He knew how this must look and that's exactly what he was hoping for. He wanted Seth to believe he and Tenzin were on his side. He glanced over at Seth, his sire no longer carrying the emotionless expression, but instead looked like he was waiting for something.

Derek made a low growling noise, surprising for a human. Inside, he and Kina both could feel the anger taking effect on the power charms they wore; Seth couldn't notice them now, but given the chance, they'd use them whole-heartily. "Lets get this on," Derek said to the vampires, and with that, he didn't want for any response. He leaped forward, dagger outstretched, aimed for Seth.

Kina kept up and darted with him, though her expression wasn't anger nor excitement. She went forward too, aiming for another side of Seth as well. She didn't want to attack any of the others.

Seth just stood there, though Tenzin and Stephen quickly left his sides, which Seth obviously hadn't been expecting. He glanced from his fledgling to Tenzin and back. What the...? The look in Stephen's eyes confirmed his suspicions. Seth growled deeply, his body bursting into nothing but shadows at the first touch from Derek's dagger, sliding along the rooftop and forming up again where the two hunters had previously been standing. He was mad now, and not just at Derek and Kina. Stephen and Tenzin would pay for leaving his side. They would pay dearly.

Derek slid from where he had been with the dagger, turning quickly with a look of slight astonishment. He hadn't expected that to happen so quickly, but he knew better than to be surprised around a vampire; anything seemed possible from the creatures.

Kina was farther down the line and turned immediately, leaping at Seth with a dagger of her own, slashing forward like it was a set of claws. But her anger rose as she swung, happy to see Stephen and Tenzin weren't in alliance with Seth. She could feel her power rising in her body, and possibly would lash out soon.

Seth snarled deeply, a thin line of blood forming over his collar bone as he jumped back out of Kina's range. This was really starting to annoy him. Shadows rose up from the corners of the rooftop, sliding along the roof and lifting up to his fingertips, extending from his nails and forming large claws. He raised a single hand to strike Kina but before he could, he let out a loud screech of pain as a dagger slammed into his back. He struck out backwards with his elbow, getting Stephen in the shoulder and knocking him back. His fledgling was definitely going to pay for that.

Kina sensed a bit of irritation from Seth and smirked slightly, her confidence rising dramatically. She stepped back for a second as she watched Stephen and Seth go at it. She was about ready to dart forward, but figured it might be best to stay out of that quarrel.

Derek stepped in beside her, watching for a second. "What's going on?" he whispered.  
Kina shrugged slightly. "A mutiny," she responded meekly, guessing.

Seth took a step away from Stephen as his fledgling jumped to his feet. But, unfortunately, Stephen was now... weaponless as his dagger was still sticking out of Seth's back. But Stephen could use his nails, like he had so many times before. He ran at Seth, but the moment he was within range and aimed to strike, Seth raised a hand and got a grip on Stephen's neck, lifting the younger vampire into the air with seemingly no trouble at all.  
Even though Kina and Derek seemed confident, Tenzin knew what was coming and by the look on Stephen's face, so did he. Stephen grabbed a hold of Seth's wrist but didn't manage to do anything before a loud screech erupted from him. It sounded like something out of a horror movie, being both high and low pitched at the same time. But however it sounded, there was no mistaking the agonizing pain in it. Tenzin watched in horror as smoke started trailing out from underneath Seth's hand, the one around Stephen's throat.

Kina and Derek stared in horror, both of them wincing at the screech erupted through both their ears. Derek ducked down immediately, reacting to the scream trying to cover his own. Kina however was on the verge of losing control of what was physically and mentally going on through her head. She took in a breath and her mind lost her completely. Her power was coming forward and it was taking over with animal instinct. She cared for Stephen and he was getting hurt. Nothing else she could do except fight with all she had left. Her power changed not anything on her body, but formed in an orb at her hands. With a hiss, and obviously she wasn't aware of how she looked, she darted forward in a screech, throwing a fury of punches in his directions. But at her fingertips, sparks danced out and electricity lashed out at him.

Seth looked over at Kina, snarling deeply and releasing Stephen who fell onto his back, his throat, not burned, but a gray, almost ash color. Seth dodged some of Kina's punches, but others that connected with him sent hundreds, maybe even thousands, of volts of electricity surging through his body. He let out loud snarls of pain and backed off rather quickly, though lashing out with his claws when she came closer. If you took away the pained snarl on his face, people might actually think he was enjoying this. He lunged forward, lashing out at her face and chest with his shadow claws.

She did her best to dodge around the vampire, but he was faster than her in most parts, even with the added power charm, since she hadn't practiced to know what the full potential was. She let out a yelp, as he struck her across her chest, and she could feel the blood now forming from her body. She gave a growl, lashing out her own hands, this time as if to scratch him. She didn't have nails or claws, but electricity did produce off her fingertips.

Derek glanced down at Stephen. "You alright?" he asked, offering a hand to help him up if he could. He watched his sister, thinking he may jump in soon, but he might regret it later, for he knew Kina would be pissed unless she really needed help.

Seth grinned as he felt the claws come into contact with flesh. Oh yes, he was definitely enjoying this. He backed up as she lashed out, electricity lashing out at him. He could feel himself getting shocked, causing his arms to have, almost, mini spasms. He glared at her and aimed for her one last time, trying to score across her throat before backing up a lot.  
Stephen grabbed a hold of Derek's hand when it was offered, pulling himself to his feet. His throat was horribly painful and his breathing was incredibly raspy. He watched the conflict between Seth and Kina, looking for any chance to land a blow. He watched as Seth backed off then looked over at Stephen looked over to the other side of the roof. Stephen followed his gaze and realized, with horror, Seth had spotted Tenzin. "No." The words barely made it above a breath from Stephen's lips.

She felt his claws come forward, and aimed for her throat. She was almost out of luck but fortunately he didn't quite hit in target directly on before he turned to look around the room. He grazed her throat, leaving scratches and her gasping for air, but not enough to kill her.

Derek made a growling noise, forming a ball of the bluish fire in his hands, then aimed for Seth. He threw it, chucking it across the way. It was strange, fighting for vampires, but he knew he should help the friends, including the newblood.

Seth vanished the moment the fire came into contact with him. His body had once again broken into several shadows, racing along the roof's surface before forming body once more, behind Tenzin. Before Tezin could turn around, before Stephen could do anything to help his fledgling, Seth had his claws at the young vampire's jaw, throat, and collar bone, and that was only with _one_ of his hands!  
"And should you choose to keep up your fighting to get rid of me, here's what you can expect to happen to each and every one of you," Seth snarled before he did his damage and vanished.  
Tenzin let out a loud, pained screech, falling forward to the roof's surface. He had one long claw mark going across the middle of his face and cutting open his nose. Another claw mark across his chin. One cutting open his throat, lethal on its own if left untreated. One across where his neck met his body. And one more across his collar bone, cutting right to the bone.

Derek dropped down to his knees, staring with his jaw nearly dropped as he looked at the spot where Tenzin now laid, as well as where Seth had been standing seconds before. This was all madness, and he held sympathy for the newblood, but anger for the vampire getting away. "He...got away," he whispered, his head buried in his hands. Their father's death was not avenged although they had gotten various scores on Seth for injuries.

Kina growled to herself, her power decapitating quickly as her anger was dropped to depression. This was all irritating and she hoped that they could find Seth again soon.

Stephen just stood there, not even able to comprehend that Seth had got away. He didn't care. He took a deep breath before forcing his legs into motion. Time seemed to slow down, if not completely stand still, and it seemed like hours before he reached Tenzin. He knelt down next to his fledgling, actually scared of what he would find. He gently turned him over, being as careful as a mother with a newborn baby. He shifted Tenzin so he lay on his back, forcing himself not to look away from the ravaged face and chest, but going weak with relief when he saw that Tenzin was still alive.

Kina walked over to stand next to Stephen. "We need to get him cared for, fast," she said. She now wished that her lightning was instead healing powers and she wished she hadn't gotten the two vampires involved in their mishap with Seth. "My place is close to here and we can take him there," she said to Stephen, her tone sincere and serious. You couldn't take a vampire to a hospital obviously, but to a house and get some first aid would be better.

Derek got up slowly, listening to his sister speak. He didn't mind the vampires now, but he wondered where Seth would go now.

Stephen looked up at Kina and nodded. He trusted her. Hunter or not, he truly believed her. He carefully picked Tenzin up, cautious not to jolt him around so much as to add to his already horrible pain. With his concern all on Tenzin, he had completely forgotten about his own pain, his throat still a sickly gray color. "Lead the way," he rasped. His voice was no longer smooth but rough and hard to make out if you weren't paying your full attention to what he was saying.

Kina listened to him and immediately moved, keeping to the rooftops and out of plain sight for any stray walkers in the middle of the night. She took her turn quickly and never stopped even though her chest burned; Tenzin needed extreme care right that moment. After about eight minutes of travel time for a human, she dropped down to a fire escape and into the apartment where she stayed. She cleared the couch of her and Derek's junk for Tenzin to lie on. "Sorry it's not much, but I don't have a lot to live off of," she said apologetically to the two vampires. For Derek, she could careless, since he was her sibling.

Derek followed closely behind.

Stephen didn't even look down at Tenzin. Even though he was a vampire and lived off blood, he hated seeing his fledgling in this condition. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He followed closely behind Kina, easily keeping pace. He had to force himself not to wince when he accidentally landed none too gently, a soft whimper escaping from Tenzin. When they finally reached Kina's home, he laid Tenzin on the couch, looking over at Kina. "I live in a freaking warehouse, you have no need to apologize about living in a small apartment," he told her.

Kina nodded quietly, as he laid down Tenzin. "I can get you anything you need to care for him." She went to her bathroom, pulling out a large medical care kit, since she often faced injuries or had to care for some others. She set it down by the couch. "Food," she paused. "If you need any. Water, or I can go out to the store and get some supplies." She went to a closet she had, pulling out many sets of pillows and tons of blankets. "Whatever you need," she repeated. She wanted to help Tenzin and felt horrible for putting the young newblood in such a position.

Stephen looked down at Tenzin. He knew exactly what he would need. "All I'm going to need is a cloth, a sewing needle, lots of thread, whiskey and rope," he told her. Oh yes. He'd done this before many times. He smiled a bit, though somewhat sadly, somewhat out of amusement. He looked over at Kina and explained, "When I start closing those wounds, he's not going to be very happy with me." Hence the whiskey and rope.

She winced, only imagining what he was going to do; she knew what he was going to do. It was a shame for the vampires that they couldn't go through modern times and use the stuff at the hospital, but they were probably more prone to pain as well. She moved to the cupboards, shuffling through stuff. She found a few various sized needles and some thread first, as well as the cloth. The whiskey was put away from one of the parties she had attended awhile ago, she hardly drank whiskey at all so she was willing to give it to him even with the scowl on Derek's face; he hadn't known that was in the house. Then she brought some rope out from the closet; she didn't know why she had that to be honest.

Stephen set the needles and thread on the floor next to him as well as the cloth and whiskey. He took the rope, tying up Tenzin's arms and legs so he couldn't hit or kick him before tying him to the couch. Then, he grabbed the whiskey, forcing Tenzin to drink at least half of the bottle. He then set the bottle on the floor, grabbing the cloth. He wiped the blood off Tenzin's face, neck and chest before pouring a bit of whiskey onto the cloth. Stephen took a deep breath before running the cloth over the wounds again, Tenzin letting out pained cries as the whiskey burned his injuries. Luckily, Tenzin couldn't thrash around much thanks to being tied down.  
Once the wounds were clean, Stephen threaded the needle and started stitching up the injuries, Tenzin's thrashing quickly becoming nonexistent as the whiskey kicked in.

Kina could hardly watch, oddly enough the surgical side getting to her head. She didn't get sick at blood, nor was she afraid of needles but she didn't like them. She just didn't like watching people, or things she knew well enough to consider friends, get hurt or be in pain. It bothered her. She felt like she needed to take their pain away drastically.

She turned around, leaning up against the wall while this all happened. She looked over at Derek who seemed to be in his own world, lost in his mind of thought. But his expressions showed he had calmed down over the period of time. He actually looked like he was going to pass out. She turned to return to look at the ground. She felt horrible seeing Tenzin hurt and she felt it was her fault. She had called Seth out and gotten the vampires involved. It was her responsibility alone now, to take on Seth.

Finally, all was done. Stephen sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the couch. Tenzin had stopped kicking about half way through the second set of stitches which Stephen was glad for. He could hear his fledgling's raspy breathing, most likely from the claw mark that had cut open his nose. He could only hope that would heal properly. If not... He didn't even want to think about what would happen.  
He looked down at the whiskey bottle. There was still a bit left, but he didn't feel like drinking. He just wanted to sleep, to, at least for a little while, get rid of his own pain in the realm of sleep. His throat still burned horribly, even though he didn't let on. He was sure the gray color was still there, and it would be for at least a week.

Kina looked at the window for a second, and could hear the light snoring of Derek as he passed out on the floor. She glanced over at Stephen who looked exhausted, and Tenzin was already out. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll be awake for awhile," she muttered to Stephen. In truth, she wondered if she'd stay. If she was going to track down Seth on her own, without the vampires tracking her, she needed to get out fast, during the day, or they'd catch on and try to go with her.

She truly didn't want to leave the group behind, but she knew this was something she had to do. She had screwed up and she needed to take responsibility for it as well. She didn't want to see Tenzin hurt, nor her brother hurt. If she saw Stephen hurt, she knew she'd lose control, and if he was killed, she wouldn't be able to take it.

Stephen raised his head and looked over at Kina. He didn't say anything for a few moments, staring into her eyes with a knowing look in his own. "You won't stand a chance on your own," he told her, as if he knew what she was thinking. "And I'd hate to have to go after you during the day." No, he wasn't a mind reader, she was just predictable.

She stared at him for a second, then smirked, shaking her head. "I could stand a chance. A chance, the keyword there," she said. She then gave him a curious look. "You wouldn't be able to go after me during the day. It'd hurt you too much," she told him. She glanced over at the others. "Besides, they need someone to watch after them. Someone that won't get them nearly killed."

"That's exactly why I won't be looking forward to going after you if you leave," Stephen said. He made his position clear. If she left, he'd go after her, night or day. He didn't even want to think about what could happen to her if she found Seth. In his current situation, he guessed his sire wouldn't be too keen on taking prisoners.

She gave him a mock glare for a second, but then sighed when she knew he meant well. She walked towards him, taking a seat next to where he was. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" she questioned him quietly. "Besides...what could does it do you to worry about a human, like me?" she added. She had kinda thought about it in the past, but not much. It would be a tough, a vampire and a human.

Stephen chuckled weakly at the glare she sent him. She really did amuse him. He didn't even bother answering her first question. The answer was simple. It was just because he cared about her. At her second question, he simply asked, "What good does it do you to worry about a vampire like me?" He had seen the way she'd lost it when Seth had attacked him, so there was no use trying to lie.

She stared at him, and since he hadn't answered her first question, she knew he knew the answer to her second. She sighed. "We've got quite a bit to worry about, don't we.?" she muttered quietly, chuckling to herself. "I really don't know what good it does me, but I do it anyways."

Stephen just smiled. They were an odd couple, even though they weren't technically a couple... or were they? "Well, it's good to have someone to care about," he said, though quietly as he didn't want to wake up Tenzin or Derek. "It's what keeps people getting up in the morning, or, in my case, dusk."

She smirked slightly at his choice of words, and she glanced down at her hands. She had a few scratches and the pain in her side told her of the large gash Seth had given her that she had forgotten about, once worrying about Tenzin. She got up wincing and walking towards the first aid kit. "How's your neck?" she questioned him curiously.

Stephen tilted his head, inwardly wincing at the pain in his throat. What was with the smirk? He watched her get up, walking over to the first aid kit. At her question, he simply said, "Not good, but it will heal in time." The truth was, it would take a very, _very_ long time to heal, but it would. The problem with this wound wasn't that it took so long to heal, but because you couldn't do anything with it. If it got cut deep enough, it wouldn't stop bleeding for anything.

She nodded. "Anything you can take for it? Pain killers and such? I'm sure a vampire on vampire hit is pretty hard compared to ours," she said to him in response, quietly. She opened up the bandages and some of the disinfectant. She pulled up her shirt partly to her belly, to reveal the gash at her side and part of the one that ran up her chest and along her shoulder from when Seth had got her a few times. She groaned to herself, and it had left her clothes tattered and a mess; no doubt garbage now. Seth had left his marking, that was for sure; not as bad as Tenzin and most of hers would heal, but still decent for a human. She replaced her bandages with the gauze and a roll of bandages, attempting to tie it around her waist. She was surprised Derek had already fallen asleep...but then again, he hadn't taken too many hits.

"I'm not sure. I haven't eaten anything solid since becoming a vampire, so I'm not sure how my body would react to pills," Stephen told her. His voice was still raspy, but better than earlier. He watched as she pulled up her shirt. He was sure she would have appreciated it if he had looked away, but he didn't. Though, it wasn't her body that he was staring at, but her blood covered wounds. He licked his lips quickly, his gaze trailing over the injuries until they were hidden beneath the white cloth of the bandages.

After some difficulty, she finished with her side and she gave a sideways glance at Stephen and she could almost sense his gaze there; the blood was getting to him, but he was controlling himself. She sighed, having finished with her side; she needed to get her shoulder which would result in her having to take off her shirt. So she moved to the bathroom, needing to replace the shirt anyways. She finished up her shoulder and everywhere else before walking back out in a new, clean shirt. She glanced up at him. "You're thirsty, aren't you?" she muttered quietly. He'd be weaker from the battle, so no doubt he hadn't fed in awhile.

When she looked over at him, Stephen didn't seem to notice. He looked away and shook his head. He listened as she walked away, probably to take care of some wounds that would involve taking off her shirt. Of course, _he_ wouldn't have minded if she'd stared out in the living room to take care of them. ...Vampire or not, he was still a guy.  
When she came back, he looked over at her. He was incredibly tired, but didn't think he would be able to fall asleep anytime soon. At her question, he held back a sharp response. Of course he was thirsty! Instead, he just nodded.

She glanced over at him, trying to keep a sense of eye contact. "But...you can't hunt right now," she said. "But you can feed," she said. She kept to herself, and the 'fight or flight' response almost sung in her blood as she considered offering him yet another bite if he needed it. She didn't think she could take another hit on her neck at the moment, but maybe her wrist if he needed it. She just felt like she needed to help him out if he couldn't go out at the moment, especially with daylight coming soon.

Stephen didn't say anything right away. She might as well have come out and offered him her blood. He just shook his head. "I can wait," he told her. He _could_ wait, but that would mean he would have to hunt first thing when he woke up. He rested his head back against the couch; his eyes drifting shut for the most part, but still somewhat open. He could still smell it. Her blood soaking into the bandages. It was a real shame that all that blood was being wasted.

She looked over at him, and she sighed. She could sense him almost suffering at the wounds. She grimaced to herself and sat down. She was quiet for a second, thinking things through. She then sighed and looked up at him again. "Are you sure? The wounds are killing you right now, I'm sure. If you fed, it wouldn't be affecting you so badly," she said to him, in a quiet matter-of-fact tone. She meant well and she didn't want to seem pushy; she just wanted to help since it was her blood that was affecting him.

Stephen's head rose again and his eyes shot open, looking over at her. He suddenly growled quietly, a feral, animalistic sound that came from deep within his chest. He rolled into a crouched position and lunged at her, knocking her onto her back with him on top of her. His gaze looked unfocused and distant but he didn't lean down to bite into her throat. No. Instead, he slid down her body, slid up the bottom of her shirt just enough so the bandages on her side were uncovered. He tore the white cloth off with ease, the wound lying bare in front of him. He leaned forward, gently running his tongue over the wound repeatedly, getting any traces of blood before they could be wasted.  
His eyes closed and his hands came to rest on her hips, his touches tender. Then, a quiet sound came from him. It was familiar, though not from him. The last time she would have heard it was when Tenzin had been feeding on that woman. That soft purr mixed with a quiet growl.

She was caught completely off guard and her hunter-fight instincts almost reacted before she caught herself and reminded herself that this was Stephen, not an enemy. She was tense, but then started to relax. The purring sound almost soothed her and she could remember the vampire that she saw outside of feeding. She glanced up at the ceiling taking it easy.

She looked over at Derek who seemed to be asleep. If he was awake, he was doing a good job of holding back from flipping out, probably because he knew that she was friends with this vampire. But it wouldn't have surprised her if he was completely asleep, knocked out from the workout of the battle.

Stephen kept licking at the wound until it wasn't bleeding anymore. It had helped with his hunger, but just helped keep it at bay. He pulled away from the wound, resting his head on her stomach with his eyes still closed. His breath was warm against her skin as it escaped from his nose.  
After a minute, he ran his tongue over his lips, catching any last traces of blood before opening his eyes and climbing off her. He hadn't wanted to and would have been completely content to just sleep on her, using her stomach as a pillow, but guessed if her brother woke up, he'd get the stuffing beaten out of him. He leaned back against the couch, waiting to see what Kina's reaction would be.

Kina paused, hesitant to react to anything since she was in the bliss of what was going on. When he got off, she leaned up, slowly. She wasn't as dizzy as before from the bite on her neck, but kinda a low buzz from losing blood over both the wound and him. She looked up at him, kinda staring down before giving him a small smile. "I hope that helped a little bit," she said quietly. She sat back against the couch next to him, sighing. After his hunger was slightly gone, she had felt almost like there was that sense of being a couple there. But she didn't know how he felt about that, and she'd rather not say what she was feeling there.

Stephen looked down at her, watching her, half expecting her to hit him. He wouldn't have blamed her. He _had_ practically tackled her and he'd learned from past experiences that messing with a girl's shirt wasn't the best idea in the world.  
He smiled softly, nodding a bit. "It did," he murmured quietly. He looked down at his hands before looking back at her. "Does it hurt?" he asked. He meant the wound, not the... licking.

She paused, pulling the bandage back over the wound, but having to rewrap the area he had ripped off. It had slowed in bleeding, but was still going slightly. Not enough to really catch attention or go through the bandage.  
She sighed then shook her head. "Not much. It still has a bit of soreness and sting to it when I breathe in, but besides that, its alright," she said. She could take a hit really well and didn't normally pay attention to her own pain. "I just worry about sneezing or getting up, it might reopen," she added.

Stephen slowly nodded. She was right to be worried, though he wasn't. Then a thought came to him. He smirked and chuckled softly. "How badly would your brother beat me if he found out what I did?" he asked, though he didn't seem overly bothered by the thought. And he wasn't. Getting threatened and having Derik try to beat him up was the least of his worries.

That made her smile. "He's kind of the protective type, and definitely against a vampire. But, he knows about the previous bite, he found out. He knows that I like you, and you like me. If he wants to say anything, he will. He doesn't approve, but he also knows that I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I went through hunter training just like he did," she explained to him quietly. "But you may expect a punch maybe someday."

Stephen chuckled softly but broke off with a wince. He couldn't wait until his neck was healed. Hopefully his voice would get back to normal soon. He leaned his head back against the couch, his eyes drifting shut. Before he even realized what had happened, he had fallen asleep. Most was could him crazy falling asleep in the presence of a vampire hunter, but he trusted her.

She watched him sleep for awhile and her muscles tensed up as she determined to get back up. She winced to herself and tried harder. She about got to her knees when she knew that he'd probably wake up as soon as she opened the door. She sighed to herself, sitting back down, then laying on her back on the floor. She watched the group around her, glancing out the window as an orange-ish tint rose on the horizon. She got a bit quicker and closed the curtains to block out the sunlight; for their vampire friends.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stephen opened his eyes again, the moon had just risen above the horizon, though the view was blocked by buildings. He looked around sleepily, confused as to his surroundings, but when he caught the faint scent of blood, and the stronger scent of Kina, he recalled what had occurred last night. He pushed himself forward and turned, looking over at Tenzin who was still fast asleep. He sighed softly before looking around again, looking to see if he could see Kina or her brother.

Kina had practically collapsed near where the curtains were after closing them and was currently still dozing from her sleep. Meanwhile, Derek was in the kitchen, attempting to rustle something up for himself although with the lack of groceries, it was somewhat difficult. He didn't pay any attention to Stephen being up, seemingly not hearing him at all.

Stephen finally spotted Kina and smiled softly, completely ignoring Derek. He got up, a bit sore from yesterday but nothing he couldn't handle. He walked over to where she lay, gently picking her up like he had a few days ago. He walked back over to the couch, laying her down next to it since Tenzin really needed it more than anyone else. He then sat down next to her and slid off his jacket, carefully laying it over her, leaving him with a bare torso. Surprising as it may have been, his jacket was actually very warm.

Kina continued to doze, unaware to the world currently.

Derek finished his findings, finally finding some cold pizza. He didn't bother heating it up since he found it to be tasty anyways. He sat down against the wall, across from where Stephen and his sister stood. He cleared his throat to make his appearance known. "So...you like my sister," he started quietly, keeping his voice low. He could tell just from watching him that he truly did care; he was gentle.

Stephen looked up from Kina, moving his gaze over to her brother when he heard the noise. At the sentence, he raised a single eyebrow in interest. "Sounds more like a statement than a question," he said. "But if it were a statement, you wouldn't have said anything because it would be pointing out the obvious which most people don't do unless they're trying to piss someone off or they're stupid." He said all this in a hushed tone though, not wanting to disturb Kina.

When most guys would've been slightly ticked at the vampire's comment, Derek smirked; not bad for a vampire. He seemed to have similar attitude traits to Derek himself. Derek shook his head. "I'm not trying to piss anyone off, at least not yet." He nodded his head towards his sister. "You and I both know this has got to be one of the most uncomfortable moments in history. For anyone." He made a low growling noise for a second. "A vampire. And a hunter. My sister..."

Stephen just sat there, listening to Derek's words. He knew he was right. He wasn't entirely sure what to say. He looked down at Kina before moving his gaze to the window. He needed to hunt soon, but he didn't want to leave. The two most important people to him were in that room. He glanced back at Derek, unsure whether or not to tell him. "You don't have to worry about her. Seth has probably gone into hiding and won't come out for a while, but I know where and when he will."

Derek slowly nodded. "I don't worry about her much anymore...ever since Dad and I left, I knew I didn't have a right to. She had to take care of herself and we had to leave her behind," he explained quietly. He then smiled. "But I guess the older brother in me can't help it. We're supposed to get on the boyfriend's case...and a vampire at that." He paused, following Stephen's gaze to the window. "You need to go...feed, don't you?" He hesitated on the word, not really liking it. But he couldn't kill this vampire.

Stephen blinked at him in surprise. "Well, that sounds harsh," he said. Just leaving someone out on their own with no one to turn to? That was harsh even by _his_ standards! Though, he found he didn't say anything when Derek called him Kina's boyfriend. Could he really be considered that? He wasn't entirely sure. His and Kina's relationship was, at the moment,... impossible to name.  
At the question, he hesitated before nodding slowly. "But I can wait. I'm in no hurry." Though he probably should have gone to hunt, knowing the blood would help him heal faster. Kina's blood had helped him last night, so his neck didn't hurt as much anymore.

Derek shrugged. "She had quite a bit of training and was practically completed. And my Dad had to do his job, being the best of the best...and he needed help. Our mom was gone, so what could we do?" He glanced over at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "She handled her own. She did okay."

Derek sighed. "You need to. Go. I can handle it here. Besides, you said you can tell when Seth is around."

Stephen glanced down at the mention of Derek's mother. His own mother, he didn't even know what happened to her. After becoming a vampire, he'd just left. He had wanted to spare his family the knowledge that their son and brother had become a blood-sucking leech.  
He then looked back up. "I said I know when and where he'll come out of hiding. That doesn't come from any special powers or crap. I just know him. His friend hosts a Christmas ... ball every year, and Seth always goes."

Derek nodded, the history of his past still slightly haunting him, but he was going to push it to the side for now. Seth was still their target and still their problem.  
"Okay...that's interesting to know. Are you wanting to attack him there?" he questioned curiously, eyeing the vampire with a hint of suspicion. "It may be one of our last chances, he wouldn't expect it, but are his friends vampires as well?"

"Attacking him there is easier said than done," Stephen said, remembering last year's ball. There had been so many people there is was shocking. "Of course his friends are vampires, but it's surprising that someone as violent as Seth can have such peace-loving friends," he said. "They're incredibly peace-loving and won't stand for any violence at this ball. What we would need to do would be find him, and cut him off from the others. Maybe, force him onto a higher floor or something."

Derek hesitated as he saw his sister stir a bit, and move over on the floor. He paused, then spoke. "I'm sure we can handle that somehow." He tried to think, how far was Christmas from now? Traveling all the time, he lost track of time and where you were constantly.

Stephen looked down at Kina. She looked so calm, so peaceful, it was hard to imagine her doing a single thing wrong in her life. But then he caught sight of one of her pierced ears and mentally smirked.  
At Derek's voice, he looked back over at him. He slowly nodded, then remembered something and chuckled softly. "Well, before then I'll have to stop back at home. Get some... costumes you can borrow," he said.

Derek shifted a little bit, then nodded in agreement. "What kind of costumes are they, and how long 'til this party?" he asked him curiously. It sounded like a great time and besides the recon mission to take out Seth, it was a party nonetheless, and he hadn't been to one of those in so many years. He felt too old to party, almost, even though he was barely twenty-three years old.

Kina yawned and started to wake up. She was barely comprehending the conversation going on, and her surroundings.

"Um... think seventeenth century," Stephen told him. He looked around, noticing a calendar on the wall. He focused on it, thought for a moment then said, "About... two weeks." He looked back at the other male. "Good, lots of time to get you two... three ready." He had almost forgotten about the other male in the room, but only because Tenzin was still asleep. ...Lazy bum.

Seventeenth century. Lovely. Derek smirked to himself; a party with a theme, nice. Derek looked down at his sister who was awake, but smiled. She might enjoy this as well. It sounded like a great time at work.

Kina glanced up sleepily. "Ready for what? What's in two weeks?" she questioned the two of them quietly. She had missed everything and now she wondered what was going on.

Stephen looked down at Kina, smiling in amusement. "In two weeks, we're gong to a little party," he told her. He tilted his head a bit when he heard a noise. ...A low groan. It took a moment for him to realize where it was coming from. He raised his gaze to where Tenzin lay on the couch, awake and obviously in pain, though whether it was from the hangover or from his face, he wasn't sure.

Kina titled her head in confusion. "Party? I love parties..." she murmured quietly. She yawned again and slowly rose into a sitting position as she regained consciousness. She turned towards Tenzin, seeing the small vampire in pain. Hopefully his wounds would start to heal, but he looked terrible at the moment.

Derek nodded. "You'll _love_ this party. Definitely the type of people you'd like to be around," he muttered in response, smirking in Stephen's direction. He'd explain later.

Stephen looked back down at Kina, noticing she still had his jacket draped over her. At Derek's words though, he looked over at him, resisting a glare and at the same time resisting sticking his middle finger up at him.  
He forced his gaze back to Kina and asked, "Can I have my jacket back or do I have to go out without it?" Once again noting the fact that he didn't wear shirts so the only thing that ever covered up his upper body was the jacket.

Kina focused on him for a second, taking in the view of him without a shirt on before looking down at her own lap with the jacket over her. She instantly turned red. "Oh! Of course, I didn't realize..." She stopped talking, knowing she was digging herself deeper in a hole of embarrassment as she handed it over to him.

Derek got up as the two of them seemed to have their moment. He looked in the closet, as he passed, looking at Tenzin. "You want some more whiskey, pal?" he asked with a smile. He doubted they had much more. He turned towards Stephen. "Anything we can give him...I would hate to see anyone in pain and not be able to help it."

Stephen chuckled softly, taking his jacket back and pulling it on. He could still detect her scent on it and would have loved inhale her scent, though that would have just made him look like a freak. ... But he didn't care. He turned his head, his nose resting against the fabric, breathing in deeply before closing his eyes. She smelled... delicious.  
He opened his eyes again at another groan from Tenzin. He looked up at Derek and said, "I'll bring him something back." With that, he got to his feet and walked out of the apartment without another word.

Kina watched him leave and she could see the motion he took when he received his jacket back; the scent would get to him. It made her smile, although she hated the thought of him in hunger when he wouldn't want to bite her.

Derek laughed as he saw the gesture too. "He llllliiiiiikkkkkeeeesssss you," he said in a mocking tone. He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, popping it open. "I wouldn't want a bloodsucker after my blood

Kina shrugged. "He does like me. Be mature, Derek." She turned towards him with a glare. "And just because he's around and he's a vampire, doesn't mean he's only after one thing." That talk was a bit awkward. Typically, when a female talked to her father or brother, they had the stay-away-from-boys talk. Yea, no. She was getting the stay-away-from-vampires talk. That was odd.

Tenzin just listened to the conversation, using it as a distraction from the pain. It helped a bit, with the pain in his face, but it didn't do anything for the pounding headache. He didn't feel the need to point out that his sire could be after _two_ things. Vampire or not, Stephen was still male, but he knew his sire wasn't like that. If Stephen wanted sex, Tenzin was sure he could get it. It wasn't like this city was short on hookers.

Kina paused, irritated with her sibling for the moment. He was choking on his soda and gasping for air. Kina didn't feel the need to help him out, letting him wallow in his own misery. She turned towards Tenzin. "You want anything, Tenzin? To drink? Eat? Whatever...?" she questioned him, her tone quiet and sincere, yet kind of friendly as well. She didn't want the young vampire to feel nervous being in a house by himself with two vampire hunters.

Tenzin just groaned. He didn't want to speak or shake his head for fear of causing even more pain. Stephen should have been back soon with something to help.  
And indeed, Stephen was back incredibly fast. There had been an unsuspecting couple nearby which had done the job. He wiped the blood from his mouth before walking into the apartment, a bottle in one hand filled with a thick, red liquid and a much smaller bottle of... something in his other hand. "I'm back," he said, almost sang.

Kina glanced up as he entered in, glancing towards the bottles in his hand. They looked interesting, one looking like blood which she imagined Tenzin would need. The other she had no clue, but she didn't dare ask. She took the groan from Tenzin as to the fact he didn't want anything that humans would have.

Derek although did question. "What's that?" he questioned, glancing towards the smaller one rather than the larger one.

Stephen closed the door behind him, looking from Tenzin to Kina to Derek. "This?" he asked, raising the smaller bottle. "It's a painkiller. Since vampires can't digest solids, it has to be a liquid." He walked over to Tenzin, setting the bottles on the ground before pulling him into a sitting position, which he guessed didn't help at all with the headache. He then handed his fledgling the two bottles. Tenzin would know the dosage, as he had administered it to Stephen quite a number of times.

Kina and Derek both nodded at the same time, figuring it made sense because vampires were into...well, blood, when they fed. They both went out their business for a bit, leaving Tenzin and Stephen to their recovery.

Kina changed again since overnight her wounds had gone through yet another set of bandages. Finally it had stopped though, and she could make a clean wrapping and not bug the vampires so much. She was happy that Derek hadn't gone through this either, or it would've been killer on the vampires.

She placed some numbing cream on the wounds, wincing slightly when she bent, stretched, sneezed, coughed, or breathed in deeply. But, it was getting better pretty quick. She guessed the power charm had some sort of influence on it.

Stephen watched silently as Tenzin opened the smaller bottle drinking down a mouthful and trying to actually keep it down. He knew from personal experience just how foul the liquid tasted. Tenzin quickly chugged down several mouthfuls of the blood, both to keep down the painkiller and to get rid of the taste.  
Stephen glanced around, Kina and Derek nowhere to be scene. He closed his eyes, getting lost in his thoughts. He grinned though, just imagining the look on Kina's face when she saw the outfit she'd be wearing to the ball.

Derek sighed, deciding it didn't want to watch that. "I'm going to the store," he said, knowing that most stores would be closed at night, but surely there was a gas station or convenience store with a few groceries to choose from; they were about out in Kina's house. He left quickly.

Kina came out from the bathroom, not yet sitting down, but leaning up against the wall. "So...you want to share about this party?" she questioned curiously.

Stephen opened one of his eyes halfway at the sound of Kina's voice, the grin still on his face. Both of his eyes opened. "It is a Christmas ball actually. Only those that were born before the end of the sixteen hundreds are allowed to attend, or guests of theirs. It is hosted in a large mansion some miles out of the city by a... friend of Seth's. Though you have no need to worry. This friend is incredibly peaceful towards humans," he told her. He glanced over at the wall in thought, not saying anything for a few moments before looking back at her. "Though, it is held as if it were still the seventeenth century, so the attire will be... slightly different to what you are accustomed to."

She nodded; a house of vampires, but peace-loving vampires. That was interesting. "Okay...so do we have to be invited somehow?" she questioned, now thinking inside the box at the little details.

Her attention was captivated as he talked about attire; maybe that was the girl in her. "...What's the attire?" she asked in response. He had mentioned it being slightly differently.

"Well, once invited, you can go every year. Even if you weren't invited. If you went with someone who was invited, you can go every year if you so wish." Stephen told her. _He_ had gotten in both because of being born in the sixteen hundreds and because of Seth.  
At her question about the attire, he grinned, though a bit evilly. "Oh, you'll see," he said teasingly. He was obviously enjoying himself.

She nodded as he told her about the invitation process. It was interesting and the vampires seemed awfully carefree about who went to the party and such; she shrugged though, seemingly happy they could get in. This would take a bit of work still.

She gave him a face of sudden nervousness. "What's with the grin?" she muttered. Somehow she wondered if it was a grand idea to allow him to dress her.

At her question, Stephen chuckled softly. He could see the nervousness on her face and it really amused him. He looked her up and down before letting his gaze rest on her face. "I'm just wondering how you'll take wearing a floor length dress," he said. The one he had, he could easily imagine she would look very beautiful in it.

She paused, then made a meek smile, her face slightly going down. "Oh." To be honest, in her past she hadn't had a chance. She had gone to school like all other kids, although she avoided most social events and took the minimum of class time she could to graduate. She hadn't really had the need to wear a floor-length, dress much less a dress at all. But, now the image in her head made her smile. Maybe a change was in the best of interest for once. Derek had once stated that he had no idea she was a girl the way she acted.

Stephen glanced over at the window. "Perhaps I should go get the clothing, just so you have a chance to get used to it," he said, moving his gaze back to Kina. He had no doubt she was look amazing in the dress, but whether she thought that or not was another matter all together. He knew women could be very sensitive about their appearance.

She glanced up at him, her face still a slight red. "If you want to..." She wasn't going to inform him that this would be among the first time she ever wore a dress; she never had a prom and if she went to a party, it was casual. Now she was becoming excited, it made her feel like she was one of those teenager girls all over again, although she wasn't far from it at the age of twenty-one.

Derek was taking his time, shopping for foods. He bought a lot, figuring he'd eat most of it.

Stephen chuckled, amused by the redness of her face. "I'll be back soon," he said. He glanced down at Tenzin, the painkiller kicking in, before making his way to the door. He exited the apartment. Once he left the building, he burst into a run. It only took him a few minutes at that speed to get home.  
He grabbed the boxes, glad he was pretty strong and had a good grip, otherwise it could have ended badly. He carried the boxes, taking it more slowly as he headed back to Kina's.

Kina leaned back, sitting beside the couch. She was curious about the dress now, and definitely grateful that Stephen wasn't one to be capable of reading minds--she heard some vampires could. But now it was eating at her and she wondered about the dress; kind of worried about it as well. Would she look good in it?

Derek made in home in record time, bringing in all that he could carry, which was all of it, but barely. He smiled as he looked at Kina's widened eyes. "We'll finally be able to eat around here. And maybe later we can actually go that side room to serve as a bedroom instead of having zero space and a couch, huh?" He smirked and started to load the pantry and the cupboard. It was like Kina had hardly lived at home at all in this place. He felt bad for leaving her behind.

Stephen finally managed to make it back to the apartment, though not after nearly dropping his load once or twice. He pushed the door open then pushed it closed behind him. He walked over to the middle of the room and set the four boxes down on the ground. He pushed one box towards Tenzin, kept one by him and pushed the other two boxes towards Kina and Derek.

Kina eyed the box, not quite moving at first as if it was some new being in the house...a new creature. She then opened up the lids peeking inside for a bit, before her eyes widened and she closed it again. "Wow..." was all she could muster for the time being.

Derek gave a questioning, not hesitating to remove his from the box. "Holy cow...that's old," he responded, looking it over. It had just finished packing the food away and had a Twizzler hanging from his mouth. He looked over at Kina. "Go try yours on, if he doesn't mind of course. I'm curious."

Stephen frowned at Derek's first comment. Of course they were old! But you don't need to point it out! He glanced over at Kina, glad at least she looked... a bit amazed. That was better. "Yes Kina. I'd love to see how you look in it," he said.

Kina made a free-spirited face at Derek, noting to his slightly teasing tone, but then it changed to that meek smile with Stephen mentioned it. She nodded, carrying the box with her to the side room as she closed the door behind her. She took a bit of time, getting it on and looking over it in the mirror. Surprisingly, it fit almost perfectly, in a scary way. She wished she could make Stephen wait to see it, with a better set of makeup on her face and her hair done, so she peeked out from behind the doorknob. "You can't wait, can you?" she questioned Stephen, smirking slightly.

Derek had already changed into his outfit in the bathroom, laughing at himself. It was old-timely, but not bad. Like a costume party.

Stephen waited patiently, glancing down at his box. He knew what lay inside it and he knew exactly how he looked in it so he didn't feel the need to put it on.  
When Kina peeked out the door he said, "No, I can't wait." She'd already made him wait for ten minutes, it would be cruel to not reward him for his patience. He glanced over at the bathroom, hearing Derek's laughter from inside. _What a weirdo, _he thought.

Derek came out, lightly tugging at the cuffs for a second to pull it down. He had stopped laughing for the time being. "It's different from what we're accustomed to, but its cool," he said, looking it over. He looked different, but he liked change. He turned towards Kina. "Come on," he said with a smile.

Kina sighed. "Fine, fine. I just thought it'd have a better effect with a bit more...preparation." She had searched for the word, unsure if it was the right choice. She took in a breath, then opened the door, stepping out into the open.

Stephen looked over at Derek, looking him up and down." Not bad," he said. He was sure Derek was going to get at least _some_ attention from the ladies the night of the ball.  
Looking back towards Kina, his jaw dropped when she stepped out. He got to his feet, looking her up and down. He walked around her, as if surveying every inch of her. But he stopped behind her, leaning down to her ear. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Derek smirked at the vampire's approval, not that he needed it. He went back into the bathroom to change back, but slowly took in the view of his sister, making a low whistle. "He's right Kina, you're gorgeous," he laughed. "You should try looking more like a girl more often." The stare he got from Kina was just about deadly, sending him into the bathroom to change.

Kina slowly turned to face Stephen, a smile on her face. "You think so?" she asked him. She looked down over herself. She did like the dress a lot, and it fit nicely. Made her wonder how Stephen had the dress in the first place.

Stephen watched with amusement as Derek fled to the bathroom, hiding from Kina's gaze. He looked down at Kina as she turned to face him. "Of course I think so," he said. "If I didn't, I would have said so." He was straight forward like that, which often led to him getting slapped or punched.

She smiled. "Well, at least you're honest," she said in response, nodding. "I'll look forward to seeing yours at the ball, then," she added. She grinned, actually mostly confident in the dress, which is the least of what she expected. She looked up at him, the look on her face meaningful, and kind; compared to the one that she gave Derek. Stephen was really a sweetheart, only under the disguise of his predator species.

Stephen grinned a bit at her words. "I'm sure you do," he said. He gazed down at her face, his eyes filled with a mixture of emotions to the point that it was impossible to tell what it was, and to tell what he was thinking. He was half tempted to kiss her right then and there, but with her brother in the next room, he resisted. Well, that wasn't really the reason because he didn't care about Derek being close by. He was... unsure. He didn't know what reaction to expect or if it would just make things more complicated or whatever.

She looked up at him and for a moment, she too could feel the tension of emotion there. She wanted to kiss him, but after a few seconds, she could sense that somehow he might not want to, or worried about something. If it was her brother, she didn't care. But if it was something else, she didn't want him to worry about. She sighed to herself, and stepped back, considering what she would do. She then stepped up on her toes, and slowly kissed him on the cheek, more of a reassurance to him that she did care. She then stepped back again and walked around him into her room. "I'm going to...put this away," she said, almost stuttering at the words. Her words were quiet and careful, her mind elsewhere.

Stephen just stood there, a bit... dumbfounded. After a couple seconds, he shook his head and looked over at her as she spoke. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. On one hand, he could just let her go get changed and leave her in peace. On the other hand, he could pin her to a wall and kiss her. He was somewhat leaning towards the second option, but finally, the first option was chosen. "Ok," he murmured. He walked over to the couch, sitting down in front of it and leaning against it by Tenzin's head. "You're hopeless," Tenzin told him.  
"Shut up," Stephen said, taking a drink from the whiskey bottle.

Derek finished changing back into his comfortable clothes and walked over to the two on the couch. "Who's hopeless and why?" He leaned against the wall, facing the two. He watched Stephen take a drink. "Must be you..." he muttered with his cocky smirk. He would never get tired of tormenting the poor vampire.

Kina closed the door behind her and stood there for a second, kind of thinking over the present scene. Somehow, she questioned herself and Stephen. She liked the vampire...a lot. She could just about consider it love if she actually knew it from a previous relationship; but none of her relationships in the past had gone far enough to consider "love" in there. But did he like her? He must've, or he wouldn't have been helping them in the first place...she sighed again and changed her clothes.

Stephen frowned deeply and groaned inwardly. Why couldn't the obnoxious hunter just leave him to wallow in self pity? He took one more drink from the bottle before chucking it at Derek. He hated that smirk. He couldn't even be bothered telling Derek that the only reason he was still alive, and in one piece, was because he was Kina's brother.

Derek ducked below the bottle and looked up at him, but his smirk didn't change much. "Seriously, you wanna go, pal?" he growled now, but still holding strong and prideful. He held his arm wide open, showing that there were no guns, and one knife if he needed. But his hands glowed a flame that went from orange, red, to blue and back. "I'm happy for my sister honestly, but I don't take crap from anyone. Not even a nicer vampire like you."

Kina heard the crash in mid-change. "Oh geez. That can't be good," she murmured to herself, quickly attempting to change faster.

Stephen let out a quiet, but feral, growl escape from him. His eyes started glowing a deep red a moment before shadows crept over from the corners of the room, wrapping around his ankles and pulling Derek's feet right out from underneath him. "And I don't take crap from anyone either, especially not obnoxious little hunters that think they're better than they really are," he snarled.

Derek dropped, but rolled, slicing out with his flames towards the shadows in attempt to free himself. He got back up, turning to face Stephen. "I don't say anything about being good...I just know I am. I've faced vampires of all ages, including older than you," he snapped. He then threw a ball of flame forward at a great speed towards him. The vampire made him mad, but at the same time, he liked his style and his attitude. They had a bit of similarities. He took the time that he threw the fireball to pull out his knife, it flashing in his hand.

Stephen snarled angrily and jumped up, avoiding the fire ball. Once on his feet, he glared at Derek, waiting for him to do something. Now he was angry. He was ready for a fight and not afraid to do some serious damage. Despite his injured throat, he wouldn't back down from a fight. He had, by now, practically forgotten that Derek was Kina's brother and didn't even think about the lecture the two of them would probably get.

Derek paused, thinking it over for a few seconds. He didn't care that he was doing damage, but he knew that he couldn't threaten the life of the vampire as he normally would...his sister would be the death of him, he was sure. He glared him down for a second, glancing down at the knife. He couldn't kill him, but that didn't mean he couldn't rough him up a bit, show him that he wasn't the toughest thing there.

Derek hesitated, then darted forward, the knife swiping forward, but it was a scorching, burning heat that would definitely leave almost a slicing brand. "Come on, dance vampire. Don't be scared of what my sister will think, she can't do anything about it."

Kina had finished and was just about to come out of her room.

Stephen hissed at him, jumping to the side to avoid getting cut, or burned. He darted in from the side, catching Derek in the side with his nails, which were more like claws really. Not in length or shape, but it how sharp they could be when moving as fast as a vampire. He had half a mind to just push Derek out the window, but he knew that wouldn't end well.

Derek winced and turned just as he was caught by Stephen's claws and threw fire from his other hand to attempt to hit Stephen with a burn on his own.

Just as he threw it, Kina came out and looked at the two of them. She gasped, but her attention wasn't completely on them, but on the room around them. There wasn't much there, but of what there was, there was stuff thrown around and a couple of things burning. "Are you serious....guys, GUYS! Stop!" she said, almost darting out between them until Derek threw the fireball and she knew that wouldn't be good. She ran to go put the fire out, stomping at the spot on the carpet quickly, where Derek had thrown a fire that Stephen had dodged.

Derek stopped just as he threw it, and dropped, nearly ignoring his wound.

Stephen dodged the fireball, though his jacket sleeve was somewhat singed. At the sound of Kina yelling, he skidded to a halt. He hissed as Derek's last fireball scored his pant leg which he quickly managed to pat out. He blew on his hand before shaking it, hoping to get it to cool down. He shot a glare at Derek, still wanting to throw him out the window.

She stared the two down with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Are you serious...guys, why are you fighting?" she questioned them, trying to figure it out. It was clear she was confused and didn't understand.

Derek glared right back at Stephen. "Don't worry about it Kina. It was just a little friendly fight, no one would've died," he said to her. "It was nothing." He didn't want to piss off his sister too badly and to be honest, their reason wouldn't have been sufficient in her eyes.

Kina looked over at him, then back at Stephen.

Stephen didn't say anything. He just shot a glare at Derek before walking over to where the broken pieces of the whiskey bottle lay. He picked up the pieces, though not without getting small cuts on his hands. He walked over to the garbage can, dropping them in there. He could feel the whiskey that had been left on the glass stinging his hands, but didn't show his pain with so much as a grimace.

She watched them for a second, then shook her head. She stepped outside. "I'll be gone for a little bit. Please, don't do anything stupid," she said to them. She was pretty good at hiding her anger under disappointment and confusion. She didn't blame Stephen, and more blamed her brother as she knew he was the one with a sharp tongue.

Derek growled to himself, looking over at Stephen. "Wow...I would screw things up, again. Now I remember why I wanted to go so bad," he muttered, helping clean up the mess. He couldn't do much for the burnt carpet, but he could for all the stuff torn apart and moved around. He quickly set a bandage on his side before going to work. He paused. "Actually, I need to get out for a few days. Report to some hunters in the next town over. They don't know about Dad yet..." he said, more to himself but he knew the vampires would overhear. "You can take care of Kina, right?" He truly didn't worry about his sister too much anymore and leaving her behind with a vampire probably wasn't the smartest of ideas.

Stephen didn't say anything to Kina, nor to Derek for most of the time. He just threw out broken things, put the furniture back where it belonged. At the question from Derek though, he raised his head. "I seriously think she'd punch you if you asked me that while she was within hearing range," he said. He'd met quite a few females who would hurt anyone who suggest they needed protecting.

Derek gave a weak laugh. "Yea, you're probably right. That's why I don't ask her while she's around," he said in response. Once they were finished, he went into the side room where he had kept a few of his things, and packed them in a bag. "But I have to get this taken care. I won't be gone long, I don't think. Maybe a day or two max. But...I trust you, in a way." He paused. "I trust her more not to do something idiotic, but you aren't so bad yourself." Derek shook his head. "It's sudden, I know. But the nighttime might be a little easier to travel in." He headed for the door, calling out to Kina, "Hey. I've got to go to the council. Figure this is the best time to leave while you're a little pissed at me. I'll be back soon."

Kina was on the roof., and glanced down at him. She nodded in understanding, knowing he had to leave really; the council would want to hear about the news soon, or they'd come looking. She didn't say much but gave a mild wave, then dropped down to walk into the house.

Stephen, again, didn't say anything. He just watched as Derek left. Though he was a bit pissed as Derek's words about him. Aren't so bad? He could have killed Kina by now if he wanted to. He'd had several opportunities. He looked around, not seeing anything else that needed to be cleaned up... except his pants might need a patch on it where Derek had burned them.  
He walked over to the couch, taking his seat by Tenzin who had, amazingly, slept through the whole fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was gone down the street pretty quickly and didn't seem to look bad on anything, not even the fight.

Kina came in, looking over at the vampires. She then walked towards the kitchen, studying what Derek had gotten them for food; weird he would get some then leave, but the council didn't wait around for anyone. She turned back towards the vampires, but it turned out to be just Stephen. "So..." she said quietly.

Stephen had let his eyes drift mostly closed, listening to the sounds around him. Though, when she spoke, he opened one of his eyes half way. "Would you take offense if Derek told me to take care of you?" he asked suddenly. If there was any chance to get Derek in trouble, he would take it. _No one_, not even Kina's brother, got away with insulting him.

Kina looked over at him for a bit, then sighed. "It doesn't surprise me and yea, it kind of does." She paused. "Let me guess....Derek asked you, didn't he?" she muttered. She shook her head. "It makes me a little upset for him to think I can't take care of myself, but then again, it's the brotherly gene I think."

She walked back over to the kitchen, taking out a soda. She popped it walking back over to join them.

Stephen chuckled softly. He could understand where Derek was coming from, wanting to protect Kina. Back when he had been human, he'd had two younger brothers and two younger sisters. "It's wanting to protect the people you care about, even when they don't want protecting because you know that if something happens to them, you will never forgive yourself," he told her.

She nodded slowly; she understood. It wasn't just brotherly love though, since that kind of love applied to a lot of loves in life. Love was simple and kind, but yet, it could be probably the most hurtful thing or deadliest in the world. But still, humans and creatures alike chose to mess with it. It was apart of life. "I understand," she told him, looking up at him. She then smiled. "You and him seem alike, somehow."

Stephen looked down at her, smiling softly. "Oh? And how would that be?"  
Before she could even answer, Tenzin leaned over the edge of the couch and asked, "_Have_ been taking your medication?"  
Stephen looked up at him, glaring daggers at him. "No, now go back to sleep," he snapped.

She shook her head. "Your attitude, your personality...the way you stand, the way you think." She shrugged. "There's a lot, by my guess. Although you are technically enemies by job, you could be best friends by character," she explained.

She looked over at Tenzin, then over at him, her face now confused. "What medication? What for?"

Stephen grimaced a bit, shooting another glare at Tenzin before looking back at Kina. He held her gaze for a moment before it dropped. "About... twenty years ago, I was diagnosed with an extreme case of bipolar disorder," he told her, though didn't even look at her, as if he was ashamed of it.

Kina looked at him, and paused. She had heard of Bipolar Disorder many times before and she'd seen it in work. She followed Stephen's eyes as he looked down. She took a step forward, coming close to him. She lifted hand, trying to gently lift his face to face him. "It's okay. That's nothing to be ashamed of," she said to him. Her face was sincere. "It's a part of you and all you can do is take care of it. But don't let it bother you and don't let it bother who you are."

Stephen slowly lifted his head, but only when she made him. He didn't say anything, but just looked at her. Not be ashamed of it? It was amazing how much she sounded just like... He sighed softly, his eyes closing for a moment before opening again. "How can I let it bother who I am, when it's a part of me?" he asked, just being a little smartass.

Kina smiled slightly, pausing to try and reword what she was saying. "What I mean by it is...it's not really anything you can take care of, since you just have it. All you can do is put up with it and make life the best it can be, whether you have it not," she tried to explain. In her head, it made all the sense, but she was sure that quite possibly he was confused.

Stephen smiled softly. He knew she was right. He leaned against the couch, letting his eyes drift shut before pulling them open again. "But how can you really mean that when you don't know what it does to me?" he asked. He motioned to the room around them, meaning the fight. "This was only scratching the surface."

She smiled back at him, but gave a small shrug. "It's kind of like what my dad use to tell me. But I'm going to put it in a milder sense. He said, 'Stuff happens.' It's true. I think the best you can do is try and control it, or get a bit of help with it and take your medications. It's not killing you, that's for sure."

Stephen still had his doubts, but didn't voice any more of them. And she was right, again. It wasn't killing him and all he could do was try to manage it. But he couldn't take the medication, he wouldn't. The only medication he could get was strong enough that it left him completely emotionless, numb. He would rather feel and risk doing things he'd regret than feel nothing at all.

She looked at him for a bit, the silence between them nearly killing her. But then she stepped back, and around to the kitchen, finishing up her soda and tossing it in the trash. She glanced outside and into the darkness. It was starting to get later in the evening, probably near nine or ten. If she was going to go out, she would soon. But she was unsure.

Stephen watched as she walked to the kitchen. He didn't have anything to say, so he just sat there. The silence brought on a horrible ringing in his ears. He growled lowly and shook his head, hoping to get rid of it. He moved his gaze to the window, not able to get rid of the ringing. He felt the urge to go out and just walk around aimlessly.

After a few moments, she decided she needed to get out; she'd probably go to the nightclub and watch people since she was currently out of business. She turned towards Stephen at hearing the growl. "You want to come for a bit? I'm going to go down by the nightclub. Listen, watch, maybe get a drink," she explained to him. She grabbed her jacket as she lightly opened the door. She wondered if he'd come along, and leave Tenzin there.

Stephen glanced over at Tenzin, the young man once again asleep. He figured his fledgling would be out for a while. "Yeah, ok," he said, looking back at Kina and getting to his feet. He hated being around lots of people, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing. He walked over and slipped out the door, waiting for her in the hallway.

She followed out after him, closing the door quietly and locking it for Tenzin's sake, although she doubted that it'd be the best protection if someone seriously broke in.

She gave him a small smile and led the way out of the apartment complex. "If you would like to go somewhere else instead of the club, that'd be fine. That was my only idea and it gets me out of the house, so it's okay," she commented to him, talking quietly as they walked through the halls.

Stephen waited patiently until she finished locking it. He smiled back and followed her out of the building. "I don't care where we go," he told her. At least his neck didn't hurt much. It was just enough for him to know it was there. He hoped not too many people would notice the ash colored skin on his throat in the shape of a hand print.

She shrugged, then nodded. "Alright. Club it is then. Unless you'd rather wander rooftops." She smirked slightly, meaning it to be more or less a joke unless he seriously wanted to do that, then she didn't care. She was glad to have some sort of company out there in the evening.

She walked outside, staying to the streets for once since she wasn't exactly hunting; it was better to try and avoid coming across a vampire and being tempted. The club wasn't far, just down the street, and wouldn't take them long to get there.

Stephen looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. ...He'd do that tomorrow night. He looked back ahead so he wouldn't run into anything. He noticed that she kept the streets instead of the alleys and such as he was sure they were both used to. Probably not wanting to run the risk of meeting up with another vampire. He could understand that.

She glanced over at him, to meet his somewhat surprised look on his face. "What?" she asked him curiously. Within the next few minutes, they had reached the club. Already it looked like most of the party-goers were club-hopping and coming and leaving at their own leisure. It wasn't exactly bouncing at the club like she expected, but there was a bit of a crowd on the dance floor, leaving space at the tables and at the bar.

"I haven't wandered rooftops in weeks," Stephen told her. He only did that when he was completely bored out of his mind, as a last resort to entertain him.  
There weren't as many people at the club as he had expected, which was better for him. The less people crowding around him, the better. Even before they entered through the door, he could actually feel the music, the sound vibrating through the ground. He could feel the beats in his chest, as if he actually had a heartbeat.

She nodded. "Ah. That's all I use to do, pretty much. That's how we hunt," she commented quietly. She entered into the club, leading him to a table near the bar, kind of away from the large groups and noisy people, but still within view of the dance floor. She gave him a smile. "Do you want a drink or something? I'll cover it," she said to him, since she had invited him there in the first place. She really was grateful for his company.

Stephen didn't say anything other than a quiet "Hm." He followed her into the club, sticking close. He wasn't normally found in this kind of scene, so he wasn't quite used to the loud noise, the strong smell of alcohol or the crowds. He took a seat at the table she led him to. At her question, he thought for a moment. Even though alcohol didn't have a very large affect on him, and tasted horrible in his opinion, he figured he might as well have some. "Eh, I'll just have...a volcano blitz."

Kina listened to his order and as the bartender took their order, she doubled on his order and decided she might as well try it, since the name was new to her. She was use to just the typical light drinks, since she usually couldn't stray from the right mind.

As the bartender left, she glanced around. The noise was loud, but there was only a slight thump where they sat, quieter than the rest of the club, away from the crowds, TVs, dancers, and music. She hoped he'd be okay as she guessed he wasn't the typical party animal like she had been one time in her life, before she took the family business a little more seriously.

Stephen didn't let it show, but he was looking forward to seeing how Kina was going to take such a strong drink. He himself, he could drink about five times as much as the average person before getting drunk, which was good for him.  
As he looked around, he was glad she had chosen this spot, away from a lot of the noise and people. He looked back at her, grateful she had invited him along. He didn't even want to think what kind of trouble he would be causing if he was still back at her apartment, trying to entertain himself.

When the drinks came, she stared at it for a second, taking in the unusual color and definitely the smell it gave. She took it in her hand, taking a brief, yet meaningful sip. She coughed; that sucker was good but it was STRONG. Stronger than most drinks she had had in her lifetime.

She smirked at him. "Doesn't surprise me a vampire would having something this strong...alcohol doesn't effect you, does it?" she questioned.

Stephen chuckled softly, amused just by the look on her face. He grabbed his drink, taking a large drink from the glass before setting it down on the table. "Oh, it does," he said calmly. "It just takes a heck of a lot to get me drunk though." He would know, he'd tried.

She nodded, taking in another sip of the drink. She needed to be careful; she had no idea how she'd act as a drunk, or if she had been previously, she couldn't remember. It was quite possible she had been before....since she had been a party-girl at one time.

She looked up at him as started on her drink. "So...any plans for the next few days?" It sounded like a stupid question, but she meant well with it.

Stephen grinned and took another drink from his glass. "Yeah, getting you into the habit of not attacking every vampire you see," he said. Though it was an exaggeration, he couldn't have her attacking anyone at the ball, despite how they might treat her. "You'll need to learn a bit about my world, how to act, who to talk to and who not to and such things."

She made a slight face, having forgotten that the whole party would be predominately vampire-life there. She then sighed, nodding. "It's a hard habit to break, but I'm sure I can do it." After all, soon enough the business would probably be gone for her, and she might have a better chance at being closer to Stephen. For now, she'd let him have his fun, and she might learn a thing or two about vampires along the way.

She looked up at him. "How to act?"

"Hm." Stephen finished down his drink, setting the empty glass back on the table. He felt nothing but a slight buzz. How disappointing. At her question, he told her, "The people there are going to assume that I own you and Derek, and you two are going to act like it. That's the only way I can get you in." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides that, there are going to be very powerful people there. You'll have to treat them with respect, and not do anything to offend them."

She listened to him, then surprisingly finished her drink. There was a buzz there, but she was pushing it back, still within a right mind to comprehend what he was telling her; but she doubted she could make it through another,

She smirked slightly when he mentioned that her and Derek were to be 'owned.' Derek wouldn't approve, but he would have to put up with it. She knew that Stephen really didn't actually own them so it'd be okay. She nodded again, knowing slightly how this was going to work.

Stephen sighed contently and leaned back in his chair. She seemed to understand everything he had told her, but he would find out soon enough if she would actually be able to control herself. "That also includes controlling yourself should we run across Seth," he said to her. "I know how you feel about him, but while we are near others, you must act as if he is just another guy that you've never met before... even when he taunts you, which he _will_."

She looked up at him, and somehow she could feel the wound at her side again; but then again, the alcohol probably didn't help her body much. She didn't sigh, nor did she say anything. She knew Stephen was right, but it kind of scared her. This was her one chance at getting Seth, most likely, but it was also a game of risk practically being in a den of vampires.

Stephen sighed quietly. He hated to think of how Seth would taunt them. But he pushed that thought away. There were too many other things to think about. "...You'll also have to learn to dance," he told her, guessing she didn't know how. Of course, it was all going to classical crap like the waltz or whatever.

That made her smile; maybe it was a bit of a girlish fantasy, but she always wanted to learn to dance the traditional stuff. "Sounds like fun," she said. It would definitely be an interesting party and probably one of the greatest hunts she'd ever face; maybe even her last as a hunter. Anyone could view that in a negative or positive way. Seth scared her, but he also had something of trouble between her and her brother; he needed to be taken care of.

"Oh, it will be," Stephen said. The last time he had taught someone to dance, it had turned out quite well. He had been told that he was a pretty good teacher, but he wasn't so sure about that. _We'll see,_ he thought. "First, we need to get some classical music."

She looked up at him again, nodding. "I'm sure I can find some. Some of the clubs around here might have a few to spare, if not the stores during the day." She hadn't been to a store in awhile, except the twenty-four hour convenience stores with groceries. It'd be odd to go shopping during the day, but she would have to eventually.

Stephen just nodded. Finding the music wasn't the problem, teaching it was. Plus, he thought it would be best if she learned how to dance in the dress and shoes right away. It would be interesting to see how she would handle it.

The dancing was going to seem like a new challenge for her, but yet some form of excitement as well because it was almost a girlish dream to know how to dance. She sighed and looked at her empty glass, deciding whether or not she would get a new one. She shook her head and decided against, knowing it wouldn't be best for her mind after all. Already she felt like her body was going elsewhere with the drunk attitude. She would have to control it.

Stephen could see this clearly. He held in a grin and asked, "Are you feeling ok?" Of course, he couldn't help the slight teasing in his voice. He found her slightly drunken mind amusing and wondered what all he could get away with, not that he would ever take advantage of her to ... well... _that_ point.

She saw his smile and made a face slightly. "Yea...yea, I'm fine," she said. "There's a buzz there, but I'm not stupid enough to have another drink." It was then her turn to smile. "I don't know what I'd be like drunk..." Already there was a bit of a difference in colors around the room, but not so much a blurry sensation.

Stephen still didn't stop smiling. "Well, there's only one way to find out," he said. He thought it was rather amusing. Even _Tenzin_ knew how he acted when drunk and her, she didn't know how she would act? He knew how she would act. Relaxed. Easily amused. Fun. Well, not that he didn't enjoy her company now.

She smirked, and lifted herself from her seat. She needed to get away from the alcohol. "Come on," she said, beckoning towards him. "Let's go somewhere where getting drunk is a little less tempting..." she muttered. Really, she wasn't in the mood to be drunk. "But unless you really want to see that...which I don't think you do," she added to him, looking up at him. Already her smile seemed a bit dopey and her steps a bit slanted.

Stephen watched as she got up from her seat. He could tell the alcohol had already affected her. He lazily got up from his seat, walking over to her side. "Shall we go then?" he asked calmly. He doubted that he truly didn't want to see her drunk, but he wasn't going to push her.

She led the way out the club, surprisingly mostly graceful, without bumping into anybody. She glanced back to see that Stephen was following, or at least at her side; the memory of the vampire attack seemed familiar there, but with him here, she doubted that'd actually go at her again.

She wondered where to go, unsure on any decision. She really didn't feel like going back to the apartment.

When Kina looked over to see if Stephen was there, he popped up on her other side. "We could always go to the park," he said. He liked the park at night. It was quiet with no one around but the hobos, and even they left him alone. He would sometimes go there and just stare up at the stars for hours on end.

Kina nodded her agreement, adding a smile to show that she enjoyed the idea of the park. She had been there a few times herself to escape the madness of the vampire hunts. Plus, occasionally she could find some poor, confused newblood in there, trying to live a normal, human life there.

Stephen smiled back and led the way to the park, taking alleyways and shortcuts which actually cut off three minutes of their walking time compared to if they'd stuck to the sidewalks.  
Once they arrived there, he looked up at the sky, smiling. He took in a deep breath, catching the scent of trees and snow soon to come. He exhaled, his breath forming a cloud around his mouth. He grabbed his jacket and closed it up, at least able to keep himself warm. Though he was worried about Kina. _He_ could handle cold, but what about her?

She stuck her hands in her pockets, grateful she had decided to wear a long-sleeve shirt instead of a short sleeved one. The park looked very nice, even in the nighttime. It was quiet, peaceful. She gave a small smile, more or less to express her emotions to herself. She tried to ignore the cold. "It's nice here," she commented. Really, it was.

"It is, isn't it?" Stephen walked into the park, noticing that frost was already starting to form on the grass, dead or still alive. He looked up at the sky again, the sky glittering with stars through the patches of cloud.

She continued to follow him through the park, but soon became a step or two ahead of him as she looked around the place. The sky, the ground, the plants, everywhere was beautiful even in the night where she could hardly see it. The frost was cold, but she didn't care, as was the light breeze around them. The air smelled refreshing and she took in a deep breath. Here was a place of peace, and she knew she could not fight anyone here like this. She was too calm.

The drunkenness from her body seemed to dissipate slowly and soon she felt in her right mind.

Stephen looked over at Kina, watching as she got a couple steps ahead of him. He quickened his step so he stood right behind her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Now aren't you glad I suggested this?" He couldn't help it. He just loved being close to her... plus she smelled nice.

She didn't turn so suddenly, as she knew he was right there, but she stepped out and turned to face him. "It's a...magical place," she said. She closed her eyes. "You can the pureness in the air. The peace," she commented to him. She looked up at him, knowing he'd understand. Forever, there would be that instinctive competition between vampire and hunter. But that would happen. Here, it seemed to leave.

Stephen smiled. Yes, he understood. ...It was much too peaceful there. He suddenly wanted to go raid Seth's place. He'd actually done that before... and gotten away with it. What really caught his attention were the tiny, white flakes falling in front of his sight. He looked up, seeing that it was snowing. He smiled a bit more, his breath coming out in clouds around his nose.

She stuck her hands out, almost like a little kid as the snowflakes fell; she liked snow, found it to be one of nature's most fascinating creations. But most of the time, she had been too busy to actually pay attention to such details as the weather.

She looked up at the sky, then over at him, a smile on her face. "Thanks for bringing me here. So much better than the club."

Stephen looked over at Kina when she finally spoke. He couldn't help smiling and told her, "I had a feeling you'd like it." He knew that before long the entire city would be covered in a blanket of snow, and by how it kept falling, he got the feeling they were going to get _a lot_ of snow.

She looked over at the snow again, and even though it was a little cold for her, she didn't mind. She stepped towards him to stand by his side. "I do like it," she responded. The whole area would get a blanket of snow and she knew it'd be pretty. It would probably also slow down Derek's return, but that didn't bother her.

Stephen didn't changed his outwardly appearance, but inside, he was beaming just from her coming to stand by his side. "Good," he said quietly. He looked around, noticing how there was already a fine covering of snow on... well, everything. Even his jacket. His raised a hand and brushed the snow off his shoulders.

She walked forward for a bit, then bent down, picking up some snow in hand. It was cold and she could feel her body start to shiver, but on her face was a proud smirk. She formed the snow up into a ball; a snowball fight with a vampire. That'd be fun. She had her back turned to him, but slowly got up, pivoting on her heel and throwing it at him lightly.

Stephen blinked in surprise as the little, white ball hit him directly in the shoulder. He shot a playful glare at her and walked over to the trunk of a tree. The branches of the tree went right over where Kina was standing, so when he kicked the trunk, piles of snow fell from the branches.

She glanced up as he did this. "Hey!" she said, just as the pile of snow fell on her. She shook a lot of it off, suddenly shivering. "Not cool..." she paused, thinking that statement over. "Well, okay...it's cool." She stuck her tongue out at him, throwing another snowball playfully, but stepping towards him as she did so, so she wasn't under a tree.

Stephen just laughed. He was pretty sure he was going to win. He rolled up some snow that had fallen from the tree, throwing it at her. He could see that she was already shivering and guessed she wouldn't last much longer.

She darted around, attempting to avoid any more snowballs thrown at her. She dove down into the snow, but gained a couple of hits because of it. She threw another, but knew she was near her end with this battle. Finally deciding that a bit of a suicide mission would be her last, she picked up a lot of snow she could carry and ran at him, coming within inches of him to dump the snow on him.

Stephen stepped to the side, her going right past him. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" he asked quietly, whispering into her ear.

She turned, and felt his hands go around her, and she dropped the snow. His voice next to her ear seemed to bring chills down her body, although she was already cold; but they were good chills.

She listened to him, sighing. "Well...I was going to dump snow on you. But I think I'm happy right here," she responded quietly, but her tone holding affection in it.

Stephen smiled a bit, his gaze soft. "So am I," he whispered, kissing her right beneath her ear, at the back of her jaw. He lowered his head and started kissing down along her neck and shoulder and back up. He was surprised, considering her previous occupation, that she would be so... calm?

She could feel her heart and blood begin to race, but immediately she lowered her breathing, trying to stay calm and keep him from noticing. She loved it, feeling him there, having him there with her. She turned to meet his gaze, trying to meet his lips with her own. She didn't care that she was once a hunter, actually born into the position. For now, that job was practically over. She cared about him. She was lucky that he wasn't going insane either.

Stephen could feel her pulse beneath his lips and held in a grin. When she turned to meet his gaze, he raised his head, their faces only inches apart. But he quickly closed the space, kissing her deeply. She had no idea how long he had been wanting to do that.

When he kissed her, it was like a new life was breaking through and she felt like either she was going to melt or her heart was going to explode from beating too fast. It was great, probably the greatest thing she'd ever remember in her life. Her eyes closed as she felt him there, and their surroundings didn't matter to her; they had disappeared in her mind. Instead, she raced back to the first time he had kissed her; their first battle.

Stephen could hear how her heart exploded into action when he kissed her. He swore he himself could feel his heart beat, if only once, but he was pretty sure it did. His eyes drifted shut as they kissed. Her lips against his felt like fire, but a fire that didn't hurt. Her body so warm in his arms, her body heat seeping through his jacket and warming his own, chilled, body.

His cold against her heat felt like fire and ice colliding and somehow, she wondered if that is what the term meant when spoken of. Two opposites coming to work one miracle; it was breathtaking and unspoken of all at once.

She could almost laugh to think of that fated kiss he had given her that practically stole her heart away that night. Here they were, hunter and vampire, once wanting to kill each other, now together and happy. She didn't want to let the kiss go.

Stephen never wanted this kiss to end, but he knew neither of them could hold their breath forever. So, he slowly, reluctantly, pulled back, but only a few inches. His eyes lazily drifted open to look at her and try to read her expression.

She took in a breath, and looked up at him, her expression almost mixed with not wanting that moment to end, but also a smile of happiness showing just how much she enjoyed it, "Wow," she said quietly, briefly. There really wasn't a word to describe how she felt at that second, but wow seemed to give him a slight feeling into her mind.

Stephen smiled and couldn't help but give her another, though shorter, kiss. When he pulled back again, he raised one of his hands, gently caressing her cheek. He didn't know what he had done to deserve getting her, but he sure was glad he did it.

She couldn't help but smile at his reaction to her simple words. She looked up at him, placing her hand over his as he touched her face. "We're both crazy, you know that?" she whispered, smiling with a bold smile. This truly was crazy, but she didn't mind at all.

Stephen just smiled and shrugged a bit. "Well, I've never been completely sane," he said, though he was joking... not really. It was probably from falling out of trees one too many times. "But it's worth it," he whispered. Of course it was, if he got to kiss her.

She nodded and laughed quietly. "Yea, I think I agree. I don't mind being considered crazy," she shrugged. "But then again, who's sane nowadays?" she wondered, knowing that everyone had something wrong with them in a sense. She kissed him once more with a sigh. She was starting to feel a bit cold there.

Stephen smiled and laughed softly. When she kissed him, he kissed back. He could easily guess she was starting to feel cold. He himself was starting to feel colder than usual with snow soaking into his skull, but he just wanted to stay out a bit longer.

She loved being out there with him, and spending time with him. Somehow she wished that she didn't need to go after Seth, but she did. She looked up at him, and shivered again, attempting to push it out of her feelings...it was becoming distracting and she didn't want to leave!

Stephen could feel her shivering in his grasp. "Want to head back?" he asked gently. He knew they should since the sun would be rising soon, but he didn't want to go back. He gently kissed her cheek, waiting for her response.

She probably would've gone the rest of the night without admitting that she was cold, although it was blatantly obvious she was. She nodded. "We probably should," she replied quietly, kissing him back gently.

Stephen smiled and reluctantly released her from his grip. It would've been just a bit awkward trying to walk back with his arms still around her. He could see that the snow was starting to fall more thickly and guessed they had to hurry a bit if they wanted to get back before it got really bad.

She grasped at his hand as he let go of her slowly. It was an interesting night and she thought possibly one of her greatest by far. She led the way, kind of, back to the apartment, knowing it'd be warmer than out in the snow that was coming down greater than before. She shivered again, picking up a bit of a pace. "Come on..." she said with a smile.

Stephen smiled as she took his hand. He followed her, but at seeing her shiver, he came to a sudden halt. Before she could ask what he was doing, he stepped forward and picked her up, bridal style. "This will be much quicker," he said. "Hold on." Then, without any further warning, he burst into a run at a speed surpassing any human by far.

He almost caught her by surprise, but she soon relaxed from her tensed stance as she reminded herself she was in his hands. She gasped, feeling the speed that the vampires could pursue on a daily basis, it was no wonder vampires were difficult prey. They were natural-born predators.

Stephen heard the gasp clearly, but didn't stop or even slow down. He kept up the inhuman pace until they had reached her apartment building. It was a good thing he'd gone that fast because even in that short time, the snow fall had gotten much worse.

She leaped down from his hands, oddly gracefully. She smiled up at him. "That was awesome," she told him. The look on her face obviously described it just as much as she did with words, if not ten times better. She opened the door to the apartment, grateful to feel the heat that her apartment gave off. Outside the windows, she could see the snow coming down; it wouldn't be a sunny morning, or day, that was for sure. Just a blizzard, by the looks of it.

Stephen chuckled in amusement. He hadn't really thought of it as awesome, of course, he'd gotten used to it. He followed her into the apartment, the warmth burning his body, which was even colder than usual. He undid his jacket, revealing his somewhat muscular chest, like usual. He rarely did his jacket up unless it was really cold. The first thing he did when they entered was check on Tenzin, who was still asleep.

She glanced over at him for a brief second, taking in the view before directing her vision elsewhere. She knew that would be embarrassing if she was caught looking, although it wasn't a big deal--he did look amazing, but he was a vampire so it was expected. She probably would've done a doubletake if she hadn't seen it before.

Her attention turned to Tenzin for a bit. "Is he alright?" she whispered quietly, retreating to the kitchen to search for a warmer drink for herself, and maybe him, but she doubted he'd drink it.

Stephen felt her gaze on him, but didn't react to it. After checking on Tenzin, he followed her into the kitchen. "Yeah. He's still asleep," he said. ... He suddenly felt like a parent. He didn't want, or need, anything to drink, he just didn't want to wake Tenzin. He also wanted her company.

She got the container of milk from the fridge and grabbed a few packets of hot chocolate mix from the cupboard. She showed him a packet, offering it up. "Help yourself, if you want any," she commented to him. She stirred hers and put it in the microwave. She leaned back against the counter as it worked in the microwave, glancing over at him. "Well, I hope he gets better soon. Must be tough, the way he got beat up."

Stephen just watched silently as she made up her drink. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled like chocolate. At the mention of Tenzin, his expression darkened. "I shouldn't have brought him there. I should have known better," he said, though mostly to himself. He knew Tenzin wasn't strong enough to defend himself against someone like Seth, yet he brought him anyway.

She looked up at him, then shook her head. She gave him a smile. "But the thing is...I can see it in Tenzin. He trusts you, and in a way, he loves you too. You are his sire, right? You have to teach him to be better and one of the best ways for him to learn is to see it hand-to-hand. Someday, Seth may come after him again and he knows what to expect."

She paused as she popped the mug from the microwave and gave it another stir while she let it cool for a bit. "You see...my father and Derek made the mistake of leaving me behind and going after Seth long ago. I hadn't finished my training and I was forced to learn the rest on my own. That's why my style is a bit different from Derek's. But, because of that, I had a few tussles with vampires and I got hurt pretty bad because of it. I didn't lose, but I came close to dieing a few times....and I had no where to go, because if I went to the hospital, they'd find out and that's against the hunter's code." The memories of those battles brought disastrous emotions to her mind, but she shook them out; the scars were unseen on her body, mostly hidden by clothing.

She glanced over at Tenzin with a sip from her hot chocolate. "He's learning from a fine teacher, and you just have to let him go. You can't hold him back, or he won't get any better."

Stephen listened in silence, like he did quite often. Once she was finished speaking, he just smiled and shook his head. "What would I do without you?" he asked. He hoped he would never find out.

She smiled at him. "I'm not quite sure...you'd probably still have your sire, and you'd be living life, one less vampire hunter to worry about, hmm?" She made a face. "I have a story for everything, I think..." She meant that a bit sarcastically, but wasn't sure if that was how her tone appeared. She had experienced a lot in her life, for only being twenty-one.

Stephen smiled warmly, his gaze soft. He stepped forward, gently placing one of his hands on her cheek. His thumb gently rubbed her skin as his forehead rested against her. "It wouldn't be worth it," he whispered. He could only think of one thing that he wouldn't willingly give up for her: Tenzin. But he had no reason to give him up.

She rested there, grateful for his touch at her face, as she placed her own hand over his. She smiled, feeling his forehead there, even with hers. Besides his lack of heat, she really didn't mind that he was a vampire. He acted almost human.

"You never know...someday I might get on your nerves," she concluded, more in a mocking tone.

Her skin against his felt so warm, like sitting next to a fire on a cold winter's day. Stephen couldn't help smiling at her words. "It will be worth it," he whispered. He could hear her heart beat. The rhythmic sound was so calming, like a steady drumbeat. He could remember a time when just the sound of her heart beat would've given him enough reason to attack her.

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. He truly was a prince charming in disguise; he probably once lived in the life of chivalry, but she didn't care to ask.

She glanced back at Tenzin who was still sleeping pretty hard; poor kid. The sad part is, it wouldn't have surprised her if he was older than her too. He just didn't act it.

She walked to the curtains, closing them just as the light on the horizon started to form. She knew once the sunlight came over the horizon, it'd hurt the vampires inside. She didn't want to do that.

Stephen just stood there in silence, gazing into her eyes. He found it hard to believe that only less than a week ago, she would have killed him without a second thought, and he would do the same to her. Now that he had her, he didn't want to lose her.  
When she glanced away, he followed her gaze to where Tenzin lay, still asleep. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the stitches along his face. Seth would pay for that, and pay dearly. The poor boy had only turned nineteen last month, and already he had worse injuries than Stephen. Well, that was actually debatable. Stephen's throat injury didn't seem too bad, but if it got cut through and started bleeding, it wouldn't stop for anything. That was how Seth took people out.  
When she pulled away from him, Stephen let his hand fall back to his side. He tilted his head, then smiled a bit when he saw her close the curtains.

She blushed slightly under his gaze, but felt like she didn't want to pull her own away; soon, she had when she looked at Tenzin.

She turned back after pulling the curtains together, meeting in at his look. She tilted her head to the side as well in mimic of his. "What? I don't want you two to be uncomfortable here...I don't mind sharing my home. Kind of lonesome without someone here," she commented to him. She gave his a reassuring smile. "I don't blame you if you want to go back, but I wouldn't mind you staying either. It's up to you."

In truth, she didn't want them to go. She knew she'd be lonely, and she almost kind of saw the two vampires as close friends, if not a little closer to family...in a way, minus the whole relationship with Stephen. She had battled alongside them against Seth and her hatred for vampires seemed to be dissipating. Her hatred for Seth wasn't vampire-race related. It was more the killing of her family, revenge related.

When she tilted her head as well, Stephen turned his back up straight. He couldn't help smiling and walked up to her. At her words, he glanced over at Tenzin before looking back at her. "I don't want to leave," he told her. "Besides, even if I did, I can't, not with Tenzin in the condition he is." He truly didn't want to leave. He liked it here, with her, and with her brother gone.

She returned his smile, but nodded in understanding. "Well, you're welcome to stay. It's your home too," she commented to him. No doubt it'd be better than staying where they use to, but she wasn't going to hold them back either way.

She gave a mild shrug at the mention of Tenzin. "...It's whatever you want to do. I'm not going to keep you here if you don't want to, once he's better."

She wondered once Derek returned, would he still want to stay and be with her there. She figured that Derek wouldn't stay long anyways...staying in one place wasn't his style.

Stephen just smiled at her. He didn't say anything. He walked over to the couch, sitting on the floor with his back against it. He cast one more glance at her before letting his eyes drift shut. Within a minute, he was fast asleep.

She watched him sit down and go to sleep, then let out a small sigh. She decided that she'd take the chance to keep the quiet. Maybe take a shower, which seemed smart after the mess they had lately.

Her thoughts wandered as she took the shower. The events of the close past replayed in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen slept soundly, not waking for anything. His sleep was deep, dreamless. Tenzin, on the other hand, would sleep for an hour, then wake up, then fall back asleep. He tried not to, but was finally forced to drink more of than painkiller before he finally slept deeply.

During the time of their sleep, she was able to get some food and finish her shower. She watched them sleep for a bit before she decided to go out for awhile. She needed to shop for the outfit Stephen at given her...shoes, makeup, hair products. It surprised her just how much she didn't really know about stuff like that, but she learned quickly.

By the time she had finished, it was approaching sunset and she was still a few miles from home.

Stephen only awoke when the sun had fallen behind the horizon. His eyes snapped open and he took a moment to figure out where he was. He looked around before stretching his back. _Ok,_ he thought. _No more sleeping while sitting up._ He pushed himself to his feet and inhaled deeply. Kina hadn't been there for a while. He walked over to her bedroom and peered in. Empty. He walked back out to the living room and sat down on one of the couch armrests. Since he didn't know where she had gone, all he could do was wait.

As the streets darkened, she got a bit closer to home and she could feel her body start to tense; it was mere instinct within the darkness. She was so close, yet she knew in only a moment something could kill her. And she wasn't prepared. Since she had been with Stephen, and since she had planned on arriving before nightfall, she hadn't brought any of her weapons.

Kina picked up to a jog and she could see the apartment complex in site, the next street over. But behind her, she could hear the brief trace of footsteps, quiet and lithe. It scared her, but she did not turn.

Stephen started pacing. By now, Tenzin had woken up, but, seeing his sire in such a state, he didn't say anything. He continued to pace until he finally couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the door and slipped out, only a few minutes later leaving the building. He inhaled deeply, catching only a faint scent of Kina on the breeze. He started walking towards the scent, picking up speed as he did.

There came a quiet laugh as someone, or something, grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a dark alleyway. A hand came over her mouth so she couldn't scream or cry for help, not that she knew Stephen was out.

"You thought you'd get away...you don't have your vampire boyfriend to save you either," a rough voice commented. It was one of the two vampires still alive from the incident back at the nightclub. This one was the older one, which had not wanted to let Kina go free.

Stephen quickly followed the scent, getting more and more worried as time went on. Her scent mixed with that of a vampire by the time he got closer. He thought the other scent was familiar, but he couldn't place a name... or a place when he had smelled.  
He looked around, his eyes glinting in the light from the streetlights. "Kina?" he called. He let his gaze slow, doing his best to follow the scent trail. "Kina!"

She kicked and fought, and did all her best to fend off the vampire...while most of those tactics would work on a normal human, not a vampire. Her hits were weak compared to the hard skin of a vampire. She tried to scream out, but he held her mouth coldly as well. He was pulling her, going to the darkened end of town. She didn't know what to do, but she could hear Stephen's voice. The vampire was reacting, moving faster. He wasn't paying attention to her movements. She kicked her shoe off a little ways and when they made a turn, another.

Then she attempted to pull off her power charm, but it wouldn't go. It wouldn't come off, but she couldn't work her magic either. It was weird. By the time she realized this, he had pulled her into an abandoned apartment. The place seemed to give her chills by the minute. The vampire went a few flights lower into the ground and threw her to the ground.

Stephen could hear something. It was faint, but there. Muffled screams. He snarled deeply and quickened his pace, following the scent trail. If his heart beat, it would be pounding with fear and rage. How dare another vampire even _touch_ her! He raced on, following the trail as quickly as he could without losing it. This vampire, whoever it was, they were going to pay, and pay dearly.

Kina yelped as she hit the cement. He was over there in seconds, lifting her up by her upper arms like she was a rag doll. His claws cut into her skin and she could hardly smell the blood; her blood.

The vampire hissed in her ear, lifting her head up for her ear to meet his mouth in the whisper, "You're lucky you aren't dead yet....I have to wait for that blasted newblood or I won't hear the end of it," he mocked to her. He smiled, licking at the blood on her shoulder, "Mmmm....He better hurry. I won't be able to wait much longer."

She closed her eyes, wincing as she could feel the pain. Oh how she wished she could tear him apart with her knife that she didn't have. Her body seemed to shiver as she became cold at his touch, but also scared. Anger rose as well, but she couldn't feel the power charm rising in heat like it normally did...why? Was there a technical difficulty that Derek had forgotten to share?

As Stephen got closer, his eyes grew blood red, glowing in the darkness of the night. It was a new moon, leaving no light at all. He could smell them directly from the source now. The vampire's scent was definitely familiar. A low growl erupted from him when their scents mixed with a much fainter scent of yet another vampire. A loud roar came from him, sounding something like out of a monster movie, something that would make the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

A thought hit her head almost instantly...the power charm. It was associated to fight night creatures. Its source of power had to be the moon. She knew that it was a new moon outside.

Outside of the building the newblood vampire made his entrance into the old apartment, and he seemed to move faster with the smell of the human present. Hunter blood. Even better.

Kina almost let out a yelp, but cornered there didn't get her much reassurance. She would have to rely on Stephen, although she didn't like to. She was a hunter, she knew hand to hand. It wouldn't help her much, but she could do her best, for her own life's sake. It wasn't right for a hunter to only rely on weapons to kill off a vampire.

The newblood entered, his eyes a low glow of red, but still there. She noticed that both vampires seemed to have similar colors, thus their thirst was about equal. "Mmm, you brought a nice meal," the newblood said, his fangs showing in a smile. "A familiar one..."

Kina let out her own menacing growl, but it wasn't very effective as a human. She backed herself completely against the wall as they both took a step forward towards her. "Get...away..."

"I suggest you do as she says," Stephen's voice sounded right next to the newblood's ear. He wasn't happy, at all. Before the young vampire had the chance to even turn around, grabbed the young man's throat, picking right up off the ground. Stephen's eyes were still glowing a deep, blood red. It wasn't out of hunger, even though he _was_ hungry. It was out of rage. How dare they hunt her. She was his.  
He threw the newblood right across the room and into a wall. He turned his attention over to the older of the two vampires. This was going to be interesting.

The newblood yet out a slight yelp as he hit the wall. The older vampire hissed, turning to the newblood, "You let him in, Jack! You moron!"

The newblood rubbed at his head as he got up slowly. "I didn't...I didn't come from that end of town. You did, Myles."

Myles shook his head and hissed again at Stephen. "Two kills in one night. Sounds good to me." He bared his fangs. He nodded towards Jack, but leaning his head back towards Kina. "Get on guard." And then leaped at Stephen, clawing slashing at him. He was fast, seeing as he was a few decades old. Jack followed suit as he was told, staying back with his hands holding Kina down. His claws gripped at her.

Kina saw Stephen and sighed in relief, but still she felt her heart racing in fear. She was still trapped here, and the claws were digging deep in her skin.

Stephen glanced over at Kina before looking back at the two vampires. He snarled at the one called Myles, watching as he leapt at him. He let out a loud growl and dodged the claws that came at him. He stepped aside. As Myles passed him, Stephen slammed the nails on one hand into the younger vampire's back.

Myles yowled and he flew back, rolling along the ground a few feet then rising up really fast. He glared at Stephen, realizing that speed would probably be an issue for him. He had to play dirty, and outsmart the wretched vampire. He quickly turned to meet Jack's gaze. "Get her," he hissed.

Jack's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe the command he was getting. Myles wanted him to kill her, and he didn't want part in it? He shook his head fast, breaking him from the daze. He moved forward on Kina, pushing her against the wall and pinning her arms to her side. Kina slid around, kicking and hitting where she could before he got her completely pinned down. The newblood's strength was too much. He inched towards her neck.

Stephen's gaze shot to the newblood, his eyes narrowed in a glare. He let out a furious snarl and turned towards the young vampire, his eyes growing darker. He bolted forward, his eyes slowly turning from blood red to black. Those two were going to pay for this.

Kina closed her eyes as she felt Jack's breath along her neck, preparing herself for the sensation. The thing was, she wasn't scared of the bite so much, seeing as she had faced it before. She was scared of dieing though, slightly.

Myles turned as he saw Stephen going for Jack. He hissed and leaped in front of the young vampire, throwing his claws forward and lunging at Stephen. It was weird, like he was defending the younger vampire, but in truth, he was after a meal just like everyone else there.

Kina let out a yelp of pain as Jack's teeth pierced her neck. She could feel her body convulsing as her muscles were tightened. She fought, her flight response immediately going off. She pushed at her biter, trying to get away. It wasn't Stephen.

If there was one thing Myles obviously didn't know, it was that a vampire could be like a volcano in one simple way: When it was erupting- or extremely angry- all you could do was get out of its way. He turned slightly to the side, ramming his shoulder directly against Myles' collar bone and forcing him backwards. He ignored how the other's claws cut through parts of his chest and back. He continued forward until he reached Jack, slamming Myles against Jack, and pinning the younger of the two vampires between Myles and the wall.

Kina yelped back as Jack's teeth were pulled from the holes in her neck as he was pinned up against the wall behind Myles. She crouched down, slinking away from the vampires and gripping at the flowing blood between her shoulders and neck. She couldn't look up at Stephen right now. She knew what she'd see.

Jack yowled his own pain as Myles hit him, but it was in unison with Myles growl. He was a bit better with hiding his pain. But it was obvious it was there, his collarbone probably out of place from the hit. Jack coughed at the blood in his mouth. Myles glared up at Stephen hissing low, while it was obvious Jack couldn't do too much there.

Stephen let out a low, feral, growl. He pulled back a bit, then slammed into Myles again. He had no pity for Jack, who was probably getting crushed back there. One of his hands balled itself into a fist and came flying, slamming into Myles' face.  
Inwardly, he was mentally debating whether or not he wanted to tell Kina to run. Here, she was in danger, but he was close enough to protect her. If she ran, she might be able to make it back to the apartment, but she might also attract other vampires with the smell of blood.

Kina glanced up at Stephen, almost watching in horror. In the back of her mind, she could see the scene with who it was; Stephen was himself, protecting her, but still super fierce. It was a battle of predators; way deadlier than a hunter versus a vampire. They just had straight power, no weapons or protection.

Myles yelled a bit as he got hit, and the punch in the face finally rendered him unconscious. It was probably for the better as it was difficult to fight back. Behind him, Jack looked up at Stephen, putting his hands in front of his face. "Please....please. I give. It wasn't my idea. And I wasn't apart of the kidnapping. I came home after this," he pleaded.

Stephen stepped back as Myles lost consciousness. He watched as the body fell to the ground before moving his gaze to Jack. His gaze and expression was indifferent. He didn't care for excuses. He looked back down at Myles, shadows skimming along the floor until they reached Stephen's hand where they formed into, what appeared to be, an ax. He lifted the weapon into the air, bringing it down and cutting almost all the way through Myles' neck. Just a light pull ought to detach it from the body. "If you _ever_ come back to this city, I will kill you," Stephen snarled, talking to Jack. The shadow ax vanished as he turned away, his eyes slowly turning back to normal as he walked over to Kina.

Jack looked up as he watched Myles be killed; what was once three went to one almost within a few weeks, Jack being the youngest now having to fend for himself. He gulped, nodding as he looked into Stephen's eyes. It scared him, he felt real fear from this vampire. He got up, slowly going around Myles' dead body before he bolted faster than light to the doorway and out of the hell-bound place of torture and death.

Kina watched this happen, and gasped almost silently. It was horrible to watch, and to know what Stephen was truly capable of. She looked up at his eyes, not rising from her spot on the ground. She wasn't sure, but she really couldn't feel her limbs, except for the hand holding back the blood flow horribly against her neck and shoulders.

By the time Stephen reached Kina and had knelt down in front of her, his eyes had gone back to normal. There was no trace left of the horrible beast he had just been. The only sign of the battle was Myles' dead body and the scratches along Stephen's chest and back. "Are you alright?" he asked. He sounded the same, concerned. He gently took her hand in his, carefully lifting it off the bite on her neck.

She looked up at him, as he slowly came to her level with the knelt. She paused, thinking through his question. She couldn't smile, but it wasn't that she feared him. No, the whole thing had brought kind of a shock through her. If the other hunters could see that, they probably would immediately back out of their jobs.

She nodded, her voice quiet, almost a whisper. "I'm...ok," she replied. She probably looked almost to the verge of tears although she felt like she could keep herself controlled. As he took her hand, she relaxed her muscles. She didn't want to show him it, knowing the blood might drive him crazy, but he'd probably see it anyway.

Stephen sighed when he saw the blood that was still slowly seeping from her neck. He leaned forward, running his tongue along the trail of blood and over the bite. The blood quickly clotted, the bite no longer bleeding. The taste of her blood awakened a hunger in him, but he held back. She needed him right now. He would hunt later. "Hold on," he murmured a moment before he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the building.

She closed her eyes as he did this, and took in a breath. She knew what that did to her, and she knew the healing powers that the vampire had. She looked back up at him, noting to the pain she knew he was forcing back. The blood would kill him internally, because he couldn't have it.

She put an arm around his neck as he picked her up so, gripping on to him. It felt good to get out of the building and with him carrying her like this, she felt hopeless and weak.

Stephen quickened his pace, wanting to reach her apartment before they encountered any other vampires. He never wanted her to see him like that again. In a few minutes, they arrived at the building. He carried her up the stairs to her apartment and pushed the door open, carrying her in and pushing the door closed behind him. He didn't even notice the look Tenzin shot them, carrying Kina across the apartment to her room and setting her on her bed.

When they entered the apartment and she was set down, she lifting herself up on her elbows, wincing as she could feel a bruise forming around her neck and her shoulders/upper arms were in pain. "Hey...look, I'm fine," she told him. Her tone was still a bit low, but she knew that she spoke the truth. She didn't want him to be mad at himself because of all of this; it wasn't his fault and he did the best he could.

"I know," Stephen said. He sat down next to her on the bed, gently brushing some strands of hair out of her face. It was amazing that his touch was so gentle when, less than ten minutes ago, those same hands had chopped a guy's head off. "Just rest."

Her eyes closed briefly as she reacted to his touch on her face. She opened them again and she looked up at him, her eyes showing affection and sympathy for him. "Are you okay?" she questioned him. There was something there, she could tell. She didn't know what he was thinking, but it worried her.

"I'm fine," Stephen told her. His hand slid down to rest on her warm cheek. There was such a contrast between the two of them. "Of course, I'm also not the one who got kidnapped by a pair of vampires." If that Jack wasn't out of the city by tomorrow night, he'd probably hunt him down.

She was ignoring the dull pain in her shoulders and her neck, looking up at him and pushing the pain from appearing in her eyes. She attempted a weak smile. "It's just vampires. Not like I haven't fought them before," she told him bravely, but she knew that wouldn't work. In the back of the mind, the incident had her scared. She hadn't been prepared and almost died.

Stephen sighed deeply. She was trying to hide her pain, and it wasn't working. It didn't work with the fear either. That showed too. He laid down next to her on the bed and carefully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You don't have to pretend, not around me," he whispered.

She felt his arms wrap around him and she let out a quiet sigh. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, and she did her best to try and push the back. She hardly ever cried, and for her to do it here was new to her.

She smiled. "I'm supposed to be tough. I'm supposed to be able to fight all of this. I don't understand how I can break down and cry, or how I can let myself get kidnapped," she told him quietly.

Stephen smiled back at her, his gaze soft with understanding. "No one can handle _everything_," he whispered. "That's what tears are for. To let out the pain and fear we can't otherwise get rid of." He was totally making this up as he went along, but it sounded convincing, even to himself.

She sighed again, listening to his words. She then smiled slightly, although it was saddened with the tears. "You shouldn't have to come and save me every time though. What good am I as a hunter if I can't even protect myself, much less kill anything?"

She paused. "But I guess that won't matter. I'm quitting as soon as we get Seth," she replied. "I don't think I could really kill anything anymore," she explained, still quiet. It all made sense to her now.

Stephen couldn't help smiling a bit more and leaned down, gently kissing her forehead. Her skin felt warm against his chilled lips. "You know what I think? I think you need to stop thinking you're supposed to be this superwoman," he told her.

She smiled at his kiss, although it felt like ice. But she didn't mind. She shrugged. "Why can't I be? If I don't act that way, then I become some other average, helpless, weak, pathetic mortal girl who can't do anything but be a damsel in distress?" she questioned this quietly, meaning well and her tone was harmless.

Stephen shook his head slowly. "You don't have to act, because underneath that, you are so much more," he told her. "You're not some average, helpless, weak pathetic mortal girl. You are a brave, intelligent, beautiful woman and one of the few mortals that has ever survived encountering me... aside from Tenzin, but he doesn't count."

She looked over at him, her eyes studying him for a second or two. It was amazing that he could come up with all this, and mean it for her. He was smart for a vampire, that was for sure. She then sighed, smiling. "I guess you can look at it that way. But that was because you liked me...remember?" she questioned him. It interested her when he talked of Tenzin. She wondered about his story, but figured she'd ask another time.

Stephen couldn't help but smile. "Ok, you got me there," he said. "But, it takes a lot for me to like someone, especially a human." She should have known that with how he acted around Derek. The two males obviously didn't like each other. At least, Stephen didn't like Derek.

She smiled as she got the satisfaction of him admitting she was right; that seemed to be the occasional goal for her life. She then gave him a curious look. "Oh yea? Like what?" she questioned him, attempting to get a look into the mind of a vampire, much less a male. She wasn't aware of the total hatred between her brother and him, although she knew there was a bit of tension there. That was expected, between him being the older, protective brother, and the fact he was a fully-trained hunter.

Stephen looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Well... Take you for instance. You've got spirit, but, when I first met you, you were very naive about the vampiric world and how it worked. I saw something in you that reminded me of ...an old friend of mine," he told her. "You are very patient to put up with all my shit, and yet you can see past it."

She listened to what he had to say about her, then finally smiling as he seemed to describe her from his point of view. It was fascinating to see what he thought about her. She didn't know there was so much about her.

Her eyebrows rose as she heard the comment of an old friend of his. "Friend?" she questioned curiously. She hoped she wasn't pressing him too far, and being nosy, but she wanted to know about this old friend. The pause in his voice just seem to make her more curious.

Stephen looked down at the bed for a moment before looking back at her. "Yeah. You, uh, you both know what I'm capable of, and yet somehow manage to control me," he said. "You both do things that reawaken the side of me that remains human."

She blinked for a second. "...Seeing that the only friend of yours I've met is Tenzin, and it's not him, I can conclude that I haven't met this friend. Does he or she come around here much?" she questioned him curiously She had seen Stephen as the solitary loner vampire, with Tenzin as a kind of cub in a way; which was odd. But him, to have friends, it wasn't too surprising.

"...No, she doesn't," Stephen said quietly. There was something in his voice, a deep, long hidden secret. There was so much about Stephen's life that Kina had no idea about, about all the pain he had to bear.

It didn't take much for Kina to get chills along her spine; it wasn't the coldness of his skin either that was causing it. The trail in his voice made her wonder and she looked over at him. "Do you want her to visit?" she questioned.

She paused, then sighed for a second. "Never mind. You probably don't want to talk about it, right?" she asked him this time.

Stephen stayed silent for a moment before whispering, "Right." He sighed deeply then sat up, releasing her from his grip. "I'm going to go hunt," he said without looking at her. He got off the bed and walked out of the room. Without a word, or even a glance at Tenzin, he left the apartment.

Kina watched him go and as he let her go, she could feel her emotions start to rise, but she kept that to herself as he went to leave. She kept her glance on him 'til he was out the door, and immediately she got out of bed to close her bedroom door. She curled up in a tiny ball, sitting up on the bed in her room, arms gripping her legs together. The tears were coming again, but she knew she had no reason to. She couldn't expect him to tell her everything and if he wanted to, he would. It hurt her, but she knew this fact so well.

Tenzin moved his gaze from where his sire had disappeared to Kina's closed bedroom door. He sat up, wincing a bit. He reached for the painkiller and downed a disgusting mouthful. He shuddered before getting to his feet. It hurt, and he was a bit unsteady, but he managed. He made his way over to Kina's door and lightly knocked on it.

Kina looked up from the bed, the knock on the door confusing her slightly. She quickly rubbed away at the tears that started to form at the edge of her eyes. She got up, at a normal walking speed and opened the door. Where she wouldn't have thought it'd be Tenzin, it surprised her. She gave him a small startled look. "Tenzin? Do...do you need help with something?" she asked him. She wouldn't think he'd be up, probably hurting a lot.

Tenzin shook his head slightly. He'd grabbed a pen and paper on the way to her door and wrote down on it 'What's up with Stephen? He looked really upset when he left.' He paused to look at her before adding to the note 'And what's wrong with you?' Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

She cocked her head to the side slightly as she looked at him. Why couldn't he speak? It probably hurt him too much. She read over the note, almost making herself laugh. "We got into a conversation involving an old friend of his. I guess I said too much about her," she responded. She then smiled. "Nothing's wrong with me. Just a bit...emotional," she added.

Tenzin slowly nodded. He had that look, one that told he knew _exactly_ what was going on. He hoped Stephen wouldn't do anything stupid, like go out to a bar and try to get drunk. A drunken Stephen was never a good thing.

She eyed him for a bit. "You know..." she commented. But, she wasn't going to press him any further with perusing the issue. She had already decided that it was Stephen's job to tell, where he wanted, when he wanted, to whoever he wanted. Nothing she could do, really. And she wasn't going to push Tenzin into something he might regret later, especially if Stephen were to find out she knew.

Tenzin nodded again. He started writing down another note, his hand writing surprisingly neat. 'What is Stephen to you?' She had a right to know about things that could affect her, like why Stephen was so protective of her, and why he was even bipolar to start with.

Kina looked at the note for a second, then up at him to catch some eye contact. "It's hard to explain," she said. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then took in a breath, and started. "I love him. To me, I hardly see the fact that he's a vampire, besides that he's thirsty and needs blood. I try to help him when I can." She wasn't sure how to correctly answer.

Tenzin had a thoughtful expression, like the one Stephen had when they had all met on that rooftop to attack Seth. His expression was hidden, but one could tell he was deep in thought. 'How much do you know about his life before he met you?' he wrote.

She read the note, over again twice. She really didn't know how much she knew. She then shook her head. "I don't think it's too much," she responded. "Seth's his sire, and he's yours. I think that's about it. He also explained his past history with his family and such."

Tenzin chewed lightly on his lower lip before writing down, 'There's something you need to know, but I can't tell you. I could, however, show you.' It would be difficult for him to actually say, well, write what was going on with Stephen, but he could show her.

She read the note, then looked up at Tenzin. "If you would like to...if you feel comfortable showing this to me. It would mean a lot, I think," she commented to him, now in a quieter voice. When she told him this and asked about him being comfortable, she just didn't want him to get backlash from Stephen because he showed her.

Tenzin nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He walked into the living room, making a short stop to drink some more of that painkiller and trying not to gag. He walked over to the door and walked out of it. He made sure to wait for her and to always check that she was keeping up. They had quite a distance to go, and it wouldn't be good to get separated.

She followed after him, actually surprised how fast the injured newblood could move. She made sure to keep in close step and when they left the apartment, she glanced around rather nervously. She wouldn't have put it past Stephen to show up in the oddest of times.

Tenzin quickly led her outside the inner part of the city, even outside the outer part of the city. Now, there was nothing ahead of them except a few houses, forests, fields, and one really creepy looking graveyard. And, of course, he headed for the graveyard.

As they got farther out of town, she could feel her body start to feel like it was chilling over. She wasn't cold, just being outside of town now scared her slightly. But, she didn't let Tenzin know this. She continued on 'til they were reaching the graveyard. It fascinated her, since she was always under the impression vampires couldn't enter, but it seemed fine.

Tenzin walked through the large, open gates of the graveyard. He didn't even glance at most of the gravestones. He headed to the very back of the yard where two graves sat alone, the stones covered in graffiti, marker and cracks. One grave, the smaller one, had 'worthless mutt' written all over it. The larger grave had 'human trash' written on it, and where it said 'rest in peace' someone had crossed out 'peace' and written above it 'pieces'.  
It was hard, but not impossible, to see past the graffiti and such to see the names and dates. The large said 'Anna Marie ShainDiac  
1901-1923'.  
The smaller said 'Kari Elaina ShainDiac  
1920-1923'.

She bent down to a knee in front of the gravestone he was showing her. It was out of respect, but also to read the names on the stone. It took her a bit to look over the names. She then glanced back at Tenzin, tears almost coming to her eyes. "Was Anna his wife?" she questioned curiously. If it was true, then Kari must've been his daughter. Poor vampire.

Teznin slowly nodded once. Stephen had never told him the story of his wife and daughter died, though Seth had. It still made him feel sick to this day. It was bad enough to lose two people so close to you, but on the same day and in such a horrible way, he found it amazing that Stephen managed to get through it.

She shook her head and looked over the words on the tombstone again. It had never occurred to her that Stephen might've had a family in the past; she wasn't sure why she hadn't even considered it. But she felt much sympathy for Stephen, and knew almost how he felt. She had never had a significant other die, or an offspring. But she had family.

"What are you doing here?" Tenzin jumped and spun around, seeing Stephen himself standing only ten feet away. His sire didn't look angry, just tired, and maybe even a little sad. He would've responded, but his throat still hurt too much to talk.

Kina spun around to look up at Stephen, still slightly kneeled as she was looking at the tombstone, but now up at his face. She stood up slowly to meet his gaze. "Tenzin was showing me the gravemarker...your wife, and daughter. I'm...sorry," she said to him quietly.

Tenzin watched as Stephen just shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago," he heard him say. That was when he suddenly understood. The only reason Stephen was acting like he didn't care was because it was the only way he could carry on. He bet if his sire let any pain out, it would all come rushing out at once and he wouldn't be able to do... anything.

Kina looked back towards Tenzin. "...Do you mind if I talk to him for awhile?" she commented to him. "I can find my way back on my own, if I need to." She also indicated she had a gun under her jacket. "And I can defend myself this time too," she added quietly. She felt like she needed to talk to Stephen about this. It wasn't natural, even for a vampire, to be this carefree on it.

Tenzin looked from Stephen to Kina. He hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. He started walking away, glancing anxiously at his sire before leaving the graveyard.  
Stephen just watched as Tenzin left, leaving him alone with Kina. He wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to talk to him about, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

Kina waited til she couldn't see Tenzin anymore before she turned up to look at Stephen. She shook her head, taking a step towards him, but still keeping distance. She was sure she didn't have any open invitation to touch or comfort him, so she kept at a reasonable distance.

She took in a breath. "Look. I know you may not like to hear this...but you can't say it doesn't matter, because it wouldn't be bugging you to talk about it," she told him quietly.

Stephen just glanced away. "What's done is done," he whispered. "Talking about it wouldn't help anyway." Basically, it hurt too much to talk about it, even though it had happened nearly ... eighty-five years ago.

She watched him turn away and the signs were pressing through her head immediately. He was hurting with that. "It may have been awhile ago, but it's still in your mind. Everyday, I'm sure," she commented to him. She wanted to help. "You need to be able to show your pain, your sadness. You can't be happy all the time, and that's what friends are for." She paused. "I'm here to help you. To be with you. To talk to you, or whatever you want."

Stephen didn't say anything, at least not right away. He tried not to think about it. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still see the scene in front of him. A shudder ran through him, but he didn't even try to stop it. Any expression left his face. When she mentioned that he couldn't be happy all the time he just shot her a look that said 'You're kidding, right?' Since when was he happy all the time?

She looked at him, and decided to step forward. If he lashed out at her, she would take it; she was willing to. She carefully placed a hand, gently on his right there. She didn't know what to say for awhile. "Let it go," she muttered quietly after awhile. She closed her eyes, her head dipping slightly as she didn't know how to look at him. "I'm here."

Stephen stiffened when she touched him, but he didn't pull away or lash out. He let his gaze shift to the ground, just staring at it. "You think I haven't tried?" His voice was quiet, but audible. "I try to let it out, but either I can't, or it all comes out at once and I can't... do anything."

She nodded. "It happens. That stuff happens," she replied. "But the thing is, no body was meant to hold it inside. Sadness and anger were meant to be let out, not bottled in a little shed inside your body and mind." She was proud of her analogy. "Let it all come out at once. I can take it, come on," she urged him on.

Stephen looked back at her, then at the gravestones, then at her once more. He swallowed, though a bit painfully. "Not here," he rasped. Here, they were open to attack from any passers-by. He wanted to be safe, and wanted her to be safe, when he finally let it all out.

She looked around, then nodded. "Alright. Do you have a place you would like to go, to be more comfortable?" she questioned him. She shrugged. "I mean, we can go back to the apartment, or to your warehouse, if you want. Maybe a rooftop, I don't mind," she told him quietly.

Stephen thought for a few moments. Where would be safer? The apartment. Yeah, but he really didn't want Tenzin to see him. "I know somewhere," he said. He turned and started walking away. He headed out of the graveyard but didn't head towards town, heading off into the woods.

She followed after him, noting to the fact he was going outside of the city and in the opposite direction. But, she trusted him and knew he would be okay, and he would keep her out of danger. She looked at the woods and took a mental note to herself of the places around her. This was new territory to her, and it didn't seem half bad.

The moonlight shone silver on the snow, making it easy to spot people and follow tracks. Stephen made his way deeper into the forest until he came to a hollow tree. He climbed into the hollow, but instead of going up, actually fell down. He fell into a hole and landed on his feet. The ground was hollowed out beneath the tree. The makeshift room was small, but big enough to fit three people. Plus, it was nice to have the bare mattress on the ground.

She looked down inside of the tree, hesitant at first to follow him down into it. But, she then took a leap of faith and touched down on her toes to the ground. "Nice...hole," she complemented quietly. The place could fit quite a bit, and it was almost like a secret hideout. The kind of place kids would put a secret base. But they weren't kids here.

"Thanks," Stephen said, taking a seat on the mattress. It was hard to see, but there was enough light to see the outline of each other. "I come here when I need to be alone. Or, at least, that's what I used to do." He was pretty sure Seth and Tenzin didn't know about this place and he was glad about that.

She nodded, leaning against the wall in the little cave. She sat down facing him. "It's definitely a good place to go, I'd say, if you were alone. But also, it seems like a little home. Quiet, peaceful," she said to him. She then sighed for a second, closing her eyes and taking in a breath. "So...talk," she added quietly.

Stephen sighed deeply and looked down at the ground. "It was June of nineteen twenty-three. Warm days turned into warm nights. But it was storming that night. I'd had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that whole night," he told her. "You see, for a time back then, there had been a group of vampires that were completely against vampire-human relationships and mixed breeds. I suppose I should have seen it coming." He paused to swallow, which seemed a bit difficult already. "We were in the living room, listening to the radio, or what we could make out anyway, with the storm and all. I heard a knocking at the door and got up to answer it. Well, when I opened the door, a fist came flying at me, and hit me in the face. About... five guys, maybe, walked in and started beating me until I could barely breathe, let alone move. But I was still conscious." Already he had tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to go on, he didn't want to remember, but he knew he had to. "Unfortunately, I had fallen in a place where I could see the entire living room. They.... Kari, they grabbed one of the metal sticks by the fire place and... b-beat her to death with it." He broke off again, his breath coming more in shallow rasps now. His hands were shaking. "Anna, they .... they raped her, then slit her throat." His whole body started shaking, and he didn't even try to steady it, nor his breath which was coming in shaky gasps.

Kina felt her hands begin to shake slightly, more or less from nervousness as the tale went on. It was horrible, Stephen had endured a lot more. And now, she slightly regretted having him tell this story. But, she could understand his pain finally. His poor child, poor wife, and even his own poor soul. He probably felt like the men should've killed him too...if she was him, she wouldn't want to live either.

She shook her head, and felt tears building up in her own eyes. "I'm...sorry," she said quietly. There wasn't much she could say, especially to his story. There was nothing she could do, no one she could go attack for his sake.

Stephen didn't say anything. He hardly heard her. He didn't feel any better. He had told his story and, if anything, he felt even worse. He felt like he was going to be sick. He placed his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. It was happening, exactly what he had been worried about. It was all coming out at once, and he thought he wouldn't be able to bear it.

Kina looked up at him, and she knew she was drowning as far as helping someone else out. She growled to herself, then stepped forward, once again wanting to grasp at his hand, which was currently on his face. So she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me. You aren't alone," she told him, trying to catch his eyes. She knew he was hurting, but she had to help him out.

Stephen slowly raised his head, just enough to see her. Already, the edges of his eyes were red from the crying, and they would only get worse. 'You aren't alone'. How could she say that? She hadn't been there. She didn't know the pain he had suffered for eighty-five years. She didn't know how many times he had nearly given up. ...But it was still nice to know she was there.

She looked at him, and her eyes searched. She was failing at this, and she could tell. She sighed and bent her head. "I want to help you...but I just don't know how," she responded. "I want to make you happy." She looked up at him, and now she felt it was her turn to cry. "I want to take away your pain," she told him quietly. "But, the only thing I can think of doing is going and killing those men. But they aren't alive, I'm sure," she said.

Stephen just listened silently, tears streaming down his face. "No, they're not," he rasped. "I made sure of that." He had gotten his revenge long ago, but it didn't help with the pain. He knew she wanted to help him, but he didn't think there was anything she could do for him, though her presence was helping a bit.

She looked up at him, and one tear did come down her face. But, her voice calmed. "What can I do? Give me something to do...for you." She could almost feel his pain hurting her, and she wanted it to stop. She didn't want to leave him, she just wanted to help him. It was almost instinct for her.

Stephen stared at her for a couple seconds, the silence in the room almost deafening, if that was possible. "Hold me?" It was strange. When he asked it, he looked a lot like a child, crying because he missed his mom, or something.

She looked over him, and she could feel her own muscles relaxing. What she had spoken to him last, was almost a command, telling him to give her something to do, but that wasn't what it was meant to be. She came forward, and stepped in beside him. She stretched her arms out carefully, and grasped onto his body tightly, but not too tight. Comfortable. She dropped her head on his arm, slightly on his back. She liked it there, but she could feel herself coming to cry too.

Stephen slid his arms around her waist, holding her close. He let his eyes fall shut, more tears falling out from behind his closed lids. Even though he didn't really think about it, he knew they wouldn't be returning to the apartment tonight. He felt his shoulders start shaking with the strain of holding in sobs.

She could feel him shudder through her own body there, but she let him do this, resting her head and face kind of near his ear. She kissed him delicately on the cheek, making a 'ssh' noise through quiet lips in a whisper. It was in a coaxing tone, not telling him to be quiet, but rather telling him that everything was fine there; she was there, not going anywhere.

Stephen let the sobs come, letting out decades of pain. Even though it hurt, a lot, it still felt good, especially with her there. He took a deep, incredibly shaky, breath before the sobs stopped, to be replaced with more silent tears. He listened to the quiet noises she made, letting them soothe him. He felt like he was a child again, being comforted by his mother.

She was silent, pushing back her own tears and feeling like she needed to be strong for him. She sat there, leaning into him, grasping comfortably around him. She was happy there, even in the tears of sadness. She could feel he was starting to die down, as far as sadness goes, but the depression was still there.

Stephen sniffled quietly, not done crying but feeling like he was out of tears. Now, he just felt tired and wanted to sleep. If, when he woke up, he wanted to cry some more, he would, so long as Kina was there. He didn't want to be alone, not now.

She felt him start to grow quiet and she looked up, trying to catch his glance. She could feel her eyes slightly reddened, but she wiped away at the tears. She let him go slightly, but her arms were still there. "If you want to sleep, that's ok," she told him quietly. She'd stay awake, she'd be there. For him.

Stephen opened his eyes a bit, truly feeling how heavy they were. He looked at her and slowly nodded. He released her from his grip and laid down on the mattress, not caring if it was dirty. He slowly closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her breathing as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

She let him fall asleep, and leaned back against the wall, but on the mattress with him so he could sleep with her there. She sighed, her own eyes tempting her to sleep, but she knew she would try and stay awake. She wanted to be there when he was awake too.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephen twitched in his sleep and let out the occasional whimper, but didn't wake up. He had right out exhausted himself with his grieving. His breath was still a bit shaky, he let out a quite cough every great once in a while, but nothing woke him.

She leaned back, her muscles relaxing, but still a portion of her body was touching him. She watched him, watching him seemingly struggle with his sleeping. He didn't look pleasant, but he was sleeping. She was glad for that, very. She could feel herself drifting off occasionally, but was pushing away at it.

Despite all of the things that would normally disrupt his sleep, Stephen slept through the whole night. He slowly awoke as the moon rose, even though he couldn't see it. He slowly opened his eyes, tinged red around the edges. His cheeks were tear-stained and he looked like a wreck.

She had finally dozed off to sleep, but her body was leaning up against his, so she felt him as he woke up. She yawned and looked up at him from her spot against the wall. She didn't know what to say, or if it was wise to say anything for that matter.

Stephen slowly raised himself up into a sitting position. He didn't feel like crying. In fact, he felt numb. He sat next to her, leaning against the wall as well. He looked over at her for a moment before asking, "Did you stay up all day?" His voice sounded cracked and raspy, more so than usual.

She nodded slightly, but then attempted a weak smile. "Mostly. I think I passed out about an hour or so ago," she commented quietly. "But it was worth it. You were worth it."

Stephen smiled weakly as well. "Thanks," he murmured. "You should get some sleep, you look like you could pass out at any moment." He didn't want to be alone, but she needed sleep, badly.

She shook her head. "I've done quite a few more overnighters in a row, besides this one. I can handle it. Besides, I don't think I could, even though I look it," she responded to him quietly. "I don't want to sleep, with you like this," she told him.

Stephen couldn't help smiling, genuinely smiling. "Thanks," he said. He let out a cough before clearing his throat. "Tenzin's probably wondering where we are." Understatement. Tenzin was probably frantic.

She shrugged slightly, but smiled weakly back at him. "It's up to you. If you'd like to go back, then we could go back." She paused to think. "I only want to be with you, right now. I have nothing else to do, no where to go."

"Well, you've never seen Tenzin when he's alone for hours on end," Stephen said. "He freaks out, a lot." He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He offered her his hand. "...I look like a wreck, don't I?"

"Poor kid." She laughed, and accepted his hand. Once she was up, she ran her hands gently along his face. "You do...slightly. But then again, I don't look much better, I'm sure." She paused to smile. "But it's okay, I don't mind."

Stephen smiled and said, "You just look tired." He made his way over to the entrance of the ... hole, and climbed up the wall quickly, pulling himself out and ready to help Kina.

She smiled back at his comment, and she nodded. "I'm sure," she muttered quietly. She moved on to follow him out of the hole and out of the tree completely. She liked the place; it was like a little home in itself. Protected, and unseen. A home away from home. She accepted his hands to help her out, and following him once they were out of the hole.

Stephen helped her out of the hole, and out of the tree. "We'd better hurry," he said. So, without another word, he picked her up, bridal style, and burst into a run. He'd always heard exercise was good for your mental wellbeing.

She was surprised by the sudden change in speed, as he picked her up. She wondered why they were having to hurry so much, but she didn't question his motives either. "Okay," she replied quietly as he picked her up. The speed felt exciting and she knew she'd never get tired of that rush.

Stephen took the short way back, wanting to get back to Tenzin before he had a panic attack or something. It took only ten minutes to get back. He slowed his pace as he made his way up to her apartment. Once at the door, he set her down on her feet.

She stepped down lightly, looking over the apartment. For now, nothing seemed out of faze from the view out front. She opened the door at a regular pace. "Tenzin? We're home...sorry..." she said to him quietly.

Stephen cautiously glanced into the apartment. Nothing moved. He stepped closer to Kina, and that's when it hit him, literally. Actually, Tenzin managed to collide with both of them, all three getting knocked back out into the hallway.

Kina let out a struggled gasp as they hit the hallway wall. It surprised her to see Tenzin suddenly collide into them like that. She let out a cough, the wind knocked out of her by the newborn vampire.

Stephen let out a grunt as they hit the wall. He grimaced and looked down at his fledgling to see Tenzin's arms wrapped around his waist, as well as Kina's. He tried pulling himself free from the boy's arm, only to find he had an iron grip.

Kina looked down at Tenzin. "Tenzin, Tenzin...its okay. We're fine...I just need to breathe," she muttered to him in a quiet laugh, but still slightly dying from lack of air. Fortunately, he had moved to her waist, so it was easier to breathe.

"Now do you see why I wanted to get back so quickly?" Stephen's voice was strained as he was trying to fight his way out of Tenzin's grasp. "Damn it, Tenzin! Let go!" He finally managed to pull himself free from his fledgling's grip before bolting into the apartment before Tenzin could grab him again.

She unfortunately, had a tougher time than Stephen getting out of the grip, although once he got out, she was able to wiggle her way out as well; most likely, Tenzin loosened as soon as his sire was gone. She wasn't nearly as important.

She bolted after Stephen and into the apartment, feeling safe once more.

Tenzin sat back on his butt, watching as the two left him sitting out in the hallway. He half expected them to shut and lock the door on him. He watched as Stephen peered out at him before asking, "You coming in or what?"  
Tenzin smiled softly before getting to his feet and walking into the apartment.

She went to the kitchen, retreating to the fridge for a water now; after last night, she was definitely thirsty, and slightly hungry. She wondered if the vampires were hungry in their own way as well.

She looked over her shoulder, turning to face them once she got her bottle of water. She didn't know what would be going on now.

Stephen closed the door behind Tenzin. He left Tenzin to his own devices as he walked into the kitchen. He leaned against one of the counters, just watching Kina. After a minute, he said, "Thanks for not leaving me yesterday." His voice was quiet, as if he was reluctant to acknowledge that his break down had even happened.

She looked up at him, taking another sip of her water. "No worries. It wasn't a big deal. I was glad to be there..." she said quietly. She smiled slightly, but kept it down low because she knew the mood was about upsetting. Better not to talk about it and bring it back up.

Stephen smiled a bit before looking down at the ground. He fell silent, hearing Tenzin moving around in the living room. He still felt bad, but much better than before. "I'm going hunting," he mumbled before turning and walking over to the door, then exiting the apartment.

She watched him go and sighed, knowing it was better, but still not the greatest. But what could she expect? She yawned, seeing him gone. She looked over at Tenzin for a bit, then decided she might get a few minutes of sleep, maybe an hour. He wouldn't be back for a bit anyways. She wandered towards her door, leaving it open, and collapsing across the bed.

Tenzin watched Stephen go before looking over at Kina. He knew that Stephen wouldn't leave her, or him, not now, but he couldn't help being reminded of when Stephen had dumped him with Seth. He looked down at the ground, listening as Kina went into her room.

She faded to sleep rather quickly, practically before she hit the bed. She sprawled out, outside the covers and such, not really cold in her house. Her dreams came fast, but were going to vivid pictures of what she had just witnessed with Stephen, almost as if she was seeing his memory herself, from her own view.

Stephen returned soon enough to find Tenzin curled up on the couch, seemingly in less pain than before. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to Kina's room to find her asleep. He turned and made his way back into the living room, glancing over at the calendar, wondering when Derek was supposed to be back.

Kina was out probably for about at least an hour when she leaped up, gasping for air. The nightmare had gotten her pretty good, startling her. The nightmare had gone from the original memory of Stephen's, to her own memory of when she use to be alone for the first time. It scared her, and she could remember her first few fierce battles, nearly dying many times.

Stephen jumped out of surprise when he heard a gasp. He walked over to Kina's room and peered in. "Kina? Are you ok?" he asked, walking into the room. She looked scared. He sat down beside her on the bed, his eyes filling with concern.

Her eyes moved to focus on him, and she immediately tried to drop the scared appearance. "Yea, yea, I'm fine." She nodded her head, smiling so quickly. "Nightmare..." she told him. There wasn't much she wanted to say about it, especially the part where his story was in it. The less she brought that up, the better.

Stephen didn't buy it. "If you woke up gasping because of a nightmare, then you're not fine," he pointed out. If there was a reason she wasn't telling him, then it must either be something incredibly bad that she thought might happen, or it was about him, and if it was about him, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Her breathing slowed to normal and she could feel her heart began to beat normally. She looked up at him. "It was a nightmare...a portion about my past, a portion about yours." She paused. "I think that's all you'll want to know, at least about you. Mine isn't much better," she told him quietly. The blood, the darkness, the wounds. The battles, and the feeling of loneliness.

Stephen frowned a bit. He slowly nodded. He didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to talk about it. It was all good. He yawned largely before shaking his head. As if to change the subject, he asked, "So, when is Derek supposed to be back?"

She looked out the window as if she expected Derek to appear suddenly. She thought about it. "It's been a few days, so maybe tomorrow, or a day or two. At max, it would be a week, I think. It doesn't take him long, but it depends how much the council needs to talk about it."

Meanwhile, Derek was just finishing on a meeting. He'd be heading home the next morning, and probably get there about midafternoon, or sunset.

Stephen followed her gaze to the window and slowly nodded. It wasn't that he missed Kina's brother, it was just that he kinda missed the... challenge of having another male around. Tenzin didn't really count as a male. He counted as a child in an adult's body.

She nodded, then kinda smiled. "Why you asking? I guess you miss him, hmm?" she said to Stephen, more in a teasing tone. If he told her he did, she wouldn't believe it; the way the two of them had fought the moment before Stephen had left. She sighed, knowing she'd be playing referee as soon as Derek walked through the door.

"Not so much him," Stephen said, moving his gaze back to her. "I miss fighting with him." When he fought with Derek, he could be defiant without actually getting into trouble, unless they broke something.

She bit back a laugh, honoring how he felt about her brother. They had a mutual tendency of fighting; that was something, and at least not nothing. They were fighting, which means they were aware of each other presence. She was pleased enough for that and it was a start. She nodded. "Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Stephen could tell she was trying not to laugh. He didn't mind. He actually found it quite funny himself. "Hm." He looked around her room, as if looking for something to say. Nothing came to mind.

Kina smiled as he turned his head, happy to be able to have something to talk about and keep her mind of the nightmares. She looked over at him. "How are you?" she asked him. Not quite randomly but within the silence.

Stephen looked back at her and couldn't help letting out a short laugh. "Well, that was ... yeah, that was random," he said. "I'm... better than I have been in a long time. You?" He was glad, though, that she had filled the silence.

She smiled. "Sorry for it being random...I just wanted to say something, instead of the silence being there," she told him. She then smiled bigger, glad to hear he was happier. "I'm doing alright. Glad to see you're happier," she commented to him in response.

Stephen just smiled back. "Don't be sorry. Random adds a bit of interest to life," he said. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the tip of he nose. He wasn't sure why he did it. Perhaps he just wanted some kind of contact with her.

She looked up at him and the sudden contact caught her off-guard, but she recovered rapidly from it. She smiled up at him, feeling a noise rising in her throat, but she didn't allow it to come out--a hum, displaying she was comfortable around him.

Stephen couldn't help being amused by the expression on her face. He suddenly broke into a large yawn. He blinked, not having realized how tired he was. "Well, I'm going to go get some sleep," he told her, getting to his feet and making his way to the bedroom door.

She looked up at him, then thought for a second. "Hey, if you and Tenzin want to use my room tonight, you can...you can't find two people sleeping on the couch, and you can fit two in here. No sense in one of us sleeping on the floor and one person have a whole bedroom," she explained to him, getting up to meet at the doorway where he was.

Stephen brought himself to a stop when she started speaking. He looked back at her, listening to her words. He just shrugged. "I'm used to sleeping on the floor," he said. Well, actually, he was used to sleeping on a wooden beam several yards above the ground. Besides that, he'd rather sleep on the ground than share a bed with Tenzin. It would be... just weird.

She looked up at him. "Hmm...well, I just feel bad though. Maybe I can go out and get an air mattress or something; I guess I will eventually when Derek returns anyways. You two are guests in my home, you shouldn't been sleeping on the floor. I wish I had a guest room you could go into or something." She smiled. She knew she was ranting, in a sense.

Stephen smiled, once again out of amusement, at her ranting. "I've slept in less comfortable places than your floor," he said. "Just relax." He was happy to sleep on the floor. It wasn't cold, wet or dirty, so it was good enough.

She looked at him, frowning slightly. She decided she might as well give in, or it'd turn into an argument over something stupid. "Oh, alright," she commented quietly. She still knew she'd have to get a few air mattresses, probably around two because of Derek.

Stephen chuckled softly at her frown. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room. He headed into the living room where Tenzin was still fast asleep. He sat down by the couch, leaning his back against it. He let his eyes fall shut, his head leaning slightly forward. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in, but oh well.

She couldn't help but smile at his kiss, but she waited, watching him go over and sit down. Finally, when she couldn't see his head over the head of the couch, she went back into her room. She laid down back on the bed, retreating to the bathroom first to change, then going inside. She didn't close the door, not wanting to block out anything that may happen in the living room.

Stephen yawned again, though more softly. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, his sleep was anything but restful. He was right back there again, watching the two people he loved most in the world get tortured and killed. In the waking world, tears were streaming down his face and falling as little droplets onto his lap.

Kina was out quickly, and her dreams became fuzzy; a mixture of different things, real events in her life, to imaginary things that kids seemed to dream about. She woke up fast the next morning, changing and getting out. She could feel her body aching, especially around where she had been cut, and a bruise on her neck.

She figured Derek would have to return today, but she wasn't going to make an effort to make it anything special.

Stephen had woken up an hour before, but had, only a few minutes ago, fallen back asleep. Despite the intervention, he was right back there again. His cheeks were already tear-stained, but this only added to it.

Kina went on her business in the kitchen and it wasn't til she turned the corner around the couch to check up on Tenzin and Stephen did she see his tears. She dropped down on her knees, carefully placing her hand on his face. "Stephen...honey..." she said quietly, wanting to comfort him.

The moment Kina's voice registered in Stephen's mind, his eyes slowly opened. It disturbed a few tears, sending them down the path carved in his face. He blinked, as if he didn't know where he was, before his eyes focused and he looked over at Kina.

She carefully wiped at the tears, then leaned back on her knees in front of him. Poor guy. It was hurting him worse than she thought it was....which was self-explanatory. She looked at him, sympathy at in her eyes. She didn't know what to say, but wished she could help him.

Stephen slowly blinked when she wiped away his tears. He did his best to keep more tears from falling, not wanting to seem weak. Then suddenly, he didn't care. He rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Tears slid out from behind his closed lids, but he didn't wipe them away.

She sighed, letting his head rest there on her shoulder. She couldn't reach his face to wipe away the tears, but kissed at the top of his head. She made a calming noise her parents use to do to her, kind of a coaxing tone to it. She 'ssssshhhh'ed and gave her usual 'its ok' comments. Poor guy.

Stephen slid his arms around her waist, holding her close as he listened to the calming noises coming from her. They did help a little. It reminded him of when he was young and his mother would comfort him. He missed her. He sniffled quietly, more tears trailing down his skin.

She sighed again, closing her eyes as she rest against him. She knew she was no miracle worker and she sure as heck couldn't make Stephen magically happy in an instant. She knew it'd take time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms came around her waist, and she gently rubbed at his back.

It took quite a few minutes, but Stephen finally calmed down. He opened his eyes, but didn't raise his head. He was comfortable right there, in her arms. He just sat there, staring at her neck since that was pretty much the only part of her he could actually see. He felt no hunger though. The thought of feeding off someone made him feel sick to his stomach.

She rested there for awhile, and felt her body seem to ache more as she rested in some uncomfortable spots. She leaned back, not quite pulling herself away but trying to push her weight elsewhere. She could feel that the tension and sadness seemed to be calming down.

Stephen slowly raised his head up off her shoulder when he felt her move. Even though his skin was tear-stained and he still had some tears on his face, he looked better. It seemed that he was slowly letting go of the pain within him. "Thanks," he murmured.

She brought her hands up to his face again, wiping away at the tears. "Poor guy," she finally muttered. All the sadness was weighing him down and she wished she could just take it all away for him. It was a lot, plenty to split between three people or so.

She looked up at him, her eyes holding sympathy but also attempting a weak smile. "No problem."

Stephen could feel her wiping away his tears, but didn't tear his gaze away from her face. He smiled softly, not sure what else there was to say. ...Oh! "Isn't Derek supposed to be back tonight?" he asked.

Kina shrugged. "I guess so. He hasn't called...he never does," she commented back. She wasn't really enthusiastic about it much, but she supposed she should've been. "He's probably close, maybe in town already," she guessed.

And he was. He had just reached the outskirts of the town. He was kinda happy to be back in the area of home...although it wasn't his.

Stephen slowly nodded. She didn't sound very happy about the fact that Derek might be in town. He then realized he still had his arms wrapped around her. He blushed slightly and released her from his grip. He rested his hands on the ground on either side of him, using them to help keep his balance.

As he pulled back she got up off her knees. She went to the kitchen, attempting to make something. The sun was finally down, so she figured if Derek was coming tonight, it'd be now before it got extremely dark.

As if on cue, Derek walked in the door. "Hi all! Iiiiii''mmmmmm baaaacccckkkk!" he announced with a smile. He looked at his sister, then at the vampires and back. "You miss me?" he questioned curiously.

Stephen watched as she got up and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't sure whether to feel a bit relieved or sad. But, as if to distract him, a moment later, Derek burst through the door. He blinked. "Yeah, I missed kicking your ass."

Kina laughed and walked towards her brother, actually deciding to allow him a hug from her. She ignored both their comments. "Want something to drink?" she asked him.

Derek nodded towards his sister. "Please," he added quickly. He turned towards Stephen, giving him that signature smirk. "Obviously you don't remember how it really went down..." he added.

"I remember exactly how it went down," Stephen said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was about to kick your ass when Kina walked in and started freaking out." He intentionally left out the fact that he had been about to get burnt to a crisp.

Kina rolled her eyes and got a can of soda for him, tossing it across the room which he caught lightly.

Derek glared at the vampire, his smirk still set on his face. "Not exactly, as I recalled. You left out some pretty big details I'd say." The flames flickered in his hand quickly to show their point, then were extinguished. "I got better."

Kina looked at the both of them then sighed. "Look, if it's some manly urge I don't know about, do it outside. Just don't kill yourselves."

When Stephen saw the flames in Derek's hands, he let out a low hiss. He didn't like fire. Perhaps it was purely because he was a vampire, or because of his previous experiences with fire, he wasn't sure. His eyes narrowed into a glare, though he forced himself to relax when he heard Kina's words.

Derek watched Stephen's reaction, laughing almost in an evil tone. He looked over at his sister, then sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think so tonight. I'm kinda tired and I wouldn't want to make my homecoming so...painful," he said, looking over at the vampire. "Another time, maybe."

Kina looked at them both, then took a seat on the edge of the couch, glancing over at Tenzin for a second, before back at them.

Stephen let out a deep snarl when Derek laughed at him. There was a time when a person could get killed for laughing at him, especially a human. But that time was long gone. But, then again, some would say that Anna and Kari were long gone, but that didn't take the pain away.  
He suddenly looked sad and tired. "I'm going out," he muttered before getting to his feet and walking out the door.

Derek watched him go for a bit, then looked over at Kina. "Did I miss something?" he questioned her. "Or did I say something wrong?" he added quickly. He wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Kina glared at him for a bit, then shook her head, sighing. She grabbed her jacket this time, running after Stephen. "Wait!" she called out, "Do you want company?"

Stephen heard her calling out for him just after he had left the building. He stopped and looked back at her. At her question, he just shrugged. He didn't really care one way or the other, he just needed to find something to distract him.

She slung out her coat rather quickly, and followed out after him. She kept at a step or two's distance behind him, being quiet, but her steps were still apparent and she knew he knew she was there. She just felt she'd tag along for safe company, but still be quiet enough to feel no one was there as well.

Stephen turned back ahead and kept on going. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. Soon enough, he saw the sign in the distance. He quickened his pace, heading straight into the bar. There was no line or crowd or anything since this wasn't a very well known bar, and good thing too. He watched as a few heads turned when he entered, knowing that quite a number of people here recognized him. Yep, this was a vampire bar.

Kina felt the hair on the back of her neck raise, and she knew instantly it was the slayer instinct kicking into her system as they approached the bar. She continued to follow him, but cleared her throat right before he was at the entrance. "Umm...Stephen?" She knew she was on thin ice here and she hoped no one knew her.

Stephen looked back at Kina when she said his name. He turned and walked back to her. He stopped only a few inches in front of her and leaned down to her ear, "Just pretend to be an ignorant little human girl. They'll think you're just my next meal. They'll leave you alone." He leaned back up and turned back to the bar, walking back in.

She nodded, then put on the best smile she could muster, acting like one of those girls who was just so into the guy she was with. She really did care for Stephen, but she knew that she was walking into a hellhole with no escape if she didn't act right. She didn't show any nervousness, as she knew fear would play a distinct role in their sensitivity to moods. She acted flirtatious as well, walking next to him.

Stephen walked along at her side. He slipped one of his arms around her, letting his hand rest on her hip. Just because she was the only one who _needed_ to act didn't mean he couldn't play along.  
He lead the way up to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools. "Hey Cooper," he said to the man behind the bar. "I'll have a glass of the good stuff."

She figured, thinking she might second what he had, or get something defined as "fruity" since most dates did. But then again, to keep her nerves down, she might need something strong. She guessed that was what he was having. She had to smile when he slipped a hand around her waist, kind of relishing the moment as they were "acting".

Stephen glanced over at Kina, flashing her a flirtatious smile. Yeah, he was definitely enjoying this. "And perhaps something a little lighter for my lovely lady friend here," he added to Cooper.  
Cooper looked from Stephen to his date and nodded. He got out two glasses, filling each with a different drink before placing them down in front of them.  
Stephen grabbed his glass, chugging down the whole drink at once.

She flashed him her own smile and sipped at the drink politely, taking it at a good pace, but fully aware she could take more alcohol than that. She wondered how bad it would be if she had gotten drunk that night...probably not the brightest idea in risk to giving something away.

She glanced down at herself, sighing silently when she thought of how she had wished she could've dressed more to impress than this; but she had to work with what she had here.

It was probably a good thing she didn't drink too much, because Stephen planned on drinking until he couldn't walk properly. He set the empty glass back on the bar before saying, "Another one." When the glass was filled again, he chugged this one down too. Already, he could feel his mind getting a little fuzzy.

She watched him for a bit, tongue-tied and unsure what to say. Then, she spoke up when the second one was gone. "Sweetheart, you should go easy on the alcohol. You won't be able to take me home," she said in a girlish voice, smiling and running her hands on his arm in a playful manner. She was acting a tease, but inside she was getting concerned.

Stephen looked over at her. His eyesight was a little blurry, but he didn't care. He smirked and said, "Sure thing, love." Lie. He didn't plan on going easy. He looked back at Cooper. "Another one."  
Cooper looked at him and sighed, shaking his head before filling the glass up _again_.

She watched him as he gave another one, and the smile that she was faking started to fade. "Stephen, dear. Come on, let's head home." He was started to slur, she was sure of it. There was no way, not even a vampire, could take this much alcohol and be in his right mind.

"I'll be f-fine," Stephen told her. Yep. His words here starting to slur. He grabbed the glass and chugged it down before setting the glass back down on the bar, and none too gently. He grabbed a hold of the bar itself when he started to lose his balance on the stool.

She looked at him in the eyes and she could tell he was on the verge of no man's land; absolutely smashed. She gave a smile, faking a giggle. But then she gritted her teeth. "Come on," she repeated. "I want to go home." She hated to pull the spoiled girl card. "'Sides, my roommates will be wondering where I've been," she added, referring to Derek and Tenzin back at home.

"Oh, fffine," Stephen said. He went to get off the stool but slid off and landed on his back on the floor. A few of the other vampires looked over at him, one shook his head like 'you poor bastard'. He groaned and sat up, using the bar to pull himself back to his feet.

She looked at him, and sighed, shaking her head. Now she knew she had to drop the act a bit. A new girlfriend would leave the poor guy there, deserting him. But she knew better than that. She bent down, carefully grasping at his forearm, helping him to his feet. She steadied him, then lifted his arm over her shoulder to lead him out.

Stephen let her help him out of the bar, but he talked the whole way. "And what 's up wittthhh those ...comedians? Isssth airplane ffoood really so bbad?" Some could actually say his words were getting slurred even more. "Ya know, I wass on an airplane once. NEVER AGAIN! Far tooo high up."

She watched him for a bit, then continued to help him out. She didn't bother trying to quiet him, since most likely he'd get louder or say something no one needed to hear. She just hoped he'd be able to control himself til they were out, which was pretty close.

"You know, it'ss amazing tha' no ones gots to you before I has," Stephen carried on. "You's a way tooo goood fer the likes a me." Something she'd learn, he was at his most honest when he was drunk,

She smiled as they reached the door, and she took in a sigh of relief, believing they had made it through the clear. She listened to him, glancing over as he spoke, but still walking. She shook her head. "I'm not as great as you give me credit for."

Stephen just kept on going, as if she hadn't spoken. "A course, it seeems mos' girlss I meets is too good ors is takens." Then he suddenly stopped talking. He went limp in her grasp, passing out.

She looked over at him, and in the street, suddenly felt his body weight starting to bring hers down. She hadn't seen this side of him and it made her wonder what he meant. He didn't seem to be struggling for girls, and really...it kinda hurt her feelings. He was acting like she was untouchable, when really, was there, for him. She cared about him.

She shook her head and knew this was no time to get upset over it. She lifted him up, straining but managing to lift him into her arms. Fortunately, they weren't too far from home. She was going to take some time, but she'd last.

Tenzin sat up slowly. His throat still hurt, but he wasn't on the painkiller anymore since he could stand the pain now. He was still having trouble talking, but he managed to get a few words out. He looked around and sniffed the air, having only woken up five minutes ago. He smelled Derek. Kina and Stephen had been gone for a while.

Derek glanced up from his seat against the wall, eyeing a magazine; actually an ordering catalog. He thought he might help Kina with a bit some money he had gotten, and maybe help get some more stuff for the place. Plus, a TV wasn't so bad. He looked over at Tenzin. "Evening, sleepyhead. How you doing?" he asked Tenzin. Although he had a problem with vampires in general, Tenzin he had learned not to mind so much as Stephen. The kid was just a kid, in a way.

Kina struggled with Stephen as she reached the steps, but she managed her way up. She was close, right outside the door.

Tenzin's head jerked towards Derek. He eyed him anxiously, scooting back a bit. "Fine," he rasped. His voice was barely above a rough whisper since his throat was still recovering. He didn't trust Derek. Derek didn't get along with Stephen and, even though Stephen treated Tenzin... badly, he still trusted his sire.

Derek nodded. "Well, at least you're getting better," he responded quietly. "We need you for later events," he added quickly. He smiled at the thought of the battle, they'd be attending such a wonderful event, making it a horrible one if they get caught.

Kina quickly grasped at the doorknob and turned, falling into the doorway, gasping for air. She had struggled quite a ways with Stephen's weight...she needed to work out, evidently.

Derek looked at his sister, then the knocked out Stephen. He got up. "What the hell happened?" he questioned.

Kina got up, taking in a breath and shaking her head. She lifted up Stephen one last time, taking him to her room and pushing him up in a laying position on the bed. She looked at the poor guy, then retreated back out to the living room, closing the door quietly behind her. "He got smashed. I couldn't hardly stop him after the forth round of whatever he was drinking," she explained. She refrained from mentioning it was at a vampire bar, because she knew her brother would flip.

Tenzin looked over at the door when it opened, Kina and Stephen falling in. He tilted his head, noticing his sire passed out. Both of them smelled like alcohol, though Kina only smelled of it faintly. He was pretty sure Stephen smelled so strongly of it that Derek could smell it. He watched Kina drop Stephen off in her room. He tensed when she mentioned four rounds. There was no human drink that could get his sire smashed in only four rounds. He knew _exactly_ where they had gone.

Kina gave Tenzin a look, and she figured he'd know somehow where Stephen had gone. The look was simple and demanding-- Derek did NOT need to know where Stephen had dared take her, because if he did, he'd probably never allow her to go with him alone again. The same thing would happen if they had mention the attack that was only a few days ago. Fortunately, her brother hadn't been able to notice the bite along her neck, or if he did, he thought it was Stephen and wasn't saying anything.

Derek smirked. "Poor guy. Wonder what's on his mind," he muttered with a shrug. He raided the fridge once again with his endless eating habit.

One look from Kina was enough to keep Tenzin quiet, not that he would say anything. His throat still hurt a lot, and he didn't want to talk if he didn't need to. At Derek's words, he looked over at the doorway to Kina's room which held his sire. He couldn't help feeling bad for Stephen. He'd only heard the basic details of what had happened from Seth, but it still sounded horrible.

Kina leaned against the wall, sliding down the edge to sit. She sat there, thinking of what Stephen had said...she was untouchable. It made her wonder. From the looks of things, since he had been thinking of his lost wife, that he didn't want to be with her _like that_. She'd just be someone to cry on, which she didn't have a problem with, but she had gotten use to the idea of being closer to Stephen than just a friend.

Derek started to snack on foods. "Well, he'll wake up eventually."

Tenzin glanced over at Derek. "Yeah, with a hangover and the worst mood you'll ever see him in," he rasped. He was prepared to bolt when his sire woke up. He knew Stephen wouldn't be in the mood to put up with shit and he didn't want to be in the firing line.

Kina looked up; oh great, just what she needed. She glanced outside, seeing it was still dark. She figured it was the right time to get out to be alone for a bit. Her thoughts were going crazy and if Stephen was going to wake soon, she didn't want to be around to play referee in the mood she was in. She grabbed her coat. "I'm going out." She didn't mention for how long or where she was going; she didn't care right now. But for safekeeping, she brought her gun with her, hiding the strap and walking out the door.

Derek watched her go. "Odd night. I need to find my own place."

Tenzin watched Kina leave and couldn't help feeling even more scared. Without Kina there to stop them, who knows what Stephen and Derek would do? He shuddered just thinking about it.  
Inside Kina's room, Stephen started to stir. He never stayed passed out for long. His eyes slowly opened, a low groan coming from him. Hangover headache.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, this is where I stopped re-reading the stories so if there's any mistakes or things that don't quite make sense feel free to point them out… or just ignore them. Whichever. **

She decided against any restaurants or any clubs, deciding she'd go somewhere a bit peaceful. The park down the street seemed like the ideal place, with the open lights and the occasional person out and about. She walked there, choosing to go by a hill and lay back to look at the sky. It was quiet, and soothing, calming her heart rate. She knew she had been close to getting upset earlier, and still was. But, she had needed to get Stephen home first, and she didn't want her brother to see her upset like that; Tenzin already had.

Derek's head glanced up in the direction of the door. He smiled slightly, wondering if it was wise to keep his mouth shut--funny, he never let that thought cross his mind before---why now?

Stephen slowly sat up. His head pounded painfully. _Ow. What happened?_ Then he remembered going to the bar, but it was all blank after he had sat down at the bar. He rubbed his temples, hoping it would ease his pain. It didn't. He slowly got up and walked out into the living room.

Derek watched the door til Stephen got out, a slight grin on his face. "Evening!" he greeted in his happy voice. "You have fun last night?" he questioned, his tone slightly teasing or mocking. He was perfectly capable of seeing his expression and guessing how he was feeling. His guess, the night was fun...but Stephen didn't remember anything.

Kina leaned back; even in a city, she could still see some stars. Her eyes started to go close and she started to block out the noise around her...her mind wandered. She felt...calm, but alone.

Stephen looked over at Derek. He glared at the male, sticking his middle finger up at him. He then let his hand fall back to his side and asked, though quietly because of his headache, "Where's Kina?" He really had no patience for Derek, especially not now.

Derek flicked up both of his, crossing them in front of his chest. "Look, I've got two of those!" he exclaimed, smirking. He then put them down, shrugging slightly. "I don't know. She left a little while ago," he responded. He finished up what he was eating. "She wasn't too happy. I was surprised she hadn't passed out here...she managed to get you here all the way from wherever you were," he explained. For once, his tone was slightly serious.

"Hm." Stephen made his way over to the couch. There wasn't much left, but there was still a bit of the painkiller in the bottle. He drank down a mouthful, trying not to gag, before putting the bottle back down. It would take a minute for it to kick in, though the taste would last longer. Now, with that taken care of, he turned his attention back to Derek. He walked over to him, and slammed his balled fist into the male's face. He was _not_ in a good mood.

Derek flew back, hitting his back against the counter, and slinking down. He looked up at the vampire, dazed that he even attempted to hit him. But then the shock kicked back, and instantly his palmed were literally on fire as he got up. "You bastard," he cursed, throwing a ball of fire immediately at the vampire. He was prepared to will it out if it missed, not wanting to set fire to the place. That wasn't something Kina would want to come home to.

Stephen, instead of dodging or even hitting the fireball away, took it. His skin actually started on fire for a moment before he patted it out. Where the fire had been, his skin was black and it looked painful, though no pain showed on his face. Actually, he looked like he was in even less pain than before. He let out a low snarl as if daring Derek to attack him again.  
Tenzin's eyes widened and he got up, bolting into Kina's room and hiding under the bed. He didn't know what Stephen was doing, but he didn't want any part of it.

Derek stepped up, glaring at Stephen with his own menacing look. "You bloodsucker," he muttered with a growl. In a split second, it was like his whole body was ignited, overtaken by gasoline and lit on fire; he smirked. "I've learned quite a bit since I was gone...that's why I was gone so long. I had a bit of training to finish," he explained.

He then sighed. "Now, if you would be so kind as to back off and go somewhere with your hellish attitude, I'd rather not burn my sister's—boyfriend" He stuttered on the word, his tongue flickering out as if disgusted. "to a rotten crisp," he added a brief smile. "My training and my instinct tells me to, but I don't want to deal with my own blood hating me for the rest of my life."

Stephen didn't seem fazed by the insults or the flames. He suddenly lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. He ignored the flames that burned his clothes and skin. He balled one of his hands into a fist and slammed it into Derek's stomach. He wanted a fight and he was going to get one.

The punch in the stomach caught his off guard and in seconds the flames were gone, and it was just man on man in a sense with the fists flying. Derek snarled, ignoring the pain and the smell of burning skin; he went for blood. His hand darted to the side where his gun and his dagger rested. He pulled the knife, slashing it out at the vampire. "Get off, you son of a bitch," he snapped.

Kina decided she'd go back soon, figuring she might as well go home before the drunkards returned on the streets from the club. She started home, only within a minute or two.

Stephen let out a pained screech as Derek's dagger cut across his collar bone. He let out a loud snarl and lashed out, his nails, which were more like claws, caught Derek in the side of the head, leaving deep gashes. He wasn't about to back off, not yet.

Derek yowled, but ignored the blood doing down the side of his head; he could feel like an oozing sensation of pain. He glared at the vampire, his hand now going to the gun in his holster. He was pissed off now, pulling the gun out and pushing it to Stephen's heart, pointblank. "I said, _back off_," he growled in a low voice. "I will pull it, don't think I won't. I don't care what my sister thinks now. She's obviously stupid for being near you," he muttered. "The council wants to terminate you and her too, for being this close to a vampire; it's against our laws. But, I begged them not to, on our dad's last wish," he explained.

As he said this, Kina pulled the door open. She nearly dropped to her knees seeing both of them there, burns and blood. The knife was thrown to the side, and the gun was out. She knew this was bad. But hearing those words...she couldn't let Stephen be killed by the council; those were some of the meanest killers on the world, worse than vampires.

She looked at the two of them shocked. "Derek-? Stephen-? Council-?" she stammered. She couldn't take it. First, Stephen didn't care about her. Derek didn't care what happened to her and wouldn't defend her. Tenzin was afraid of her. And her father was dead. All her problems were hitting at one time. This was it, she wanted to get away and fast. She turned and bolted out, leaving the two of there behind her. She didn't know where to go, or what to do, but she was getting out of town.

Stephen glared at Derek, his eyes a deep blood red, though not from hunger. His head jerked towards the door when he heard Kina's voice. He watched as she suddenly left again. He looked back down at Derek, his anger suddenly fading away to give way to nothing. "Then go on, shoot me," he said plainly. "I've already lost Anna and Kari, now Kina. You'd be doing me a favor. So go on, pull the trigger, I dare you."

Derek turned to look from his sister, to now Stephen. He wanted to pull it so bad, but he could feel his finger pulling back instead. He knew what was going in his sister's head, and he knew killing her only friend would make matters all the worse; by how fast she was running, he bet she planned to get as far away as she could. But her logic was stupid, and her methods would only make the situation worse.

He growled to himself. "Gosh...damn it!" he snapped and pulled the gun back, coming limp and relaxed in Stephen's grip. It felt so exposed and so wrong. "I...can't shoot you. I can't do that to her," he murmured. "You haven't lost her, you dumbass."

Stephen just glared down at him. Of course. The one time he actually _wants_ someone to shoot him, and they don't. He got up suddenly, walking away. He made his way to the door before pausing to say, "Of course I have. They always leave for one reason or another." Then he walked out. He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get out. His wounds were pounding, blood trickling from his cuts and now from the burns as well.

Derek glared at him as he went, then quickly got up and chased after him. Now he was furious; he was giving up on his sister! "You son of a-- are you that stupid? CHASE AFTER HER!" He caught up with his brisk walk. "Do you not care about her enough to chase after her? She isn't running away from you, she's running away from us. She _hates_ to see people close to her fight," he growled at him. He gripped his shoulders. "Obviously something went wrong while I was gone, but whatever it was, _get over it._ Maybe you aren't aware of this, but she cares about you--she _loves_ you." He nearly gagged at the word. "You're the first guy who at least shows some friendship, that isn't some scumbag out for one blasted thing from her. She's been hurt way too many times, and she doesn't need you turning tail and running from her when things get tough," he demanded of the vampire. "She was still around to help you during the tough times, and I think it's your turn for a change, since I can't all the time."

Kina hadn't gotten far, deciding to go to the rooftops near the darkside, the outskirts. If a vampire attacked, she wouldn't care...she'd fight long and hard. If she died, so what, she was alone. That's how she felt right now.

Stephen came to a halt when Derek grabbed his shoulder. He suddenly turned and punched Derek in the face, again. "Don't touch me," he snarled. He then turned and continued in the way he was going, only this time, he scented the air for Kina's scent. Once he found it, he followed it up onto the rooftops. It took a while, but once he finally found her, he walked up behind her. He slid his arms around her waist, leaning down to her ear and whispering, "Did you honestly think you could get away that easily?"

Derek actually decided against his wishes to fight back, and let the poor bloodsucker go--he'd get his revenge one way or another later. He watched him go, holding his face, but slightly smiling from his spot knocked over on the ground. He wondered and he hoped he was going for his sister.

Kina had let her guard down, and had sensed him coming up behind her. As his hands came around, she felt her whole body go into a spasm of feel-good goosebumps. She hadn't cried, cried way too many times in the past few hours. "Get away...yes, I was hoping so. Not from you, but from everything," she muttered quietly. "You don't deserve to be with someone that can get you killed." She paused for a second, hesitant on the last statement. "Or someone you don't care about." She was unsure if she dared say that, but lately she had felt he didn't want her around.

Stephen sighed deeply, his breath warm against her ear. "You? Get me killed? Oh please. That council has wanted me dead since... Heh. Years, decades. They'll come after me anyway." He'd... done a couple things to piss off the hunter's council. He then blinked in surprise. "Kina, what in the world would make you think I don't care about you?" he asked quietly. He did care about, in fact, he thought he loved her, but... with everything that was going on, with him confronting his pain and all, he didn't think he was in the position to be sure of his love for her.

It felt good, leaning against him and being there close to him. She didn't want to leave and to her, this felt like an impossible dream that she hadn't gotten to experience in a long time.

She turned to look up at him, so he could see her expression was sincere. "I don't know lately, it's been tough. It seemed like I couldn't make you happy, although I've tried really hard. And near sunset, when we went to that bar...you were just, not yourself. You said I was untouchable," she commented, explaining her feelings.

In the silence that followed, Stephen gently leaned his head against hers. He loved this. The warmth of her body in his arms, the smell of her hair and skin, the sound of her heartbeat. It was breathtaking. He never wanted it to end, though he knew it would.  
When she turned to look at him, he looked back down at her. He knew she had been trying to make him happy, he knew that, but, at the moment, he didn't think it was possible. He wasn't sure when he would be happy again. Hopefully soon. He wanted to be happy, but his thoughts and feelings were all over the place. "...I did?" He had no memory of what had happened at the bar and afterward. "Uh, what else did I say?" He suddenly looked worried.

Kina looked up at him, smiling a little smile and it was weak, but it was there. "Well, you complimented me a lot, but then you just started to mutter a lot about everything. How no girl will stay around with you, and such," she explained. It was fuzzy to remember since a lot of it had been slurred and she had paid attention to the 'untouchable' part.

She still rested against his body as she talked. It was comforting there, getting to talk to him. She just wanted to help him, make him happy, wanting him to want to be there.

Stephen sighed deeply and rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, that sounds like me," he murmured. Moping as usual. He turned his head to the side, nuzzling the skin of her neck with his nose. He supposed some would consider it dangerous for him to be so close to her neck, but he still wasn't hungry. He actually still felt a bit sick, but not to the point where he thought he was going to throw up.

She felt him there, and she could feel her body start to rise up and instinctively tense, but she pushed herself to relax. He was her friend, a very close friend. He wouldn't bite her, not right now at least. She tilted her head down as he rested there and she thought for a second. "...For a vampire that's lived for so long, you still have a bit to learn about life," she said quietly. She smiled, remembering that one of the hunter's that had helped her father train her had said that one time, not quite the same but similar.

Stephen could feel her body tense in his grasp before relaxing again. At her words, he smiled softly. "I don't have to learn anything I haven't already," he whispered. He had learned all he needed to about life, but a lot of it he had just forgotten, or ignored. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, her skin warm against his chilled lips.

She felt herself sigh with his kiss there, and she knew she could just melt right there, even with his cold body compared to hers. It didn't matter; she was pretty sure she was probably burning up compared to him. She then chuckled slightly. "Then you would've learned to actually live for the day, instead of wasting it. Instead of waiting to die."

Stephen smiled a bit when he heard her sigh. Her skin felt incredibly hot compared to his, but it didn't hurt. It was... amazing, the sensation he felt when his cooled skin touched hers. He placed a few more kisses along her neck before hearing her words. He was silent for a moment or two before saying, "Waiting to die. ...Then I would be waiting for a very long time." No matter what, it always seemed like whenever he was actually _trying_ to kill himself, the world was trying to save him. But whenever he was just trying to live, the world was out to get him. "...The world hates me."

She had to laugh; the world hated him. Funny. She had once thought the same thing...how everyone hated her, in fact, not too long ago. She too wanted to go far, and to escape. But the thing was, there was no logical way of saying that. "The world doesn't hate you...the world is an inanimate object." She knew that sounded like a smartass comment. "And before you say people hate you, not everyone does. I don't, Tenzin doesn't."

"Tenzin is too afraid of me to hate me," Stephen mumbled. He knew Tenzin was scared of him most of the time, but there must have been a reason the kid didn't just take off. _Yeah. He wouldn't last a night on his own._ He sighed and gently nuzzled her neck. He was glad she was there, in his arms. She could almost make him forget the pounding pain in his body, and the blood trickling down his skin. ...Almost.

She sighed again, closing her eyes and taking in the moment once again; this had to be the best, and the longest damn dream she ever had. The only thing she feared was waking up or it turning into some tormenting nightmare. "What's my excuse?" she asked him, smiling in a teasing way.

"You're going to have to figure that one out for yourself," Stephen whispered against her skin. Most would think he was tempted to bite her, but even then, even with her heartbeat ringing in his ears, and her pulse against his lips, he didn't hunger for her blood. What was wrong with him?

She felt him there and she fought back the instinctive 'fight response', as the hunters would call it...there is no flight. She looked down at him as he rested against her neck there. She sighed, this time pleasant and meaningful. She didn't know what to say, or what to tell him...there was nothing.

But then that response made her think. "How come...you aren't going crazy?" she asked him curiously. She meant why he hadn't looked hungry or not lately.

Stephen slowly raised his head, looking down at her. He watched her for a moment, trying to think of a response. "I...I don't know," he told her. And that slightly scared him. "I'd think I'm sick, but vampires don't get sick." Maybe it was just stress. But didn't people eat _more_ when they got stressed, not less?

She looked up at him, then shrugged. "I wouldn't know what to tell you...I'm no doctor, and definitely not a vampire doctor. Is there someone to see about that?" she questioned. Maybe he had an older vampire he could go to about it, but she wasn't sure.

"No." Stephen couldn't help frowning, then he suddenly winced. He released her from his grip and took a step back. He looked down at his chest to see that the burns were bleeding again. Well, that would explain why he felt so light-headed. Freaking Derek. _He just had to use his freakish powers, didn't he?_

Kina eyed him for a second as he looked down at his body; that when she released all the gashes in his clothes and the dark-skinned burns that scorched them. She sighed. "Derek..." she muttered with a growl. She knew she couldn't just point fingered at her sibling since she didn't know who started it, but she wished she could. "I need to take care of those. Come on, let's head home so I can clean and bandage them. Plus, we've got some burn stuff to help with those," she told him, grabbing his hand lightly to gently tug him along, slowly.

Stephen didn't put up a fight as she led him in the direction of ho... no. Of _her_ home. He may reside there for a while, but it would never be his home. He was a vampire. He didn't have a home. He couldn't. It was too dangerous for him to stay in one spot for too long. But... home wasn't a place. He remembered his father telling him that once. Home wasn't a building, it was the people around you, people that cared about you. So long as he had his loved ones, he _was_ home.  
Seemingly out of nowhere, Stephen grabbed her upper arm and spun her around to face him. He pulled her right up against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He ignored the burning pain that ripped through him as he kissed her deeply.

It completely caught her off-guard as she turned in a spin to face him. It took her three seconds or so to gasp just as he kissed her, and she closed her eyes. She embraced his hug against his body, pressing her own there instinctively. She kissed him back, just as deeply and passionately as she could manage. That was the thing she had been waiting for, just to see that he truly did want her there...whether he loved her or not.

Her mind blanked and she took it all in. There was nothing to think of right then, nothing to worry.

Stephen's mind went blank as well. The rest of the world seemed to fade away. That was exactly what he needed. His eyes fell shut as he felt her kissing back. He could hear her heartbeat all the more clearly now, but, more than that, he could feel it. With her body pressed against his, he could feel her heart beating in her chest. It felt as if it was his own heartbeat, as if he was human again.

The chill of his body started to edge to her heat, causing her to feel a slight chilly sensation. She didn't mind it...kind of liked it actually, the way it gave her goosebumps that trailed up and down her spine. She started to wonder what brought this on with Stephen, but she wasn't going to question it. She liked it way too much for her wanting it to end.

Her mind went to the first time he had kissed, and the bites on her ear. She had to smile, thinking of it, but she kept it to herself. It was a great memory, but she was taking this one in for the moment.

Reluctantly, Stephen was forced to pull back out of the kiss. He couldn't hold his breath forever, and he knew Kina couldn't either. "I guess we should hurry back to the apartment," he whispered. "Don't want to get burnt up by the sun, ya know." The sun _would_ be rising soon, but they still had plenty of time, even if they ended up walking back.

She sighed, keeping it to herself; she hadn't wanted it to end, and fortunately she hadn't the need to between them. She nodded reluctantly, and she started to walk towards the apartment again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go there anymore, just because of the odd tension and all that went between everyone there.

Meanwhile, Derek was back at home, using ice to care for the punches and blackeyes on his face.

Stephen followed her back towards the apartment. He knew she hadn't wanted to stop, he hadn't either, but the fact was that the sooner they got back there, the better. His wounds seemed to hurt more and more with each passing moment. Perhaps they were infected? That might explain the loss of appetite.  
Tenzin was still hiding under Kina's bed. He knew Stephen had left but didn't know what kind of mood Derek was in.

Derek growled to himself as he was afraid to look in the mirror. He wondered where Tenzin went. "Tenzin! Come on you fraidy cat, get out here...I won't hurt you. I need your opinion on how I look and how bad the damage is before Stephen gets home."

Kina leaned over to help up against her side, and lifting his arm over her shoulder as they walked. She hoped to help get most of the weight off his body, if possible. "We're here." she muttered as they got to the door. She opened it, ignoring Derek and shooting for the med supplies. But first, she helped Stephen to the couch.

Tenzin, however, refused to come out. He had dust bunnies clinging to him, among other things. Plus, Derek scared him.  
Stephen was grateful for her help, leaning against her. It did help a little. "Thanks," he murmured. He was so glad when they finally got home and she helped him over to the couch. He sat down, relaxing. He let his eyes fall shut. The wounds were still pounding, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Kina went to the bathroom and pulled out every medical supply they had, with the world of bandages and the medicine. She confirmed that they had burn medicine, although she didn't know why...she guessed it was more sunburns and petty burns, not his. But then again, it'd probably help. She came back out with the large medical supplies toolbox. She pulled the medicine out, looking up at him. "You alive?" she asked him.

Derek watched from a distance. "What? No greeting for me?" he questioned him sister as she passed. She pushed past him and he glared at the back of the couch, directed at the vampire. No doubt he probably swayed the vote in some form to say that it was all his fault.

Stephen listened as Kina got out all the stuff she needed, or had. He heard Derek and couldn't help feeling the slightest bit satisfied. He could feel the male's gaze burn into him, but made no movement in acknowledgment. "Mmm... define alive," he said. Could he be considered alive? Well, vampires could die, and dead things can't die, so vampires must be alive... to some degree.

Kina smirked. "You can talk, that's alive to me," she muttered. She waited for a second. "May I?" She indicated towards the tattered shirt with the burn marks. She showed him the medicine and bandages in her other hand. She didn't want him to think she was just moving in on it, when she was simply trying to help.

Derek still glared at the couch, gagging slightly. "I'm going to take a shower...and take care of my own wounds," he muttered bitterly. He slammed the door to the bathroom and minutes later they could hear the shower starting.

Stephen smiled softly at her first comment. She was right. He looked down at his burnt and tattered jacket when she indicated it. He sighed and carefully slid it off, wincing as the material brushed against his wounds before falling to the floor.  
He glanced over the couch at Derek, sticking his tongue out at him. He didn't care how childish it was. He held back from making a comment that came to mind, guessing now wasn't the best time.

She looked at the burns on his skin once the jacket was off, it revealing his pale-white skin. She winced to herself as she saw the many burns, and the few cuts that Derek had managed. She sighed, thinking of their fight and what she had walked in on. Quickly, she forced that thought from her mind and went to work with the burn medicine. She carefully started to place it on them.

Stephen flinched back and let out a pained hiss the moment the medicine touched his burns. He couldn't help it! It hurt! He forced himself to sit still, knowing he had to get this done and over with, no matter how much it hurt. At least during the fight he hadn't felt it, thanks to the adrenaline rushing through him.

She sighed, looking up at him, then at the bottle. She tried to move fast. "Sorry...some of this medicine is created for hunters. They pay attention to the healing, not how it feels," she explained quickly. She moved to wrap the bandages over the wounds, knowing that it would make it feel a heck of a lot better once they were covering. She moved up the line of his body, quickly putting on the medicine and wrapping. She even went to disinfecting some of the cuts, knowing they'd most likely leave scars; nothing new for him, she was sure. Soon, she was done, packing the stuff away. "There. Done."

Stephen just nodded, biting his lower lip to keep from letting out any sort of noise. He forced himself not to move, no matter how much it had stung. When she was finally done, he sighed and relaxed. "Thanks," he rasped. He cleared his throat, his neck feeling a bit sore.

She packed it away, then putting it next to the bathroom door. She knocked quickly. "Medicine, if you need it," she called after knocking, just to see Derek's arm wrap around the slightly open door and take it.

She went back to the couch, sitting down on the floor next to it. "No problem," she replied quietly.

Stephen smiled down at her, though his smile soon faded as he started coughing. His throat was really bothering him, though he didn't know why. After a couple seconds, the coughing died down again. Something wasn't right.

She looked up at him. "You alright?" she questioned, her look turning into a glance of concern. He hadn't coughed that much earlier and his throat should've been healing, not worse.

The shower water turned off and soon Derek came out in clean clothes. "What wrong with the bloodsucker now?" he commented. She could see bandaged along his body.

"I'm not su-." Stephen broke off as another series of coughs erupted from him. He covered his mouth with his hand, but when he pulled his hand away, his palm was covered in a light coating of blood. That definitely wasn't good. His breathing was quickly becoming raspy and shallow. He didn't know what was happening, and it scared him.

She looked at him and when she saw the blood, her eyes started to widen. She didn't know what to do, what to give him. She had no healing powers, as far as she knew, but no hunter knew the extent of the powercharm they wore. Most knew it's purpose was destruction, not for good. She looked at her hands, then around the room. "What can we do? Is there anyone we can go see about this?" she asked him. She wanted to help.

Derek, for once, did not say anything. Under normal human circumstances, he would consider the vampire to be dieing.

Stephen looked over at Kina. The look her wore was enough. Yeah, there was someone they could go to for help, but he would sooner die than go crawling back to his sire and beg for help. And as another series of coughs came from him, he got the feeling that wasn't too far off.

She looked at him again with sympathy. "If there is someone, go. We don't want you to die," she told him. She didn't want him to die; she didn't want to feel alone again, and she would probably end up going to some form of hunting because of it.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "She's right...you're our only way in to the vampire."

"I...will not... go crawling back to him." Stephen's voice was incredibly rough thanks to the coughing fits. His breathing was becoming shallow and quick. Whatever was happening, was happening fast.

Derek looked him over a second, then scoffed. "You're being too noble....if you're dieing, you need to get down on your knees and be humble for once. It's hard, I know, but it needs to be done." Those were probably the most noble words he had ever said, and would most likely ever say.

Kina gulped, then felt herself starting to beg. "Please...I don't want you to die," she said to him quietly. "Go to him. We need you. I need you."

"I'll die... before I... ask Seth... for _any_ kind...of help," Stephen said between coughing and trying to breathe. It wasn't a matter of pride. ...Well, it kind of was, but he knew Seth wouldn't help out of the kindness of his heart. He didn't have a heart. Seth would take persuasion, and payment.

Derek said nothing, understanding completely what he was coming from. He figured that this was one of the few things they had in common as guys. Pride was a huge thing for him. But he didn't want to be in debt of anyone either.

Kina looked over at him, her eyes with sympathy. Seth; they meet again. But this time, it wasn't in a manner of revenge, but rather debt. She didn't say anything to Stephen, but she was planning. She needed to find Seth and fast, and do whatever it took to keep Stephen from dieing. She would do it.

Stephen could already feel the darkness around the edges of his consciousness. He turned his head slightly, just in time to see Tenzin staring at him in horror from just inside Kina's room. Then, everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenzin watched as his sire passed out. He had heard the whole conversation, and knew they had to find Seth and beg for help. Luckily, Tenzin was good at begging. But Seth would probably ignore him. "I know where we can find him," he said quietly.

Kina glanced towards him quickly. "Take me to him. Now," she said quietly. Her tone was neutral, not friendly nor cold.

Derek glared at her. "I'm going too--"

Kina shook her head, and gave him a look that sent chills up his spine. "No you're not. I am. I'm willing to give up what I can to Seth, you might just kill him. We need him to keep Stephen alive."

Derek was about to argue when Kina started out the door, faster than normal. She had all her knives strapped on, and two guns in their holsters, all of which were concealed. She was prepared. She waited for Tenzin outside the door.

Tenzin glanced over at Derek, then Stephen, before hurrying after Kina. He passed her outside and made his way towards the outside door. "We're going to have to hurry," he told her. "He'll be hiding in that mansion outside the city, the one that hosts that ball."

She nodded. "Lead the way." She was extremely fast; not near as fast as a vampire, but faster than the average human. It was hunter blood. She had noticed that with all the training, it was like she was a part of another race as well.

"Can we flit or anything?" she asked him curiously. "We'd get there faster, but I don't know if you could hold me." She didn't care to ask if Seth would be willing to deal with her. Maybe he didn't have too much hatred towards her.

"I'm still too young," Tenzin mumbled, quickly making his way in the direction of the city's edge. The sooner they were free from the building and concrete, the better. It was odd to think of himself as young, when he was ... nineteen. But, he was only a year old as a vampire. ...An infant. Great. His powers were still developing and since he'd mostly been left on his own, he hadn't had anyone to teach him.

She nodded. "Understandable," she replied. She walked at a good pace, actually running to keep up with him. She didn't mind really, since she used to jog and exercise with her training to keep healthy. Lately she hadn't gotten the chance to.

Tenzin fell silent after that. It wasn't long before he could see the edge of the city. It was only a couple miles beyond that before they would reach the mansion. His legs ached just at the thought of it. But, he pushed through. He had to, for Stephen's sake.

She continued on beside him, allowing him to lead the way since she had no idea where to go. She knew they had to continue on, for how long they can, as fast as they can. She hated the thought of begging to Seth, but she needed to. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Finally, they were free from the city. Tenzin was starting to feel his legs aching, and he was sure Kina had been feeling it long before him. He glanced back at her, but didn't say anything. It took a while, but he could finally see a large building in the distance. There it was. The mansion. It certainly was large, several stories tall with an old pre-Civil War look to it.

She could feel her strength draining from her, but soon her mind was going into a bliss as she forced it into that stance. She wasn't going to considered herself too tired to do this, as she wasn't. She could do anything if she put her mind to it.

She looked at the old mansion and she was glad she saw it now instead of when the ball was. It was starstruck, amazing, and made her almost lose the breath in her throat at the site of it. It was gigantic. She continued on though at the site of it, with it being hope to her.

Tenzin slowed his pace, walking up to the door. He knocked on it loudly, hearing the sound echo. It was a few moments before the door opened to reveal a young woman. "Yes?" she asked, her voice quiet and soft.  
"We're here to see Seth," he told her.  
The woman looked at him before she recognized him. "You're Tenzin," she said. "Stephen's fledgling."  
He nodded and smiled when she told them to come in and that Seth was upstairs in the library. He walked inside, looking back at Kina once inside.

Kina followed in after Tenzin, keeping close but not too close. She wasn't sure how to act around here; like she normally would, or as a meal. She knew that Seth would recognize her so there'd be no acting around him, but she would have to act neutral and just beg.  
But in front of the woman, she didn't know.

"You still remember where the library is?"  
"Yes, thank you... Emily," Tenzin said, watching Emily smile and nod before walking away, probably to return to her chores.  
He looked back at Kina before walking over to a staircase. He made his way up it, his footsteps echoing in the large area. Once at the top of the stairs, he led the way down one of the many halls. He came to a stop at a pair of large wooden doors. He took a deep breath before pushing open one of the doors. Sitting in a large chair with his back turned towards them, a book in his hands, was Seth.

Kina continued to follow him, glancing at Emily slightly as she wondered if she too was a vampire and if she could sense the hunter blood within her. She followed up the staircase and turned her gaze straight ahead, looking around the place with a sense of awe. Quite a place for a vampire, and not a coffin in sight, not that she believed the myths. When they came to the library, she felt a shiver go up her spine and seeing Seth there made her want to attack, but she held back, remembering their situation.

Tenzin stepped inside the library hesitantly. He wasn't entirely sure what all to say or do.  
"You've come to me with a request." Seth's voice sounded. He knew who was there without even looking back at them. He shut the book, setting it on the table beside him. He finally looked over at the two of them, a slight grin on his face. "So, what is it?"

She saw Tenzin step aside and she knew she'd have to be the one to speak. She stepped forward looking at him. She held her prideful stance, not yet dropping to her knees and giving away to plead.

"You gave Stephen the wound on his neck...and now it's quickly killing him," she stated in a neutral tone. "Now we need to save him. We need _you _to save him," she added quietly. She knew it was a question, or really a request, but she meant it to be.

Seth raised a single eyebrow when she finally stated her request. "Stephen, even though he is my fledgling, is now my enemy," he pointed out. "If I were to heal him, I would need quite a bit of persuasion prior.... or payment."

She looked at him, and she knew it would eventually come to payment. "What is it that you want?" she asked him. "If I can give it to you, I will," she added, her voice almost going to whisper. It was killing her to admit this to him.

Seth's gaze turned thoughtful, watching her for a moment or two before it drifted over to Tenzin. "Tenzin, get out, the adults are talking now."  
Tenzin just glared at him, though he _did_ back out of the room. He was still recovering from Seth's attack on his face and chest, he wasn't about to get on his bad side now.  
Seth looked back at Kina as he got up from his rather comfy seat. His footsteps seemed to echo in the large room as he walked towards her. Then he suddenly bypassed her, walking over to the doors. He shut and locked them. "I may reside in a mansion at the moment, but I care not for worldly possessions," he said as he slowly turned to face her.  
"Though... desires are another story completely," he added as a smirk carved out its place.

She kept still as he passed by her to go and lock the doors behind her. She kept her nerves down and calm, especially around him; fear was something she had practice of making the illusion that it wasn't there...just because she was a human.

She turned to face him when he mentioned the word 'desires'. "What desires do you have?" she asked him curiously. She still stayed neutral, not wanting to give anything away. She came to save Stephen, and that was it.

Seth stepped towards her slowly, his dark, piercing gaze never leaving hers. As he answered her question, he started circling her. "As you must be very well aware, we vampires are not so much unlike humans, save for the nocturnal habits and blood drinking, and the few that have powers." He came to a sudden halt right behind her. He leaned forward to her ear and whispered, as his hands came to rest on her hips. "Human or vampire, I am still male."

Kina felt her whole body run cold and she wanted to slap him for even thinking he could touch her. But she couldn't do it; she held back from this sense of urge to run away...Stephen needed this to live. There was no where else to go.

But, there was still a brief question in her mind, if Stephen would still want to be around her after this.

Seth couldn't help smirking. He knew she must have wanted to slap him, and he truly had expected her to. He didn't plan on leaving her along. "I'll let you decide," he murmured. He stepped back, letting his hands fall to his sides, and walked back over to his chair. He sat down and picked up his book again, opening up to the page he'd been on earlier.

Kina watched him for a second, still frozen in her step. She then shook her head, and attempted a step towards him. "I can't wait around to think and decide. For Stephen to live, we have to heal him right away, or he may die." She paused for a second. "Or at least, you could tell whether he is or not. He's become unconscious and before that, he was coughing and fighting to breathe."

She paused for a second to look at him. "I'm willing to do it," she said. She was scared, very. But it had to be done, whether it would kill her or not. "You just have to swear to go to Stephen and heal him. Repair the damage you did."

Seth lowered the book again, looking back at her as she spoke. He smirked and set down the book again. "Of course," he said. "I may be an evil bastard, but I'm a man of my word. I swear to heal Stephen... afterward." He wasn't going to heal him now. Oh no. He knew his fledgling would still be alive when he got there.

Kina looked at him, and fought back her fear again. She wasn't going to let him sense it, no matter what. She wondered why he couldn't simply get a mortal drunk and continue through it...did it have something to do with her hunter blood? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to bring that up to question him.

She nodded her agreement. "If you're a man of your word, good," she commented briefly. She didn't like having that as her only reassurance, but she had to trust him for this.

Seth got up from his seat once more, walking over to her. He came to a halt a foot away from her, then suddenly lashed out. He grabbed her by the arms and threw her to the ground. Shadows reached up from the floor, tying around her ankles and wrists so she couldn't move.  
Actually, this had nothing to do with her hunter blood, and it didn't have much to do with the sex either. This was all about hurting Stephen for betraying him. Some could say, if they wanted to, that Seth planned this whole thing. He wouldn't deny it, but he wouldn't confirm it either.

He was quick and Kina didn't have much time to react to what he did, especially since she was so quickly tied down. But during this time, she didn't cry out, or yell. She was going to be silent and not giving him the benefit of hurting her. The only thought in her mind was if Stephen would still want to be there with her...with this connection to Seth. But, if he didn't, to her, it was worth it. He had been hurt in the first place, because of her. Now it was her turn to take in the pain. For him.

Seth zipped his pants back up. As he walked away, the shadow bindings vanished. He took a seat back in his chair, trying to hide just how heavily he was breathing. "Now get out." His voice was dark, and sounded even a bit angry. "Your boyfriend will be healed by the time you get home." He really didn't want to heal Stephen, but he _was_ a man of his word.

She pulled her clothes back up, and pushed at her hair to look less troubled. She was out quickly, so fast that it wasn't hard to see she was a hunter. She past by Tenzin. "Head on home. Stephen's going to be okay," she said to him in a neutral tone, not bothering to wait up for him. She wasn't going home, not now. She couldn't face him like this. She didn't know where she would go, but it didn't matter. She was in pain, physically and emotionally. But she didn't want to show that to anyone, since it was her own burden to bear. She felt sick and violated, once again, her own thing to deal with. Consequences for her actions.

Derek, meanwhile, actually sat back against the wall, facing Stephen as he laid there. He didn't know what was going with Kina, but he hoped everything was alright.

Tenzin's eyes widened when Kina did finally emerge from the library. He had heard something going on in there, but couldn't tell what. He frowned and followed after Kina, though more slowly.

Seth took a deep breath. His breathing had finally slowed back to normal. He glanced up at the grandfather clock. _Might as well get it over with_, he thought. Shadows crept up from the floor and surrounded him, then they vanished, along with him. He reappeared just outside Kina's apartment. He looked at the door before shoving it open. He didn't even look at Derek, though knew he was there. He walked right over to where Stephen lay. His fledgling was barely breathing.

She moved quickly, not turning around to see if Tenzin was following; she would prefer he didn't. She got within town, but then turned to walk a difference direction than home. Maybe he'd get the hint to go home and not follow her. She was going to the other of town, and possibly outside there. She could remember the cliffs, the peace. The mountains were nice; her place to go besides the woods and the club.

Derek reacted instantly and pushed himself to the wall. While he normally would've lashed out at Seth, he remembered that he was suppose to heal Stephen. He held back, biting his tongue so he didn't say anything to make Seth not heal him. He'd get his revenge soon enough.

Tenzin came to a sudden halt when Kina headed off away from the apartment. He sighed and looked around. He forced himself to head in the direction of the apartment.

Seth didn't so much as glance at Derek. He held back a snarl as he gazed down at his fledgling. He suddenly reached down and gripped his throat, his hand going over the exact same spot as the mark. He muttered a few things under his breath, in the ancient vampiric language. When he pulled his hand back, the gray mark was gone, and Stephen's breathing was easing back to normal. He muttered a few curses before the shadows surrounded him again. Then he was gone.

Kina finally hit the cliffs in record time, taking a seat within the darkness of them, overlooking the view. It wasn't like she was going to jump, but she loved it there. It was calm, and soothing. But, even if it was, there wasn't much to be done about how she felt. She curled her knees to her chest and started to cry in her own silent sadness. In her brain, the scene was imprinted and she couldn't escape it.

Derek almost lunged forward when he heard the ancient tongue. When Seth was gone, he came to look at Stephen, looking down at the sleeping figure.

Stephen was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with every calm breath. His neck looked completely normal, as if he had never been injured.

Tenzin stared at the open doorway, slowly peering in. He spotted Derek immediately, and Stephen on the couch. His sire looked a lot more calm. He walked in cautiously, looking around as if he expected Seth to jump out at any moment.

Derek watched Stephen for a second, then turned to Tenzin. "Where's Kina?" he questioned him. He looked around. "He's gone by the way," he added, seeing the suspicious activity that Tenzin played along while looking around.

He looked at Tenzin, and at the door. "What happened?" he asked.

Tenzin glanced over his shoulder before looking over at Derek. "I'm not sure," he told him. "He kicked me out and shut the door. They still in there for a while. I heard some commotion, but not enough to know what was happening. When she came out again, she practically ran past me. We came back into the city and she headed off away from the apartment."

Derek glanced over at Tenzin, then slowly at Stephen. He sighed and sat back down in his seat, staring at where Stephen was sleeping, "Whatever she did...I hope it was worth it," he muttered quietly. He didn't have the slightest clue on what his sister would or wouldn't do for this guy. But by the description of it, and Tenzin being kicked out, he could guess... he shivered at the thought.

Tenzin closed the door behind him before slowly walking over to the other two males. He didn't have the slightest clue what Kina and Seth could have done in there, but, judging by Derek's expression, he guessed that was for the best. He sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the couch. He looked up at his sleeping sire. He definitely looked better and seemed to be breathing more easily.

Kina continued to stay outside the town, enjoying the view although her mind wasn't even near that mindset. Tears still dropped from her face, and she didn't even care if anyone was nearby. It was quiet, it was dark, and she felt alone...as she felt she should've been. She was hungry, and felt cold.

Derek eyed Stephen for a second, but his eyes started to droop. He was tired.

Tenzin looked over at the clock. It was nearly dawn. He got to his feet and walked over to the window, closing the curtain. He then walked back over to the couch, taking his seat once more on the floor. He yawned largely, getting comfy. He was concerned about Kina, but not enough to keep him awake.

Kina had passed out for a little while, but then soon decided she'd go back...she guessed they'd be sleeping and she could just get in, and retreat to her room. She didn't have a set plan on what she should do, or where to go. She figured she'd bunker down in her room for awhile.

She got home, and saw everyone was asleep. She closed the door quietly, trying to rest on silent steps as she went to her room. Seeing Stephen there, she saw that he looked a lot better than before and was grateful for that. But, seeing him also brought her eyes to water, thinking of what just happened. She went to her room and closed the door behind her, going to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephen only started to stir once the sun had fully set. He slowly opened his eyes, taking a moment to figure out where he was. He sat up straight, noticing Tenzin on the floor. He suddenly brought his hand to his neck. It wasn't sore. It didn't feel painful anymore. Was he healed? He wasn't sure. Looking over at Kina's room, he saw that the door was closed.

Kina remained in her room, passing out for awhile.

Derek immediately woke up to the sound of a moving body in the area. He glanced around, spotting Stephen. He didn't say anything, looking at the vampire, but then his mind shooting back to Kina. He glanced at the door and saw it was closed; he had wondered if she'd return.

Stephen pushed himself up from the couch, ignoring Derek. He crept over to Kina's door and silently opened it a crack. He peered in, noticing her sleeping form on the bed. He closed the door again before walking back over to the couch. He took his seat again before sighing deeply. "She went to him, didn't she?" he asked.

Derek nodded, but didn't get up from his spot. He just quietly looked over at the vampire. There was no accusing glare, nor a cocky smile. He couldn't even make a sarcastic comment. All he could wonder about was she did. "She did."

When Stephen didn't hear a smart remark or see a cocky smile, he started getting worried. "What happened?" he asked. Well, obviously Seth agreed to heal him, but why? At what price? ...Did he even want to know?

Derek stretched and got up, and started to move around the kitchen. He shrugged. "I don't know...she told me to stay here. Tenzin went with her, but he doesn't know, since Seth kicked him out of the room while they were making a deal," he explained. "I guess you'll have to ask her."

Kina started to move around in her room, shifting in her sleep but slowly waking up. It was hard to sleep right now, with the thoughts going through her mind, but she was able at time. She lifted her body up, sitting up on the bed. She sighed, looking towards the door where she could hear steps. People were up.

Stephen couldn't help frowning. He could tell this was going to be bad. Looking over at Kina's door, he thought he could hear sheets rustling. He got to his feet, ignoring Tenzin who was starting to stir. He walked over to the bedroom door, lightly knocking on it. He didn't want to wake her up if she was still asleep.

Derek watched him for a second, deciding to hold back from saying anything else. Part of him knew he couldn't stop them...not the way his sister sacrificed for this vampire. But part of him wanted the vampire to just go away...he shook his head and went to his own business.

Kina looked up at the door, not expecting it to be Stephen, since she doubted he was awake yet. "Come in," she called quietly, sitting up from her bed to look over at the door.

When Stephen heard her saying to come in, he did. He opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind him. Even though it was dark in the room, his gaze immediately found her face. "Kina, what happened?" Those were the first words out of his mouth.

She was caught off guard seeing him there, and she looked up at him. She could feel tears starting to come to her eyes, but she pushed them back. There was no reason to cry. He was alive; but she knew she shouldn't tell him. "Nothing," she responded back. She hated to lie, especially to him, but she felt she needed to.

Stephen didn't believe it for a second. He walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. "Kina, I'm healed. He hates me," he said. "What did you do to persuade him?" He was concerned. He knew something had happened, and he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

Kina wanted to tell him, but still, she felt she was obligated not to. He wouldn't want to be near her anymore, "You're healed and that's all that matters." she told him, looking over at him. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it," she explained quietly. She wasn't ok, she felt sick and still disgusted with herself, and him being there only made it slightly better, but not much. If only he knew...

Stephen tilted his head. He knew something had happened. Why wasn't she telling him? He reached forward, gently taking hold of one of her hands. "Kina, please, tell me," he said. He sounded concerned, which he was. Why didn't want to tell him?

Kina looked at him and feeling his touch nearly made her melt. She teared up and a few tears came down her cheek. She shook her head and swallowed. "You don't want to know. If you do, you won't want to be around me anymore," she said.

"All I wanted was to see you healed, no matter the consequences or what I had to do," she stated to him quietly.

Stephen couldn't help frowning. What had she done? "Kina, nothing you do would make me not want to be around you," he told her. He got a feeling he knew what it was that had happened, but he just wanted to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "Please, tell me what happened." His voice was still gentle.

She looked at him. She didn't want to tell him now, even though he said that he wasn't going to go. But, she knew it was a losing battle and she'd have to tell eventually.

She sighed meekly, and looked over at him, and managed to choke out, "I had to do it with him," she said to him quietly. "That's what he wanted. So, I had to."

Stephen just stared at her. Her words resounded in his head, as if she had spoken from inside a cave. He suddenly pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered before planting a kiss on the top of her head. He just couldn't believe she would do that for him. A tear escaped from one of his eyes, trailing down his face.

Kina accepted him as she got closer, feeling herself become wrapped around in his arms. She placed her own arms on top of his, loving it there; it was the sunlight at the end of a thunderstorm.

She shook her head, sniffling as more tears came. "Don't be sorry. You can't help that you were sick....it needed to be done," she said to him quietly, choking on the occasional word and clearing her throat to speak again.

Stephen held her close. He wasn't about to let go, he couldn't. He buried his face in her hair. The silky strands soaked up the tears that escaped from him every time she choked on a word.  
He felt like he was going to be sick, though he knew he wouldn't. Even though she told him not to be sorry, he couldn't help it. Seth had only done that to hurt him, and it had worked. He would get his revenge, but, for now, he wanted to be with her.

She remained close to him, pressing against him as she felt her whole body quiver. Slowly, her disgust was starting to die away with him actually holding her. She still felt semi-violated and she knew she would for awhile, but fortunately her feelings would come to pass. The nightmare haunted her mind continuously but being there started to push it away. Unfortunately, she knew that she couldn't escape her nightmares in the form of dreams.

Stephen tightened his grip on her when he felt her quiver. He gently rubbed her back, hoping it would help soothe her. He didn't know what else to do. He could help distract her, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job of that already. He slowly raised his head, using one hand to wipe away the remaining dampness from his face before placing his arm back around her.

Her body calmed down and she let out a sigh of relief when she finally recognized the fact that she had told him and she didn't need to worry too much anymore. She rested against him, then looking up at him as he wiped away his tears. She wondered why he was crying, but she didn't ask. She was just so happy to have him around.

Stephen smiled warmly when his gaze met hers. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Everything was going to be ok. He brushed some hair out of her face. His touch was gentle, as if he was afraid he was going to break her.

She looked up at him, briefly closing her eyes as he kissed her. She glanced up at him again, this time the look on her face affectionate and wondering why he was still with her. She leaned up and kissed him as well, on the cheek. "I'm sorry," she said to him in a quiet whisper.

Stephen smiled when she kissed his cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered back. In his eyes, she had done nothing wrong. She had only been doing what she had to, to save him. He placed a hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her soft skin with his thumb.

She shook her head, but said nothing to respond with that. She laid her head back against him and sighed, thinking once again of only the few hours before, we he had appeared almost dead. She closed her eyes.

Stephen gently cradled her in his arms, holding her to him. She felt so warm in his grasp, even warmer by the fact that she was right up against bare skin. His jacket was in tatters, and still on the floor of the living room. He'd have to get another shirt.

She kept to him, and sighed again. "You know, we can't stay here forever," she muttered. "I'm sure you'll have to feed soon. You haven't in awhile," she explained to him quietly. She loved being there with him and wanted to stay that way forever, but she knew that couldn't happen forever.

Stephen couldn't help grimacing when she brought up the fact that they couldn't stay like that forever. He rested his head against hers. "You didn't have to remind me," he mumbled. He really wished he hadn't remembered. He didn't want to leave her. But, now he felt that familiar burning in his stomach. "You should probably get something to eat," he said. "I don't think you ate anything last night."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. Just trying to be considerate, a bit. Especially since you're willing to stay around me right now," she muttered quietly to him, resting her head there to face him. She shook her head. "I can't eat. There's no way, and I feel too sick to my stomach to eat right now." It was true. She still felt slightly disgusted in the pit of her stomach, and because of that, even thinking of food made her nauseous.

Stephen sighed quietly. "Then at least get something to drink," he murmured. She needed to keep up her strength somehow. He glanced over at the door, guessing Tenzin would be up by now. And his fledgling was bound to be hungry. He hesitantly released her from his grip on got to his feet.

Kina sighed, but nodded. He wanted her to do that so bad, she might as well...she had a headache from crying and she knew her body was dehydrated so a drink wouldn't hurt. She would try to get it down.

When he released her, she rubbed at her face, knowing it was red and tear-struck.

Stephen had to force a smile when she nodded. At least she was getting something in her. Her face was, as she guessed, red and tear-stained, but it was nothing a wash wouldn't cure. He took her hand, gently pulling her to her feet.

She got up, accepting his hand as he helped her up. She sighed deeply; breathing at all seemed like a new challenge in an odd way. She walked slowly towards the door, prepared to quickly bolt from her room to the bathroom to wash her face. She opened it and walked over, allowing Stephen to go on his way.

Stephen knew this wasn't going to be easy. It was amazing she had the strength to get out of bed. He felt bad for leaving her, he really did, but he knew he had to feed. He hurried out of her room and then out of the apartment. The sooner he fed, the sooner he could get back.

She closed the bathroom door behind her, scrubbing at her face with a washcloth, then deciding she would just take a shower....that way she would feel a bit cleaner, if not much. She took a quick one, retreating back to her room to change then coming out to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

Derek glanced over at her from across the couch. "...Good to see you're alive," he murmured quietly. She didn't respond when he said it.

Tenzin was awake by now, watching Kina go back and forth. He let out a quiet whine. He could tell something was still wrong. The way Stephen had left, with that thoughtful look on his face. That was never a good sign. "Kina?" His voice was quiet and hesitant, as if he was afraid he might get yelled at or upset her.

Kina glanced up from her bottle of water; even though she felt sick, the water cooled her throat, which had been sore. She looked over at Tenzin. "Yea, Tenzin?" she asked him, her tone neutral and actually a bit affectionate. She felt sorry for the poor vampire, who hadn't been included in this mess....which was actually a good thing. It was better he was in the dark of everything.

Tenzin relaxed when she didn't completely explode. "Are you ok?" he asked. He hoped she was, but then, why would Stephen had left like that if she was? He wouldn't have. What had happened behind that library door? And what had happened behind her bedroom door? Did he even want to know?

She nodded when he asked the question. She was a bit hesitant at first and she still didn't feel good enough to want to smile, or even fake it. "Yea, I'm ok. I'll be okay," she said to him in response, quietly.

Derek's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He didn't say a word, but he knew his sister's tone enough and personality to know something was up. He guessed that his guess of what had happened back at Seth's was true. Seth surely had it in for making trouble.

Tenzin lowered his head a bit, resting it on the couch cushions. He knew she was lying, or at least partially. She wasn't ok. He looked over at the door, suddenly wishing he had gone with Stephen. He was hungry and couldn't even remember the last time he'd fed.

Kina looked at the door, then at Tenzin. "Why don't you go feed. You'll only become more hungry if you don't." She knew it was harder for vampires to control their hunger, even as it got worse. Plus, he was a younger vampire and probably had a need for it more than Stephen did.

Tenzin looked back at Kina when she spoke. His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. He wasn't going to go out there by himself! Oh no. He wouldn't last a minute. A hunter would probably pick him off, or an older vampire. He'd nearly been killed by an older vampire more than once.

She gave him a look, then cocked her head in confusion. She sighed and shrugged. "Alright," she muttered quietly. She was glad Stephen had gone and maybe he'd make the boy go later to feed.

She finished up the bottle of water quickly, refilling it and drinking some more. She went back to her room, keeping the door open.

Tenzin sighed deeply, watching her walk back into her room. He glanced over at the door. He wondered when Stephen would be back. He hoped soon. He needed something to do.

Kina sat back against the headboard on her bed, looking around the room. She didn't know what to do or say to her friends in the house, and most definitely didn't want to tell her brother what happened, but she figured he was working it out on his own.

Derek sighed and looked at Tenzin. "She'll open up eventually, I guess."

Tenzin raised his head when the door opened and Stephen walked back in, closing the door behind him. He could tell his sire was still deep in thought. He looked distant, but the look faded when Stephen looked around at them.  
Stephen glanced at his fledgling, then Derek, then made his way to Kina's room. He knocked on the doorway even though the door was open. "Hey," he said.

Kina looked up from the book she had decided to captivate herself with. Even though she had, it hadn't helped much, since her thoughts continuously strayed and chose to replay in her head. She met his glance and this time she attempted a weak smile, but in her mind it was almost painful. "Hey. How'd it go?" she asked him quietly.

Stephen walked into the room, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. "Same as always," he said. He placed a hand on her back, as if in comfort. He could see the pain in her expression. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She looked at him and nodded, then gave her smile once again. "I'll be ok," she told him. She pressed against him for a bit. "It's just...it replays in my mind and I can't escape it. Occasionally I can stop thinking about it, but then it comes back," she explained to him quietly. She knew at least she could tell him if no one else.

Stephen let her press against him. She needed comfort. He couldn't help the sympathetic look that claimed his features. He leaned down and gently pressed his cheek against hers. "It will pass," he whispered.

She paused, hesitant to answer as she didn't know what to say. He was probably right and she hoped he was. She nodded blankly; when he was there, it was a mix of emotions within her. She was grateful for him, but she was also surprised.

When Kina didn't say anything, Stephen let his eyes fall shut. He breathed in her scent. It was calming, familiar. He suddenly opened his eyes and pulled his head back. He needed to get a new shirt, and take Tenzin out hunting.

She leaned back against him. "So...what you planning on doing?" she asked him. "I mean, like do you have plans tonight or anything?" she questioned, trying to restate her question. She didn't really mind if he went elsewhere, although she liked him around.

"Well, I should probably take Tenzin out hunting before he starves to death," Stephen said, looking over at the door before moving his gaze back to Kina. "Plus I have to get a new shirt." Ok, he hadn't worn a shirt earlier, but he could start now.

Kina nodded. "Yea. I think Tenzin's hungry. But he doesn't want to go out alone," she commented. She then shrugged. "I don't know if you'd want to ask him, but I bet Derek could loan you a shirt," she responded, really unsure.

Stephen couldn't help making a face at the thought of wearing something of Derek's He'd rather go without a shirt. He pushed himself to his feet, though he didn't want to leave her. "I'll be backs soon," he said before walking out to the living room to get Tenzin.

She nodded as he left, but didn't get up from her room. "Have fun," she said, serious yet sarcastic at the same time. She meant for him to a successful time, but she wouldn't call it fun.

Derek watched the vampires go, deciding to go talk to his sister. He knew she wouldn't like it, but she'd have to deal.

Stephen led Tenzin along the dark passages of the city. He was aware of his fledgling sticking closely behind, perhaps out of fear. He wouldn't blame him. Up ahead. Perfect. A young man, making his way home from work? It didn't matter.

Derek knocked on Kina's door and she glanced up. "What's up?" she asked him curiously, kind of figuring what he was about to ask. The way he didn't smile, the way he came to sit on her bed calmly--she knew all hell would break loose soon. But she would avoid it at all costs.

Derek sat down, looking at her. "What happened?" he asked. "No lying, and don't keep it from me either. I want to know," he told his sister, pointing a finger firmly.

Kina looked at him, quiet for the suspense of a few seconds, then looked back at her book, although she truly wasn't reading it at the moment. "No," she said simply.

It didn't take long, Tenzin being as hungry as he was. Stephen watched in silence as the man's struggling finally stopped. He could hear that noise, that purr and growl. Even though it sounded animalistic, it was actually quite calming, for him at least. He quickly scanned the surrounding area, making sure they were still alone.

Derek stared at her for a second, before completely losing his temper. He stood up, getting closer and shaking her shoulders. "Are you crazy?!?!?" he demanded, shaking violently as if to shake it out of her. "You NEED to tell me! If...if he HURT you, I'm going to go and kill him! Heck, I'd like to smack you for even considering yourself over that damned vampire," he growled at her. His hands nearly embedded in fire grasping her.

Kina let him shake her and she just looked at him. "I can't tell you. You aren't going to get hurt because of me too."

Stephen watched as Tenzin finally let the dead body fall to the ground. He tilted his head and walked over as Tenzin stepped back to clean the blood off his mouth. Stephen looked down at the dead body. He reached forward, unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it off. Well, it didn't have any blood on it, that could only be a good thing. It wasn't like he was going to use it anymore anyway. So, Stephen pulled on the white button up shirt and turned back to Tenzin.

Derek glared at his sister, obviously fuming from head to toe. He reached out, bringing his hand back to lightly slap her, but enough to force her face to the side. She winced and looked up at him. "You done?" she questioned him. She wasn't going to fight him, but she wasn't going to tell him either.

Derek growled low in his throat and she saw his hands spark than light on fire for a bit before he extinguished them. He stormed out of the room and nearly out the door.

It was a good thing Derek hadn't walked out the door, because he would have run into Stephen and Tenzin. The two walked inside, Stephen raising a single eyebrow at the sight of Derek fuming. "Um... Did we miss something?" he asked.

Derek looked at him. "Obviously, I missed something...I know YOU know, and she won't tell me," he snarled, leaning against the wall and sliding down the edge to sit down on the floor. He held a ball of fire in his hand as he messed with it.

Kina came out to get another drink of water slowly. "You already know; you told me. What's the point in me telling you if you already know?" she questioned, taking a sip from another bottle.

Derek glared at her. "I want you to say it and tell me."

Stephen and Tenzin remained silent as the two siblings talked. Stephen knew this was going to be bad. Derek was going to want revenge and he would have to stop him. There was going to be no easy way to get rid of Seth until the ball when the owner of the mansion was busy with all of his other guests.

Kina looked over at Tenzin, then up at Stephen with a sigh. "You think it's alright to tell him?" She was referring to Tenzin. Telling her brother wouldn't make much difference there since he already had a clue; but Tenzin was young...not much younger than she was, but still younger.

Derek crossed his arms and waited. The vampire had a thing coming.

Stephen followed Kina's gaze to Tenzin who looked incredibly confused. "Yeah. I'll tell him... later," he said. He then walked into the apartment, Tenzin following behind.  
Stephen walked over to the couch, taking a seat on it. He watched Tenzin sit on the floor by his feet. Moving his gaze to Kina, he couldn't help wondering how she was taking this. She seemed to be taking it better than he had expected.

Kina stepped out of the apartment with Tenzin in there. She glared at her brother who stood in front of her, his arms crossed and waiting.

She then sighed deeply and looked up at him. "Fine, fine. I...." She hesitated, choking it out again. It hurt so bad to say it and she wanted to run to the safe haven of her room. She gulped, trying to pass it. "...did it with him," she said to him.

Derek growled low in his throat, obviously angry. He gritted his teeth, trying to calm down. "Why? Was HE really worth it? I mean..." He paused searching for the right word. "It's your first time ever, I hope at least. You were a virgin right?" He glanced at her and she nodded, sighing. "And it's with a vampire. Double whammy. And thirdly, was STEPHEN really worth all that?" he demanded

Kina tried to 'shush' him and fortunately his voice was decently low. She sighed, tears coming to her eyes, and she wiped them away. "Y-yyes, he was," she stated to him. "Yes, Seth was horrible. It was hell, but I didn't cry out. I didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted from me. I took it like I should've of..." She paused, Stephen's face coming to mind, "For him."

Derek paused with a growl, sighing. "What if he doesn't even like you? What the hell happened just a few days ago? You were depressed out of your mind..."

Kina shook her head. "That's none of your business either. I'm fine with all that, we've worked it out. As for him liking me or not, I'm trusting that he does, but if he doesn't...I did it like I should've. He got hurt fighting for us in the first place."

Stephen, even though they tried to keep their voices down, could still hear them. It hurt even more hearing it a second time. He still couldn't believe that she would do that for him. It was amazing, but also made him feel incredibly guilty. If he hadn't gotten hurt, she wouldn't have had to... do what she did. He did care for her, a lot, but he couldn't say for one hundred percent certainty that he loved her. He wanted to, but with his condition, he just couldn't be sure.

Kina sighed. "Are we done here?" she whispered to him.

Derek shrugged. "I needed to hear it, and that was it. Now the vampire's mine... I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and possible a bullet while I'm at it-"

Kina shook her head vigorously. "No, NO! We keep with the original plan," she stated to him firmly. It was a wonder how a younger sister could be so demanding. With that, she waved him back into the apartment. She opened the door, closing it behind her and avoiding eye contact completely.

Stephen just stared ahead at the wall, lost in thought. He didn't even look at Derek and Kina when they reentered the apartment.  
Tenzin glanced anxiously at his sire before looking over at the two humans. He had heard their words as well and knew Stephen had. He didn't believe Stephen was taking it as well as he let on and was just waiting to explode.

Kina retreated back to her room as nothing was said; in the back of her mind, she knew they knew. She sighed, tears coming again as she closed the door; but she cried silently. She was in pain, and she only hoped that she could appear great as she tried to show them. No weakness from herself is what she wanted.

Tenzin watched as the door to Kina's room closed. This wasn't going to be good. He knew it wasn't. He scooted a bit away from Stephen, watching him wearily. Then it happened. Stephen suddenly got to his feet, walking over to the door. He opened it up, walked out and slammed it shut behind him, the loud noise making Tenzin jump.

Kina glanced up, looking around. "What the hell was that?" she muttered quietly, against the sadness and such.

Derek watched Stephen go and he sighed. "Great. He heard us. Go figure a vampire would," he murmured quietly. He felt bad for the vampire, and for this whole mess. Seth was just a problem that needed to be dealt with.

Tenzin couldn't help a slight tremor. He hated when Stephen was like this. He was bound to do just about anything, literally.  
Stephen didn't go down, actually, he went up. He went up to the roof, pacing around. His breath formed clouds around his nose. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He wanted to fight, but he didn't. He wanted to go out and kill Seth, but he knew he couldn't. One moment, he felt incredibly angry, the next he felt incredibly sad. Then he felt numb, then hyper, then so tired. He knew it was the time he had been dreading. Time to go back on his medication.

Kina soon finished crying and her emotions became neutral. She was tired of all the sadness and the awkwardness already. She was just happy and grateful that she got to see Stephen alive and well, for the most part. It was a great world, no matter the nightmare she was in or the pain it caused.

Derek waited, watched, and listened. There wasn't much to do in that apartment; he was considering going shopping for a TV.

Tenzin couldn't help listening intently for any sounds that his sire might make, though he heard nothing. Even though he had nothing to do, he wasn't bored, too fearful of what Stephen would do once he returned. He had never known Stephen to be on medications, so he didn't know what he would be like. He was used to his sire's extreme mood swings and had come to fear his rage.

Derek sighed and decided he'd go...his sister could use the gift anyways. "I'm going out for a bit," he commented and put his jacket on, leaving the apartment to go shopping.

Kina listened and heard Derek leave. She sighed, leaning back against her bed, calm in the darkness.

Tenzin couldn't help feeling slightly nervous when Derek left. Ok, he didn't like nor trust the male, but he was the only one that actually stood up to Stephen. He climbed onto the couch, laying down on it on his stomach but slightly on his side.

Soon Kina became bored and decided against staying in her room the whole time. It was lonesome in there, and quiet. She couldn't do too much and she just felt awkward...she wanted to continue on with her life, instead of just sulking. But sometimes she couldn't help it, the way her mind was.

She came out of the room, looking over at Tenzin. She sat against the wall, sliding down.

Tenzin lifted his head when Kina finally came out of her room. It was funny. The way he was laying, he looked like a dog. He suddenly jumped when the front door opened and Stephen walked in. Though, he didn't look angry, nor sad. He looked... blank.

She glanced over at Stephen, nodding her greeting then hitting the water once again. She took a big sip from her water bottle, then filled it again. She flipped through the soups in the kitchen although there were few. She would probably cook it, but no guarantee she'd be able to eat any of it.

Tenzin could tell something was different about Stephen, the way his empty gaze drifted over them with indifference. He had always been so emotional, not necessarily sad, and now... it was like he had none at all. Then it clicked. "You went on the medication, didn't you?" His voice barely registered as a whisper, but he knew Stephen had heard him from the slight nod his sire sent him.

She glanced over at him again, dropping the can of soup on the counter. She listened to Tenzin words and gasped. "...Why is he on his meds? He didn't want to take them in the first place," she commented quietly. The way he turned out now, she was kind of fearful for him. He seemed so dull and lifeless.

Tenzin looked over at Kina before looking back at his sire. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how Stephen thought. He watched in silence as Stephen walked over to one of the windows, just staring out it and watching the people below. The few people moving about. Didn't they realize? With all the mysterious "murders", they must have known something was up, and yet they kept coming, like moths to a flame.

Kina came to sit next to Tenzin on the couch. She watched Stephen suspiciously for a bit. "I don't think I like him like that..." she murmured quietly. He seemed so dull and lifeless. "He didn't need to take the meds, did he?" she questioned curiously.

Soon Derek came back, a large box in hand for as much as he could carry it. He was out of breath but sighed. "Kina, look! TV!" he said happily.

Kina looked at the box for a second, attempting a smile. He would. "Umm...thanks?" she asked. She turned to look back at Stephen.

Tenzin looked up at Kina when she sat down beside him. He looked over at his sire who still just stared blankly outside. "Who knows," he murmured, as if scared his sire would hear. "You'd have to ask him what happened."  
Tenzin raised his head when Derek came into the apartment with a large box. He tilted his head. A TV? Why had Derek gotten a TV? Oh well. It would provide some entertainment. He looked over at Stephen to see him glance at Derek before looking back out the window.

Derek ignored the weird looks and began setting it up and also the cable; satellite was a bit expensive. Within a half hour to an hour, he had it working and it faced it from the side of the room to the couch.

Kina was still scared out of her mind at Stephen for the moment. Then she approached him, guiding her hand to meet his and she gently pulled him towards her room. "I've got to talk to you."

Stephen looked away from the window when he felt the warmth of Kina's hand on his. He looked down at her, following her towards her room. He had expected this over an hour ago.  
Tenzin lowered his head again, watching Kina and Stephen head off to her room for another one of their chats. Lucky them. He looked over at Derek, watching him set up the TV.

Derek finished up, proud of himself when the screen picked up the signals and gave a clear picture. He sighed, sitting back against in the couch, on the floor. "Perfecto," he murmured with a smile. Just what he needed. He turned it to a random channel with movies on.

Kina walked him to the room, closing the door behind them. She sighed, leading him to the bed where they could sit comfortably and talk. She crossed her arms. "Why did you go on your meds? You told me you hated them..."

Tenzin didn't say anything, just watching whatever channel Derek turned it to. He hadn't watched TV since he had been turned. Now he remembered why. There was never anything good on at night.  
Stephen followed her into her room, taking a seat on the bed beside her. He didn't answer right away, contemplating his answer before actually speaking it. "I do hate them," he told her. "But... you don't know what it's like. One second, I feel like I want to kill someone. The next, I feel so depressed, I want to kill myself. Then a moment later, I feel content. ... I couldn't take it anymore."

She nodded in agreement. "That would make sense to take them...but you just seem so...lifeless." She had searched for the right word that didn't seem so hateful or spiteful towards him. She wanted to see him healed though, of all his pain and sorrow, and hatred. "Isn't there an alternative?"

Stephen raised an eyebrow. Of course he seemed lifeless, that was kind of the point. Well, not to seem lifeless, but for his emotions to be numbed. When she asked about an alternative, he just said, "Yeah, putting up with the freakin' mood swings." It was incredibly odd, him saying that while holding no expression or emotion. It seemed weird, creepy even.

She looked over at him, holding her emotions down and her opinion on the whole thing. She sighed. "I don't think I had a problem with the mood swings." She then paused, and added, "But it's your personality, your attitude, so it's your choice. If you want to put up with them, I don't care. But if you want to keep it numbed, then that's fine too." She hesitated. "I just want you to be happy."

Stephen sighed quietly. He knew she wanted him to be happy, but how could he? Eighty-five years later and he still hadn't come to terms with the death of his wife and daughter. And now this business with Seth. If it wasn't one drama, it was another. "I know," he murmured. "Thank you."

She looked at him, and stepped a bit closer, raising her hand to rest it on his face in an endearing manner. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she looked at his eyes, seeing not only the numbness there. He didn't know, but one thing she had mastered was being able to almost tell how people felt. Body language was key in that, but also their features and how they acted. He was still hurting, and the Seth crisis didn't make it any better.

Stephen placed a hand over hers, looking at her. For a moment, the emptiness vanished, giving way to a pleading look before going blank again. He wanted to feel ok without having to take medication. He wanted to be happy. "I don't know," he told her.

She noted to the look, trying to study him and hopefully get something out there to help her along. She sighed, knowing there was a lot bothering him. "Give me something to do," she told him quietly. She truly did need an idea from him.

"You want something to do?" Stephen asked. He thought for a second before telling her, "Well, we have a short amount of time to get you and Derek ready for that ball. I think we had better get started on that."

She hesitated, then nodded with a sigh. "I suppose that would be a good idea...but I'm sure you should probably act like your normal self at the ball too," she commented quickly. She kind of wanted to see the old him, the one she had gotten accustomed too. But then again, they wouldn't want him to lose control either.

Stephen nodded. He knew he would have to be off the meds for the night of the ball. He didn't want to draw attention to himself and him _not_ acting out would do just that.  
He got back up to his feet and asked, "Do you have a CD player? I got something that'll help with the dance lessons when we get around to that."

She nodded and went to the small closet; she pulled out an old portable stereo, bringing it out into the living room so they would have more room. She plugged it into the wall, then passed it to him. "Here you go," she commented quietly. This was actually pretty exciting for her. She always wanted to learn to dance.

Stephen followed her out into the living room. He unbuttoned the middle button of his shirt, reaching in and pulling out a CD case from the inside pocket. He buttoned it up again before putting the CD into the player. He closed the case and set down the player where it would be out of the way. He put the case on top of it before pressing play. Almost instantly, classical music started playing.

She listened to the music for a bit, and suddenly she became slightly nervous. You would think someone who had once slayed vampires wouldn't be nervous about dancing, but she was. She approached Stephen, opening her arms to beckon him to show her what to do.

Derek stood up to get out of the way, pulling the couch back and sitting on it to watch.

Stephen looked over at Kina as she approached him. He took one of her hands, placing it on his shoulder. He gently took her other hand, holding it up, parallel to their chins. He placed his other hand on her lower back, pulling her closer. This probably would've have been quite romantic, or relaxed at least, but with that empty look on his face, it was just a little... tense.  
"Just follow my lead," he told her. Then, he started dancing, telling her the instructions with enough time to follow them correctly.

She was a little wavery at first, but she listened and followed after him, following each step and tried putting it to heart so she wouldn't forget them. It was really easy from what she was learning and he was a grand teacher, precise and patient. Soon, she began to follow it a bit naturally and was able to listen to the music.

Derek watched, and couldn't help but smile. He glanced over at Tenzin. "Do you have to learn this?" he questioned.

Tenzin watched Stephen dance around with Kina. Despite the fog of medication, he seemed to be truly enjoying himself. When Derek spoke, he looked over at him. "No," he said. "Stephen taught me just before last year's ball." He had actually enjoyed it, though it had been a bit awkward and Stephen had said never to speak of it... again. Oops. Oh well.

Derek gave a look, but smirked and decided not to ask. He shrugged. "Maybe I should learn...maybe I can meet a hottie there," he muttered quietly. Although, they were going to be vampires most likely, but maybe a human or two could be there to save.

Kina twirled around, smiling and connecting with Stephen in a sense of trust and emotion. They were having a good time. She pushed out the outside noise.

Tenzin just smiled and shook his head. Derek was incorrigible. "You probably will," he said. "Most of the people that turn up there are quite good-looking." Of course, _he_ only had his eyes set on one person.  
Stephen could tell she was enjoying this, just by the smile on her face. He, too, was having fun, though his face remained as blank as ever.

Derek smiled and nodded. "I'll ask Kina to give me the gist of it...later. I don't Stephen to have to teach me. That'd be...odd," he murmured with a sigh. "So, how long do we have until this ball thing?" he questioned.

Kina could hear the music start to slow and she knew soon it would end. She sighed deeply, not wanting it to. But, the sad part was that all good things had to end at some point.

Tenzin looked over at the calendar, trying to remember what day it was. "Um... just over a week," he said. When he heard the music slow, he looked over at the dancing couple to see them slow to a stop. He could see the disappointment on Kina's face and smiled.

Derek nodded. "Wow, not much time left. Is there a lot for us humans to learn?" he questioned. He actually didn't mind talking to the young vampire. At least he didn't have an attitude or mood problem.

Kina let her arms fall from Stephen and she gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she said to him quietly. "That was a lot of fun." She hadn't enjoyed herself that much in a long time.

Tenzin nodded. "Oh definitely," he said. "It's not so much for you to learn about vampires as it is for you to learn about vampire aristocracy." It wasn't so much different from human aristocracy, but humans _were_ looked down upon and most knew their place, as servants and feeding tools.

"It was my pleasure," Stephen said, though the words seemed empty as they held no emotion. It was, to a point, heart breaking.

Derek nodded his agreement. "Well, we're both pretty good with learning so it shouldn't take too long," he murmured quietly to the vampire as the music was gone.

Kina looked up at him, and let her hand fall from his. It was sad, seeing him like this, and she knew it wasn't the real him. It killed her to remember him another way, but he was perfectly fine with having the meds. What could she say?

Tenzin glanced over at Derek. "It's not your learning ability that worries me," he told him. "It's your temper."

Stephen could see the sadness in her face. He knew she missed the old him, but the old him was a loose cannon that threatened to go off at any moment. He let his hand slide from hers, letting his other hand fall from her waist.

Derek crossed his arms. "I can control when I need to--I think." He shrugged. "We'll see. I think I'm getting better, being around you two so much."

Kina looked up at him and attempted another weak smile. "So, what's next to learn?" she asked him. She knew they were getting closer to daylight and the vampires would have to sleep in a little while; plus the humans.

Tenzin just rolled his eyes. This was definitely going to be interesting.

Stephen thought for a moment before answering, "Well, we can either do one more dance, or I can explain to you just where you're going to fit in the social hierarchy."

Derek glanced over at the two of them.

Kina shrugged. "Why not hierarchy," she said quietly. She liked to dance and would do it again, but she figured Derek would want in on the conversation for a bit. "Unless you care to dance?"

Derek shook his head, "Not at the moment, no."


	13. Chapter 13

Stephen nodded and walked over to the CD player, turning it off. He then turned and walked back over to them. "Alright, the vampire aristocracy is not very dissimilar from the human aristocracy," he told them. "Except the vampire one is higher up. The wealthiest human is looked down upon by the lowest vampire. So, simply put, you will be below their pets. ...Actually, for some humans, they _are_ their pets."

Kina nodded, listening to what he was explaining. She sat back on the couch, taking it in and trying to see how she would apply this to her attitude at the ball. She slightly wondered why Stephen and Tenzin didn't view them like that...but she supposed they probably did at one point.

Derek made a face, but surprisingly kept his mouth shut. "So...how are we to act at this ball?" he questioned, still holding a bit of a tone.

Stephen looked over at Derek when he heard the question. "Humble," he replied. "Respectful. I know it may be a bit hard for you, but it'll keep you alive... hopefully." Well, at least he managed to keep a bit of his old spark when it came to insulting Derek.

Derek flicked him off for a minute, but put it down when his sister smacked it hand down. He laughed slightly. "I can do it...if I want to. And I know our mission here, so I'll do my best."

Kina nodded again. "So...anything else we need to know? Customs? Exact roles for us, or anything?" she asked.

Stephen ignored Derek and moved his attention back to Kina. "Yeah." He seemed hesitant to go on but he forced himself to. "At the ball, you will not be off limits to other vampires. If they want to feed you off, you will let them. They won't kill you though. They're not allowed to."

Derek glanced up. "Whoa, whoa. Wait...that's disgusting," he paused, looking at the vampires, "No offense."

Kina gulped and gave a look of fear to Stephen. She didn't want any other vampire feeding off of her...she didn't mind him so much, but others were just plain weird. But she nodded, understanding.

Stephen shot a glare at Derek, but it too was devoid of any real emotion. "If you refuse, they'll suspect something," he said. "Plus, they'll take your blood by force, and it's not pretty."

Derek crossed his arms with a sigh. He shook his head. "Well, no dudes then. That would be too weird...." he murmured.

Kina laughed slightly, but then looked back up at Stephen. To have blood taken by force would be very hard and probably painful.

Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, don't talk back to anyone," he said, meaning Derek. "If they're vampires, they won't kill you, but leave you in a lot of pain, and then you'll be useless." Still meaning Derek. "Other than that, just try to enjoy yourselves and not get killed."

Kina nodded. "Okay." It sounded easy enough but she wondered if she could pull it off. If Seth saw her there, what would happen, she wondered.

Derek sighed. "Sounds like fun," he muttered, sarcastically. It was going to be a challenge, for sure.

Stephen glanced over at the window. The sun would be rising soon. He could start to feel the night's activities start wearing on him. Looking over at Tenzin, he could see he was getting tired as well.

Derek was still mostly wide awake especially after the nap. He was watching the TV and when he saw the vampires get tired, he moved off the couch. "You know what you need...another couch, or two. Or like, a new apartment. One that has more than one room, for everyone." He looked at the vampires. "Especially if we plan to stay here," he murmured.

Kina smiled but shrugged. "I really don't mind it...it wasn't really home to me, ever."

Stephen walked over to the couch, sitting down beside Tenzin who looked half asleep already. He wouldn't complain to the thought of moving into a bigger apartment. Of course, finding and affording one would be a problem.

Derek sighed and looked at them, moving completely off the couch and onto the floor, which was surprising. He shrugged, then looked over at her. "What do you think?" he asked. "I was hoping to stay here with you, and I can help with rent or payments," he commented. "Plus, we've got Dad's funds. I'm sure we can get something with that, maybe not so close to the dark side of town."

Stephen had stopped listening about then, his eyes mostly closed. He had no interest in financial talks. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep. Luckily, by the time he woke up, the medication would have worn off.

After the vampires were out, Kina tilted her head, yawning. "Going to bed," she said to her brother, picking herself up and going to her room.

Derek glanced around, for something to do.

Stephen and Tenzin was asleep very quickly, the two of them not making a sound. Luckily, Stephen's mind was blank, leaving him dreamless, but also without nightmares.

Derek sighed, not quite sleeping yet. He briefly went outside to the newspaper stand, bringing one back. He decided to get up to date on the news, and some talked of missing people, or people found dead in dumpster; wasn't exactly new stuff. He flipped to the ads for homes, looking over. Soon, he was asleep where he sat, newspaper having fallen over.

Kina was asleep in her room, once again haunted by the nightmares of a few days past; but Stephen had been in the near-end of it, with his dancing.

Stephen only started to stir once the sun had set. He let out a quiet groan before opening his eyes. It took a couple seconds to remember where he was before he realized something. He looked down and frowned. "My leg is not a pillow," he muttered angrily. Tenzin had his arms wrapped around his sire's leg, resting his head on Stephen's thigh. Stephen shoved him off, Tenzin waking and letting out a cry that was soon silenced as he hit the floor.

Derek leaped up from his sleeping position, getting into an instinctive fighting stance at the sound of the thud on the ground. His vision cleared and he could clearly see what had happened, causing him to laugh. He shook his head, yawning. "Morning," he muttered.

Kina was up minutes later, getting dressed in her room and attempting to come out.

Stephen yawned largely and shook his head, looking from his dumbfounded and confused looking fledgling to Derek. "Morning," he said, rubbing one of his eyes. "Sleep well?" He could hear Kina moving about in her room and just waited for her to come out.

Derek shrugged. "Yea...still kinda wish we had our own rooms, you know?" he murmured with a sigh. He then shrugged again. "What can you do? She never planned on having three other people living here."

Kina came out of her room, dressed and going to the kitchen for something to do. "Morning," she greeted them.

"I know the feeling," Stephen replied, shooting a glare down at Tenzin. When Kina finally came from her room, he looked up and over towards her. "Morning."

She finished her drink and looked over at them. "So, what's on the agenda tonight? Plans?" she asked them. She couldn't really think of much...between her and Derek, there wasn't too much food missing, and going shopping or any of the girlish sport, was nearly impossible at night.

Derek shrugged.

Stephen looked down at Tenzin, looking him up and down. Tenzin must have noticed the look because he asked, "What?"  
"I think it's about time you got those stitches out," Stephen answered.

Derek almost laughed, since it seemed so awkward to all-of-the-sudden say that. There wasn't a true reason for laughing though, since he would have to remove them sometime.

Kina glanced up. "Anyone want anything?" she asked from the kitchen.

Derek shook his head. "No thanks."

"Yeah, some scissors," Stephen said. He tensed up, slowly leaning forward, then lunging. Tenzin, however, had seen it coming and slipped out of his sire's grasp, bolting for anywhere, and just happened to run towards the kitchen.  
Stephen growled and got up, running after Tenzin. "Come back here, you fraidy cat!"

Derek got up, smiling. He might as well join in this mad dash, since it looked like fun. He darted for Tenzin, trying to grab him although the young vampire was relatively faster.

Kina watched them, leaning up against the counter as they came by. She pulled out a pair of scissors out of the drawer, holding them to try and keep them out of other's grasp.

Tenzin turned the corner, Stephen slamming into the wall before chasing after Tenzin who bolted into Kina's room then shut and locked the door, bringing Stephen to another halt as he hit it.

Unlike most females, Kina wasn't completely hurt that Tenzin had chosen to use her room as a safe haven; it really wasn't that great in there. She stared at the door for a second, then spoke up. "Tenzin, you aren't absolutely safe in there," she muttered. Like most homes, there was a stick-key that could be used.

Stephen glared at the door, rubbing his nose. He mumbled angrily under his breath before walking into the kitchen. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a knife. He walked back over to the door. He stuffed the knife into the narrow space between the door and the walls, working on the bolt-like things attached to the hinges soon enough, the bolts were on the floor, as well as the knife. Stephen grabbed the door and pulled it right away from the doorway, leaving an empty space. He set the door against the wall and peered into her room, Tenzin was nowhere to be seen, hiding under the bed.

Kina watched and her eyes widened. "You better be able to put my door back," she threatened. She watched from a distance, actually having sympathy for the newborn. But, the stitches did need to come out.

Derek entered the room, searching the place, although he had a clue where Tenzin was. He backed up to the edge of the room, then bent down to the level of the floor, smiling. "Come on Tenzin, come on out chicken."

"Sure thing," Stephen said, only half listening as he walked into Kina's room behind Derek. He watched as Derek got down on the floor and followed his gaze over to the bed.  
Tenzin's eyes glowed in the darkness under the bed. He shook his head quickly. He wasn't about to come out.

Derek's skin prickled a bit, and looked up at Stephen. "As much as I'd love to drag him out...I'm not going to be stupid and stick my arm underneath there," he muttered, while shaking his head. Images of him getting bitten came to his mind.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at Derek before walking over to the bed. He got down on his hands and knees and reached one arm under there. He dug around for a moment before let out a loud yelp. "Ow!" He pulled out his hand to see a bite mark on it. "Why you little..!" His eyes narrowed and he reached under again, with both arms, his whole upper body underneath the bed.

Derek smirked. "See...I'm not stupid. And his bite marks would probably hurt me a hell of a lot more," he murmured. He waited, ready to grasp at the leech when Stephen pulled him out.

During this process, Kina watched. She wanted to help Tenzin, and speak up, but she knew the stitches needed to come out. "Come on, easy guys...Tenzin, honey, they have to come out sometime." She was playing referee among a pack of wolves.

There was the loud sound of things getting shoved around and the bed lifted off the ground once or twice before Stephen finally grabbed his fledgling and pulled him up, both covered in dust bunnies.

Once they were out from under the bed, Derek darted forward to try and help grip the fledging. "Come on, it won't hurt that badly," he murmured in confidence to the young vampire.

Kina sighed and shook her head.

Tenzin continued to struggle, though was unable to escape from both Stephen's and Derek's grips. He let out a low hiss but fell silent when Stephen glared at him. "Kina, could you hand me the scissors please?" Stephen asked, his voice a little strained as he was having trouble keeping Tenzin in one place.

Kina looked at Tenzin with a look of sympathy, but immediately pushed it out when she thought of how the stitches could harm him if left in too long. Plus, his mobility would be better without them. She handed them over to Stephen lightly.

Stephen took the scissors from her. Holding Tenzin as still as possible, cutting at all of the stitches so he could be done with the scissors as soon as possible. That done, he sat the scissors behind him and gently pulled the stitches out. From the way Tenzin kept squirming, plus from his own personal experiences, he knew it must have felt incredibly uncomfortable and just plain weird.

Kina turned her head, rather than not watching, and put herself to work tidying up her room and then the kitchen. She needed to find something new to do around this place; without the hunting, it was getting a bit boring. One of the few things she had to look forward to was the ball.

Derek held on to Tenzin and wouldn't let go until Stephen was finished. This was odd, helping a vampire.

Finally, the stitches were gone. Stephen released his fledgling who immediately shoved Derek off and crawled back under the bed. Stephen sighed and shook his head before picking up the thread and scissors.

Kina looked over at them and gave one more look of sympathy to Tenzin. She saw his wound, and nodded when nothing bled. "That looks so much better," she said to him

Derek smirked at the young vampire and nodded. "And at least it's almost completely healed before this next tussle with Seth."

"Oh, believe me, the fight with Seth will be the easy part," Stephen said, getting to his feet. He grabbed the scissors and walked out of the room. "Getting Seth alone and away from everyone will be the hard part." And keeping Tenzin on task as well, but he kept that to himself.

Kina nodded and followed him out. "We don't have long," she said to him, glancing up at the ceiling for a minute.

Derek kind of gave a look to Tenzin, shrugging in slight wonder. He looked forward to the fight coming up. What he would do after the revenge is taken care of, he didn't know. Stay or go?

Stephen set the scissors on the counter in the kitchen. He was silent for a few moments before saying, "I get the feeling like I'm forgetting something." He swore there was something else he needed to tell to Derek and Kina, but he couldn't think of anything.

Kina gave him a look. "Do I need to know?" she questioned curiously. She probably did, and from past experience, not knowing would probably come to bite her. Literally.

Derek glanced up as well, but didn't say much. He went to his spot on the couch, watching TV.

"I'm not sure," Stephen told her. He thought for a moment then realized. He sighed and unbuttoned one of his middle shirt buttons He reached into his shirt and pulled a pill bottle from an inside pocket.

She looked at it for a second, stretching her hand out for a second. "Can I have those?" she questioned, but it was an odd question. "Please...don't take those," she then begged quietly. She liked seeing him like this, rather than dull.

Derek glanced up from the TV for a second. "She's right...hand them over."

Stephen looked up from the bottle to Kina, then Derek and back. He sighed before putting them back in his inside pocket. He wasn't going to give them up, but he wouldn't take them. Not right then anyway.

Kina watched him for a second, then put her hand down. She shrugged quietly and sighed. "As long as you don't take them...that's all I care about. I don't like you that way, you're just so lifeless," she explained to him quietly. It was true.

"So anything else we need to know? About the ball? It's probably soon," Derek spoke up.

Stephen looked over at Derek. "Yeah, don't stand up for yourself if you get insulted or something," he said. As far as many of the vampires were concerned, humans servants had no rights, and the humans didn't stand up for themselves.

Derek gave a scowl, but then nodded quietly, holding his tongue. Vampires were a cocky bunch of bastards as far as he was concerned. But, he would endure it all, just for their father's sake.

Stephen could tell Derek was trying not to make a smart remark and was actually quite surprised. The male was usually quick to respond with something nasty. Why wasn't he? Oh well. "Aside from that, you two had better get used to wearing your clothes for the ball. It'll take a while to get used to them."

Kina glanced up, suddenly making her own face. "...I don't typically dress up, unless it's for the special occasion," she said to him in response.

Derek laughed at his sister's remark, then added, "Plus, we can't exactly go out and about in those clothes."

Stephen looked from Kina to Derek and back, an amused smile on his face. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He rebuttoned his button on his shirt before he realized his blood hunger was catching up with him. He didn't want to feed, but he knew he had to.

Kina made a face at Stephen and figured she'd wear it later...possibly when she would horde herself up in her room, away from everyone else so they couldn't see. It wasn't embarrassing...she just wasn't use to it.

Derek shrugged and put his on in the bathroom. He jumped out. "Ta-Da," he muttered. He wasn't going out anyways.

Stephen looked over at Derek. He raised one eyebrow, looking him up and down. "Not bad," he said. Not bad at all. He suddenly looked over his shoulder at Kina's doorway. Oh right. He turned and walked over to the door, putting it back in the doorway and putting it back on its hinges.

She looked at the door. "Thanks," she said to him. She then made her way to the bedroom to change; she was giving in to the peer pressure of her fellow vampire friends, and her brother. She changed into the dress, making her entrance almost silent in hope nothing was said.

Derek wasn't going to have any of it. "AWWWWWWWWW," he said loudly and got a punch in the shoulder from his sister. He rubbed at the spot. "Ow."

Stephen raised a single eyebrow. Had Kina forgotten that Tenzin was still under her bed? It wasn't like the newborn was going to watch her change or anything but still. Oh well. He could feel his blood lust nagging at him, but he pushed it away.  
When Kina came back out, he looked her up and down. He couldn't help laughing when she punched Derek. He didn't say anything, but just smiled warmly. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Kina looked up at him and noticed the smile, turning red and turning her body to go back into the kitchen. She sighed, actually enjoying the comfortableness of the gown, but also a vulnerability. It was odd, but a good odd.

Derek rubbed at his arm and glanced in her room as he was passing. He paused, seeing Tenzin peeking out from under the bed, and he looked towards his sister. He just about snickered.

Stephen's gaze locked on Kina and he found himself following her into the kitchen. He walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Kina sighed as he rested against her. "Thank you," she said with a smile. "And I'm not even completely dressed up..." she added with a laugh. She was enjoying that time right there.

Derek glared at Stephen for a second, wanting to punch the sucker in the face for touching his sister. He was about to make a smart remark when he could see how relaxed Kina seemed around him.

Stephen completely ignored Derek, just focusing on Kina. He chuckled softly before turning his head and nuzzling her neck with his nose. He knew he was pushing it, and a lot judging by the burning sensation in his chest and stomach... and mouth, but he didn't want to leave her. He could hear her heartbeat and the way it echoed in his ears made his teeth sharpen. _So hungry._

She glanced over at him and she could see the slight redness in his eyes. She looked over at the edge of the couch where her brother had laid down and was watching the TV. She then looked at Stephen, taking in this feeling but giving him a look of, 'What do we do?'

They could've gone into her room and she knew they would've been out of sight...minus the fact Tenzin was in there. But at least Derek wouldn't flip out. But then again, he wasn't paying attention there. Either way, Stephen needed to feed and she had a sense that he wasn't wanting anyone else's at the moment...

Stephen tightened his grip on Kina's waist. He opened his mouth, his lips brushing against her neck. His warm but shaky breath bounced off her skin. At the look she gave him, he just picked her up with ease, making sure not to hurt her, and carried her into her bedroom. He set her down by the bed and released her. He reached under the bed and grabbed Tenzin, pulling it out then throwing him out of the room. Tenzin slid along the ground and stopped only when he hit the wall.  
Stephen walked over to the door and closed it, or so he thought, before walking back over to Kina.

Kina looked up at him, a shiver running down her spine at the proximity of his lips and fangs. Truly she knew he didn't really scare her, but still being fed off of did. It was natural reaction as a human, and also a hunter with extended senses. She hardly noticed that Tenzin had been rocketed out the door, nor did she really notice the door was still slightly open.

Derek glanced back from over the edge of the couch, seeing Tenzin hit the wall. "What the heck?" he said out loud, then noticed the almost closed door on his sister's room--the vampire and his sister no where to be seen.

Stephen could tell she was scared, simply by the look in her eyes. He brushed her hair back behind her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her, though whether it was to keep her from escaping or just out of instinct, he would never tell. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck. He placed a kiss on her neck before opening his mouth and plunging his fangs into her.

Kina winced slightly as his fangs penetrated her skin. She made a little noise but caught herself with a gasp when she became aware of the others in the household. She bit back her cries, trying to relax.

Derek got up and went for the door of the bedroom. It was open.

Stephen's grip on her tightened as he fed, and hungrily at that. He let out that quiet sound, that growl purr. His hands gripped the material of her dress, though he was careful not to tear it. Her blood was, by far, the most delicious he had had in many, many years.

Kina's eyes drifted as she started to relax in the mist of her blood-loss. She could feel him there but the pain wasn't so much there anymore since the penetration. She knew she was helping him, and that he was enjoying it too. That was all that mattered to her.

Derek pushed the remainder of the door open and looked inside. All at once, it was like his world had turned upside down. He stared at them in shock and it hadn't occurred to him that quite possibly his sister was doing this willing. After offering the two bloodsuckers a home, THIS one decided he'd have food as well.

"You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. He came forward, fist pulled back at a running start and fire dancing off of it to try and punch him as soon as his sister was out of harms way. He tried to jerk his sister away, not thinking of how it'd probably hurt her since he was pulling on the fangs. "Get off her! Out! OUT!"

Stephen's eyes snapped open when he heard Derek's voice. Before he could do anything else, Kina was pulled away from him, his fangs torn from her neck. He spun around to face Derek, letting out a pained hiss as one of the punches landed, leaving both a burn and a sure-to-form bruise. He jumped back, heading towards the door but never taking his eyes off Derek. He stepped back towards the exit, his eyes still a red color since he hadn't actually finished feeding.

Derek was on a rampage, blinded by the thought of even trusting this foe. He tried to through fireballs at the bloodsucker, chasing him away from his victim.

Kina ran up to him once she could recover, ignoring the blood that came from her neck. "Derek! Stop! I was okay with i-" She tried to stop him from attacking Stephen.

The loud 'crack' was audible throughout the whole house, and Kina dropped to the ground from impact. Derek had slapped her.

Stephen did his best to avoid the fireballs as he backed towards the door. He suddenly came to a halt when the crack sounded in his ears. His eyes narrowed and he let out a low snarl before running forward and slamming into Derek, tackling him to the ground. No one hurt Kina while he could stop them, not even her own brother.

Derek made his own low growl in an effort to fight off the vampire. He threw fire every which way, and was in his madness. Soon, he tried to back off and get away from the vampire.

Kina got back up after fighting the shock from the hit. She looked at the two fighters, then walked towards them. "Guys! GUYS! STOP!" she demanded. Her face stung, but she knew there wasn't much to do about that. She knew why he had hit her...she was a disgrace to the hunters.

Stephen just took the hits, his skin smoldering, though the adrenaline rushing through him stopped him from feeling any pain. The smell of burning skin entered his nose, but he ignored it as he lashed out at Derek when the hunter tried to escape. He could hear Kina's yelling, but the words didn't register. Finally, he lunged, slamming Derek into the wall. He grabbed the man's forearm's and pinned them to the wall, and none too gently either.  
_"You son of a-- are you that stupid? CHASE AFTER HER"_. _"She doesn't need you turning tail and running from her when things get tough."_  
"You know, it's funny Derek, it really is," Stephen said, his voice eerily level. "That you tell me to go after her and yet, when it comes right down to it, you can't handle the consequences."

Derek looked at him, and the almost-friendship that he had felt for the vampire, in resignation for his lovingness towards his sister had completely vanished. Now it was raw hatred, hunter in the madness, but also just for him telling him trying to say he was at fault here. No, Kina was wrong here....it had been bad enough and she was hard to defend when she had been experiencing emotions with the vampire. But to let him _feed_ from her? He couldn't defend her any longer...or he'd be dead too.

Derek glared at him, pushing back against the wall to try and get some leverage off. He then smirked. "You and I are different here, even in relation to her," he growled. "I can't even call her my sister anymore, just because she let you feed from her--maybe she didn't tell you that, but that's one of the biggest offenses to the council and to the entire hunter clan."

Derek's whole body grew hot; red hot. Soon, he busted into flames, trying to get Stephen off. He was going to fight, at least a bit. But then he was out. While in the back of his mind, he felt sorry for his sister having to go through this, but it was true. He held his loyalty to the clan, not her. He hadn't had much to begin with, when he left. She was on her own.

Kina looked at them both and soon her yelling died away in realization she couldn't do much. She heard Derek's words, and she looked from Stephen to him. But, instead of fear, came a small nod and a look of sadness. She had known the rule, but when she had decided to quit being a hunter, she considered that rule gone too. Never had she considered the council. But, for now, she wouldn't worry. She stepped towards the two of them, and looked over at Stephen. "Let him go," she demanded firmly. She knew Derek would run, and wouldn't come back unless with the council.

Stephen just smiled, albeit darkly, and shook his head slowly. The adrenaline that still rushed through his system left his body completely numb, not even feeling it when his hands and arms started burning. "You think you're so high and mighty," he said, his voice low and dark. "The fact is, bud, you and I aren't different. We both lost loved ones to vampires, we both fight to protect those we care about. But, I'll tell you somethin' for nothin': We aren't the only ones alike. You hunters think you're so much better than us, but you're exactly the same. You kill innocent people, you split families, create orphans, widows and widowers. You're no better than I am." The darkness he had taken on had faded as he had spoken, giving way to a sadness that he didn't even try to hide. He and Derek _were_ alike. If things had been different, perhaps they could have been good friends.  
He finally released the man and stepped back, completely ignorant that the skin around his hands and arms had gone black and flaky. "I'm not going to try to talk you out of leaving." He paused before going on. "But, I can honestly say that I will miss you."

Derek looked at the vampire with his own dark features, and in the inside he was surprised to see himself have to leave. But, he needed to go the council now. His father's revenge was gone from his mind and instead, he could only think that he had lost yet another member to the vampires. Funny. The vampire seemed to have the right idea. Maybe they were alike, but yet, they were so different in thinking.

Derek scoffed, but then gave a smile. "It's been good," he muttered. He went to grab his bag and looked over at the TV. He then turned to face his sister for a few minutes. "Sorry, sis. I can't defend you anymore...you know the rules. I've been around you way too much already. The council didn't come because I asked them not to, as a favor to dad. But, they can't deny you anymore," he said to her. He gave her an apologetic look. He then looked at the vampires. "Protect her. For me."

Stephen listened in silence to Derek's words. When Derek asked him to protect Kina, he simply nodded. "Before you go..." He turned and walked out into the living room, walking over to where the boxes lay that contained their attire for the ball. He pulled open his own box. He pushed the clothing out of the way and took out a small wooden box. He unlocked it with the key already in the lock and opened the lid. Inside, the interior was a deep red silk. Laying in the box was a necklace, but not just any necklace. It looked like an old fashioned choker necklace, a red ribbon for the necklace itself and, hanging from the front, a black cross.  
Stephen picked the necklace out of the box and set the box down, walking back over to Derek. "This necklace belonged to Elliot Matthews," he told him. Elliot Matthews was an infamous hunter, now nothing more than a legend. But, he was _the_ best. "Have this with you at all times and you will have the skill and heart of both hunters and vampires alike. Courage, patience, wisdom, strength and mercy." He grabbed Derek's hand and placed the necklace into his hand, folding the hunter's fingers around it. "No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you will always have an ally, a friend, in me."

His hands coiled around the necklace and hearing the name Elliott Matthews caught his heart in a quick beat. Elliott was the greatest of great, originally starting the council, but eventually disappeared one day. Next to him, their own father was second, having worked with Elliott at one time as well. Derek looked over the necklace in awe, didn't drop, didn't give it back, didn't put it in his pocket, but carried it there. He looked up at the vampire in surprise and now he almost regretted his decision to leave...but he had no choice if he didn't want to face the same possible fate as his sister, or his friends. He was a hunter at heart, and couldn't escape it.

Derek smirked. "Sorry I don't have a gift," he muttered quietly. "Except the TV. But thank you," he said to him. He looked up at Stephen, now his eyes softening with sympathy. "You may see me again, you may not. I hope not," he murmured with a low tone. "Most likely the next time you do, it won't be with a too fond of vampires crowd." He turned his back and said nothing as he gripped the door, then hesitated, as if to say something. Then he turned back to look at his sister one more time. "Kina. I didn't tell you, but the council found out that our necklaces have far more power in them then we've achieved already...there's potential. But only if you can harness it, and if you can control it," he stated. He gave her a serious look.

Kina nodded to him. "Thank you. Be safe," she said simply. There wasn't much more to say. She didn't expect him to stay.

Derek finally closed the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Stephen just nodded to him, holding back a satisfied smile when he saw Derek's expression upon hearing the famed hunter's name. When Derek finally left, he didn't speak. He didn't say anything to break the silence. He didn't know what to say. He just watched the door, hoping, though he knew it was in vain, that Derek would come back in. He was aware of Tenzin on the couch, watching the door as well. His fledgling had kept silent the whole time.

Kina looked at the door, then at the vampires before she turned her back around to go to the kitchen. Her expression was sullen and she sighed. "He isn't coming back, guys. Don't wish it, because he can't. He can risk his life that way," she explained to them quietly. She got a bottle of water down before she became aware of the blood dripping from her neck and she went to grab a cloth to clean it.

Stephen looked over at Kina when she finally spoke. He looked down at the ground. He felt bad, as if this whole thing was his fault. Maybe, if he'd gone out hunting instead, Derek would still be there, though something in the back of his mind told him no. He glanced over at Tenzin and was surprised to see the sadness in his expression. He had known for a fact that Tenzin was slightly fearful of Derek. But, then again, Tenzin was also slightly fearful of him.  
Stephen looked back over at Kina. He wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say.

Kina looked over at the vampires one last time and carried herself over to her room. She didn't close the door but sat on the edge of the bed, holding the towel to her neck in an effort to wait it out for it to stop bleeding. She thought back to how Derek had come in the beginning and she knew she was fortunate for how much time she did have...he risked enough being near Stephen without trying to kill him. She was past the point of no return, but intended to stay there, despite her sibling.

Stephen sighed quietly and walked over to the window, gazing out at the city. It was as if everything had just suddenly fallen apart. He closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the cool glass. He opened his eyes again, then raised a hand to one eye in surprise when he felt a tear trickle out of it. He pulled it hand away and looked down at the wetness on one of his fingertips. He couldn't deny it, not anymore. He truly wished Derek was still there, with them.

Kina leaned back against her bed and sighed. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she figured this would happen someday--if she was ever with Stephen in the later future, it had to come up. Derek couldn't have expected nothing to happen and them still be together.

Derek walked down the street, glancing back at the apartment. The necklace still rested in his hand and he was still half surprised to see it there. He gripped it for a second, then tied it around his neck, looking at it with a small smile. It was hurting not to go back home.

Funny, he called it home.

Stephen looked over at Tenzin who had curled, to the best of his ability, into a ball. He moved his gaze over to Kina's door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed away from the window, making his way over to it. He was aware of his footsteps slowing as he drew nearer, though he forced himself to keep moving. He peered into the room, spotting Kina immediately. "Kina?" His voice was incredibly quiet. "Are you ok?"

Kina glanced up at him, then gave him a small smile. "Yea...I'm okay," she said to him. "I'm probably accepting it better than you are. I've grown up with the hunter rules, and understanding how they think. So, I get what Derek's mind has been going through with this. He didn't have much of a choice. He wasn't going to leave being one like I did."

Stephen slowly nodded. He guessed he could understand that. He glanced over at the couch before looking back at her. It seemed so quiet in there. He walked into the room, taking a seat beside her. He never did take people leaving him very well.

The pairs of eyes stared out of the shadow at the hunter. Even though this one smelled like a hunter, he seemed distracted. All the better. The older one tensed, getting ready to lunge as the hunter drew closer and closer, seemingly unaware that he was being watched.

Kina looked over at him with another small, but weak smile. Inside, she was depressed with her brother being gone. But she also understood that this was for the best...or at least she hoped. She looked at him, and grabbed the band aid she had been fiddling with and put it over the wound on her neck, which had slowed. "Sorry you didn't get to finish," she said to him quietly. Finally she was starting to feel some of the effects. Although he hadn't gone all the way through, he still had gotten a good enough amount to start affecting her. Her vision blurred and she felt a little dizzy, but not a lot and was able to fend it off.

Derek kept on walking, sighing. But soon, he became tense and immediately his senses went on high. He had that strange feeling; that intuition most humans ignored, but hunters learned to control. His hands went to his gun, and he felt the weight of it. Good, he had it loaded too. He kept on walking, but waited for any sign of movement.

Stephen could tell she was just only starting to feel the effects of his feeding. "You should get some rest," he told her. "I can go out hunting." And, with the blood he had taken from her, the unlucky person he caught would be able to live. He looked over at the door, then back to Kina. He should take Tenzin with. His fledgling hardly ever got out anymore.

The older vampire nodded to his younger companion before stepping out of the shadows, almost right in front of the hunter. "Well, well, what do we got here?" The older looked the hunter up and down, feeling his teeth sharpen just at the thought of sinking them into the hunter's tender flesh. The younger vampire stepped out of the shadows, standing beside the older.

Kina looked at him with a small yawn and shook her head. "If you need to finish, you can...I don't mind," she paused. "But if you need to take Tenzin out, or you'd rather go out, that's fine," she commented with a small smile. She was getting weary. She really didn't mind Stephen feeding from her.

Derek's hand pulled out the gun slowly and he rested it up at the vampire's level with one hand. It was light enough to use one hand and his aim was true. The other went to his belt where his dagger was. He looked at the vampires, smiling his usual cocky smirk. "Evening Gentlemen. Out on a stroll?" he asked him them. If they wanted to attack him, they had another thing coming. He hadn't killed in awhile, and he was itching to get back into the routine.

Stephen smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You get in bed," he told her. "I'll be back soon." He got to his feet and made his way to the door. He was brought to a sudden halt and let out a loud, pained cry as one of his hands brushed against the door frame. He raised his hands, only just then noticing that they were black, the skin burnt to a crisp.

The younger of the two looked ready to lunge at the hunter, despite the gun fixed on them. He was just about to do so when his older companion tensing up caught his attention. He looked up at him before following his gaze to the hunter's neck. No... To the hunter's necklace. He tensed up as well, his eyes widening. He took a step back, as if the hunter had lashed out at him. His mouth fell open, though closed again, then opened again, as if he was trying to say something but couldn't form words or even sounds.

She climbed up on the bed with a yawn, lying down on her side. She looked over at him as he started to leave. "Be safe," she muttered, even though he was a vampire. Ironic. When she heard his yell, she bolted straight up, looking over at him. "You alright?" Then she noticed his skin and winced. Derek was a major moron for even doing all this in all rage. Pssh, control over his powers...hardly. "I'm sorry. We'll put some medicine on it when you get back," she told him.

Derek looked at them, waiting for the jump, but it never came. He kept the weapons up and looked at their expressions. Instead of the fierce intensity he normally got and what they had ten seconds, it was now startled and scared. He didn't look down. "What?" he asked them, demanding. "What? No fight?"

Stephen just stared down at his hands, even when Tenzin walked over to see what was going on. Great. Just great. Did she have any idea how difficult and embarrassing this was? Tenzin would have to hunt for him. How humiliating. He looked further up the arm to see that the burn didn't fully stop until half way to his elbow.

The two vampires each took a step back, then started whispering to each other. "He couldn't have taken Stephen out, could he?" "No way, this guy looks way too weak." "If he didn't, then how'd he get that necklace?" They glanced over at the hunter wearily, watching him. The older of the two finally spoke directly to him. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

Kina looked at him one last time before she drifted to sleep. She hadn't had too decent of sleep on awhile, with the nightmares that still haunted her. Even on her body, she could still feel some of the after effects that wanted to make her sick. She pushed them away and her dream world was dulled this time. Not too bad.

Derek looked at them and lowered his gun slightly. He looked at the necklace. "I got it from a friend," he commented. He didn't know what to call Stephen except such.

Stephen looked over at Kina to see she had fallen asleep. He sighed and walked out into the living room, keeping his hands up so they didn't hit anything. Tenzin walked at his side, opening the door for him then following out. This was certainly going to be interesting.

The two vampires looked at each other then back at him, clearly not whether to trust him or not. After a few seconds of watching him, they backed off, stepping back into the shadows. Clearly, they didn't want to mess with someone like him.

Kina wandered through her dream world and sighed deeply as her body started to react from the almost-permanent tensed state it held for the last few days.

Derek watched the vampires go, and lowered his weapons. That was odd. No attack, from either...and now he was left without anything to do. Bummer. He had been itching for a fight again, but somehow felt guilty since the others hadn't attacked. He looked down at the necklace. Protection, but also a fun-wrecker. Great.

Stephen and Tenzin made their way through the streets, in search of easy meals. Stephen couldn't help the bad mood he was in. He was left to relying completely on his fledgling to hold down his meal for him. How much worse could it get? Actually, he didn't want to know.

Kina went deeper into sleep, well known to get a couple of hours. She would probably wake around the time the vampires would return, if not sooner.

Stephen and Tenzin didn't take long, even with Stephen unable to use his hands. Luckily, no other vampires had been around to witness that Stephen had to rely on his fledgling and Tenzin didn't say anything about it.  
The two walked into the apartment, Tenzin closing the door behind them. "You know we need to get your hands taken care of," he said.  
Stephen shot a glare at his fledgling. "Don't even think about it."

When they walked into the door, Kina was up and listened to their conversation from her bedroom. She yawned and got out of bed, listening again. She then intruded as she walked out. "Don't even think about what?" she asked them curiously. She had medicine but she wasn't sure if it'd be enough for his damage.

Tenzin didn't look over at Kina when she walked in, his eyes locked on his sire. "We need to get the dead skin off otherwise it'll never heal," he said.  
Stephen didn't say anything but let out a low hiss and took a step back.

Kina listened to what Tenzin said and she knew that HAD to be painful by his description. Eewww. She waited for a second, then looked at Stephen. "I think he's right...I don't know how vampire skin works."

"Kina, grab a chair," Tenzin said, slowly making his way over to the couch where a pile of rope still lay. Stephen noticed the rope and let out a hiss, taking a step away from his fledgling as well as Kina. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

She looked at Stephen a little weary. This was definitely a change in roles from when she lasted remembered. Tenzin was normally the victim, the poor kid that everyone picked on. Now it was Stephen. She went to grab a chair from the kitchen area, pulling it over.

Tenzin grabbed the rope then cautiously walked towards Stephen, backing his sire towards the chair. He finally jumped forward, Stephen jumping back and slamming back into the chair. Tenzin ran forward and wrapped the rope around Stephen's torso and the back of the chair, tying him to it. Tenzin did his best to ignore his sire's furious snarling and threats. He tied Stephen's arms to the arms of the chair, keeping the rope just above the burn.

Kina watched them from a slight distance. She wondered how rope could possibly hold this vampire down, but she didn't question it--it probably concerned the burns. Her eyes widened as she felt sorry for Stephen.

Tenzin took a step back, watching as Stephen attempted, though vainly, to free himself. Tenzin let out a quiet sigh. This wasn't going to be pleasant. He glanced over at Kina before stepping closer to his sire once more. He took a deep breath before reaching a hand forward. His fingers brushed over the burnt skin of Stephen's arms, the vampire letting out a pained screech. Tenzin suddenly gripped some of the blackened skin, pulling it right off from Stephen's arm, though it came away easily. Stephen let out a yell that echoed throughout the building.

Kina gasped, her hands going to her mouth. Her eyes kind of teared in hearing his cry, and she backed up. This was one of the first times she was scared of Stephen--but not necessarily of him, just his pain.

This continued on for half an hour, Tenzin pulling off the dead skin and Stephen screaming in pain. It truly sounded like they were killing him. Tenzin hated this and felt like he was going to be sick, but he knew it was for Stephen's own good. Finally, he was done. Blackened skin lay on the floor while Stephen's hands and lower arms lay bare, raw, blood flowing from them.

She looked at the skin, feeling like she too would be sick--blood didn't make her sick, the skin did. She rushed to the bathroom as fast as she could, even though her knees felt weak. She pulled as many towels and bandages she could from everywhere she could find, bringing them to him.

Tenzin knew they were only half done. They still had to wrap up Stephen's arms. This was going to be difficult. He took some of the bandages and one of the towels she brought to him. He wiped the blood off from Stephen's hands and arms, ignoring his sire's pained cries. Then, he did his best to wrap them in the bandages, knowing the pressure was only making Stephen's pain worse. "Grab the bottle of painkiller," Tenzin said to Kina. Luckily, it was still laying beside the couch.

She reacted quickly to what Tenzin said, reaching for the bottle and opening it. It gave off a nasty smell and she backed off, holding it from a distance out to them both.

Tenzin took the bottle from her. He couldn't help smiling in amusement at her expression. He knew it smelled horrible, and it tasted worse, but it worked. He pulled down on Stephen's jaw, forcing his sire to open his mouth before pouring some of the liquid down his throat. He pulled back, watching as Stephen swallowed before letting out a cough.

Kina watched and shook her head. "For vampires, you all sure seem to be going through a lot of pain. Making use of that bottle," she said to them both. She made a gagging noise and went to go get some water from the fridge. Most likely it wouldn't do much for the vampire, but maybe it would.

Tenzin glanced over at Kina. He knew she was right, regrettably. He carefully untied Stephen, knowing he wouldn't be in the mood to hurt him yet. He watched. His sire didn't even try to get up. Even though he was still in pain, the painkiller seemed to be working.

Kina came forward to Stephen, dropping down on her knees next to him, holding the cold bottle of water. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but she knew that it would hurt him for her to touch his 'skin', and not to mention her body heat wouldn't do any good either for him.

Stephen slowly turned his head, looking down at Kina at his side. The painkiller was already kicking in. His hands were going numb, not to mention the rest of his body. He slowly relaxed as his pain diminished. "You ok?" he rasped. Of course. His hands just got skinned and he was concerned about her.

She hesitated, then nodded. "I've got it under control," she said to him. The smell of odd blood was wafting in the air and the skin was just disgusting. She had felt sick, and although she still did, she was getting the hang of it. "Don't worry about me."

Stephen slowly nodded. Now that his pain wasn't so great, he felt incredibly tired. He was still sad about Derek leaving and the whole situation had left him exhausted. He felt his eyelids start to close before forcing them open again.

She looked at the vampire, then got up and nodded over at Tenzin. "He needs sleep," she said to him. She was scared to try and pick him up, but Tenzin could. "He can use my room. It's not too messed up, it's quiet, you and I can use the TV or something out here, and it's comfortable enough," she explained to the young vampire.

Tenzin nodded before looking over at Stephen. He stepped forward, taking hold of one of Stephen's upper arms and lifting him to his feet. Stephen managed to stay on his feet but he was a bit off balance, but stayed standing thanks to Tenzin's grip. The two slowly made their way towards Kina's room.

Kina went ahead and looked over her room quickly, seeing it was in decent order, except the occasional item on the floor, but she kicked those to the side and out of the way. She waited for him to get in, looking at him once again with a bit of sympathy, but a smile nonetheless. Then, she headed out to leave him in peace.

Tenzin helped Stephen into the room, helping to lay his sire down on the bed. Stephen already looked half asleep, probably drained from everything that had happened. Tenzin also felt tired but not ready to go to sleep just yet.

Kina moved out of the room and into the living room, dragging a blanket from the side closet and sitting down on the couch. She sighed, feeling like her life was truly a bit odd now. Derek was gone, Stephen injured badly, Tenzin having to take care of him, and her just being...helpless. She needed a job, that was for sure...she wouldn't get any bounty money from the clan.

Meanwhile, Derek was within distance of the city called Zule, where the clan headquarters was located, along with the highest authority within the clan. This place often seemed to give Derek the creeps when he came, it screaming out death, especially since vampires didn't dare go there. It didn't really matter because a lower amount of humans lived there--some knew of the clan and kind of viewed them as a savior mafia figure. Some didn't know and just didn't pressure it.

Tenzin sighed quietly, walking back out into the living room once Stephen was settled and drifting off to sleep. He sat down on the floor, his back against the couch. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen and soon. Glancing over at the calendar, he saw that the ball was only a couple days away. He was anxious about it, but certainly it wouldn't make him feel like this?

She followed Tenzin's glance to the calendar, and suddenly it seem to hit her like a two by four. She had things she needed to buy, and she needed to look good in that dress. She leaped up, and looked over at Tenzin, grabbing her wallet quickly. It was a decent hour in the morning and the sun would be rising in merely minutes. Bright and early for the bright-eyed, early-bird shoppers. "I've got to go get some things. I'll be back soon."

Tenzin jumped when Kina suddenly got to her feet. "Uh, ok," he said. He looked over at the window to see that the sun would be rising in mere minutes. That would explain why Stephen crashed so quickly. And he felt tired himself. Yawning largely, Tenzin shut his eyes.

Unlike the vampires, Kina felt exhilarated in the new day's sun--she hadn't been out in the sun for who knew how long. Her skin was probably pasty white to the normal individual that walked past, but no one said a thing.

She approached the stores and went through, moving quickly to get back home. She bought to nice shoes to go with the dress, as well as some makeup and hair supplies. It wasn't like she had a maid to do it, nor could she afford to formally get a stylist to do it. Oh well, she would have to do the best she could.

Kina was gone for a few hours, and had decided to do her grocery shopping as well; not quite as much with Derek being gone. She returned home with her arms full, but there was still daylight in the area. She got in and closed the curtains so the greatest rays of the sunlight would protrude in.

When she finally returned, Stephen was on the floor, on his side. He was in the throws of a horrible dream. He was reliving the night Kari and Anna had been killed. He shifted in his sleep, but not enough to disturb his arms.

She glanced in the room to peek at him and saw him on the floor. She was tempted to try and put him back on the bed, and eventually decided to do so. She put her bags down and carefully went up to his rock-hard, cold body. She tried to touch as little skin as possible, and attempted to lift him up.

Despite her doing her best, the moment Stephen was moved, his eyes snapped open. He jerked back, forcing himself free from her grip and ended up falling backwards. He landed with a grunt before quickly sitting up. His head jerked as he looked around before relaxing when he realized where he was.

She watched him fall from her grip and she gasped, stepping back as she knew a startled creature could attack when in surprise. She just hoped he realized who he was before that. When he relaxed, she gave him a small smile. "How are you?" she asked him.

Stephen blinked and tilted his head. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Ok, I guess. I can't feel my hands though." He looked down where bandages covered his raw hands and forearms. Either that medicine was extremely powerful or something was wrong.

She nodded. "I bet that's normal with that medicine...remember Tenzin wasn't in much of pain. I wonder if he went numb," she questioned curiously. She hoped he healed pretty fast, and she knew she did compared to humans. The ball was coming, maybe within forty-eight hours.

"I suppose," Stephen said. He raised his hands, not able to see any skin, or whatever was left of his hands, beneath the bandages. He sighed quietly and got to his feet. The dream was still fresh in his mind, though he tried to push it away. He didn't want her to see how much it had distressed him.

Kina watched him for a bit. "Do you need anything?" she asked him quietly. He was trying to get up and act like everything was fine...but she was positive he was probably in some sort of pain even with the medicine. Something was there, she could feel it.

Stephen was a bit unsteady on his feet, but it was only a short distance to the bed anyway. He stumbled over and sat down on it before he hurt himself. He looked at Kina when she spoke again. "No, I'm alright," he told her. Lie. He didn't want her to know.

Kina looked at him, and gave a look that basically said she thought otherwise. But, with this vampire, she learned that it was best not to pressure it. Better he told on his own. She turned and started to walk out of the room. "Well...let me know if you do."

Stephen felt fear rip through him when she started to walk away. "Wait!" Then he realized just how loud he had been and said, more quietly, "I... I don't want to be alone." He had showing any kind of weakness, but he trusted her, and he truly didn't want to go to sleep alone.

She turned around, and almost made a face of confusion, but left it under control--poker face. She nodded to him and came towards him, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "You aren't alone," she said to him.

Stephen relaxed as she walked back over. He nodded slowly. He knew he wasn't alone, but he just didn't want to be alone in that room. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. "I know," he whispered.

She nodded and decided to sit just below him on the floor, looking at the wall. She was listening to him, but she felt like she was on some kind of guard--against what? She didn't know but leaned back with a sigh.

Stephen watched as she sat on the floor beside the bed. He laid down on the bed, just watching her. He didn't say anything, but just laid there. He didn't want to fall asleep but, after an hour, he was once again fast asleep. Luckily, no dreams came to him.

She watched him for a bit, but soon saw he was asleep again. She lifted herself up off the ground as quiet as possible, putting every inch of hunter training into it. She didn't want to leave him, but she had just slept and wasn't all that tired. Maybe if she could find something to do, she could come back and sit there for him, while doing that.

Stephen shifted when she got off the ground, but didn't awaken. He mumbled something in his sleep before curling up a bit. He was silent after that. Even as dreams invaded his sleep again, but they weren't horrible memories, just odd dreams.

Kina went outside the room, coming back with a book she had saved for some time. She had gotten only a few pages into it way before she had even met the vampire pair. She started on it, getting drawn in and hardly paying any attention to the time.

Meanwhile, Derek had approached the Clan's headquarters, passing the guard with ease and quickly stowing away the necklace Stephen had given him--he feared what the clanmaster would say if he saw it. He awaited his orders to be summoned into a hearing. They were wanting to hear the news of his sister and the vampires. Of course, Derek couldn't lie within their presence--a specific power and clan connection of hunters.

Stephen murmured something else in his sleep and rolled onto his back. The words he was murmuring were becoming more audible and it was obvious they were nothing even close to English.

A figure slipped through the shadows of the city. So, the necklace had been given away. ...About time. He had always trusted Stephen's judgment, otherwise he never would have given him the necklace in the first place. He could only hope the person that had received it would be strong enough for the responsibility it came with. He sighed quietly and looked up at the dark apartment. No lights would be needed during the day but there was still something about it. He grinned, deciding to wait. After all, tomorrow night was the ball. His little friends would need no distractions.

Kina listened to him over her shoulder, listening to the strange sounds he was making--another language? She wasn't familiar with it, and gave him a strange look because of it. What was going on? What was he dreaming about? She was curious, and decided she'd ask when he awoke.

Derek approached the hearing, bowing before the clanmaster and dropping to his knees.  
"Are they dead?" the dark voice questioned. The voice was cold and startling to the weak-powered. Derek didn't dare to look up when spoken to. He had courage, but not that kind, when you've been raised to fear it all your life.  
"No sir," he replied quietly. "They aren't. The same vampire who killed father is still out...as far his newborn, and the next generation of that one," he explained.  
"Look at me," the voice commanded. The voice obviously knew there was a story to this, as Derek wouldn't have dared come back without the vampires already dead, and his sister in tow. She was just as strong as he was, and needed to have her training finished.  
Derek gulped nervously and looked up. There were only shadows before the throne before him, but Derek's glance didn't falter. A powerful, yet gruesome hand reached out to touch his forehead. Derek was there for a few minutes, then the voice gasped and pulled back as if struck upon.  
The vampires...  
His sister's sacrifice...  
The necklace, as a gift of offering and friendship...  
Derek's awareness of his sister being bitten, as well as agreeing before Seth's demands...  
The voice made a growling noise. "A damned life you live, son."

Stephen started tossing and turning, muttering more and more in his sleep, but he seemed restful. His words became more and more audible until he might as well have been speaking clearly. He suddenly fell quiet and silent.

Kina watched and then she got up, leaving the room and going out to Tenzin. "Did you hear him at all?" she questioned him. She expected he did, since vampires had excellent hearing.

Derek nodded up at him, not smiling. "Yes sir."  
The clanmaster studied him from his darkness. "...And knowing this, I must ask. You know our rules, you know our laws. Your sister is just as wanted as the vampires now--she's practically one of them. What is you wish to do? Why did you come to us?"

Tenzin, despite it being day, was awake. When Kina came out, he looked up at her and nodded grimly. He had heard from Seth, before he had turned evil, that Stephen only spoke in that language when a certain someone was around, and if he was back, things were worse than they thought.

Kina looked over at Tenzin, seeing him nod. "What is it? What is he saying?" she asked him curiously. She studied Tenzin's features and expressions, confused yet sure there was something going on that she wasn't aware of. She glanced over by the door where her weapons rested from the good ol' days of hunting. She still remembered how to use them too.

Derek looked up at the clanmaster, bowing his head for a minute, then lifting it up, his eyes defiant. He knew this would show he had courage. "Forgive my sister. She's following her heart, not necessarily her instinct and because of this, she's losing that will to kill them. But she loves this vampire, and after spending some time with them, they really aren't bloodthirsty killers. They do kill humans, but not a lot of them and not for sport. We may be able to bargain with them and get them to prey on only certain figures. Or, ask them to drink just enough not to kill--as you can see from my mind, they can do it. Kina is still alive."  
There was a low snarl throughout the room as many of the fellow clanmember, who had come to watch in curiosity, bid their outrage They dared not speak out with the clanmaster there, but it was obvious by the tension in the room they weren't happy.  
Derek continued, ignoring this. "And you all know how great of a man my father was. Kina is still his sister and his own blood. She isn't evil, she's just honest in her feelings."

"... I don't know," Tenzin told her. "Stephen never taught me how to speak it. Personally, I don't think he's trusts me with it. You see, in that language, some of the commands are embedded with magic. It can get awful dangerous."

The figure watched Derek's foolish bravery. He remembered a long time ago when he had suggest this same ideas. His heart ached for the boy. He knew now that Derek would follow in his footsteps, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. 'Mahk tem meh namoh.' The phrase echoed in Derek's head, then a translation in a deep, rough voice, though still all in his head. 'You will follow me.'

Kina looked over at him, and nodded. "Yea...I guess you're pretty young in vampire age, so maybe that's why he doesn't want you to have it. Doesn't mean he won't someday," she commented to him. She shrugged with a sigh. "I just wish I understood what he said.

The clanmaster looked upon the young man, then displaying a smirk. He shook his head with a sigh. "Unfortunately, my young clanbrother, there is nothing I can do to stop this. What's happening...is happening for a reason."  
Around them, there was a low sound of murmurs as it seemed the clan was in sudden confusion.  
The clanmaster continued, "I can't help you, nor can anyone else here. I grant your sister a small immunity for now, but not for long. You are on your own, as is your sister." He paused then gave Derek a small smile. "You have no idea what you are in store for, young brother. But do not ignore your head, nor your heart. Dismissed."  
Derek looked up in confusion, and then the voice came in his head. While normally he would've said he listened to no one or any command other than the leaders, this command was pressuring and almost forcing him into it. He bowed to the clanmaster and got up to walk out.

Tenzin shrugged before lowering his head again. He yawned quietly and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. He didn't know what his sire was saying, but he got the feeling it was just gibberish.

The figure watched as Derek walked out of the room. He smiled, knowing they would see each other again real soon. So, he turned and made his way back home. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

Kina looked over at Tenzin, then sighed bitterly. She went back to the kitchen, now that Stephen was asleep. She glanced outside; the sun was beginning to drift down. Another day was going, and she knew the ball was coming close. With both vampires asleep, she wondered what she should do to entertain herself. She wasn't tired, and she had already gone shopping. Her hand went to her neck where the necklace couldn't come off. It heated up to her touch, and she smirked. Practice never hurt anyone.

The clanmaster was an elderly figure by age, and by looks. His age was old enough to rival hundreds of vampires, and his powers were great, even without the great stones that many of the clanbreds carried now. He knew the truth behind those stones, that they were only mental enhancers, to harness the great power on the inside. He was powerful without them, and he was capable of many things--reading thoughts one of the view. His slight connection of Derek showed him things that the young man probably didn't know about. He saw the figure that would lead Derek on for the next while. And he saw much more.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek walked out of the clan headquarters and headed to go find a place to stay, in a hotel. He didn't have a home to go to now, or at least he wasn't going to burden Kina so quickly.

"Don't be so quick to give up on your sister boy," the figure said. He had spotted Derek from a distance and felt now would be the best time to have their first run-in. The man was very elderly in age, though his body was strong. His eyes were surrounded by a couple wrinkles and his hair had gone silver with age. But, his amber eyes held a fire in them that age did not quench.

Kina walked out of the apartment, not bothering to tell the vampires where she was going. She didn't bring any weapons with her, knowing she had powers within her--once she could work them out. She went to the rooftops where she was safe from view, concentrating. She tried to harness that power she had seen before--but it wouldn't come.

Derek whirled around quickly, eyeing the figure. This creature wasn't vampire, so he would've guessed hunter immediately. Regular mortals tended to waiver around him, scared. This one did not.  
"I haven't given up on her--she's got her own life she wants to take," he commented briefly. He looked up at the old man. "What do you want?" he questioned, his voice confident, yet sincere. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he wasn't going to be timid either.

The man's eyes narrowed, his irises looking like rings of fire. He ignored Derek's rude words, also holding back a glare. He looked the boy up and down, trying to force back any doubt in his mind. He suddenly smiled. "He chose well," he said. He then started walking, walking right past Derek. "I'll be seeing you soon Derek."

Derek looked at him, his face suddenly becoming confused. "Wait--who's he?" he asked. He watched the figure go past him and he turned in his step on a dime, chasing after him. "Wait! Who are you?" he asked him. He was curious of this figure, wanting to know more.

The man smiled, holding back a smirk, as Derek chased after him, but he was surprisingly fast for his old age. He looked back at the young man. He could see his father in him. That could only be a good thing. "No, I suppose they wouldn't have had pictures of me in the history books, not even the hunter version. I'll try not to be offended." His words probably made no sense to the boy, which made it all the more entertaining for him.

Derek looked up at the man, still somewhat confused, but shrugged. "I guess not...I'd know," Derek replied quietly. He gave a small smile. "So, you must be someone big to be even considered for history, huh?" he asked him. He tried to figure it out.

The man chuckled softly. "Something like that," he said. He then spotted it, part of its blood red ribbon hanging out of Derek's pocket. He reached a hand forward, grabbing the necklace and bringing it closer for his inspection. A knowing glint sparkled in his eyes. "And what do we have here?"

Derek was instinctively going to react, his hand starting to reach for it. But, he smoothly brought it out for the hunter to see. He showed him, smiling slightly. "It was a gift...from a friend," he said simply. He didn't know this man already knew what it was, and if he was a hunter, he was sure he wouldn't want to hear about vampires either.

The man smiled warmly, as if the necklace reopened long forgotten memories. "Stephen always did have a good judge of character," he said, half to himself. He looked back at Derek. "Do you have any idea what this is boy?" He suddenly sounded annoyed, as if Derek had offended him.

He looked at the man as if he'd be hit across the face. He shook his head frantically. "No, I don't." But then his jaw dropped. "Wait, you said Stephen. You know him?" he questioned, then eyeing the stranger suspiciously. He looked from the necklace then back to him. "You're the slayer that gave it to him, didn't you?"

Before the man could explain the importance of the necklace, he practically hissed, "I am _not_ a hunter. Hunters are a disgrace to humanity." He shook his head and forced himself to calm down. He held the necklace out before Derek. "This necklace is not _just_ a necklace. This necklace has been passed down from person to person for centuries. The necklace comes with a deep responsibility. Your loyalty is no longer to the hunter's association nor to humanity alone. Your loyalty is to what you know to be right." He walked around Derek and put the necklace on him, probably tying it a bit tighter than he needed to. "You'd better do a damn good job. I'd hate for my successor to be a screw up."

Derek gasped for air as the man tied it around his neck, pretty sure his previous holder of the gem was trying to strangle him in some form or another. He looked at the man, then at the gem around his neck. He bit at his lip as he was about to speak in defense of the slayers, but then he knew what the man spoke of was right. Kina had this idea first, not him. But he learned the example from her, and from the vampires they had stayed with. He sighed. "I'll do my best," he said to him. He then smiled. "So, you were his friend then," he stated after that.

The man grinned. "We had more of a strained alliance than an actual friendship," he told him. "But I trust that man with my life, always have since the first night I met him." He took a step back. "I know you can do this job," he said. "Stephen wouldn't have chosen you for me if he didn't think you could handle it."

He nodded slightly, then looked up at him. "Strained alliance...I might've called it that myself. We've definitely had our down moments," he mentioned, then smirked in remembrance of how they had nearly destroyed the apartment so many times.  
He sighed. "So, with this 'job', is there something I'm suppose to know? Is something going on?"

He smiled. "All in due time, boy, all in due time." With that, he started walking away once more. "We will see each other again real soon. In the meantime, I have to go check on Stephen and make sure he hasn't destroyed anything." He suddenly stopped and turned to look back at Derek. "I think you should consider going to that ball. It would be an excellent experience for you, getting a first-hand experience of how vampire society works." Then, he continued on his way.

Kina continued to work on her powers, trying different focus points, as well as different emotions. Her emotions seemed to work pretty well. She was thinking of how Derek had left her, and lost hope in her. It brought on sadness, then sudden flares of anger. With that, her powers came out, white lightning strike at the ground in front of her. She looked at it, tilting her head. She wondered if that was the only kind of power she had.

Derek looked at the stranger, watching him go. He was still extremely curious and wanted to know what was going on--but he had a feeling that he needed to trust the old man. He sighed, feeling his pack and knowing the costume attire was still in there. He knew where it was at, and he knew when. Maybe he would go, but not necessarily to help his sister and her friends.

The sun fell below the horizon. While one world went to sleep, another stirred awake. Stephen opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was alone. He sat up, wincing at a slight twinge in his arms. He climbed off the bed and walked out to where his fledgling was waking. He grabbed the bottle and took a drink from it, making a face, before closing it again. He swallowed and looked around. Where was Kina?

Kina could feel sweat starting to come as she worked hard to focus, nearly giving herself a headache. She lightning was coming out easily know, and she could even wield it between her fingers and keep it there. But she sighed, wishing she could figure this system out. There were so many secrets to the clan bloodline, that not even their father taught, or seemed to know. She glanced up at the sunset, just as the colors began to fade. She sat down on the edge of the building, looking out and about.

Derek decided to find a place to stay--he wouldn't go home, but instead meet them there, dressed up and ready.

Stephen inhaled deeply. Kina's scent was fading. He left the apartment, his hands and arms going numb once more. He followed her faint scent trail up to the roof. He smiled and spotted her sitting on the edge. He walked over before taking a seat next to her.

She glanced over at him. "You doing ok?" she asked him quietly. She figured he was either feeling better or completely numb because of the medicine. She hadn't expected him to come so quickly, and it had almost surprised her but she was aware of vampire quickness.

"Yeah." Stephen looked out over the city. The ball was tomorrow night. Just the thought sent a wave of panic through him, but it subsided a moment later. He had no reason to panic. He looked over at Kina and smiled.

Kina looked over at the city as he did, and then smiled in a small smile in response to his. She nodded as he agreed he was ok, and she hoped he really was. The ball tomorrow evening wasn't going to make it any better. She sighed and looked at the dark world of the city.

Stephen looked back over the city. He knew that tomorrow night, when he faced off with Seth, one of them was going to die. He would give it his all but he knew it was too close to tell. His thoughts shifted when the scent of humans washed over him. "I'll be right back," he muttered before getting from his seat and walking back inside, making his way down and out of the building.

She watched him go. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked him. The only thing she knew he did was feed. She watched from the end of the building and she thought to herself--he needed to feed. But there had to be a better way to keep him away from the slayers. And the only one she had was feeding from her. "If you're feeding--you can use me. We need to keep the slayers away," she told him honestly.

Stephen paused when she told him to wait. He looked back at her. At her words, he smiled but said, "I'm not going to feed from you. I can't put you in danger like that. And I'm not afraid of hunters." He'd face far too many to be fazed by the threat of hunters. "I'll be back soon," he said before continuing on his way.

She made a face. "What danger are you talking about?" she asked more in a mutter. She sighed and leaned back, lying down against the cold concrete. She really didn't feel in danger, and they had done it before. She shrugged and let the vampire roam as he wished...he was so confusing.

She truly had no idea. Every time he bit her, he was running the risk of not being able to stop or, worse, not _wanting_ to stop. Stephen pushed the thoughts away as he roamed the city streets, his sharp eyes searching for some unlucky person.

She sighed and leaned back up again; somewhere deep inside her, she wanted to find something to do. To hunt again? She couldn't…Stephen wouldn't forgive her. She actually didn't see the evil in vampires much anymore, but Seth was a special case.

She got up, standing on the building and looking out before her. She'd have to keep to her powers, and that was it.

Before she could do much else, she might have heard an exclamation. "Stephen! Wait up!!" Tenzin raced after his sire, obviously not wanting to be left alone, or perhaps wanting to keep an eye on the older vampire.

She watched Tenzin go, then dropped down into the building of her home. She glanced around, tossing trash into the trashcan and cleaning up the place. She took advantage of her time, clearing her room and replacing blankets on the couch, as well as her room. She too felt like possibly after the battle at the ball, she might get a new home somewhere else. She secretly hoped Derek would return, but they needed space anyways.

Stephen got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling didn't get any better nor worse when his fledgling caught up. He felt like they were being watched. He glanced around. He felt like prey. He hadn't felt like that since he had been human, when he had been first turned. He shivered and forced himself to continue on, not letting his fear show to Tenzin.

Kina finished up cleaning and sat back on the couch. She turned on the TV and didn't really have much interest in it at all. She glanced back outside, wondering if she should go out. Get a drink maybe? She didn't know what to do....just felt alone.

The longer Stephen and Tenzin were out, the more Stephen was sure they were being watched. He could feel the eyes burn into the back of his head. So, needless to say, he was incredibly relieved when they finally got their meals and started to head back. He swore that, occasionally, he could see a figure standing in the shadows, just out of the corner of his eye. By the time they reached the apartment, they were practically running. They raced up the stairs and burst into the apartment before Stephen slammed the door shut and locked it.

Kina gave them a startled look as they came in, knowing Stephen knew his strength well known NOT to slam the door occasionally. "You ok?" she asked them. She wondered what was going on. "I was going to go out..." she commented.

"Someone was following us," Tenzin rasped, trying to catch his breath. He collapsed onto the floor.  
Stephen leaned a hand against the door to keep from falling over as he tried to catch his breath also. He didn't say anything, but there was a look in his eyes, one that said he might know who was following them.

Kina looked up at him, worried a little bit. She considered vampires nearly impossible to kill. For them to fear for their lives was something for sure. She waited for Stephen to step back from the door, before she would leave.

Stephen slowly stepped away from the door once he had caught his breath. He plopped down on the couch, only then noticing that he still couldn't feel his hands. He looked over at Kina, then at Tenzin who had sat up. He was sure he knew who had been following them, but didn't look forward to running into him when they finally did.

Kina looked at him for a few minutes, then opened up the door, "I'll be around if you need me." she wanted to tell them not to wait up cause she didn't know when she'd be back. Party the night away maybe, or just wander; she wasn't sure. She's sleep through the day like them and be fresh for the ball.

She closed the door behind her and retreated to the rooftops to move.

Tenzin glanced over at Stephen who had gone over to the window, watching the street below. He frowned. He knew his sire knew more than he was telling. Stephen _always_ knew more than he was telling. Sighing, Tenzin got to his feet. He walked over to his box of clothes and sat down next to it, pulling it open. He dug through the box, memories flooding over him, making him smile.

She moved quickly, coming across the bar a couple of streets down the road. It'd been awhile since she had been there, but she was kind of happy to see it--the atmosphere just brought one's spirits into bliss. She went inside, approaching a table near the bar.

Tenzin glanced, once more, at his sire who looked lost in his thoughts. He frowned before asking, "Do you know who it was that was following us?"  
Stephen just grunted. Tenzin took that as a yes. "Are you going to tell me?"  
"You'll find out soon enough," Stephen said.

Kina was watching the dancers, almost mesmerized by their music. She had a drink, Stephen's worries wandering from her mind at the moment. Instead, her own memories and wonders arrived.

The pair of burning amber eyes watched Kina from the shadows. Sure, he wouldn't interfere, didn't meant he wouldn't observe. He wanted to see the woman Stephen had allowed himself to fall for, and if it would end in tragedy. After all, he wasn't the first ShainDiac to fall for a huntress and he probably wouldn't be the last.

She finished a first drink and decided she'd only have one. She felt odd at the moment, like something was around...watching her. She shook her head instantly, knowing quite a few people were around and about doing whatever it is they do in nightclubs. She would leave soon.

The man stayed where he was, taking an occasional sip of his drink. It wasn't anything strong, not wanting to get drunk. A man his age wouldn't stand a chance when drunk. Though, with his reputation, he had more to fear from human than vampire.

Kina watched the dancers for a little while longer than sighed and left the club with only one drink in her system. She wasn't quite sure why she was wandering or what she was looking for. She went back to the rooftops, but taking her path slowly and possibly stopping if she came across a good view.

The man, against his better judgment, got to his feet. He followed her right up until she climbed to the rooftops. He watched her climb, knowing his old body just couldn't do such things anymore. But, he followed her from the ground, though not making it obvious he was keeping an eye on her.

Kina paused a second every few leaps and then came back to a building or two before the building of her own. She twitched, her cattish and hunter senses going crazy. Something was there, and she wondered if it was the same thing Stephen feared. She wanted to turn and chase it badly.

The man knew she knew. One part of being a good hunter was knowing when you were found out. He suddenly brought himself to a halt, looking up at where Kina was. His eyes looked like fire in the darkness of the shadows below, his irises reflecting the glow of the street lights. The sun would be rising soon, they would need their rest for the ball tonight. Perhaps the night after he would pay them a visit, if he didn't see them at the ball.

Stephen hadn't wanted to reveal who it was, so Kina didn't push it. The air around her was getting warmer and she realized the sky was getting lighter in the effort of the sun rising. She shook her head. "Next time then," she muttered quietly. She continued on to the home, walked in and closed the door behind her.

By the time she arrived home, Stephen was draped over the couch, asleep, one arm hanging over the edge. Tenzin was curled up on the floor below him. The two actually looked quite cute, though it would probably be a threat to the person's health to tell them that.

She locked the door and had to smile; she knew she had a camera somewhere--and she would be the person daring enough to take a picture of them too. She went to her room, digging it out and taking the picture before retreating back to her room.

Stephen shifted at the sound of a picture being taken but didn't awaken. Luckily, he did not dream that day. No memories invaded his mind. Though, he did start mumbling again. "Nehm tah kyen tho."

Kina studied his speech from behind the door for a few minute, then she sighed and stepped back, letting the door open slightly. She then flopped down on the bed, fading away.

When Tenzin opened his eyes again, just a minute after the sun had set, the first thing he noticed was that his sire was already gone. Pushing himself up, he looked around. Where was he? Surely he wouldn't have gone hunting tonight? There was going to be plenty of humans at the ball.  
Yawning largely, Tenzin got to his feet, stretching his arms until they trembled before letting them fall to his sides again.

Kina twisted and turned in her sleep, nightmares returning again. In her subconscious, she was aware that she would be encountering Seth again soon, at the ball. His name sent chills up her body, and she knew she was scared of him, but she'd face it. The nightmares relived the last time she saw him--that horrible night.

Tenzin sighed deeply, seeing Kina wasn't up. He glanced over at the boxes with their outfits in them. They really should get going. If the ball was anything like last year, it was already going. Jumping as the door suddenly flew open, he watched as his sire walked in before closing the door. Tenzin really hated it when he did that.

After a few minutes, Kina was up and out of bed, yawning as she moved around quickly. She looked at the glow of her clock seeing as time was ticking. She closed the bedroom door, getting the dress on, as well as the lovely accessories and shoes she bought for it. It didn't take her long to put on some more makeup and do her hair up. She walked out to greet the gentlemen.

Stephen didn't say anything to Tezin, instead, looking over at Kina when her bedroom door opened. His jaw dropped. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Only one thing was missing. He smiled warmly and walked over to her. "You look amazing," he murmured.

Kina looked over at him with a smile, proud and confident in herself and how she looked. She tried hard enough for it. "Thank you," she told him, quiet and mild in her manners. She remembered what he taught her.

Stephen slipped behind her, whispering in her ear, "Only one thing missing." He pulled a small box from the inside pocket of his shirt, letting the box fall as he pulled the contents from it. It was a necklace, not unlike the one he had given Derek, though this was from a store. The ribbon itself was a dark blue, adorned with white lace and a diamond cross, though the cross was embedded in the ribbon itself. He slid the necklace over her neck, tying it at the back. "Perfect."

She looked down at him, then turned to face him, leaping up to give him a hug. "It's beautiful! Thank you...you didn't need to give me anything," she told him, grinning. It really was lovely and he had given it to her.

"Do we need to go?" she asked him, looking at the time.

Stephen felt the blood rush to his face, smiling brightly, pleased that she liked it. At her question, he looked over at the clock. "Yeah, just give us a minute to change and we'll be off," he said, looking back at her. She really was absolutely stunning... and was completely unaware that he was staring.

She smiled up at him, looking with a bit of affection, as well as pride. She could just tell the way he was looking that she had done him good. She grinned and tapped him a little bit. "Go on, sweetheart. Go get ready so we can get this over with," she told him, still affectionate and meaningful. She kissed him on the cheek, turning to go the kitchen to get some water.

Stephen nodded and walked over to where the boxes lay on the floor. Lifting open his box, he took out his clothes for the night. He turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It only took him a minute before he was out again. He glanced over at Tenzin to see the younger male was already dressed and ready to go.

She downed the glass of water nervously while they were getting dressed. She finished it, placing it in the sink before turning to look at them. She grinned; they both looked wonderful. "Absolutely amazing," she spoke out loud, approaching both of them.

Stephen moved his gaze from Tenzin to Kina and couldn't help smiling. "Thanks," he said, a slight blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "We should get going." Looking over at the door, he noticed no sign of Tenzin and the door open. Grinning, he guessed his fledgling was more than eager to get there.

She nodded and smiled once Tenzin was gone. She followed after, taking off her heels and going to the roofs in hopes of moving faster. It was a little more difficult in a dress, but she was trying.

Stephen easily kept pace with Kina, Tenzin already out of sight. He wasn't surprised though. Looking down at Kina, he had half a mind to ask her if she wanted him to carry her, since she seemed to be having a bit of trouble, but he held back.

She kept on going, and eventually had to slow down she didn't hurt nor appear as a wreck later on. The hairstyle wasn't made for quick movements, more elegance. She hoped they were there soon.

Stephen glanced over at her, slowing his pace as she slowed. They were just nearly at the edge of the city. He could already see the lights from the mansion in the distance. He jumped down from the last building, landing on the ground with ease. Looking back at Kina, he wondered if he shoulder offer to carry her.

She continued pressing on. She looked up at him. "You can go on ahead if you want..." she took in a breath. "I'll catch up, eventually," she told him. She smirked, more or less laughing at herself for this madness she was telling him. There was no running any quicker in that dress.

Stephen just shook his head. He leaned over and picked her up, bridal style. "The party would be over by the time you got there," he said, though somewhat teasingly. Besides, he wouldn't leave her alone, not here. "Hold on," he told her before he burst into a run at an inhuman speed.

She stuck her tongue out at him in return of his teases, but was extremely grateful. She had been moving quicker than the average human, but still slow and painfully so. She glanced up as they moved at the great speeds, watching in fascination.

Stephen couldn't help grinning when she stuck her tongue out at him. But, he paid attention to where he was going. Within a few minutes, they were at the front of the mansion. He set her down on her feet. Tenzin was still nowhere to be seen, though his scent told Stephen that he was already there.


	16. Chapter 16

Kina gracefully stepped down, looking at the mansion again. There was a sense to it, that made her want to cower in fear--simply because it brought back memories of her experience with Seth. She held her head up, though, but kept it respectfully at a decent height. She looked at Stephen, stepping slightly beside his side, but a little farther back, "Servant...right?"

Derek stepped out of the shadows outside the mansion, just as he saw his sister and Stephen land. He had to smile; she really did look gorgeous in that dress. He was in his attire, looking ravishing. He came behind them.

Stephen looked down at Kina, his eyes soft as he gazed at her. Slipping an arm around her waist, he pulled her up to his side. "Right, but they never know what to expect from me... or the people I come with," he murmured.  
Before Derek could talk to Stephen and Kina, and before the two could sense his presence, the old man from earlier grasped Derek by the back of his collar and dragged him back. "About time you got here!"

She nodded, her smile growing now from a polite one, to a little happier. She still held a respectful stance, but she had a glow about her that showed she was a confident creature. She followed him wherever he went, fully aware of the arm around her waist, and enjoying it.

Derek gagged as he was pulled back. He looked at the old man. "You sure know how to show up in the strangest of places," he commented, pulling at his own collar to straighten it back. He grinned pridefully. "Yea...sorry I'm a bit late. Figured sundown was the time to gather."

Stephen leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead before he walked forward, leading her inside the building. Already, classical music played. The place was full of people, both human and vampire. It was impossible to tell between the two species. Along one side of the large room was a table covered with food.

The man was wearing clothes similar to Derek's, though the basic color scheme was overall darker. He grunted in response to Derek's excuse. "Right," he said. "Now, whatever Stephen has taught it, you forget it. You will not be a human servant. Stick with me and don't mention having been a hunter if you know what's good for you." With that, he headed towards the entrance.

Kina looked around, following the gaze of others, but sticking to Stephen's side like glue. The party was fascinating to her; she kept that cool, serene look, but inside she was going crazy with all the activity around. It was brilliant.

Derek nodded, smiling. "Sounds good to me...I know I'd struggle if I was truly going to act like a servant…" he muttered. He had never wanted to act as one, especially around vampires.

Stephen suddenly brought himself to a halt, watching as several children, all looking to be ten and under, ran past, seeming to be in the middle of a game of sorts. He couldn't help smiling. Despite his outward appearance, he actually did like kids.

The man ignored Derek's comment, stepping inside. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure his young successor was still behind him before he walked into the crowds. "Keep up!" he called to Derek. "I won't be waiting for you!"

Kina saw the children go around and this almost sent her into a near-shock. She never imagined children to be in the same area of vampires; a stereotype, she realized. After all, she learned from Stephen that it is possible for them to raise young, in a way. She wasn't sure if they could physically have a child, and she doubted it, but they probably still got along. She smiled and continued to follow her gaze around, taking in everything and the people.

Derek followed he man with a scoff and stayed back his side in following. This was an interesting place, that was for sure.

Stephen watched as the final child raced past before he dared to walk forward again. He spotted several people that he recognized, but also didn't see two of them. Tenzin and Emily weren't there. He chuckled inwardly, knowing exactly where those two probably were. Eh, he'd break it up later.

The man didn't say anything to anyone, though several people greeted him. He suddenly stopped before a young woman in a white gown with gold trimmings. Her skin was pale, her hair a golden-brown and her eyes the color of the daytime sky, literally. Beside her was a woman and a man. The young was dressed in a dark blue gown with dark brown hair and green eyes. The young man was wearing an outfit somewhat like Derek's, but less fancy. His short red hair contrasting with his sharp green eyes.  
"Ah, Destiny, it's so good to see you again," the man said. When she offered her hand, he took it as if it was made of glass, bowed at the waist and kissed it before standing up straight again.  
"And you too Elliot," she said, her voice almost... magical. She turned her attention to Derek. "And who's this?" she asked, smiling.

Kina stood in awe of some of the figures, seeing they were all very much gorgeous like most vampires were; but she had never seen too many before and most she fought were scum. But, her attention turned back to Stephen. "...Anything I need to be doing?" she questioned him with a smile.

Derek bowed as well as she turned her attention to him, his face lighting up under the aura of some a pretty woman; he really was a sucker for females, especially since he did not know if this was a mortal or a vampire. "Derek Tybalt," he said to her, offering his hand to the beauty, as if to kiss it like Elliot did, as he now learned. He had to be respectful and polite here, which wasn't hard. He had chosen their mother's maiden name for this occasion, knowing the name of Caling could bring up hysterics.

"Yeah, keep me from killing anyone besides Seth," Stephen said, not caring if anyone heard. By now, they all would probably know that they was something going on between him and his sire. They had never liked each other from the beginning and had often butted heads. It had been only a matter of time.

Destiny couldn't help smiling all the brighter, allowing him to take her hand. "Destiny ShainDiac," she said. "It's good to meet you Derek."

She nodded. "Sounds easy enough," she murmured, looking out for the fierce creature himself. She was getting shivers just thinking about him. She turned to look up at Stephen again. "But servants...do they have something they need to be doing?" she questioned.

Derek grinned and accepted her hand, just as carefully brushing his lips delicately before returning it down. He was a flirt, so this wasn't exactly difficult for him. "Pleasures all mine," he commented in return.

Stephen pulled her closer when he noticed her shiver. "Just wait on their masters," he said. "Or other masters if their own allow them." It really wasn't all that difficult.

Destiny's cheeks tinted pink and she looked down before meeting his gaze again. She didn't notice the young man beside her glaring at Derek until she heard the woman say, "Relax Mickey." Destiny looked over at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Derek, Elliot, this is Maria, my maidservant, and Mickey, my blood donor."

Kina attempted a quick smile, and nodded. "Okay," she commented to him. She then stayed by his side, knowing he'd give word if there was something for her to do. She continued to look around and watch the people, keeping an eye out for anybody she recognized.

Derek nodded to both of them politely, noticing the tension from the male--a blood donor, hmm? That meant Miss Destiny was a vampire; but somehow, at the moment, he didn't feel a disgust or hatred. "Nice to meet you both," he commented. His attention turned back to the lovely vampire, as well as Elliot.

Stephen smiled down at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he heard someone calling his name. He looked around and spotted a young woman walking towards them. She was dressed in a sky blue gown, her eyes matching. Her blond hair swayed behind her as she walked over.  
"Hey Georgia," he said, nodding to her. "Long time no see."  
"Indeed," she said. "I was wondering if you would show up."  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, with all the trouble with Seth, people were thinking you wouldn't come," she told him.  
Stephen frowned and looked around. "He's not here yet."  
"No."

Maria smiled and nodded to him, though Mickey continued to glare at him. Maria rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of Mickey's arm, leading him over to the table of food.  
Destiny watched them go before turning her attention back to Derek and Elliot. It was then that her eyes caught sight of the necklace around Derek's neck. She moved her gaze up to Derek's eyes. "So, you're his successor." Already, her voice held a new respect.

Kina looked up at the woman, Georgia. Like all the rest, she was gorgeous. Her dress was stunning and Kina very much wished she could be like her. She listened to the exchange between her 'master' and the woman, politely being silent.

Derek watched the two servants go, then turned back to Destiny. He smiled again, but then he became slightly serious. "Yes ma'am," he told her in response, his hand going to his necklace. He hadn't realized that while his last name would've damned him there, the necklace would've saved him.

"And who's this?" Stephen followed Georgia's gaze to Kina before looking back at her.  
"This is Kina," he told her.  
Georgia looked from Stephen to Kina and back before a smile broke out on her lips. "Ah, I see," she said, a knowing glint in her eyes. "Well, don't let me stand in your way. Besides, I've got to find Henry. It was nice seeing you again Stephen." Then she walked away.

Destiny smiled warmly before looking over at Elliot who, for the most part, had remained silent.  
"I'm surprised Logan let you come," Elliot said.  
"Um..."  
"He does know, doesn't he?"  
"...Yes," she said.  
"And he let you come without the guards?" he asked.  
"... I ditched them," she said. "I can't go _anywhere_ with them!" It was amazing how someone could look so womanly and sound so childish and still pull off being stunning.

Kina watched her go and gave a confused look to Stephen. "What was that all about?" she asked him quietly, trying to figure out how the woman already knew her name, by the sound of it.

Derek listened to the two of them talk, and he started to wonder why this beautiful vampire needed guards...he kinda figured they could take care of themselves well enough. But he continued to listen.

Stephen couldn't erase the annoyed expression from his face. "She thinks we're sleeping together," he told her. Of course. That was always what people first thought.

"You know your father hires them for your own good," Elliot said.  
"I know, I know," Destiny told him. "But I can't go anywhere without them following me like shadows. It's creepy!"  
"Destiny-."  
"I know! But I can take care of myself!" she said.  
"Really?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.  
"...Mostly. Besides, Maria and Mickey have got my back," she replied.  
"Uh huh."  
"Hey, you've never seen Mickey fight," she said. "He's incredibly protective."  
"More like possessive," Maria said as she walked back over.

Kina looked up at him then looked over. "Oh. Got it," she stated in response, doing her best to not turn red in the face. Naturally that may of have the response of people, but she, recently, hadn't even considered it with everything going on.

Derek listened to this and smiled slightly; there obviously was drama among the vampire race as well and it was quite fascinating. But he held a bit of sympathy for both parties--the guards were doing their job and her ditching them was doing them justice. But, he wouldn't want to have people him around all the time either.

Stephen then smiled. Her cheeks had tinted pink. He leaned down and placed a kiss to one of them. He then led her over to a group of humans. "Since Seth hasn't yet arrived," he told her. "I'll take the chance to get my strength up." He let his grip on her waist disappear. "Stay here," he said before walking over to one of the women, muttering something before walking over to a staircase, the woman following behind.

Destiny rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. She knew Mickey was possessive of her. Looking over at Derek, she asked, changing the subject, "So, how long have you known Elliot?"

Kina watched him go and stayed with the humans for a bit, greeting some of them and asking polite questions to spark conversation--asking them who they came with and what they did for a living, etc. She didn't feel like she fit in too much, and she was actually slightly jealous of the woman who Stephen led away...he wouldn't drink hers, but he would a total stranger who he couldn't drain? She shrugged it off.

Derek looked to Destiny with sincerity. "Actually, not too long. I've just been recently informed that I was to be the successor. I've carried the necklace for awhile, but I hadn't met Elliot until when I was traveling," he explained, being as honest as he could without blowing his cover.

The answers Kina received varied little. Though they came from different people, their jobs were generally the same: Waiting on their vampire, or vampires. A few of them kept their distance from Kina, not wanting to get on her bad side in case that led them to getting on Stephen's bad side. It seemed he had quite the reputation for making trouble.

Destiny couldn't help smiling. "You'll do an excellent job," she told him. "Especially with Elliot teaching you. You couldn't be in better hands." Her gaze was warm and as was her voice. She meant what she said. She believed he could do this and she had just met him. She glanced over at Mickey who had walked back over, half a bread roll in his hand, the other half presumably stuffed in his mouth.

Kina watched the humans, but turned her attention back to the vampires around them. She kinda felt out of place within the whole party, even though she felt confident in her looks. Half a year ago, she wouldn't even have associated with vampires--she killed them instead.

Derek listened to her, then nodded slowly, attempting a confident smile. "I'm sure I can," he replied quietly. He watched Mickey return and studied the food he had in his hand. He motioned to Destiny. "Excuse me for one quick second," he bowed, and returned in a minute with a roll in his hand himself. "Sorry."

It wasn't long before Stephen returned, the woman nowhere to be seen, though none of the humans seemed disturbed by that. He walked back over to Kina. As if he could sense her unease, he asked, "Are you ok?"

Destiny blinked and watched Derek walk off before a smile formed at her lips when she realized. "No, don't be," she said. "Everyone's gotta eat." She could feel Mickey's gaze on her and shot a glare at him. When he looked away, she relaxed.

She faked a quick smile up at him, nodding her head. "Yea, I'm fine," she told him, touching in arm affectionately. "These people are nice," she added, referring to the humans that weren't too talkative in the first place.

Derek nodded his agreement and finished off the roll. He looked around briefly. He was enjoying his conversation with Destiny, but her knew eventually Kina, Stephen, and Tenzin would have to do their work--was he going to go with? He didn't know if he was supposed to anymore.

Stephen smiled as well, though it was sympathetic. "Don't worry," he murmured. "We'll be out of here soon enough." He knew Kina didn't like it there and as soon as the business with Seth was over, they would leave.

Destiny paused for a moment then said, "I'll be right back." She turned and started walking away, then called over her shoulder, "Mickey!" The young man practically raced after her, sliding an arm around her waist and propelling her forward faster.  
Maria stood by Derek and Elliot and watched the two, shaking her head. "There is definitely something wrong with that boy," she said, half to herself.

Kina shrugged. "It's alright. Yes, we do need to get that done. But this is your party...you should be having a great time," she smiled, actually sincere this time. Some of these people might've been his friends for all she knew. She wasn't going to drag him down.

Derek watched them go, now looking confused. He turned to Elliott. "So...Elliott." He grinned at the thought of finally knowing his name. "Is there a reason behind me being here?" he questioned.

Stephen just wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. "How can I possibly enjoy myself knowing you're not?" he asked, ignoring the envious looks some of the women were shooting at Kina.

Elliot looked over at Derek. "Yes," he said. "To get you introduced to some of the most important people you will ever meet. Destiny, for example. Her uncle is Counselor ShainDiac and her father is a general in the vampiric army."

She started to turn a bit pink again, fully aware of the death stares she was getting from others. She couldn't help but smile at that. She shook her head. "No, I'm having fun. It's all very interesting and it's warming up every minute we stay." She grinned. "Don't worry about me."

Derek listened to Elliot, and nodded. "Okay...important people," he muttered. He felt like an important person and sighed. Instead of just living life on the hunt and killing, now he actually had a job.

Stephen lifted a hand, gently caressing one of her reddened cheeks. "Alright," he whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. Though, he couldn't help worrying about her. What if someone realized she had been a hunter? Then she would be fair game, wouldn't she? He honestly didn't know and that's what scared him the most.

Elliot smiled weakly. "Derek, relax," he said. "It's a party. Have fun tonight because tomorrow night I'm going to work you into the ground."  
Maria glanced over at Elliot before looking at Derek. She suddenly said, "If you were trying to hide it, you're doing a horrible job."

She could feel a spark of enjoyment coming from those lips and she had to smile when they came back up. It always made her feel better to have that love shown from him...he showed it a lot, but that was an obvious sign.

Derek turned to Maria, looking confused. "Hide what?" he asked her, clearly confused.

Stephen lifted his head when classical music started to play. He watched as several couples walked out onto the dance floor. He smiled before looking back at Kina. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Even though he had only given her one lesson, he had no doubt that she would be fine.

Maria ignored the music that started to play. "You should have taken a bath before coming here," she told him. "You still smell like a hunter."  
"You were a hunter?" It seemed, Destiny had walked over unnoticed in time to hear Maria's comment.

Kina felt confident in Stephen's teachings in that one lesson they had had. She was adjusted to his lead and was more than happy to oblige to his offer. She smiled and took his hand as they went out to the dance floor.

Derek lifted up his shirt to his nose, smelling at it. "I guess I don't know what that smells like." He shrugged. He looked over at Maria, then to Destiny as she arrived. He gave a panicked look to Elliot, then sighed. He wasn't going to lie. "I was...but I've changed over the past six months. I've made amends to the vampire race through a friend of mine, who is indeed a vampire."

Stephen smiled and happily led her out onto the dance floor. He was aware of people watching them, more likely him, but he ignored them. They weren't going to ruin his fun.

Destiny brought herself to a halt, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Derek tried to explain, seeing the flash of panic on his face. Then, she suddenly smiled. "Relax," she said as Maria stormed off. "I know. This vampire friend of yours is Stephen. He's my... great-grandfather's cousin. And besides, I'm not nearly as harsh on ex-hunters are most are."

Kina followed him out, her muscles relaxed and her body trying to pull off the graceful feel. She grinned at the attention, but knew to act like it was only him and her out there on the dance floor. No one else mattered to her.

Derek relaxed then smiled. "Wow...family but quite a difference." He paused then gave a laugh. "Stephen's quite an oddball isn't he? But still a good guy." He looked over at her. "Glad you don't mind as much."

Stephen brought her to a halt, sliding one arm around her waist and gently grasping her hand with the other. He gazed down at her as if she was the only woman in the world.

Destiny smiled as well and nodded. "Well... actually, he's exactly like my grandfather and I'd say he's a lot like my father, except my father is on a personal mission to destroy all hunters," she told him. When he said he was glad she didn't mind, she just continued to smile, though it seemed like she was hiding something.

Kina smiled up at him, her eyes focused and unmoving. "See, there are wonderful things here that don't involve killing," she whispered to him as they danced. She kept her arm on his shoulder, and her hand in his. It felt natural and wonderful.

Derek grinned and shook his head with a sigh. "I tended to find a lot of those kind. Now, since I smell like a hunter still...don't tell me this fierce gentlemen is present now, is he? I'd like to avoid getting killed."

Stephen couldn't help smiling back at her. "I never said there wasn't," he pointed out. It felt right to be there, dancing with her, holding her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

Destiny chuckled and told him, "No. My father doesn't even know I'm here... I don't think. He's probably found out that I escaped the guards but I'll handle that when I go home. Anyway, you'd know him when you see him."

She grinned back up at him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "You've told me a few times," she muttered in reply. She then smiled brightly. "And have I told you how dashing you look in that outfit? Such a stud," she muttered, turning pink at the words she used the were almost unknown to her vocabulary.

Derek nodded and sighed in relief. "Oh good. Well, I'll have to take a shower as soon as possible then," he said, truly relieved. If there were even word of hunters about, the party would blow his, as well as Kina's cover.

Stephen blushed deeply at her compliment as well as her kiss. He couldn't help grinning despite the warmth that burned beneath the skin of his cheeks. Spotting Tenzin dancing with a young woman he recognized as Emily, he decided he'd have to have a word with his fledgling later. But, that was later. Moving his gaze back to Kina, he smiled warmly.

Destiny chuckled softly. She would never tell anyone, but she actually found the scent of a male hunter quite... exciting, in more ways than one. "Yes, but for now, enjoy the party," she said.

Kina had to laugh, seeing Tenzin with Emily--the newblood had a girlfriend after all. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Stephen and his dancing. It was nearly magical.

Derek nodded his agreement to the female vampire. He turned to Elliott. "Now if you don't mind...unless I have to do something else," he commented quietly to his trainer. He offered his hand to Destiny. "Would you like to dance, Miss?" he asked her. He knew some dancing even before watching Stephen. It wasn't difficult.

Stephen gazed down at Kina, smiling warmly. When he couldn't help it anymore, he leaned down and started whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He really could be romantic.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, a smile forming at his lips.  
Destiny smiled brightly, placing her hand in his. She could feel Maria's gaze on them and knew she didn't approve of the ex-hunter, but she didn't really care, at this point anyway, what her maidservant and best friend thought.

Kina smiled up at him, setting the side of her head next to his as they danced. She was mesmerized, and so very relaxed. How she loved him so, but when it came to those moments where he couldn't forget and forgive his past...it hurt her so much. She looked up at him with sincerity, giving him a low 'hum' from her throat to put off that she was content and so very happy with him.

Derek led her out to the dance floor slowly, taking it easy around the people. He nodded his quick 'goodbye' to Elliott with a smile and continued on. From a distance, he saw Stephen and Kina; they were in their own world. He turned and accepted her hands, leading her bravely in the slow rhythm of the song.

Stephen couldn't help a slight shiver when he felt her warm skin against his. Looking down at her, or what he could see of her with her head beside his, he realized, not for the first time, how truly lucky he was, she was so beautiful. When she looked up at him, he met her gaze, leaning down and nuzzling her nose with his.

Destiny allowed Derek to lead her out, her gaze locked on him. When they started dancing, her eyes found his and stared there. She finally admitted to herself that he was quite charming, and definitely good looking. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a sleepy looking Mickey leaning against a wall beside Maria who watched them, mostly Derek, intently.

She smiled up at him as their noses touched. It was a fire and ice feel with the difference of their temperatures in body heat touching as such. She was starting to block out the world around them except for the music. He made her feel different, like she never felt in a relationship before. She truly didn't regret her decision with Seth to save him. Kina sighed in his arms, happy there.

Derek looked down at Destiny and he too was starting to feel good with the female vampire--funny he would after hounding at his sister for so long. He smiled, looking at Destiny's two friends. He felt lucky, that was for sure.

Stephen smiled back down at her. Their noses still touching, he felt her warmth seeping into him, breathing in her sweet breath. The rest of the world faded away as they danced, lost in the moment. Infatuation didn't even begin to describe how he felt as he held her. In fact, at this point, he didn't think even love did this feeling justice.

Destiny smiled back at him, following his gaze to Mickey and Maria. By then, Mickey had woken up more and was glaring at Derek. Maria still didn't look happy but she definitely didn't look like she wanted to kill Derek. Destiny grinned and said to Derek, "Don't worry about them."

Kina sighed again deeply, slowing up as the songs switched on them. "This is wonderful," she told him. There were so many other things she wanted to say to him describing her feelings--but she knew he already knew most of it and if anything was going to happen or be between them, then that'd be up to him.

Derek nodded to what she said. "Wasn't planning on it. Jealous or protective people don't really bother me. If anything, it's more encouraging," he explained to her. He grinned. "I consider myself very lucky though. I get to dance with the prettiest girl tonight."

Stephen slowed as well as the song changed. He smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. He thought he spotted Seth but it was too hard to tell in the crowd. Pushing away any thoughts except that he might not get the chance to tell her, he whispered, "I love you."

Destiny tilted her head when he told her that jealous and protective people encourage him, then blushed deeply at his compliment. Even though she got complimented all the time, she had never been complimented by a nearly complete stranger, and a handsome one at that.

Kina looked up at him, sincerity in her eyes and almost excitement crossed with wonder. She then smiled and glanced up again.  
"I love you too, Stephen," she told him. In love with vampire, a year ago she wouldn't have said so. But now there was no regrets.

Derek glanced up and he saw Kina and Stephen. He wondered if soon it would be time; but then again, with his new job, would he even be allowed to help kill? He didn't know...he would have to ask Elliott.

At that, Stephen was positively glowing, and not in the beautiful, eerie, vampire sort of way. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, either forgetting or ignoring the people around them. They didn't exist.

Destiny looked over at Stephen and... Kina was it? She'd heard a bit of talk. Whatever her name was, she must have done or said something very good because, the next moment, Stephen was kissing her. "Aw!" She couldn't help but it let it out. It was just too... cute!

Kina fell into the kiss, her whole body standing in what felt like thin air; she wasn't going to move, accepting his kiss and replacing it with the passion of her own. It felt just so right there, and her mind was lost between the two of them; lost in the moment.

Derek heard Destiny and he almost laughed, covering his mouth. He smiled over at them. While in the past he would've been upset at this, or mad, he knew now he had finally accepted it--that his sister loved Stephen religiously; plus, vampires weren't so bad now, to him.

Stephen could faintly feel other's gazes on him, but he ignored them. They didn't matter; at the moment, only Kina mattered. But then, he felt something in his chest, as if his heart had actually beat, if just once. He knew it wasn't physically possible, but he didn't underestimate the power of true love.

Destiny heard Derek's muffled laugh and glared at him, poking him forcefully in the stomach. Her face then relaxed as she looked over at Stephen and Kina once more. She looked almost... longing. She longed for what they shared, not with Stephen of course, but with someone. They were so lucky to have found each other, she just hoped it didn't end in tragedy.

Kina looked up at him, getting as close to him as she could. She wasn't wanting to pull away but eventually she had to, to breathe. She looked into his eyes. "Stephen...I love you so much," she told him. As if he needed to hear that, she just hoped that this time it was returned feelings. These past few months, with all the sacrifice she was giving him, she needed to hear the return to survive.

Derek looked down at her. "She's my sister..." he whispered to Destiny. He smiled to her. "I think I can safely say I get along with Stephen...sort of," he mentioned to her.

Stephen finally pulled away, already missing the feel of her lips on his. At her words, his eyes lit up. "I love you too," he replied to her as the music slowed. Leaning down to her ear, he added in a whisper, "And if I make it out of this alive, I'm going to prove it to you." The music stopped. Stephen stared straight ahead, through the crowd to where Seth stood, just staring back levelly.

Destiny raised an eyebrow. She wasn't overly surprised to hear that Kina was his sister. The family resemblance was very strong. "You? Get along with Stephen? That I'd have to see." When she looked back over at Stephen, she frowned. He had a dark look on his face. Following her kin's gaze, she let out a quiet gasp. Seth. She knew all about what had happened and, even though she was a vampire, couldn't quite suppress a small shudder of fear.

Kina looked over and held herself strongly in the presence of Seth. She was standing beside Stephen, moving her hand to hold his as she glared up at the vampire defiantly. Oh how she loathed that vampire. She whispered to Stephen, "You'll survive. I've got your back all the way....if you die, I'll be following," she told him.

Derek smirked. "Yea. It's kinda a surprise to me too...we were on a pretty rough start." He turned to beckon to Elliott. "Excuse me, Miss. I'll be right back," he told Destiny. He went to Elliott. "Am I supposed to sit back and watch now?" he questioned him.

"No way," Stephen said, his eyes narrowing. He had a cold, almost murderous, look that he had never allowed Kina to see. "He's mine." The plan of luring Seth away went right out the window as his sire stepped out of the crowd. The other people had cleared away, a large circle forming around the three of them, then the two of them as Stephen gently pushed Kina away from him, in the direction of the crowd before looking back at Seth who just sneered at him.

Destiny nodded to Derek before backing off with the rest of the people who had been dancing, standing on the edge of the crowd and watching Stephen and Seth carefully.  
Elliot just grunted, also watching Seth and Stephen. "Those two have hated each other for as long as anybody remembers. It will be interesting to see who gets the right to live."


	17. Chapter 17

Kina's eyes widened as she gave way to the push, still in front of the crowd and only a few feet from Stephen. She backed away but she wasn't out. She was simply debating on whether to truly get out of the fight completely, or would she jump in when the time was right? She had her own right to owe it to Seth.

Derek listened to Elliott and sighed. He went to his sister instead. "Are we fighting?" he questioned her from behind. Kina jumped, surprised to see him, but quickly recovering due to the current situation.

Kina looked back to Stephen. "I don't know, Derek. He doesn't want help, but I think he's going to need it too. I'm sure as hell not going to let Seth kill him."

Derek shook his head. "Me either."

The owner of the mansion stood at the front of the crowd, but more towards the middle of the circle. His sharp green eyes looked annoyed, but his expression itself was impossible to read.

Then, as if someone had suddenly signaled for the fight to begin, Seth and Stephen were on each other, both bleeding within seconds. Stephen kicked out his sire's legs, though Seth brought him down with. The two were nothing more than a screeching ball of cloth and skin to humans, the two rolling over and over as they tried to get an advantage over the other, all between the kicks, punches, bites, scratches and anything else they could come up with.  
Finally, Seth was on top. Before Stephen could do anything, momentarily delayed as his senses settled from the dizziness, Seth had pulled out a dagger and, as one of Stephen's hands raised up to lash out, Seth slammed the dagger down, right through Stephen's hand and into the floor beneath it. The two males just stared at it; Seth stared at it then looked down at Stephen, triumph giving way to confusion and anger when he didn't see any pain on his fledgling's face, just curiosity.  
After a moment, Stephen shook his head and grabbed the dagger with his free hand, tearing it out and throwing it across the floor before the fight continued.

Kina watched, obviously torn there having to stay still and watch from the sidelines. She was within reaching distance of the dagger, bending to pick it up even with the blood of the vampire there. In her hands, the dagger sparked on impact with her palm and it danced up the blade. She was ready to attack any second.

Derek glared at Seth, and he knew even though Stephen claimed the foe as his, that neither him or his sister could just stand by and watch. They too had a grudge to settle--a death to be repaid in honor of the clan and their father. In Derek's hands, flames waited to be tossed.

Finally, Seth managed to get the upper hand once again, grasping Stephen by the shoulders and slamming his fledgling's head into the ground repeatedly until blood seeped from between the silver locks.  
Seth got to his feet, dragging Stephen up and lifting him off the ground, one of his hands gripping Stephen's neck. Both were bleeding profusely from several wounds and both were breathing heavily. Stephen glared down at Seth who just smirked.  
"I never thought it would be this easy," Seth told him. "But, then again, you never were as good at fighting as I was. But that's the price you may for having such a weakness for humans." He paused, an evil grin appearing on his features. "I tried helping you, but you just wouldn't accept it."  
"What... are you...talking about?" Stephen rasped, trying to free himself from his sire's grasp.  
Seth chuckled darkly and pulled Stephen close, whispering in his ear, but still loud enough for the vampires closest to hear, "I was the one that had Anna and Kari killed."  
Shocked gasps and murmurs raced through the crowd, everyone repeating what Seth had said until everyone knew.  
Stephen stared down at Seth in shock which quickly turned to rage and hatred. Instead of trying to free himself, he lashed out with both his feet and hands, forcing Seth back. Before his sire could fight back, Stephen was on him, throwing punches everywhere, but mostly concentrating on Seth's stomach and face. Seth tried to get away, but only ended up tripping and falling backwards. Stephen didn't give up his attack. He knelt down beside Seth, his fists pounding into his sire's face as tears streamed down his own.  
In less than a minute, Seth stopped struggling, his chest stopped moving. But Stephen continued pounding his fists into what didn't even look like a face anymore, just a bloody mass, until a couple men in the front of the crowd came forward and pulled Stephen off and away from the body, though Stephen still continued to fight, trying to get free so he could continue his attack.  
Then, he just went limp, breaking down into a sobbing, bloody mass. The men let go and backed off, leaving Stephen face down, curling into somewhat of a ball. The whole crowd seemed to be stunned, not really knowing what to do.

Kina and Derek had stood in shock there with the rest of the people, and while they were both ready to jump in when it looked like the end for Stephen, neither moved when the table had turned. While this had been their grudge too...Stephen's was far greater.

When Stephen dropped, Kina walked to him, kneeling beside him and ignoring the blood that was coming off her friend. Derek handed her his jacket and she put it over him, sitting there has long as her friend needed it. It was over. Not only was their father avenged, and Kina's well-being taken care of now, but so were Stephen's past loves. Seth deserved to die.

Derek walked past Stephen, quiet and sincere. He went to the bloody mass that was Seth and dropped flames from his hand onto the body. Seth was dead, but he was making sure it stayed that way. Seth didn't deserve a burial of any sort--he'd be gone in a mass flame.

Stephen didn't react when the jacket was placed over him, though he was aware of Kina's presence beside him. She had no idea how grateful he was to her for just being there.  
Destiny slowly crept over to Stephen and Kina. She looked from Kina to Stephen and knelt down beside him. Leaning forward, she whispered, "Meyhka." Almost instantly, he started to calm down. His body stopped shaking and the sobs subsided. Smiling weakly, she tore part of her dress off. She slid her fingers under Stephen's chin and gently forced his head up. Tears were still pouring down from his eyes and blood trickled out from several cuts. She gently wiped the blood away before it could reach his eyes, then worked on the blood flow before his eyes and the tears.

As Destiny and Kina saw to Stephen and Derek saw to the body, the mansion owner sighed and started working on ushering everybody out. The party was over. A few of the guests opened the doors and windows, allowing the smoke from the body the chance to escape.

Elliot stepped forward, walking over to stand by Derek's side. He didn't say anything, though did make a slightly disgusted face at the stench that came off the burning body. He didn't care that the body was being burnt, but it just stunk. He hated the smell of burning flesh.

Tenzin watched the scene before him silently. He knew he should feel something- repulsion, triumph, joy, anger- but he felt nothing. He felt no joy of revenge, just a deep sorrow for what had been lost.

Kina helped with Destiny, although she didn't know the female. She didn't say a word, working on a different wound as best she could with whatever cloth she could muster up. She wished she had the medicine from back home. But they'd be going there soon enough, she figured. She gave Stephen a few 'sshi' ing noises, like one would give a child. It was to try and soothe him, although she knew that would be difficult. She was just so happy that he was the one that came out alive; but not in the best of situations.

Derek engulfed the body in flames, ignoring those staring around him. He sighed and as soon as the body was completely gone, he turned back to Elliott in the group. Talking to Destiny was completely out of the question at the moment, since she was caring for Stephen.

Stephen didn't react to the women attending to his wounds, just watching them work. He felt torn up inside. He had known Seth was evil, but he had never imagined him paying to have Anna and Kari killed. He suddenly flinched when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head.  
"Sorry," he heard Destiny mutter as she wiped away the blood from the back of his head. There was no major damage, some cuts, a small fracture at the worst.

Elliot looked at Derek before looking over at Destiny and back. "You can call her later," he told her. "I've got her number."

When Kina finished, she leaned back against her feet as she rested on her knees. She was waiting for Destiny to finish before she would even attempt to get Stephen up. It was gonna be hard and she would be patient. She felt like she knew his pain, but she was aware that it was even more. Anna and Kari had been leaving his memory slowly, but now Seth had made it resurface.

Derek smirked as he looked at Elliot. "Thanks," he smirked. "I feel like I hardly know...yet you know me well enough already," he said.

Destiny finished wiping down the back of Stephen's head. After that, she set down the rag. She had noticed several bruises along the back of his neck and guessed his back itself would consist of black and purple. "He should be ok until you get him home," she told Kina before getting to her feet. Looking over at Derek, she smiled.

Elliot grinned and chuckled softly. "It's not hard to understand you," he told him. "Just have to think about what your father would be thinking in this situation."

Kina nodded her thanks to Destiny and went to rest her hands on Stephen arm. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you home before the homeowner decides he's going to eat you," she muttered to her vampire friend. She tried to lift him up--she knew they were quite a distance from home, but she was willing to take the walk.

Derek smirked and shrugged slightly. "Never knew my dad to get involved with females. He always seemed to be into his work and he trained us in his ways too. But hey, if you say so, I believe you. I'd say that's quite a compliment."

"We'll never make it home with him in this condition," Tenzin said as he walked over. Looking down at his sire, he noticed Stephen looked on the verge of passing out. Then again, Stephen _had_ lost a lot of blood.

Elliot chuckled deeply. "You didn't know your dad when he was your age," he pointed out. "He was quite the ladies' man. He was also the best damn student I ever had."  
"Speaking of ladies' man." Destiny walked over. She looked from Elliot to Derek, smiling weakly. "I had a really fun time, all things considered, and I'd like to see you again. I'm in town for a week or so before I have to go home and face my dad. If you ever long for some company, give me a call."

Kina shrugged as she lifted him up. "I'm human, and I have no car--so unless you have a different idea. If you can find a car to hotwire, or something along those lines, our only method can be walking," she told Tenzin. She wasn't getting irritable. Just being sincere.

Derek had to smile; his father was a great student and he would be too. He turned to Destiny. "Of course. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after," he said. "You're great company, and much more."

"May I suggest staying here for the day?" The mansion owner walked over, his footsteps echoing around the now nearly empty. "We've plenty of spare rooms and you would never make it to town before the sun rose." He glanced over at Tenzin when the young vampire shivered at the mention of the sun.

Destiny smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "Do I _want_ to know what that 'much more' includes?" she asked teasingly. She let out a quiet laugh before shaking her head. "I'll see you around." Then, she turned and headed off towards the exit where Mickey and Maria were waiting for her, neither looking too pleased.

Kina looked over at the owner of the mansion then back to Tenzin. She hadn't even thought about the sun, and she knew this had to be done. She didn't have a choice. She bowed to the homeowner. "I think that's very generous of you," she told him. She looked back to Tenzin. He didn't like the sun and Stephen was in no condition to be fighting broad daylight. She lifted him to a more comfortable sitting on her shoulder since she was practically dragging him. She glanced to the mansion owner. "Whatever room, I'm sure it's fine."

Derek had to smile as Destiny left. He didn't mean anything by the statement just that he was sure she'd make life a little more enjoyable. He then turned back to Elliot. "Well, I guess I'm with you, o' trainer of mine," he said.

The man smiled and nodded. He motioned over two of the humans and told them, "Prepare a room for our guests." The humans bowed and looked over at Kina and Tenzin, and Stephen who looked half-dead. "Follow us," one said before the two made their way towards the stairs, one taking the lead and the other staying by Kina's side in case she needed help with Stephen.

Elliot looked from Destiny to Derek, an eyebrow raised. He could see where this was going to go. It was like deja vu. At the statement, he held back a grin. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. "Indeed," he said before suddenly turning and making his way towards the exit.

Kina followed after the humans who seemed like her, but yet so quiet and polite. She kept up even with Stephen's weight against herself. She didn't look back, knowing her sibling was leaving. She wasn't completely surprised to see him here, but she wondered what was going on in his life now. She turned her attention back to Stephen as they went to the rooms.

Derek followed after Elliot, not saying a word in question of where they were going. Now that this whole mess was finished and his father's death was avenged...he didn't know what he had to do. He guessed the job that Stephen had set up for him.

Upon reaching the stairs, the lead human and Tenzin made their way up, though the other human took hold of Stephen's arm, putting it around his shoulders, and helped Kina carry him up. It was so hard to believe how someone could be so strong one moment, then completely helpless the next.

Elliot stepped out of the mansion. Already, there were only a few people around. Destiny and her friends were no longer in sight, but that was no surprise. They had to make it back to wherever they were staying before the sun rose.  
He didn't even so much as glance back at Derek as he started making his way towards the city and where he was staying. He didn't know if Derek planned on sticking with him, though it would be easier if he did.

Kina nodded her thanks to the human helping her, as she wouldn't have asked for help otherwise--she was always like that when it came to tasks. They took each step carefully and when they came to the top, she sighed with relief. She hoped they were at the room soon. Stephen really wasn't that big, but she wasn't exactly made of muscle either.

Derek followed after Elliot, closer this time but still a decent distance since he wasn't exactly best friend, second in command material with the old man. He smiled though, keeping up and still curious of where they were going. He still seemed like he could be up for a couple of more hours.

The human smiled and nodded to her. Luckily, once they turned down one hallway, it was only a few doors down. The other human was standing beside the open doorway, Tenzin already inside. The room itself was huge, containing a large king size bed, a couch, a coffee table, a large wardrobe, a writing desk and chair and a door leading off to a bathroom which was just as large and fancy.

Elliot looked up at the sky, noting the approximate time by the low position of the moon. There was about half an hour left before dawn. Lucky for him, the place he was staying wasn't too far inside the city.

Kina didn't bother to look around, carrying Stephen over to the bed and setting him down carefully. She looked him over, seeing most of his wounds were closing up and not bleeding so much. She turned to the humans. "Thank you," she stated to them, bowing quickly but politely. "I think I need some clothes for him, and any sort of cleaning medicine," she told them, asking more than commanding. She wanted to be respectful to them especially.

Derek watched his gaze to the moon. "You aren't affected by the sun are you?" he asked curiously. Elliot associated with vampires, but he didn't act like one.

Stephen groaned quietly as he was laid on the bed, managing to become conscious enough to know his body ached all over.  
One of the humans bowed before dismissing himself, going off to do chores.  
The other simply smiled and told her, "There are clothes in the wardrobe and medical supplies in the bathroom." She glanced at Stephen before looking back to Kina and adding, "I think a bath would do him good when he comes around more."

Elliot paused and looked back at Derek, one eyebrow raised. "Do I look like a vampire to you?" he asked. "No, the sun does not affect me, but I keep to vampire times and that means sleeping during the day."

Kina bowed to them both in reply and nodded her agreement with the human. "I'm sure he'll want one eventually," she commented quietly. She looked back towards him, turning to the bathroom. She got out all the medicine she could find and went back to the bedside, sitting down on the floor next to the bed. She'd lay off on the medicine except for the antibiotic stuff. She didn't want to have to put him through any pain if he was sleeping it off.

Derek nodded. "Well....sometimes you seem half-vampire. But you don't drink blood," he commented, quiet but honest. He shrugged and followed after him once more. Sleeping didn't sound half-bad right then.

The human smiled and bowed before backing out, closing the door behind her.  
Tenzin, who was lying on his stomach on the couch, watched Kina get some medicine from the bathroom. He yawned largely, feeling slightly guilty about wanting to sleep when his sire was in such pain.  
Stephen slowly turned his head towards Kina, mostly conscious. He looked up at her, looking completely miserable. "I should have been able to protect them," he rasped.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. "No, I am not half-vampire. I've got no vampire blood in me," he said. He turned his head forward and continued on. Half vampire. Pft.

Kina looked to him, sympathetic and apologetic on her face. She shook her head. "Sometimes....you can't. I understand that completely. You were only human, I'm sure. And it may have meant to be. Maybe it was time for them to go," she added quietly. She felt so bad for her vampire friend.

Derek shrugged again, but smiled slightly. He seemed to take offense to it, although he hadn't meant it to be so.

Stephen laughed bitterly before wincing. Ok, laughing wasn't the best idea. "Except I wasn't human. I had been a vampire for over three hundred years by then," he told her. Which was all the more reason to blame himself. He _should_ have been able to fight back, even though a tiny voice at the very back of his mind was telling him that would have been impossible.

Elliot stepped into the shadows of the large buildings of the city. Even though it was dangerous, he lived in the dark part of the city, the part crawling with crime, drugs... and vampires. Then again, he was no ordinary old man. Before long, the house was in sight. It was small and a bit run down, but it would work until... He didn't even want to think about it.

Kina paused, as she had forgotten that he hadn't been human; it had slipped her mind just how long he had been one, not that it truly mattered to her in years. She sighed. "Then I believe that it was time for them to go. Sometimes, I don't know what does causes death and such, but it happens," she told him quietly. She wasn't going to tell him to move on, but she was sure that his wife and kid wouldn't want him to continually mourn. But this was his own path to walk and decide upon. When he was ready to be, he would be okay.

Derek didn't hardly move, but he became tense and upright in the area that walked through. Somehow, he knew he could trust Elliot, and he followed him through the town to his home. It was a creepy place and it screamed a horrible life, and death to him. Oh well. He'd get to use to it, sure. He was trying to force out of his mind the original thought of how vampires would definitely be here; target-rich environment.

Stephen sighed quietly. Maybe she was right. No, she _was_ right. He had to let them go, no matter how much it hurt him. He closed his eyes, though opened them again when he felt the bed shift. Turning his head, he spotted Tenzin sitting on the bed beside him, looking more child-like than ever. He smiled weakly at his fledgling before looking back to Kina.

Elliot tug a key out of his pocket, stuffing it into the old lock and turning it before pushing open the door, placing the key back in his pocket. He walked in, leaving the door open for Derek.  
The inside of the house wasn't much better. The furniture was old and it looked like parts of the wall were coming off. The whole place smelled like dirt and dust.

Kina looked up at him, and was quiet. She was unsure what to tell him, and she knew all she could do is be there for him. To try and make his world a little better, little by little. She turned to pick up the medicine, lifting up some of the cleansing stuff to show him she had it. "I guess we better get started on this. We want you to be able to heal better," she commented. Her face was apologetic and sympathetic. She wanted to make Stephen's life as good as possible; poor guy seemed to have hardship after hardship.

Derek's nose wrinkled slightly but then he came to, to the 'manly-man' face. He guessed he had gotten use to Kina's home, even with the cramped space. But at least, outside of her room, it had been clean.

Stephen slowly nodded, though a grimace was set on his features. A wetness at the back of his head told him his head had started bleeding again. Though, just as soon as it had started, Tenzin gently turned Stephen's head away from him, much to his sire's confusion and annoyance. But, Stephen relaxed when he felt his fledgling tongue rasp over the wound, well, as best as he could through the hair. The gentle motion relaxed him enough to put him half-asleep, his eyes slowly closing.

Elliot looked over his shoulder at Derek and couldn't help smiling in amusement. "Suck it up princess," he said. "Before long, you won't even notice the smell." He walked further into the house, walking into the kitchen, then through a second doorway leading out of it then opened into a hallway with three doors, one to a bathroom and two to two bedrooms.

While Tenzin was working on his head, Kina went to his arms and all there was along his side, stomach, legs, and back. She hoped this medicine didn't burn him too badly, but she was glad to see Derek's wounds inflicted on him were hardly noticeable now. Get rid of one, get another--he seemed like this.

Derek scowled at Elliot. "I was, don't you worry. I wasn't going to say a word. I guess I've just gotten use to Kina's work." He mentioned his sister quietly. He followed after Elliot, going for the bedroom that Elliot didn't go into.

Even though the medicine did burn, Stephen didn't notice, already fast asleep. Tenzin finally stopped licking the wound, running his tongue over his lips. He looked over at Kina before looking down at Stephen's hands. "He didn't even feel it, did he?" There was still a hole in Stephen's hand where the dagger had gone through.

Elliot laughed quietly as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. The bedrooms were a little better off. The mattresses were relatively clean though covered by only a single thick blanket for each bed. The rooms themselves were scarce, only containing a bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a small closet.

Kina shook her head. "It was odd...the way he fought. It was like nothing was going to bother or stop him. He was going for death and that was it, nothing else." She paused, thinking through what she was saying. She finished with the cleanser and went to some sealence for Stephen's head, then retreated to the bandages. "I think Anna and Kari were a huge part of all this. And what he did to me. Plus, Seth was a jackass and needed to die," she commented in a low whisper. She sighed. "I think as long as Seth can't raise from the dead, we're ok."

Derek watched Elliot go and lifted his small bag as he entered the room. It was okay, since Derek was pretty low maintenance. He sighed and sat back on the bed, not bothering to unpack his stuff. He didn't really know what he was in store for.

Tenzin frowned and looked down at his sleeping sire. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but tried to ignore it. "Well, I'm going to go... check on someone," he said before quickly getting up from the bed and leaving the room, closing it behind him.

Elliot changed from his outfit into a pair of worn black jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt. Ok, so it was more along the vampire color of clothing, but he liked it. Besides, it wasn't like he was a real hunter anymore. Walking over to the window, he pushed the thin curtains aside to see that the sky was starting to lighten with the approaching dawn.

Kina watched Tenzin go, a look of confusion on her face at his odd excuse. But she wasn't going to question it. She turned back to Stephen, sighing as she sat there on the floor. She leaned back, closing her eyes slightly. She was tired after all the excitement, but wasn't quite sure if she was ready to sleep just yet.

Derek changed from the odd old clothes, although he had admitted that he look pretty nice in them. He walked around in his boxers for a bit, just within the room. He sat back on the bed, looking slightly out the window but his mind wandering elsewhere.

Stephen mumbled something in his sleep, his head turning towards Kina before he went still again. Tears were falling from his eyes and his breathing was uneven, as if he was grieving in his sleep.

Elliot stepped back from the window, letting the curtain fall. He left his room, heading out through the kitchen and across the short hall to the living room. He sat down in his old lounge chair, turning on the lamp on the stand beside him. He put on his reading glasses and picked up the book, opening it up to where he'd left off.

Kina watched Stephen for a bit with a sigh, feeling really bad for him altogether. Poor guy had gone through hell and back and she was sure of it--blaming it completely on Seth, and maybe a little on Derek and herself.

Derek was practically dead by now, passed out.

Stephen fell silent after that. Tenzin, in fact, did not end up returning to the room. He found himself a little... preoccupied.

Elliot ended up falling asleep in his chair, glasses still on and book still in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Kina had fallen asleep rather quickly after awhile of watching Stephen. But, she hadn't been asleep for long. She got up an hour or so before dusk and was able to take advantage of the bathroom with peace and quiet. She changed too, changing to a comfortable white dress. She sat back against the couch, waiting.

Derek got up once dusk came, changing and going out into the open area. He spotted Elliot, smirking slightly and entering the kitchen with silent, hunter steps. He searched for food.

Stephen groaned deeply before his eyes twitched, then opened. He found himself staring at the wall. The wall? Turning his head, he winced at a slight pain. For a moment, he tensed, but then relaxed when he spotted Kina. He smiled warmly, no trace of his earlier pain over Anna and Kari visible. "Hey," he rasped.

Before Derek could even begin his hunt for a food, a book hit him in the back of the head. "Wipe that smirk off your face," Elliot snapped. The man was obviously unpredictable and had a habit of knowing when you've done something. Creepy.

Kina looked up at him as she had felt her gaze start to skip--there wasn't really any reason for her to need sleep though. She turned her attention to him, and gave a small smile. "Hey," she greeted in return, getting up slowly. She walked over to him. "How are you feeling? You need anything?" she questioned, obviously concerned.

Derek rubbed at his head gingerly and looked over at him, his face now serious, but fake. "What??? I wasn't doing anything...." he told Elliot. "You seem awfully grumpy, you know that?" He glared slightly at the old man, turning his back again to rummage in the fridge. But now, his senses were up and ready for the next thing to be thrown.

Stephen smiled back at her, watching as she walked over to him. "I'm feeling... sore," he told her. He pressed his hands against the bed, or thought he had, and tried to push himself up only for pain to course through him and force him back to the bed. He grimaced then sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Elliot glared at Derek, muttering under his breath. "Get ready to go. We leave in five minutes," the older man told him before walking down the hall to his room to change. If Derek expected this to be easier than being a hunter, he had another thing coming.

Kina sighed. "I'm sorry..." She offered up some pain killers, knowing it wouldn't do too much good for a vampire, but maybe she could find some more in the household similar to what he use to have back at the house. "Well, if you need something....I'll get it for you," she added quietly, pointing out she was here for him.

Derek rolled his eyes, closing the fridge bitterly and walked to his room. He sighed deeply, quickly changing into some clothes outside of a lame pair of jeans and boxers. He got into some of his hunter-safe gear that was flexible and breathable. He walked out to meet Elliot again.

Stephen smiled and shook his head, wincing slightly. "I'll be fine so long as I don't move too much," he told her. Though he didn't show it, he was still concerned that he couldn't feel his hands. Need something? Hm. He motioned her to come closer.

Elliot was waiting by the door, dressed in dark jeans and a black sweater. If it weren't for the wrinkles and the fact that his face made him always looked annoyed, he would have been quite attractive. At his side, a long sheathed knife was tied to his belt and, as he pulled on a jacket, he stuffed another knife into an inside pocket. "Keep up and don't attack unless I tell you to or we're attacked first," he said before walking out the door.

Kina gave him a slightly confused look and she got closer to him, stepping next to the bed. She held clean bandages in her hand also some of the pain killers. She wondered what he wanted. Normally he would just tell her.

Derek kept his hands in his pockets, but he could feel the twin set of knives at his side completely; not that he needed to use them much anymore with control of the fire. He cocked his head slightly, but then sighed, nodding in agreement with Elliot. "Okay," he replied quickly. He followed out of the door, closing it behind him.

Stephen watched as she stepped closer. The pale light of a single candle, which he didn't remember anyone ever lighting, reflected off her skin, making her appear even more gorgeous. When she stepped beside the bed, a hand lashed out, grabbing hold of one of her wrists and pulling her down onto the bed. He released her wrist and wrapped both of his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Elliot led the way away from the house, towards the darkness of the center of the city, towards the dark core of the steel and shadows. He didn't seem at all fearful or disturbed, though did keep somewhat to the shadows.

Kina was caught off-guard, her hopes and dreams of seeing her love and caringness for him returned from him, coming true in a blink of an eye. Last night had almost felt like imagination, aside from the drama with Seth.

She gasped, dropped down there, but looking up at him meaningfully with a small, surprised smile. Her face had started to turn red against his kiss. She wondered what to do, in shock. Kiss him? She wanted to.

Derek followed behind Elliot briskly, hardly taking in the scenery around him. But while he seemed to be focused on his steps ahead, he was also very observant.

Stephen could only grin at the gasp that came from her, even more so as her face turned red in a blush. He leaned down further, not so much as stopping to think before he pressed his lips against hers, ignoring the dull ache that consumed his entire body.

It wasn't long at all before Elliot could hear something. He stopped and listened intently. A muffled crying as well as another sound... Ah yes. That growl purr thing. As if vampires weren't weird enough, that had to go on and purr. He shook his head and followed the sound to an alleyway where a young vampire had a woman pinned against the wall, oblivious to his surroundings as he fed from the human.

Kina didn't pull back, but once her body could finally respond, she pushed herself to meet his pull halfway, consuming herself in the moment. That was fantastic, and she wondered what was going on with him--was he mentally having a breakdown or did he feel this way about her after so long? She sighed, knowing that quite possibly she could melt there.

Derek felt himself bristle once he saw the vampire in view, feeding. He was about ready to spring, but he held back, minding to Elliot's command from earlier. He had to watch. He had to wait.

Stephen felt a shiver run up his spine when she kissed him back. Her lips were like fire against his own chilled mouth. Yes, he had kissed her before. Yes, he had held her before. But now, now he wasn't burdened with his wife and daughter's deaths. He could finally move on. How he had freed himself, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to complain.

Elliot was aware of Derek's tension beside him. He watched for a minute before stepping forward. He calmly raised a hand, tapping the vampire on the shoulder. The vampire's head snapped around, his eyes blazing red. But, after less than a second, his anger at being disrupted drained away to be replaced by fear and awe. "You've had enough," Elliot said, his voice calm but stern, leaving no room for argument. When the vampire didn't move, Elliot snapped, "Scram!" The vampire immediately dropped the woman and bolted.

Kina felt her mind begin to go and her worries, fears, and unsatisfied happiness were slowly going away. She kissed him again, going through the instinctive motions there with him. She pulled away briefly to look up at him. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked him, more for curiosity purposes. He seemed much better and she was glad.

Derek stared at Elliot, his jaw nearly dropping to the ground. This guy had stopped a vampire from feeding--and the stupid creature LISTENED to him. It was amazing. "You-? How-?" Derek didn't even know the right question to ask the smart-ass human.

Stephen carefully pulled her to his side, holding her close, never wanting to be away from her. When she pulled away, he did as well, albeit reluctantly. At her question, he thought. "Physically, I feel like shit. Mentally, drained. Emotionally, better than I have in a long time," he told her, placing another kiss on her lips.

Elliot looked over at Derek, grinning in amusement. Then, turning, he walked over to the woman who was staring up at them, holding her neck in shock. Elliot knelt down before her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. When she nodded, he asked, "Are you able to get home on your own?" She, more slowly, nodded again. Elliot stood up and walked over to Derek. "Come on." He continued walking in the way they'd been going, not bothering to wait for the young man.

Kina gave him a small smile as she returned his kiss, slowly but still gracefully and with passion. She sighed. "Well, I know I can keep up the third one. But anything I can do for the first two?" she questioned him in a low whisper, being quiet but giving him a kiss or two between her sentences. She felt bad for him, but she was still so happy in the current moment.

Derek watched, still in a quiet shock, but his body responded quickly enough for him to successfully follow Elliot. He followed almost like a kicked puppy, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Finally, he could speak. "You just stopped a vampire--and let the human go with all her memories..." He was making statements, moderately like questions.

Stephen gladly kissed her back each time, listening to her words. He took a few moments to think. A warm bath would probably help with his aching body, but he really didn't want to move. Some blood would help him heal faster, but he wasn't about to bite her. As for his mentality, he would be fine with time. "Um..." In the end, he just told her his previous thoughts.

Elliot looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "Well, it's not like anyone's going to believe her if she tells," he said, not really understanding what he was surprised about. Then again, he'd been doing this job before Derek was born.

She paused, thinking over what he had just told her. She wanted to help in any way possible...she continued to think. She then spoke up. "Well, I can help you move to the bathroom if you need it. As for blood, I don't mind." He needed it, especially in his unhuntable state. She understood that completely. Kina glanced up at him, holding a small smile to show it was okay.

Derek scowled slightly as he made it sound so easy. Maybe he didn't understand that there could be those out there that do believe. Heck, a good number of hunter reports came from convicted 'crazy' individuals that no one believed. But he shrugged it off, following Elliot along.

Stephen sighed deeply, holding back a wince. Ok, not a good idea to breathe deeply. "I won't bite you," he said. "I won't endanger you like that." Plus, he really didn't want to put up with the other effect her blood had on him. Though, the more he thought about it, the more appealing a bath sounded.

Elliot didn't say anything more, simply walking along in the shadows. His clothes actually blended in, his silver hair looking like nothing more than a splash of moonlight. Though, his eyes stood out, looking like burning amber.

Kina looked up at him. "...You need blood soon Stephen. Besides, you're strong." She paused to try to show him sincerity. "You can control yourself, you have before," she told him quietly. She wasn't going to beg him but she wanted him to be okay; he was currently in pain, but the blood would make him escape it faster.

Derek followed after him, keeping as close to the walls and within the safety and hidden nature of the shadows. It was an uncomfortable place to be at night, being unfamiliar with the territory, but he also trusted his instincts as well as Elliot's. The old, crazy man knew what he was doing; well, he hoped.

Stephen frowned. There was no way he could really explain what her blood did to him without making himself, and possibly her, uncomfortable. So, he changed the subject. "You know, I think I will have that bath," he said, slowly sitting up, his teeth clenched against the pain.

Before long, Elliot could hear that sound again. He followed the sound and found the same situation as before. But this vampire was different it seemed. When Elliot tapped him on the shoulder, he didn't cringe in fear. He snarled deeply, releasing the woman and facing Elliot. He let out a hiss but didn't attack.

She sighed deeply, showing the hint of annoyance to the sudden change in topic, but she didn't press--eventually, Stephen would NEED to have blood and she wondered if she would end up being the only source anyways. Kina got up, offering up her hands to either lift him up completely or help him hobble along. She wondered how awkward this would end up being.

Derek glared at the vampire, stepping up next to Elliot to show he wasn't scared of the fierce demon of the night. He didn't attack and waited for any sort of command, but he took up a defensive face in front of that vampire.

Stephen watched as the love of his life got up. He took her hands, slowly and painfully climbing out of bed. His balance was lacking but he managed to stay upright. His legs were shaky but he didn't seem to be in _too_ much pain.

Elliot glared at the vampire then spun around at the sound of footsteps behind them. A tall man was standing behind them, his visible skin was white. He wasn't scared but held Elliot's gaze evenly. The vampire muttered something. The younger vampire glanced from person to person before slowly creeping around Elliot and Derek to stand beside, and somewhat behind, the older.

Kina held herself steady, careful and slow with Stephen. It was almost unimaginable seeing a strong vampire like Stephen in a state like this. But she kept calm and even gave him an encouraging smile as she walked with him to the bathroom, surrounding all the weight she could possibly get from him.

Derek gave a low growl noise, suddenly instinctively feeling a bit of a predicament coming up between him and Elliot with the two vampires. He sighed and held his tongue, waiting for his trainer to give commands or speak.

Stephen winced every few steps, pain shooting through him like fire. Once he got in the bath, it would all be worth it, or so he told himself. He smiled weakly back at Kina, doing his best to hide his pain but failing miserably.

Elliot and the older vampire held each other's gaze. "You should teach your fledgling to behave," Elliot said.  
The vampire smirked. "Of course, I'll get right on it," he said, somewhat sarcastically. He paused before adding, "I'd heard you were in town but I just couldn't believe it after what happened."  
Elliot nodded. "It was time to pass on the job," he said, though his voice had taken on a tone. It was faint and hard to decipher, but it was there. He hesitated before asking, "How's Gabe?"  
The vampire's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Growing in wisdom, courage and strength every night."

Kina carried as much as she could til she got to the edge of the tub, helping him over the edge to where he rested and all he had to do with slide in. She backed away, figuring she'd give him his own privacy with undressing and such. But she did go to draw the water, get some soap and other cleansing materials, as well as a bath robe and a towel for him. "I'll be out here if you need me," she commented to him quietly, turning to leave.

Derek had a look on his face, a little bit of confusion as he didn't understand half of what was going on as well as Elliot's true past in all of this. For now, he was learning and was along for the ride.

Stephen murmured a 'thanks', taking deep breaths. Even the short distance from the bed to the tub had worn him out, but he would be fine, or at least he told himself that. Though, he took a minute to watch as Kina started to leave. He opened his mouth to tell her to stay but closed it again. They weren't married, they weren't even engaged. There would be no reason for her to stay. It wasn't like she actually wanted to see him naked. Who would? ... He frowned at the realization that lots of women, and probably even a few men, would want to.  
Pushing the thought away, he unbuttoned the shirt, carefully sliding it off and allowing it to fall onto the white tile flooring.

Elliot seemed to glow with pride. "He still got my eyes?" he asked.  
The vampire laughed deeply. "Of course," he said. "A person doesn't lose eye colors like yours."  
Elliot nodded before looking back at Derek, then to the vampire. He cleared his throat before saying, "Just keep that fledgling a yours out of trouble."  
The vampire nodded. "It was good seeing you again Elliot." Then they were gone, sire and fledgling, running off at a speed that made them a blur to the ordinary human.

Kina went out and sat back against the bed, near the door as she listened. Her head slipped to her arms as she rested there, just waiting for him to finish. Her mind was wandering as she thought of how things seemed to be suddenly different between the two of them now. It was so odd but yet, it was becoming satisfying and almost natural. Funny, she was in love with a vampire.

Derek turned to Elliot when he was finished. "You have a son?" He restrained himself from laughing, his thoughts having a great time at the mental image of Elliot with a little boy in his arms.

Derek moved to the woman in distress, going through the same motion as Eliot. 'Are you okay?' and 'Can you get home?' and 'Don't worry, it's pretty normal' were among his words to her.

Stephen managed to free himself from the confines of his clothes with the minimal amount of pain. He slipped into the tub, turning on the water to the right temperature and letting it fill. He tensed but then relaxed as the warm water quickly covered him. He turned off the water once it reached to his lower chest. It was actually quite a big, and deep, tub. He leaned back against the side, sighing happily.

Elliot looked over at Derek, ignoring the fact that he looked like he was about to start laughing. "Yes," he said. "He'd be... just a few years older than you."  
While Derek saw to the woman, he looked around them. Bleak city, dark sky, moon covered by clouds. The stench of fumes and garbage filled the air. How anyone could live there, human or vampire, was beyond him.

Kina kept herself ready for Stephen's call when he would get out. She had been the towels close for him to have access to. With that thought, she got up and went to the closet, retrieving a set of pants and a light shirt for him. They were kinda odd, slightly medieval, but also modern. She shrugged, deciding that if he didn't like them then she could just go and try to find some more for him.

Derek nodded slowly, not quite laughing anymore and taking what he said seriously. It sounded like his son was a vampire and he wondered how that had happened and why his son wasn't fulfilling this job instead of him.  
When the woman was gone, he got up from his kneel on the ground and went back to Elliot.

Stephen smiled as his sore, aching muscles relaxed. Slowly and carefully, he started washing himself. His back was completely bruised, though he wasn't sure how that had happened. Probably from all the times Seth had thrown him onto his back. He washed the back of his head extremely carefully, not sure how much damage had actually been done.

Elliot waited for Derek to finish with the woman before taking off again. Of course, he kept his pace decent. He didn't want to be wearing himself out so quickly. Though, he was surprised they hadn't come across any trouble makers yet. Usually, he would've gotten into at least one fight by now.

Kina leaned back against the wall, her mind wandering briefly as she remembered the time her and Stephen met. With that, her hand moved towards her ears where the hole rested on each side--they hadn't closed, and she was sure they wouldn't. She had to smile to imagine how they fought against each other. My, how different it was now.

Derek followed Elliot quietly. The tension he had before started to lower as he saw what exactly Elliot was doing with every vampire--and they respected him. He smiled weakly, but kept his senses up.

Stephen sighed and slipped down under the water before resurfacing. He shook his head, droplets of water going everywhere. He smiled, even at such a simple thing. He had to smile now because he knew that, soon, he wouldn't be able to. He'd been a fool to think this was all over. His smile faded. But for now, he'd enjoy himself. His smile returned.  
Gripping the side of the tub, he carefully pulled himself out. He grasped a towel and dried himself best as he could before wrapping it around his waist. His legs were trembling but, so long as he kept hold of something, he should be fine.

Elliot continued on, completely aware of the younger male trailing behind him. Then, he froze. The sound of footsteps approaching sounded, and rapidly. He turned his head in time to see a vampire lunge at him. In a split second decision, he ducked, the vampire going right over him.

Kina listened for him and his slight steps and the splashing of the water tipped her off that he was trying to get out. She slowly got up with the clothes, and peeked around the corner blindly, a hand covering her eyes and the other holding out the clothes. "Here you go, Stephen," she said to him, her voice light and somewhat cheerful.

Derek growled and immediately his knives were resting in his palms, and he gripped them firmly. He was waiting like Elliot had told him, but he was prepared. But, if Elliot didn't tell him to fight, but something came at him, he would make a move.

Stephen looked over at Kina and laughed. "I _am_ decent you know," he told her. He reached down into the tub and pulled out the plug. After that, he turned and, shakily, walked over, taking the clothes from her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and murmured, "Thank you."

Elliot pulled out his knives, his eyes locking on the young vampire that had risen to his feet, shaking his head. The vampire let out a hiss before coming at them again. But, before the vampire could even do any damage, Elliot had thrown his knives to the ground and grasped the young male around the neck. The vampire stopped dead, letting out a choking noise, both of his cold hands grasping Elliot's wrist. The older man turned towards Derek. "Now, the important thing to remember with trouble makers like this is that we want to show them who's boss," he said, ignoring the vampire vainly trying to pull himself free. "We want to prove to them that we can fight back if need be, but not to kill them. That would just be a life wasted and time lost that you can never get back."

Kina almost blushed from his kiss, her hand dropping from her eyes when he took the clothes. She nodded. "No problem," she told him meekly. She backed away and started out the room again. "Just let me know when you need help back to the bed," she commented quietly over her shoulder. She was trying to help, but giving him his privacy at the same time.

Derek nodded and put his knives away. He watched Elliot, giving him a little space as well as a little more respect too. The old man knew what he was doing, and knew it well.

Stephen held back a sharp reply. He wasn't an invalid just yet! ....He was just in a lot of pain. He managed to get on his pants though gave up on the shirt. His back just hurt too much. He just dropped the shirt and made his way to the doorway, leaning against it.

Elliot turned back to the vampire who was trying to claw at the man's wrist. Elliot glared at him and swung him around, slamming the vampire against a brick wall. The vampire let out a yelp as his head collided with the stone. "Are you going to behave now?" he asked. The vampire let out a hiss which led to Elliot slamming him against the wall again. "How about now?" This kept up until the vampire had blood flowing from a gash on his head. "Fine! Fine! Just let me go!" Elliot released the vampire who fell backwards, landing flat on his back.

She got up, offering her open hands to him in an effort to help him off the wall and back to the bed. She didn't say anything and hoped he didn't mind her helping.

Derek held himself back from laughing, finding this new method of roughing up a vampire quite entertaining--much better than killing. But he gave his props to the vampire for standing up to the brick wall long enough to quite possibly have brain damage.

Stephen pushed himself off the doorway and grasped her hands. His grip was tight, but he made sure it wasn't tight enough to hurt her. He stepped away from the wall, his jaw clenched against the pain.

Elliot looked back at Derek with one eyebrow raised before turning his gaze back to the vampire who was, shakily, getting to his feet. The young vampire was obviously dazed, unable to stand in one place for more than a few seconds before stumbling one way or another. It actually looked a lot like a baby animal's first attempt at standing. Elliot reached out to the vampire who flinched back. Elliot glared at him and grasped the vampire's shoulders, spinning him around and pushing him away from them. The vampire stumbled forward, glanced back at them warily, then kept going.

Kina didn't flinch, years of hunter training telling her not to show any pain. She backed up slowly, step by step til they were at the bed. It felt like walking a child that couldn't walk on its own. She had to smile though, but she was also encouraging towards him by her attitude. She was willing to help.

Derek came to him as the vampire left. "Your problem-solving methods are....interesting." He couldn't find an exact word to describe it. They were different, but acceptable for the job they had. Fighting, but no death. It all made sense the way Elliot did things.

Stephen didn't notice the pain she was hiding, focusing on each step he took. He remembered going through a similar action when he had first been turned, only now he was gripping Kina's warm hands instead of Seth's cold ones. When she smiled, he smiled back. He noticed that his pain was slowly decreasing, but not enough for him to relax.  
When he finally reached the bed, he released one of her hands and gripped the side of the bed, cautiously sitting himself down on it. He could hear people moving outside and, somewhere in the mansion, Christmas music was playing.

Elliot chuckled and looked over at Derek. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, his breath forming a cloud around his mouth. "It must be difficult for you," he said as he started walking on again, picking up his knives and putting them back in their sheathes. "Going against what you've been taught your entire life."

She relaxed with a deep sigh as they reached the bed and she could feel her fingers again. The Christmas music was so soothing and she felt like she could quite possibly be at peace in the place. But, she was kinda disappointed in herself--she didn't have much to give and she couldn't at the moment. But, she decided, she would when they got back.

Derek shrugged slightly as they started to walk again. "I mean, yea I was trained to kill vampires and that was it. But really, not killing them is the better idea morally..." He didn't know how to explain. While they were soulless, immortal bloodsuckers, to him now, they were almost human.

Stephen looked over at Kina. He smiled weakly and opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance. The door swung open, Stephen jumping in surprise. "Merry Christmas!" Stephen couldn't help bursting out laughing as the mansion's owner stumbled in. "Someone's drunk," Stephen snickered.

Elliot nodded. He could understand that. He himself had been raised a hunter. He glanced up to check the time, judging by the moon. There were still several hours of night left. Up ahead, he could hear music blasting as they neared the club district. He himself hated it but it was a hot spot for vampires, even on Christmas it seemed.

Kina smiled as the home owner came in and she laughed slightly. "Merry Christmas to you too," she told him, but she leaned back against the bed. She didn't mind drunk people--she just knew to be careful around them. Who knew what they could do.

Derek listened to the music and he sighed. "Should've gotten some gifts," he muttered more to himself. It had been years since he had spent a Christmas with anyone--his dad was the same way. "There's no holidays for the wicked," he would say. Derek shook his head, noting he might send a late gift to Kina and her friends.

Stephen watched as the man dug into a bag he hadn't noticed before. It looked like a tan messenger bag. The man pulled out a small jar and tossed it to Stephen who easily caught it, forcing down a wince. The man didn't say anything more before stumbling out and pulling the door shut.  
Stephen raised an eyebrow before looking down at the jar in his hands. He turned the label up so he could read it, a smile forming at his lips.

Elliot looked back at Derek. He smiled and looked back ahead. Up ahead, at one bar in particular, someone was singing a rock song, the music heard all the more easily with the fact that the door was open. A woman was throwing some drunk out of the bar. Elliot grinned with amusement.

Kina looked at the jar. "What's that? What did he give you?" she questioned curiously. She tried to figure it out, her curiosity striking her rather hard. She hoped he'd tell her what it was.

Derek looked at the bar then back at Elliot with a questionable look. "Why are we going here?" he asked him. Did the trainer want to party or was there actual work here? Either way, both sounded good, especially on Christmas.

Stephen looked up from the jar, smiling. "It's a cream that numbs pain," he told her. "I've used it before. It's strong stuff. You just rub it onto the hurt area and it goes numb... as well as your fingers." He looked back down at the jar. The man had certainly given him quite a bit. He was definitely grateful for that.

Elliot smiled. "Just want to make sure everyone's behaving," he said as he walked over to the bar. The woman was still standing in the doorway, having spotted them. She had short blond hair, in the same style as Pink. She had a nose piercing, a full length arm tattoo on her left arm of a vampire and lycan locked in battle and three ear piercing on one ear. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. She appeared to be about Derek's age.  
"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," she said.  
"You going to let us in or not?" he asked.  
"Oh fine, be that way," she said playfully, sticking her tongue out at him before walking inside.  
Inside, the music had paused to change songs. The bar was full of people, most glancing at Elliot and Derek as they entered. A few were looking pretty nervous.

Kina smiled. "Not a bad idea. But just be careful--you cut off pain which is a great idea, but you also can't feel anymore pain if it is inflicted." Not that it would be, as she knew that she wouldn't let anyone else touch him before thoroughly understanding who they were first. She lifted the jaw from his hands, straining to open it then handed it back to him so he had access to the liquid medicine. She hoped it worked, for his sake.

Derek gave her a look and shook his head to himself, knowing better and wishing for Destiny more and more. Nowadays, he seemed to associate himself with a totally different crowd and it was so strange. But, he never said he wasn't enjoying it. He followed Elliot into the club, eyeing around in search of--well, he didn't know.

"For now, I'll take it over the pain," Stephen mumbled, watching her open the jar before handing it back. He reached into the jar, taking some of the medicine onto the ends of his fingers and rubbing it into what areas on his back he could reach. Within a minute, he could feel the medicine taking effect.

"Hey, Derek, there's your girlfriend," Elliot said, nudging him with his elbow.  
Destiny was up on the stage, small as it was, singing 'So What'. She had spotted Derek and winked at him, smiling. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her golden brown waves reaching the middle of her back. She was wearing a tan sweater and brown jeans. But, despite her decent attire, she had the attention of nearly every guy in the bar, including her blood donor Mickey who was seated at the bar that the tattooed and pierced woman now stood behind.

Kina watched him for a bit and smiled. She got up, going to the bathroom to change into a decent set of clothes, more preferably a little more "Christmas" like. She came out, happy for Stephen's gift and was sure he'd be able to spend Christmas a little more enjoyable.

Derek grinned as he spotted Destiny, and stepped forward to watch her for awhile. He decided he's order a drink for her, and one for himself--but soon thought he'd wait so she could make her own order.

Stephen smiled and stretched his aching muscles as the pain killer kicked in. He closed the jar and set it on the bedside table. Turning his head when he heard the door slowly open, he watched as Tenzin peered into the room. "And where the heck have you been?" he snarled.  
Tenzin flinched and slowly walked in, looking like a child who'd be caught stealing cookies. "N-Nowhere," he stuttered.  
Stephen felt the corner of his upper lip twitch. "If you're going to lie, please don't insult my intelligence by making it a bad lie."  
Tenzin gulped.

After a few minutes, the song ended. The bar broke out into applause, a few guys letting out a wolf whistle. Destiny jumped off the stage, walking over to Derek. "Hey," she said. "Never expected to see you here."

Kina smirked slightly and put a hand on Stephen's. "Easy....it's Christmas. Let him do what he wants...you weren't moving much anyways," she told him. It felt weird for Stephen to scold Tenzin like a little child. He did have the appearance of one, but he was also nineteen years old.

Derek felt like the luckiest man in the world, no doubt having some glares digging like knives in his back. She had chosen to come straight to him. He shrugged with a smile. "Anywhere Sir Elliot goes, I do too," he stated quietly. He lifted her hand to kiss it once more. "But...I could make good use of this night."

Stephen just continued to glare at Tenzin who was watching the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "So, where were you?" His question went unanswered. Tenzin just glanced up before looking down again. "Well?!" Tenzin flinched but said nothing. Stephen gritted his teeth before looking to Kina. "Where did he say he was going?"

Destiny couldn't help a slight blush. "Well, I'm glad, and slightly surprised, he brought you here," she said. Mickey was shooting death glares at Derek from behind, hoping he'd fall over dead. Destiny shot a glare back at Mickey who just frowned. She turned her attention back to Derek, her smile returning. "So, do you want something to drink?"

Kina looked to Tenzin, then back to Stephen. "I don't believe I remember..." she commented. In truth, no one knew if she was lying or not. Quite possibly, and more likely, she wouldn't lie to Stephen so she probably didn't know at all. But then again, she didn't like getting in the middle and taking a side in arguments, and she didn't want to lose a friend in Tenzin by getting him in trouble.

Derek smirked with a shrug. "No one really knows Elliot's reason behind everything, do they?" He didn't, but then again, he didn't feel like he asked a lot of questions either. He then grinned, nodding. "I was going to ask you the same thing...I would've ordered something but kinda figured you might want to pick instead. What can I get you?"

Stephen turned his sharp gaze back to Tenzin who shrunk back. Stephen raised a hand and motioned Tenzin to come closer. The fledgling didn't dare disobey and slowly crept forward, watching Stephen intently. When Tenzin was finally close enough, his sire lashed out, grabbing him around the collar and dragging him closer. Tenzin let out a yelp and tried vainly to free himself.  
"Now, where were you?" Stephen snarled when Tenzin's face was only inches from his.  
Tenzin stared, wide-eyed with fear, at Stephen. "W-With Emily," he stuttered, half expecting to get a beating.  
Stephen scoffed and released the younger vampire, Tenzin falling backwards.

Destiny smiled and nodded. Boy oh boy, did she know what he meant. She tried to understand Elliot many times and only ended up with a headache. "Nothing that wouldn't make you sick," she said honestly. She turned her head towards the woman behind the counter. "Hey, Red Island Brew." The woman raised a hand to show she'd heard before she started on the drink.

Kina watched, feeling sympathetic for Tenzin--he was only in love, so what was the harm? She shrugged it off herself, letting Stephen handle his own business with his fledgling...vampire business, she figured. She sat back, being careful to stay out of it.

Derek nodded and then ordered himself just a draft beer, paying the bartender quickly in hopes of knocking out Destiny's option of paying--it was only right that he pay for once.

Tenzin slowly got back to his feet when Stephen didn't move towards him. Stephen was still glaring at him but no longer looked like he would actually attack his fledgling. Stephen watched his fledgling closely. He knew exactly what Tenzin had been doing, even though Stephen had told him time and time again not to.

Destiny raised an eyebrow when she saw Derek pay. He didn't have to. She had more than enough money to pay. She had to smile though. Once her drink was ready and placed on the bar for her, she picked it up. It was a deep bred in color but fizzed like a soda.

She gave Stephen a slightly confused look, eye brow raising. The tension seemed to be getting thick in the room. "So....does anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" she questioned them. She shrugged. "It'd be nice, but not required."

Derek smiled, taking his beer and starting on it as he went to a table and sat down, hoping she'd follow.

Stephen glanced at Kina before looking back to Tenzin. "He spent the entire day-"  
"Not _all_ day," Tenzin mumbled, still watching the ground.  
"-fucking his girlfriend," Stephen finished in a snarl. His hands were tightly gripping the sheet beneath him. It was obvious he was furious.

Destiny followed after him, sitting down across the small table from him. She took a sip from her drink, ignoring the looks Mickey, and several other males, kept sending them.

Kina's eyes widened as she looked at Tenzin. That really was a LONG time, but then again....her eyes softened in sympathy for him. "You love her, I assume?" she asked Tenzin. She turned to Stephen. "He may only be a teen still, but he's pretty mature at that. He's in love, that's his business," she told Stephen quietly. As a female who longed for a romance like that, she felt for Emily and Tenzin.

Derek ignored most of them as well, occasionally feeling the urge to go punch them in the face. He smiled to Destiny. "So...what do you do besides this?" He motioned to the club action.

Tenzin opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again. The thing was, he didn't know for sure if he loved Emily. She knew this and felt the same. Unfortunately, Stephen also knew this.  
Stephen just scoffed. He didn't know how Mason (the mansion owner) could possibly put up with Tenzin's and Emily's relationship. "Yes, it normally would be, except that his little fuck buddy is the human servant of another vampire. If something happens to her while Tenzin is with her, it falls back onto me," he snarled.  
Despite Tenzin's fear, he felt a pit of hot anger building up within him. "Oh, so you'd have to take responsibility for someone else. Oh boo hoo."

Destiny took another sip of her drink, thinking. "Well, usually I'm stuck back in the capital. When I'm there, I have to take classes about politics and international affairs. Most of it is just bullshit but some of it is relevant to vampiric politics. Um... I have to take ballroom dance classes. And when I manage to escape all my classes, I read, _a lot_."

Kina listened to this, and her eyes widened again as she felt the tension in the room spike to unnatural temperatures. She sighed and got up; while she had been enjoying her time with Stephen and helping him along, she kind of figured this was the time to get away from this mess--this was their own problem to handle and she didn't think she could do much more to help it out. She walked towards the door, turning her back on the current confliction. "I think I'll go look around for a bit--if you need me, I'm sure you can find me."

Derek listened to her talk, totally unaware of how he was taking sip after sip out of his draft--soon it was gone and he needed another. He smiled, decided it was time to tempt fate and try to stand a better chance with her. "Sounds like fun. I wouldn't mind learning to dance." In truth, he did kind of mind. But it was her...was he really turning into a hopeless romantic?

Neither Tenzin nor Stephen paid any mind to her. "Then again, you've never taken responsibility for anything," Tenzin snarled. "Not even your _own_ mistakes. Why would you take care of someone else's, right?"  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Stephen snapped, getting to his feet. Yes, he was still recovering, but he wasn't about to take this sitting down. "You're only nineteen. What could you possibly understand about responsibility?"  
"A lot more than you realize, _dad_," Tenzin hissed under his breath before turning and storming from the room.  
Kina may not have heard it, but Stephen did. The color drained from his face and his eyes widened in shock.

Destiny raised an eyebrow, setting down her drink and swallowing. "Yeah, even after last night, I can't really see you as actually liking ballroom dancing," she told him. She took another sip from her drink then, seeing as it was almost gone anyway, downed the rest of it before licking her lips.

Kina, unfortunately, did hear that and it felt pretty awkward just standing there with the door slightly opened. When Tenzin passed her, she still stood there--did she leave like she told him and explore the place? Or did she go in and possibly face Stephen's wrath?

Kina eventually felt that Stephen might need a bit of comforting. She opened the door back up, quietly stepped back inside, and closed it completely so he could yell once he recovered from his shock. She sat on the floor below him.

Derek shrugged meekly. "Find the right person that can change you...who knows. Maybe I'd enjoy it eventually," he commented in response. Now he felt like he was drowning in sea of conversation with Destiny.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephen slowly sat back down on the bed, staring ahead in shock. He knew. Tenzin knew. His mind was racing. How had he found out? He hadn't noticed but his breathing had picked up and his pupils had constricted. "How?" The word breathed past his lips before he even realized it.

Destiny couldn't help grinning. "And you think I'm that right person?" she asked, somewhat flirtingly which made Mickey's glare at Derek all the darker. She let out a short laugh, ignoring Mickey. "Well, you won't have to. I don't like it either. I only take it because my uncle makes me."

Kina didn't know how to answer so she didn't. This was one issue she didn't know to deal with, especially since she had hardly any expertise in that field--heck, she was a novice; the only experience with--well, you know, was the mess with Seth. She twitched thinking of that dead bastard.

Derek smiled in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. He felt Mickey's glare now and he turned, glaring back in return, as if to say, 'what you going to do about it, punk?'. He turned back to Destiny. "Well, I'd like the chance to hang around you, doing anything," he commented solemnly.

Stephen, as if only then realizing he wasn't alone, shook his head. Turning his gaze to Kina, he wondered how he could possibly explain this without... actually explaining. After a minute of thought, he realized he couldn't. "I'm going to go look for him," he said before getting to his feet and making his way to and out the door.

Mickey ground him teeth. He seriously looked like he would have attacked Derek in a heartbeat if Destiny hadn't been there.  
Destiny smiled at Derek's words. "Same here," she said. She opened her mouth to say something else but her voice was drowned out by someone shouting, "Get down!" Most everyone hit the floor immediately, Destiny grabbing Derek by the shirt and dragging him down. Less than half a second later, gunshots rang out. The windows of the bar were shattered and those that were still standing, or were on the stage fell to the floor, dead. After a few seconds, everything went silent but no one dared move. After a minute, the sound of tires squealing and a car driving away sounded. Only then did people start to move.

Kina watched him go. "Oh...ok," she called after him. She gave him a minute or two, then she rose from where she sat. Sitting in that room, all by herself, she felt kind of awkward and almost alone. She went with her original mission to explore the mansion a little bit. Heck, maybe she'd get in on the Christmas action that already affected the mansion homeowner.

Derek had started to give Mickey a look; what creature was he to dare even look like he'd want to fight Derek? Poor guy would be down in minutes.

Derek felt jerked down and when the car went by, he looking up, actually surprised. What had that been all about? When everyone started to move, he looked for Elliot. Would that be something they would have to get in on? And chase after? Sad.

Stephen breathed in, following Tenzin's scent. It wasn't long before he caught up to his fledgling who was still fuming. "Tenzin." He watched as the younger vampire stopped and looked back at him before glaring. Stephen walked up to his side. "We really need to talk," he said.

People started moving about, seeing to the wound, collecting the dead. Some even chased after the car. Destiny's hands were shaking as she released Derek's shirt and sat up. She immediately looked for Mickey and felt a wave of relief when she saw he hadn't been hit. Turning her gaze, back to Derek, she asked, "Are you ok?"

Kina wandered down the hallways of the huge mansion, searching for something to do, or something interesting to look for. The place had history, as well as class and she was totally into looking around as her boredom searched for something to do. She even listened for music or noise to follow.

Derek nodded and looked at her. "And you're fine, which is a relief," he told her, quiet but meaningful. He still looked for Elliot briefly. "What was that all about?" he questioned, wondering if she knew or if this was a normal occurrence.

Up ahead, music poured through a slight open doorway. It was a ballroom, though smaller than the one that the ball had been held in last night. It was empty save for a young woman, her skin a deep brown in color, her black hair cascading down her back as she cleaned.

Destiny sighed and got to her feet. "Hunters," she said. "Always hunters. They know this is a hotspot for vampires and don't care if humans get hurt, or even killed." Her voice held a hint of sadness, or perhaps it was sympathy.

Kina wandered as she got closer and looked in the place where the person was cleaning. She paused for a second, and thought maybe she could help. She cleared her throat. "Need some help?" she asked the girl.

Derek felt his face getting red and almost felt ashamed, but he reminded himself that that was no longer his duty. His eyes had been opened in light of the vampire world, and now he could see lives just like humans lived. The hunters were destructive, and needed to work to build an agreement with the vampires--was that his job?

The woman paused and looked over at Kina, her deep brown eyes landing on the other female. It was the woman from earlier. Emily. She smiled but said, "Nonsense. Thank you, but I do not need help. If I did, I would ask one of the others to help. You are a guest here. Enjoy your stay." There was a mark on the side of her neck, the top of the mark just barely peeping out from beneath her high collar.

Destiny opened her mouth to say something but, again, never got the chance. Mickey grabbed her arm and started hauling her towards the backdoor. "Hey! Let go!" He ignored her. She looked back at Derek before planting her feet on the ground, bringing herself and her donor to a halt.  
Mickey looked back at her. "Are you nuts?! We have to get out of here before they decide to come back and finish what they started!"

Kina shook her head and came forward, glancing at the collar briefly and felt like gagging herself...as much as she was in love with a vampire, she wouldn't appreciate having to serve them for her whole life. Meal and a slave...odd. She offered her hands. "Please....I can help you. I need something to do. The guys are...busy," she stated quietly.

Derek looked at both of them solemnly. "From past experience....if they ran away, I doubt they are going to come back again, since everyone is kind of on guard now," he told them back quietly. He shook his head. "Besides," This was directed at Mickey. "I wouldn't let them hurt her."

Emily watched Kina for a few moments before reluctantly giving in. She pointed over to a bucket that was set on a chair off to the side of the room. "There's some supplies in there. The windows need a wipe down and the chairs need polishing," she said.

Both Mickey and Destiny looked over at Derek. Destiny lightly chewed on the inside of her lower lip, hoping Mickey would release her. Unfortunately, Mickey just scoffed. "They did the same thing to another bar last week," he told him. "And, if it wasn't for her, you'd be dead right now. If anything, _she_'s protecting _you_." With that, he turned and continued towards the door, ignoring Destiny's protesting.

Kina went to it with a brief smile, digging in despite her outfit and starting on the windows with an intensive cleaning. She was enjoying herself and she decided she'd leave Emily to her work for now. It'd be nice to talk to another female for a change, though.

Derek looked at them, and then he bolted, stopping in front of Mickey's plan. "Wait...Explain what you mean. What the hell do you mean by that? Who would kill me...you?" he said. His eyes were serious, crossing his arms. "Hunters aren't exactly easy to read, but they don't repeat themselves constantly. It's dumb."

Emily didn't say anything else to her, just continuing on her cleaning. She was lost in her own thoughts, though she seemed happy, more than happy, like she was walking on air. She hummed quietly to herself as she worked, a smile on her lips.

Mickey stopped, Destiny nearly falling backwards at the sudden halt. She glared at her blood donor who just ignored her. He scoffed at Derek's words. "You're even dumber than I thought. Let my lay it out for you. You hang around with vampires, willingly, that makes you fair game for hunters. Anyone found knowingly associating with a vampire is just as deserving of death as vampires. You should know all this, having once been a hunter yourself. As for repeating themselves, if it works, they'll keep doing it. And it works."

Kina continued on the work to help her. She smiled as she looked at the girl. "So...who are you again?" She thought she'd ask.

Derek looked at him, then actually made some sort of scoffing-laughing noise before looking at him. "Actually, sir, you must be the dumb one. Have you ever considered the fact that hunters KNOW me? You have no idea what my family name is...my relatives, my legacy, my own personal record?" he sighed. "You don't even know who I am, do you? I will admit to my past. My last name, Caling. Ever heard of it?" He looked at him. "Maybe not...but I bet Destiny has. You're just a human."

Emily paused and looked over her shoulder at Kina. "I'm Emily," she said. She knew who Kina was though. She was Stephen's girl.

The whole bar went silent and still. Destiny had stopped trying to get free and was staring at Derek with her jaw hanging open. Mickey's grip on her arm tightened to the point that she thought he was going to break it. But then, it relaxed and released. "Get in the car."  
"But-."  
"GET IN THE FUCKIN' CAR!"  
The color drained from Destiny's face before she slipped around them and out the back door.  
Mickey turned his attention back to Derek, though he hadn't moved. His eyes were blazing with fury but his voice was icily calm. "I know all about you," he said. "You're Derek Caling. Your sister is Kina. She's hanging around with Stephen and Tenzin. Your father is dead, killed by Seth. He was one of the best, they say, but he still fell at the hands of a vampire. You were pretty good too but you switched sides. You're a traitor to them, the Hunter's Association. They'll hunt you down, just like they did Elliot. Mark my words. You don't leave this town, and they'll treat you like they would a vampire."  
With that, he walked past Derek. He paused just after passing him and added, "To be a blood donor, one of your ancestors has to be a vampire." Then he left, heading out the door.

Kina hesitated, then nodded as she smiled. "Emily," she repeated. That name was obvious to how she knew her....Tenzin's love, in a way. Thus that was the mark on her neck, she assumed. Tenzin probably did that earlier. She had to smile again and went back to her work.

Derek watched Mickey go, ignoring the stares. He didn't care. He wasn't wanted by the hunters...not yet at least. He scoffed and finished his drink, following the group that was going back outside. Mickey got onto his nerves and he so badly wanted to put the punk in his place. He had no right to boss Destiny around like that; he was a blasted slave, for all he cared.

It wasn't long after that that footsteps sounded. Emily looked up from the wooden chair she was polishing, a bright smile forming on her lips when she saw Tenzin walking towards her. She dropped the rag and set down the polish. He had a smile on his face and the look in his eyes told her that he was happier than he had been in a _long_ time.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his arms enclose on her waist. She placed a quick, soft kiss on his lips which he reciprocated.

A large hand suddenly landed on Derek's shoulder. Elliot looked down at his young apprentice, his fiery amber gaze watching Derek intently. "Calm down," he said, sounding quite calm himself. He didn't bother to say where he'd gone or why he hadn't shown up to make sure Derek was alright after the shooting.

Kina finished up with the windows and when she heard Tenzin come in, she smiled, deciding this was probably the time to make an exit--she hadn't helped Emily much, but she felt kind of awkward being right there in front of them. Tenzin was happy, though. That was a good sign. She walked out of the room.

Derek turned back to him, but didn't respond. His jaw was slightly set, and his fists were starting to bunch up. But then he scowled and started to walk off. "Where to now?" Not much he could do about being mad.

Stephen was sitting in the room he'd been given. He'd pulled back the thick curtains and was sitting in the window sill, watching the scene before him. Trees, snow, stars. Nothing moved. But it was still beautiful. Inside, he was much more relaxed. His little talk with Tenzin had ended much better than he'd expected.

"Home," Elliot told him. "Within ten minutes, every vampire in the city will have heard about the shooting and will be in hiding." Besides, he doubted Derek would be in the correct mind-frame even if they _did_ run into a vampire.

Kina knocked on the door briefly before slowly going in through the heavy doors. She looked around and saw Stephen on the windowsill. She sighed quietly, more to herself, then went to the couch that was in the room. She sat there, looking at him, but slightly staring off into space.

Derek nodded to Elliot, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked slightly beside him, more trailing behind him. Stupid hunters. Stupid donors. Stupid world that seemed to hate him. His own mouth even.

Stephen lifted his gaze from the scene before him and turned his head and torso. His eyes immediately locked on Kina. His expression had turned from one of thoughtfulness to one of extreme happiness. He got to his feet and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. Without any warning, he wrapped an arm around her, used his free hand to gently turn her face towards his and kissed her deeply.

Elliot glanced over at Derek every so often. He looked a mixture of anger and depression. He frowned. He just couldn't figure it out. "Ok, what's wrong?" he asked. "Isn't it enough that Destiny prefers you over every male that was in that bar? Including Mickey?"

Kina was caught off guard once more and her eyes widened as he kissed her, but then she felt herself falling into it once more. God, it was heaven to her. It was a wonder it was happening and she started to wonder why he was just so happy. Obviously, the thing with Tenzin went well by both of their reaction.

Derek sighed as he walked beside him. "I'm glad she cares about me...but I let my mouth get in my way there." He stopped and thought of the scene again. "Mickey just got on my nerves and I lost it."

Stephen's eyes fell shut as he slid his other arm around her waist, pulling her to him. His talk with Tenzin had put his mind at ease, somewhat. For now, he focused on the task at hand. He parted his lips and slid his tongue forward tentatively, lightly dragging it across her bottom lip.

Elliot stopped when Derek did, listening to the younger man's words. "You have to understand," he said. "Destiny and Mickey aren't just friends. They were raised together. They have been friends since before either of them can remember. It's only natural for him to be protective of her, especially considering your history."

Kina lifted her hands and her arms went around his neck in a comfortable position there with him. She sighed deeply, falling into the instinctive art of 'making out'. Her tongue followed his in a dance of movements, going towards his mouth. She pressed herself against his body, the ice fighting her body's natural heat.

Derek listened to him and nodded with a sigh. "Yea...didn't know that. Maybe I would've been more accepting then. I guess I just kinda thought he was wanting her all to himself, and was wanting to fight me," he replied quietly. He scowled at his history...he was proud of it, but hated it too.

Stephen slipped his tongue into her mouth, becoming more and more confident with every movement. Her body felt like fire against his own stone-cold body, all the more considering the fact that he still hadn't put on his shirt which still lay on the bathroom floor. But he hadn't noticed. He was far too preoccupied with feel of his lips against hers, the warmth of her body in his arms and .... and the growing burn in the back of his throat.

Elliot slowly nodded. "He was, he does," he said. Since he usually stayed on the sidelines, he could see the looks people shot each other, in this case, the looks Mickey shot Destiny between his glares at Derek. He was sure Destiny was aware of Mickey's feelings, but didn't reciprocate them.

Kina's tongue and emotional soul seemed to start to fight back, but yet surrender to his own. She could feel a deep groan forming in her throat as she felt comfortable with him. She wondered if he was enjoying it as much...or was it bothering him?

Derek nodded. "See...I don't fall for that crap. Typically, but in just the human society, if I wanted a girl, I kept her. No guy dared come up and mess with me for her. Not at all, or he'd get a punch in the nose," he explained. Truth was, he wasn't much involved with girls back then. Training had taken over his life.

Stephen tried to focus on the kiss, tried, but failed. The burning in his throat spread down to his chest and stomach and his gums were aching as his fangs practically begged to be plunged into something. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and broke the kiss, his eyes opening to reveal blood-red irises.

Elliot smirked, half amused. "Yeah, _human_ society. Here, you punch a guy in the nose, you get punched right back. And it won't just be your nose that's broken." Though, he was interested to see who would win in a fight between Derek and Mickey.

Kina pulled back when he did and she looked at it. The red eyes were gorgeous, but yet, very startling. If she hadn't seen them before, she might've screamed---but it was just him. "You aren't alright..." she said quietly. "You need to feed, don't you?" she asked him. She wanted to help.

He shrugged again. "I've had a foot in two worlds before...this isn't exactly something new for me. Vampires, hunters, humans, they really aren't all that different. Consider the hunter world the one in between really, seeing both sides. But now, I see all three," he explained to him quietly. In one way to each other, each had a living life--some died faster than others, but it was still a life. Each fed, mostly slept, and everything.

Stephen stared at Kina. He hardly heard what she said, only enough to be able to nod slowly. His injuries and physical demands had finally caught up with him. "Just send in one of the maids." He wasn't going to feed from her. He couldn't. If he hurt her, he would never forgive himself.

Elliot nodded slowly. He watched Derek intently. He looked like he wanted to say something but, in the end, he said nothing except, "Come on." He continued on again, heading towards home. There was plenty he could have said, but he didn't think Derek was truly ready for any of it.

She looked at him, and her emotions turned from pleasant and comfortable, to pretty much hurt--he was turning her down for some maid. The feeling she had with him, and it was intensified with the bite, was so great...and she felt like she was getting put away for some stranger.

Kina glanced at him briefly, and sighed sadly. She wasn't going to go petty and go into tears, but she felt emotionally down now. She started out the hallway in search of a maid.

Derek followed after Elliot, silent as the grave as they continued on. There wasn't exactly much more to be said.

Stephen frowned when he finally gauged her reaction. Despite his hunger, he jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm before she could even make it two steps out the door. He pulled her back to him and turned her around to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice hoarse from fighting down his hunger.

It wasn't long before they were back at the rundown building. Elliot walked through the front door, walking into the kitchen. He froze before walking over to the table where an envelope lay. He picked it up, opened it and pulled out a letter. As he unfolded it, a few slips of money fell out. He picked them up, eyes widening a bit when he realized they were hundreds. He turned his gaze back to the letter and his surprise changed to amusement, a smile forming on his face.

Kina looked at him, then shook her head. "Nothing...it just kinda hurts having to watch you feed from a complete stranger, and me feel like I can't help you," she explained to him quietly. But then she shook her head. "It's okay though, you need to feed," she added quickly. She could now tell he was in pain. They needed to get that maid and quick.

Derek followed after Elliot, giving him a confused look when he saw the money. He wasn't going to read the letter over his shoulder, but made a slight scoffing noise. "What's that from? Child support?" he asked, more kidding than anything.

Stephen just blinked. He knew that some, ok, a lot of people saw feeding as... well, intimate. He did too, sometimes. But he couldn't feed off her, and he told her that. "What if I lose control and can't stop? Or don't _want_ to stop? Kina, I could kill you."

Elliot glanced over at Derek, one eyebrow raised. "Child support? From who?" He looked back down at the letter. "No, it's from the sire of that last vampire, the one that attacked us, thanking us for sparing his fledgling."

Kina looked up at him, her hand going to his. "That's your choice, sweetheart," she replied to him quietly. "I trust that you could stop, and that you would want to stop. I believe that you have that sort of willpower," she explained to him. Yes, she was bothered by the whole maid-thing, but she wasn't going to force him to. And she wasn't going to get mad at him for it either.

Derek smirked slightly. "Sorry...joke. Thought you might get it," he said, deciding not to joke around Elliot anymore. He then nodded. "That's pretty cool, getting money."

"Kina, it's happened before." Stephen had done many things he didn't regret, many _horrible_ things he didn't regret, but the things he did regret.... He didn't even want to think about it. "You may trust me, but I don't."

"Heh. Try three-hundred dollars." Elliot set the bills on the table along with the letter. Since he didn't have an actual job that paid, and the Hunter's Association wanted him dead, he didn't have a steady income, or any income.

Kina looked up into his eyes, and was silent for a few seconds. Then she nodded and backed down. "Okay," that was all she said. That's what he wanted, and he didn't want to trust himself. Fine. She turned then to walk out of the room; she wasn't going to let him suffer anymore. She kept on walking, in search of a maid. She felt like she had been pushed aside, but in her mind, she was telling herself that wasn't true. He loved her, and cared about her--not the maid that was fortunate enough to go through with it.

Derek nodded again, then went for the kitchen--he was constantly eating. He wondered what was up next on their agenda; probably sleep.

Stephen watched her go before, stiffly, returning to the coach. His legs ached to run, to chase after something, but he forced himself to stay seated. She wouldn't have a hard time finding a maid, since they were everywhere and more than willing, even the males. He was curious about why she actually wanted him to bite her, and he _would_ ask her... once he'd fed.

Elliot glanced over at Derek. He wondered how long it would take him to realize there was no food in the house. He shook his head and walked into the living room, sitting down in his chair, putting on his glasses and picking up his book.

Kina found a maid, politely sending her towards the room where Stephen was--she sure as hell was going to go and watch; THAT would bother her. Instead, she decided she'd wander around the home for a bit, and ended up finding some sort of patio on one of the floors. It was chilly outside, but it was calming at the same time. Plus, she felt like it would keep her from doing something stupid, like crying.

Derek sighed deeply when he finally searched everything. "What exactly do you do for food? Starve yourself?" he asked Elliot out loud. He yawned and figured he'd just hold off and feed himself tomorrow.

By the time the maid arrived, Stephen was on the verge of losing it. The maid certainly ended up being grateful that he had more control than he gave himself credit for. Afterward, he left the maid in the room to regain her strength as he left in search of Kina. He probably put a shirt on, he realized after receiving quite a few stares, but didn't go back to put one on.  
He found her scent trail quite easily and followed it, standing in the doorway of the patio. "Kina, what's going on?"

"When there's no food or no money to buy food, yes," Elliot said without looking up from his book. He really was a straight-forward guy... but he also hated grocery shopping with a passion, like most vampires, he realized, not that they had a reason to go grocery shopping but still. "Why don't you take the money and go get something to eat?"

Kina heard him as he came through the door. She didn't turn to look at him, but she responded to show that she did hear him and acknowledged he was there. She shook her head. "Nothing's going on," she told him quietly. She turned look at him, and noticed his eyes were their normal color. "Oh good, you fed." she added as well.

Derek looked at him, then shrugged, getting the money slowly. "Are you sure?" he asked quickly. When he got the money, he nodded. "Okay...what do you like to eat, exactly? And anything I SHOULDN'T get?"

Stephen shook his head and walked right up to her. "Kina, I know that's not true," he told her, staring down into her eyes. "There's going on with you and I can't help if you don't tell me what it is." He knew for a fact that something was going on with, something to do with his feeding.

Elliot lowered his book and looked over at Derek, exasperated. "Of course I'm sure," he snapped. "Never second-guess me!" After that, he paused before adding, more calmly, "I don't care so long as it's not covered in grease, deep fried or chocolate... Oh, and no mayonnaise."

She looked at him, and shook her head. "Really...it's nothing. I was bothered by the fact you wanted a maid to feed on instead of me, but you explained everything," she explained to him quietly. "You can't help it, and I'm not mad at you. I realize it's nothing personal," she told him. She looked back upon the chilled city. Inside, she was still feeling the sadness, but she was also aware that soon, she'd get over it. He didn't mean anything by it.

Derek backed away, putting his hands up in surrender. "Sorry...sorry. Didn't know you even trusted me with money, much less spending it on food," he turned his back, nodding to his requests. "Okay. Partially healthy and no mayo, coming right up." He left the room in pursuit of the store.

Stephen stared down at her, even when she looked away. "I _do_ want to feed from you," he told her. "I _do_ want it to be your blood coursing through my veins, but I won't put you in danger like that." He slipped a hand up, resting it on her jaw and gently turning her head to face him. "You are too precious to me."

Elliot sighed deeply and went back to his book, but it didn't last long. He set it down after a few minutes, setting it on the stand beside him. He reached under the chair and pulled out a scrap book. He set it on his lap and opened it, his eyes drifting over the pictures before him. He felt the familiar ache in his chest as he looked over the familiar faces. His vision started to blur as tears formed and fell.

Kina looked up at him, and nodded mildly. "Yea, I got that," she replied, still kinda quiet. She knew what was wrong and she knew he was holding back because he cared. But part of her wanted to take that chance, and to feel that sensation with him again. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen; not now at least.

Derek went to the grocery store, walking down the aisles and watching prices for once. He looked for anything and everything--fruits, vegetables, meat, snacks, drinks. He was careful of the money though, not wanting to spend too much. He stuck away from perishables.

Stephen stared down into her eyes. He could still see the longing in them and knew she wanted him to feed off her as much as he did. He slid his arms around her and drew her to his chest, holding her, resting his chin on top of her head. Perhaps some day he would trust himself again, but not that night.

Elliot flipped through the pages of his life, looking at faces that were long gone and some that had long since been gone from his life but not from their own. Some he had just recently seen. And some he had seen in others. He sighed and closed the book setting it aside and getting to his feet. He made his way to his room, laying down and staring at the inside of his eyelids until sleep claimed him.

Kina rested there, peaceful in his arms and she sighed again, letting the tension and the attitude go. She had been putting barriers up like she always did, to keep her emotions in. He didn't need them from her right now, and she didn't want to start trouble.

Derek didn't take too long, but did his best to carry everything he could to the house. Evidently he got home with a huff, and he brought everything. He put the change there next to the letter and he went to go and store everything. He looked over, thinking he'd see Elliot...but he didn't.

Stephen gently stroked Kina's back, staring ahead but not really paying attention to what he was seeing. His mind was still partially on his little chat with Tenzin and he couldn't help being slightly... anxious. Sure, he knew his fledgling wouldn't tell anyone on purpose, but what if he accidentally let it slip? Or worse, let it slip to Kina... or Derek whom he had no doubt would do anything to get him in trouble with Kina.

Elliot was still fast asleep in his room, lying on his back with his fingers entwined, hands resting on his chest. The scrapbook lay on the floor beside his chair where he'd left it, forgetting to put it away.

Kina kept on looking but eventually pulled away from Stephen, very slowly. She was feeling a little better and she was calming down. She shivered for a second, then went to the patio door. "I'm going to go inside...it's a little cold," she told him, her body shivering to prove the point. She waited to see if he would follow.

Derek walked towards where the old man had been when he left and he wondered what the book was called that he was reading--he could see Elliot enjoyed reading quite a bit, which was a feat for him to do. But when he saw the scrapbook, Derek bent down and picked it up; Elliot didn't occur to him as the scrap booking type, really. He opened it and looked at the pictures.

Stephen looked down at when she started to pull away. He reluctantly released her, watching her walk to the door. He smiled and followed after her. She was cold, he was feeling it too. He decided he would put on a shirt when they got back to the room. He looked down at her again, standing right behind her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The pictures inside the scrapbook ranged in age. The ones in the beginning were in black and white and somewhat faded. They were of Elliot's childhood, of his parents and siblings. He'd had quite a large family, being one of eight kids. As the pictures went on, they went through Elliot's life. When he was completely grown, he was shown with different people, some Derek would have recognized from the Hunter's Association, though older. There were even a few pictures of Elliot with Derek's father, though Elliot had been older than him.  
There was a newspaper clipping in there as well, describing the "bloodless murder" of Elliot's parents. After that, there were no more pictures of him with hunters. By then, the pictures were in color. Quite a few were of a woman, a young woman, with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.  
There were pictures of a wedding, hers and Elliot's wedding. They were many people there, though none of them were hunters. They were all pale, and the wedding was at night, despite the clarity of the pictures. There was one in particular with Elliot, the woman and two other men. One of them was the sire they had seen that night. The other man had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He had a scar running down the side of his face from his forehead to his jaw.  
The pictures didn't stop there. They were a few of the woman with a pregnant stomach, then one with her holding a tiny baby. Then it ended.

She had to smile, although it was small...it felt to have his attention and his love, but she wondered how long til he needed to feed again. She wouldn't be bothering him then, letting it go for as long as he needed her to. The room wasn't far and to her it felt like a large apartment by itself--she went inside, leading the way. She went to the couch and sat down, unsure what he wanted to do. Would they have to leave soon?

Derek looked over all the pictures and sometimes he would linger, wondering about all of this, reading the articles. He glanced up, hoping he wouldn't see Elliot come through that doorway and have to explain why he was looking at this. He continued to look on and he had to smile when he saw his own father there, but then he felt horrible to see the pregnant woman and the baby. He had already heard of the son, but since the scrapbook just stopped there, he wondered what had happened...

But Derek wouldn't ask, he didn't want Elliot to know he saw it. He put the scrapbook carefully down on the ground, standing up to hopefully go to his room.

Stephen glanced around the room once they had returned. It was empty, which made him relax a bit... despite the bloodstain on the floor. He didn't look at it, hoping Kina wouldn't notice. Of course, he had very little hope of that. Maybe she wouldn't ask about it. ...Not likely.

Elliot still lay fast asleep, his mind blank, free from dreams or nightmares. He'd had more than his fair share of nightmares. And even his normal dreams gave him no sanctuary. But, for now, he could rest.

Kina walked in and looked at the stains for a brief second, before walking past it. She could feel that pit in her stomach that made her feel lonely again--but she wasn't going to bring up another reason for them to fight or argue. He only did it to protect her. She continued on towards the window, looking outside.

Derek retreated to his room after placing it down. He didn't feel too hungry anymore after shopping and reading the scrapbook. He felt sorry for the old man, and now just a little more respectful. He laid down on the bed, taking it all in, but then passing out.

Stephen closed the door behind them, watching her walk over to the window. He sighed inwardly before making his way to the bathroom to grab his shirt. He slipped it on but didn't bother buttoning it. He watched Kina at the window. He knew something had upset her, wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better.  
He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "What can I do to make you happy?"

A couples hours later, Elliot awoke. He didn't get up right away, just listening to the silence that gripped the house. Finally, he forced himself to get up. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He noticed the change on the counter and looked through the kitchen, seeing what all Derek had bought. Satisfied, he walked into the living room. He sat down in the chair and picked up his reading book, putting on his glasses and opening up to where he'd left off.

Kina chuckled slightly, more for his benefit. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm happy. I get to be with you and that's all that matters to me," she replied quickly. She truly was happy to be with him, but at the same time, she did feel a little down--she didn't know what was wrong, and knew she didn't need to be upset. But she felt comfortable with his arms around her.

Derek slept for an hour or two after Elliot was up. The boy was wrapped up in the memory lane dream world again where he replayed his training days to the point of traveling with his father. It had been wonderful times, but daring and eventful. His death was brutal.

Derek then got up and walked outside, yawning and going to the bathroom before coming to the kitchen with a rumbling stomach.

Stephen sighed and pressed a light kiss to the side of her neck. "You just don't seem too happy is all," he told her. Then a thought struck him that he hadn't thought of before. "It isn't your time of the month is it?" That would explain it, though he doubted it, since he couldn't smell any blood aside from the stain.

Elliot glanced up from his book and into the kitchen when he heard Derek get up. "So, you're finally up," he said. He'd gotten half way through his book and finally set it down and took off his glasses to rest his eyes.

She could feel a hum in her throat as he started to kiss her, but then it stopped as she gave him a stern look. "No, I'm not," she replied quietly. She remembered that she hated that--her moods being blamed on her period. She shook her head. "I'm ok, really. I'm trying to not be down."

Derek shrugged and yawned again while he opened up a poptart and stuck it in the toaster. "Did you need me up? You could bang on the door or something...I wouldn't like hurt you or anything for it," Derek started munching on the poptart. "Want one?"

Stephen blinked, surprised by the look she gave him. "Ok, ok," he said. He smiled and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Ok," he whispered. He breathed in, inhaling her scent. "You smell amazing." His grip on her waist tightened. He wasn't hungry anymore, but her smell did make his mouth water, like the dessert after a big meal. You know you shouldn't have it but you want it anyway.

Elliot just laughed. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried," he said. "I may be old, but I could still kick your ass if I wanted to." He got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. "And no, I prefer food that is actually useful."

Kina sighed as she felt herself nearly melting in his arms and she felt the hum return deep in her throat. Her blood pulse wasn't even rising, the way she felt so comfortable there with him. She put her arm back, running her fingers lightly through his hair to feel him there. "Why thank you."

Derek rolled his eyes at the old hunter, but he didn't doubt it--the old man had a thing or two, as well as many, many years of experience over him. He wasn't about to challenge the old fart.

Stephen smiled, pushing his head against her hand like a cat begging to be pet. He placed a few painfully slow kisses on her neck. He could honestly say he was enjoying himself, for the first time in a long time. Well, not the first time. That kiss earlier had definitely been enjoyable. More than enjoyable.

Elliot ignored Derek as he opened the fridge and pulled out a carrot. He didn't particularly care for vegetables, but he forced himself to eat them anyway. He washed it off before taking a bite.

Kina felt the hum grow a bit more and she pulled her fingers down through his hair again in response. In nails barely scratched, being careful and tender with his head. She could feel a slight groan coming up through the hum as he kissed her so tenderly. It felt so good.

Derek looked at the carrot, pretty much staring at it. He snickered before going to the counter with his other poptart in the packet. "Man, seriously...you do eat like you're eighty," he told him.

Stephen held back a smirk, pressing his lips against her skin again. Now that he had his hunger under control, he was seriously enjoying teasing her. He parted his lips ever so slightly and gently brushed the tip of his tongue along a few inches of her neck.

Elliot just shrugged. "I'm only sixty-five but I might as well be a hundred," he said. "People are always saying I've pushed myself too hard for too long. Now I'm paying the price for it." He knew his body would give out sooner or later, but he hoped later, for Derek's sake.

"Are you purposely trying to drive me crazy?" she whispered to him. She could feel goosebumps and chills running up and down her skins, taking laps as if to warn her away from this business. She this time did let the low, quiet whimper escape her lips in response. Really, he was going to throw her out of her skin.

Derek looked at him. "You probably do deserve a break sooner or later," he replied quietly. He hoped the old man wouldn't be leaving him behind for too long--he really didn't feel like he knew what was going on.

"Yep." She probably didn't expect to get a straight-forward answer like that. Stephen grinned and closed his mouth, placing one more kiss on her neck before raising his head and looking down at her. He would behave himself, for now. Mostly because, unlike Tenzin, he didn't sleep with women outside marriage.... when he was sober.

"I'll get a break when I'm dead." Elliot finished off the carrot, leaning against the counter. He didn't say anything for a minute before he spoke again. "The three vampires we encountered today. Compare and contrast. How were they the same and how were they different?"

When he stopped, she slowly turned, looking up at him as he looked down at her. That had been fun and felt pretty good. She didn't say anything though, feeling like that would be just as far as it would go with them...she had just gotten that vibe from him the way he normally acted.

"Well...you know, hunters live longer, right?" he mentioned quickly. He then dropped it when his mentor started to quiz him about the evening before. "Umm...well, they're all vampires, were feeding, and they all seemed to act relatively the same towards your command. As for different, some fought you while others gave in."

Stephen smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He sighed happily. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. She really was. He couldn't believe she was all his, and he was all hers. Though, not officially but.... maybe some night soon.

Elliot held back a sharp remark. Hunters didn't live long. They were lucky to have a professional lifespan of five years. "Why?" he asked. "Why did some fight while others didn't? How were the reactions between vampires one and two different?"

Kina smiled at him, feeling her cheeks start to turn red from slight embarrassment. "Thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself, when you aren't all beat up," she told him honestly. He was a good looking vampire, and typically they were. She sighed, there still in his arms.

Derek hadn't really put a number to each vampire. "Well…one just kind of obeyed while the other disagreed and snapped at you, but you got him to stop either way. Verbally or by force."

**Author's Note: This was/is the last chapter as you know it. Because of personal reasons, I am no longer writing about vampires anymore. This story will still go on though it will no longer be about vampires, the species is changing. Want me to continue putting it up on here? Tell me. Review. **


End file.
